L'avenir est un long passée
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Heero et Duo sont en mission, quand quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel arrive... J'ai mis en PG13 car ça risque de monter de registre par moment ! Hehehe ! Chap 24 updaté ! C'est le dernier chapitre, FINISHHH !
1. L'avenir est un long passée 1

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson.)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Euh… Aucune idée, pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

- Ici 05. 02, où en êtes-vous ?

- 01 a finit d'apprivoiser la bête et lui a fait cracher les infos. Il télécharge le virus et on y va. Et vous ?

- Bien reçu. Bombes placés. On évacue la base.

- Ok !!

Duo regarda Heero, dévorer passionnément l'écran du regard, en souriant amusé et se re-concentra sur sa surveillance.

- Virus téléchargé.

- Bien. On va pouvoir rentrer à la maison… J'ai faim !!

- Baka. On est en mission.

- J'ai faim quand même !

Heero soupira sur le manque de sérieux de l'américain, prit son arme et suivi le tressé qui s'était engagé dans le couloir après avoir vérifié qu'il était vide. Ils avaient presque atteint l'intersection, quand Heero eu l'étrange impression d'être suivi. Il se retourna d'un coup et braqua… Le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Heero ??

- Je… J'ai… Hn… Rien.

Duo regarda Heero bafouiller sans comprendre, plutôt étonné puisque le japonais ne bafouillait jamais normalement et haussa les épaules.

- Ok. Tant mieux.

Ils continuèrent à progresser vers la sortie, lentement mais sûrement, en évitant les soldats qui recherchaient les pilotes. Heero n'arrêta pas de ressentir cette impression d'être surveillé, sauf qu'il n'y avait PERSONNE. Mettant ça sur le compte du stresse de la situation, bien que ça ne lui soit jamais arrivé, il essaya de ne plus y faire attention… 

Alors qu'ils étaient presque sortit sans s'être fait repérer, quelque chose poussa Heero à s'arrêter sur place.

- Quoi encore ???

Heero ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui frénétiquement.

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce qui y a ???

- Hn… Je sais pas.

- Ben, alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?? Ne me dit pas que t'as envie de profiter la charmante hospitalité de Oz !!

Duo regarda le japonais d'un air exaspéré.

- Arrête de regarder ces murs comme si ils allaient de sauter à la gorge et viens !

- Vas-t-en.

- Je voudrais bien. Mais je vais pas te laisser là sans raison.

- Barres-toi !

- Heero, magnes-toi le cul et viens !

- Fais ce que je te dis, baka ! VAS-T-EN !

Duo allait attraper l'autre pilote, qui semblait avoir perdu les pédales, par le bras pour le traîner dehors quand…

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il parte ? Il ne me dérange absolument pas !

- HEIN !? 

- Duo, barres-toi ! Vite !

Mais Duo resta là, complètement perdu et manqua de s'évanouir en voyant une femme sortir d'un coin d'ombre. Heero recula et la braqua avec son arme, en l'observant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une robe noire sexy, moulante sur le haut, qui s'élargissait un peu en descendant et s'arrêtait de façon irrégulière entre les bas des cuisses et le genou. La robe était couverte de voiles noirs, à certains endroit, lui donnant un air mystique. Duo était pétrifié sur place, tandis que Heero ne la lâchait pas de son arme, alors qu'elle avançait vers eux.

- Ne t'approches pas !

- Allons Heero, tu sais bien que ton joujou ne peut me faire aucun mal… 

Le japonais ne baissa pas son arme pour autant et la fusilla du regard. Alors qu'elle arrivait à un mètre des deux pilotes, Duo s'aperçut que les yeux de la femme ou plutôt de la chose, étaient bleus cobalts comme ceux de Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Mais tu le sais parfaitement. Les ténèbres t'appelles, Heero…

- Fiches-moi la paix. Je n'ai rien à faire avec ceux de ton espèce.

- Tu penses que je te laisse le choix, peut-être ?

- J'ai le droit de refuser.

- Non. Tu as juste le droit d'obéir.

- IIE !!!

Heero tira sur la femme qui devint à moitié brouillard une seconde, avant de redevenir… Solide. Duo était perdu. Il ne comprenait rien. Heero semblait la connaître et savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il récupéra un peu de sa stupéfaction et demanda d'une voix paniqué.

- Qui c'est ???

- Va-t-en. Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent et que tu ne devrais pas savoir.

- Mais dis-moi qui c'est !!! Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que c'est !!

- Iie. Va-t-en.

- Oh… Heero, tu ne lui a pas dit ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça…

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je refuse. Un point, c'est tout. Va-t-en !

- Rien à dire ? HAHAHA !! Tu me fais rire… Tu pensais nous échapper, peut-être ? Que tu peux être naïf, Heero. Assez joué… Il est temps que tu reprennes ta place.

Elle s'avança. Heero lui vida son chargeur dessus mais elle évita toutes les balles. Elle arriva tout près du japonais et l'embrassa. Il se débattit, mais ne réussit pas à lui faire lâcher prise et il n'eut bientôt plus la force de lutter, au fur et à mesure qu'une énergie maléfique l'envahissait. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, le brun aux yeux cobalts s'évanouit. Elle se baissa et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, en murmurant un « Bienvenue parmi nous, Heero. ». Elle se releva, regarda Duo en souriant et disparut comme elle était arrivée, dans une zone d'ombre.

Tsusuku (A suivre en jap)

Idée dark qui m'a pris comme ça et qui traîne dans mon pc depuis… Euh… Je sais plus !! J'espère que ca vous plaira !!! 

Review, onegai ??? A plus !!!^^


	2. L'avenir est un long passée 2

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson.)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Euh… Aucune idée, pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

Misao girl : Le terme de sadique me convient plutôt bien, vu ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite.^^' Ah la fille… J'ai fais du style gothique involontaire, enfin, c'est l'effet que je voulais… Sauf que je ne l'avais identifié.^^'' Compliqué. Mais je suis contente que sa description te plaise. D'ailleurs, cette adorable fille va revenir plus tard^^. Merci de ta review ! Bisous.

Kuroneko : Il sera pas trop méchant… Juste ce qu'il faut, selon la situation, en fait, il sera plutôt troublé, perdu. Je n'aime pas Heero en méchant, moi non plus. Et qui est donc cette mystérieuse fille… Elle va rester mystérieuse pendant un bon moment.^^ Voilà la suite !^^ Merci de ta review.^^ Bisou.

Lu : La suite est là…^^ Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic. Qui est Heero ? Un beau brun ténébreux entouré de mystère…^^ Je sais, ça ne répond pas à la question. Tu auras la réponse en lisant. Merci de ta review. A plus !

Carina D : Merci de ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.^^ Je sais pas c'est quoi exactement comme style, mais en tous cas, c'est dark !!^^ Hahahaha ! Vive le dark ! Ils vont leur arriver un tas de chose… Hehehe. A plus !^^

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Duo, après quelques secondes de flottement, réalisa qu'elle avait disparu, que Heero était inconscient à terre et qu'une meute de soldats étaient en route vers ici, à entendre les nombreux bruits de pas. Il se pencha sur Heero, vérifia qu'il était bien vivant en soupirant de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras, en se dirigeant vers la sortie au pas de course. Il réussit à sortir, toujours avec les ozzies au cul, et alla voler une jeep qui traînait à proximité de la porte de sortie. Il déposa Heero à l'arrière, s'assit au siège conducteur, traficota les fils et démarra en trombe au moment où la meute enragée arrivaient. Il fila hors de la base, avant que les soldats aient pu le suivre, ni les MS, trop occupés avec un Quatre qui avait bouffé du lion à midi. La base explosa mais Duo, qui aimait bien regarder les bases ennemis sauter, avait bien d'autres chose à penser que d'admirer la magnifique explosion. Arrivée à une bonne distance de l'ex-base ennemi qui était maintenant un tas de ruine et de flammes et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi, il prit un petit sentier de forêt, à peine assez large pour la voiture et se gara à l'endroit où la jeep ne pouvait plus passer. L'américain passa à l'arrière et regarda Heero, toujours évanouit, en se demandant se qui s'était passé dans cette base. N'ayant pas envie de traîner dehors plus longtemps que nécessaire, il reprit Heero, sur son dos cette fois (en sac à patate !!! MDRRRRRRRR), parce que même si il n'était pas bien gros et même un peu maigre, le japonais avait son poids en muscle. Il se mit en route, malgré la nuit tombante et le fait qu'il faisait donc très sombre, pour la planque de passage qui n'était pas juste à côté et il avait un bout de chemin à faire. 

Au bout de 1 heure, il arriva enfin à destination, essoufflé. Il ouvrit la porte, vérifia l'intérieur d'un rapide coup d'œil, referma la porte d'un coup de pied et alla déposer son précieux fardeau sur le lit de la planque avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise. Il regarda à nouveau son compagnon d'arme HS et essaya de réfléchir à se qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient rencontrés une femme, ou quelques chose qui ressemblait à une femme, qui semblait jouer avec les ombres. Heero semblait connaître cette femme, savait ce qu'elle lui voulait et n'était pas d'accord avec elle… Elle l'avait… Embrassé et il s'était évanouit. Ok… Duo était perdu. Jamais, à sa connaissance, un baiser n'avait provoqué l'évanouissement de quelqu'un. Il décida qu'il interrogerait Heero lorsqu'il se réveillerait. L'américain, ayant un peu récupéré son souffle, s'approcha du japonais et vérifia s'il y avait des signes que ce soit plus qu'un simple évanouissement. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de se qui s'était passé… Non, il semblait seulement évanouit. Le tressé, dont l'estomac criait toujours famine malgré la situation, décida de manger un peu, après avoir prévenu les autres qu'ils étaient à l'endroit prévu et également de l'état de Heero, causé par un « léger » imprévu qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il attrapa le pc, planqué par Heero, dans la cabane et envoya le mail, avant de se ruer sur la bouffe, caché quelques part ailleurs dans la planque.

3 heures après, alors que Duo somnolait sur sa chaise, puisque Heero occupait le lit, le pilote 01 se réveilla en gémissant un peu. Duo bondit sur sa chaise et alla voir son ami.

- Heero ?

- Hn… (= Hn...)

- Heero !

- Hn… ? (= Quoi ?)

- Youhou !!! Réveilles-toi !!

- Hn……. (= Pas envie…)

- HEERO !!!

- Hn !!! (= Veut dormir !!!) (MDR les traductions LOLLLL)

Duo décida, malgré le risque que cela représente avec le Soldat Parfait, de secouer Heero en le secouant par les épaules et il daigna enfin ouvrir des yeux étonnés.

- Hn… ? Duo…

- Et bien… Compliqué de te réveiller !! Ca va ???

- … Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Où on est ?

- Pas dans une cellule d'Oz, même si on failli se faire avoir. La planque-relai. Euh… Mais tu te souviens pas de ce qui s'est pass ??? La femme qui est sortit de l'ombre et qui t'a embrass ???

Heero eut les yeux perdus dans le vague un moment et puis, se retourna vers le mur.

- Bien. Tu te souviens, on dirait. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est pass ?? Qui est cette femme ? Ce qu'elle te voulait et t'as fait ? Je sais que tu as la réponse.

- Iie.

- … Pourquoi ?

- …

- Heero !!! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce fichu couloir ???

- …

- Tu vas me répondre, oui ??? Je voudrais comprendre ! Et il faudra que tu donnes des explications aux autres et à J…

- … Qu'est-ce que tu as dis aux autres ?

- Qu'il s'était passé un imprévu étrange, trop étrange pour l'expliquer dans un mail et que tu étais évanouis.

- Bien. Ne leur dit rien de ce qui s'est passé alors.

- Non mais tu rêves !!! Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse !!! Je veux des explications et je les aurais !!! 

- …

- Heero, quand ça te concerne uniquement toi, que tu ne dises rien, ça te regarde, mais ça me concerne aussi ! J'étais là, je te rappelle !!

- Tu aurais dû partir comme je te l'avais dit. 

- Et tu te serais fait captur ???

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce sont des choses te dépassent. Elles me dépassent aussi et maintenant, je suis condamné. Je ne te dirais rien.

- Condamn ??? Pourquoi ?

- …

- Je ne te foutrais pas la paix tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqu !!!

Heero ne répondit toujours rien et Duo, en s'énervant, le retourna de son côté et le força à le regarder. Heero le fixa impassible.

- Heero !!! Je veux des réponses !!!

- …

- Ce qui t'arrive, nous concerne aussi, je te rappelle !!! Tu fais partis de notre groupe !!!

- Plus maintenant…

- Comment ça ??? Mais bon sang, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ???

Heero ne dit rien encore et avait en plus, une lueur triste et désespérée au fond des yeux. Duo décida de changer de stratégie… Il n'obtiendrait rien avec le Soldat Parfait, de cette manière-l ! L'autre risquait de ne pas fonctionner plus, mais il fallait essayer.

- Heero. Ecoute… Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te confier, ni à parler de tes problèmes… Mais tu pourrais peut-être me parler pour une fois… Non ? C'est si terrible que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Duo… Laisses-moi. Onegai.

- Heero, je ne peux pas te laisser. Tu ne vas pas bien. Ca te ferais du bien de me parler un peu, peut-être ? 

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne doit pas dire, Duo. Onegai… Arrêtes de me poser des questions.

Duo soupira. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être cette chose qui refuse de dire ??? Pour que Heero lui dise s'il te plait, il fallait que… Il n'avait jamais RIEN demandé, à PERSONNE. Et il n'avait pas l'air bien, derrière son regard impassible. (Ca veut dire quoi cette phrase ???)

- Mais pourquoi, Heero ? Ca touche au paranormal ? Tu as peur que je prennes pour un cinglé ou que je te juges ?

- Onegai… Duo…

- Pfffff !!! Heero, je... Heero, ce que tu me demandes, c'est de cacher quelque d'important aux autres et aux mads ! 

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

- Je peux pas cacher un machin pareil ! Je ne comprends pas ! C'est… Heero, ce que j'ai vu, c'était tout sauf normal et logique !! Je ne peux pas garder pour moi un truc aussi gros… Et tu ne veux rien me dire, en plus !!!

- Onegai. 

- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ce qu'elle t'a fait ??? Tu vas peut-être changer… Et les autres te poseront des questions !

- Je ne dirais rien, Duo. Tous ce qui risque de se passer, c'est que je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterais en m'énervant.

- Heero…

- Iie. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

- Heero… Je… Je ne mens jamais Heero ! Je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne s'est rien pass !

- Je ne te demandes pas de mentir. Seulement de ne rien dire… Même si les autres ou les mads insistent. Même si je changes…

- Heero, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de garder un secret aussi lourd et bizarre. Si seulement, tu me donnais des réponses… Ils vont me poser des questions et à toi aussi.

- Ils finiront par abandonner.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, moi. Je… Je vais y réfléchir…

- Il faut que je sois sûr que tu ne diras rien. Personne ne doit savoir. Il y a assez d'une personne étant obligé de porter ce poids.

- Mais moi aussi, je le porte. Sauf que je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, ni ce qui s'est pass !

- Si tu savais toutes la vérité, crois-moi ce serais pire. J'aurais préféré oublier tous ça ! Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

- Heero, si tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Que tu as peur que je dise tout aux autres ?

- Iie. Je te fais confiance. C'est pour t'épargner, t'éviter de souffrir comme moi. Ne me demandes rien, onegai !

- Mais à deux, c'est plus facile de supporter certaines choses…

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux rien dire.

Duo regarda Heero, qui avait l'air plus humain et dont le regard n'était plus froid. Si il ne voulait rien dire, c'est que ça le faisait souffrir et qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autres ou bien est-ce juste un prétexte pour qu'il arrête de le questionner ? Non. Il était honnête. Ca se voyait à son regard.

- Heero, je te propose quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te pose plus de question et je ne dis rien aux autres, mais en retour, tu arrêtes de jouer les blocs de glace avec moi, tu m'aides à tenir ton secret, car seul, j'aurais beaucoup de mal et tu me laisse t'aider, parce que je sais que tu souffres.

- Personne ne peut m'aider… Maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu sais que le soutient moral, ça aide beaucoup ? Je ne te demandes pas de me dire ce que tu ne veux pas me dire, mais de me laisser t'aider… Je ne te demanderais rien. Seulement, je serais là si tu veux de l'aide. Heero, ce que je te propose, c'est de devenir ton ami. Un ami, un vrai. 

- Un ami ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, selon moi, un vrai ami, ça accepte l'autre sans lui demander de changer et ça accepte également qui il est. Un vrai ami, ça ne t'abandonnes pas au moment où t'en a le plus besoin après avoir profité de toi. Ca te propose de t'aider sans rien te demander en retour. Un ami, c'est toujours là quand t'en a besoin et peu importe la situation…

Heero regarda Duo pensivement pendant 5 min, pendant que le tressé attendait la réponse calmement, bien que sa patience commence à être limitée.

- … D'accord. Mais je ne sais pas si… Je serais être… Un vrai ami.

- Tu sais que je te considère déjà comme un ami ? Pas besoin de faire cette tête étonné. Tu me traites d'idiots et me menace de te tuer plus que tous ceux que tu veux tuer. Mais tu es toujours là dans les situations critiques. Ok, tu fais d'abord passer les missions, mais tu mets notre sécurité avant la tienne. Tu veux nous protéger ?

- Euh… Hai.

- Bien, c'est être un ami, ça.

- Tu ne nous juges pas non plus ou n'essaie pas nous faire changer. Tu nous acceptes tel qu'on est ?

- Hai.

- Ben, tu vois. Donc on est amis ?

- … Hai.

Duo sourit au japonais en le serrant dans ses bras. Heero, un peu surpris ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, puis se décida au rendre son étreinte timide au tressé. Puis, l'américain lâcha Heero. Duo se mit à bailler à s'en décroché la mâchoire.

- Tu veux bien me laisser une petite place sur le lit, please ? La chaise, c'est pas l'idéal pour dormir…

- … Hn.

Heero se serra plus contre le mur et Duo se releva, alla fouiller dans un coin, ramena une couverture et se coucha à côté de lui, en étalant la couverture sur eux.

- Demain, on va devoir se lever tôt. On a intérêt à dormir un peu… Tu sais, Heero, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je t'aiderais de mon mieux !

- Hn… Arigato.

Heero fit un petit mini micro sourire visible qu'au microscope géant pour ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas Heero, mais que Duo ne rata pas et le lui rendit en plus large, beaucoup plus large !

- Good night, Heero.

- Oyasuminasai, Duo.

Et ils s'endormirent, serrés comme des sardines, sur le lit. Duo rassuré que cette situation désastreuse donne tout de même un point positive et Heero content d'avoir un ami, malgré… Ce qu'il lui arrive, en espérant que Duo n'ait pas trop peur et ne le laisse pas tomber.

Tsuzuku (A suivre en jap)

Ca va prendre un sacré bout de temps avant de mettre un nom sur ce qu'est maintenant Heero… Je sais même pas, moi-même, comment désigner ça^^'''' 

Review, onegai ??? A plus !!!^^


	3. L'avenir est un long passée 3

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson.)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Euh… Aucune idée, pour l'instant.

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

Misao girl : Oui, Ils sont mignons… Mais ce chapitre va un peu changer de registre. Les premiers indices sur la nature (dont je ne peux toujours pas définir le nom-_-) d'Heero vont venir. Il va déguster et ce n'est que le début… Ne me tue, je te promet que ça va s'arranger !^^ Quand je ne peux pas le dire, mais ça va s'arranger. De toute façon, il y veillera… *regarde Heero qui me braque de son arme* Et il est TRES convaincant. Bisous !! A plus !!

Lu : Qui est Heero ? Un pauvre garçon pas gâté par la vie et par moi. La vrai réponse viendra… Mais il y a tout de même un indice dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review ! A plus !

Kimiko06 : Quand ? Je ne sais pas… Mais on le sera, je peux te l'assurer… Je sais, j'ai mis un peu de temps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne, mais il est là maintenant !^^ Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture ! A plus !!

Shini : C'est vrai que j'ai coupé le chapitre un peu brutalement. Mais c'est pas une raison pour vouloir tuer la fille ombrageuse, Heero ou moi…^^'' LOL mais c'est vrai que ça fait un peu con l'auteur elle-même qui ne sait pas la « classe » de son personnage, j'avoue. Mais je vais trouver !!!^^ Merci de ta review !! Bisous !! A plus !!

Leenaren : Merci de ta review ! Voilà la suite !!^^ A plus !!

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

- Comment ça, tu ne peux rien dire, Maxwell ???

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est tout !!

- On ne vous laissera pas tranquille tant qu'on ne sera pas ce qu'il s'est pass ! Tu nous as dit que Yuy était EVANOUIT ! On ne s'évanouit pas sans raison !!!

- … 

- …

- Duo… Heero… Pourquoi vous ne voulez rien nous dire ?

Heero voulu se lever mais Wufei le força à se rassoire sur le canapé. Ca faisait 2 heures qu'ils étaient rentrés. 2 heures que Quatre tentait de les faire parler grâce à sa gentille et sa compréhension. 2 heures que Wufei les interrogeaient comme si ils étaient des prisonniers de guerre, les coups en moins. 2 heures que Trowa leur demandaient silencieusement, en les fixant du regard, de dire ce qui leur étaient arrivés. 2 heures que Duo répétait encore et encore qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ou laissait le silence répondre à sa place. 2 heures que Heero commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de transformer Wufei en gruyère avec son flingue et menaçait de laisser échapper sa colère si il ne faisait pas attention. Trop de pression… Il allait craquer. Il ne devait pas craquer ! Et les autres ne les lâcheraient pas… Il devait leur dire quelque chose, même si ils ne le croyaient pas, ils arrêteraient de poser des questions… Pendant un temps, au moins.

- Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'ai été assommé par un soldat.

- … QUOI !? C'est « ça » que tu refusais de nous dire ???

Duo regarda Heero et laissa le japonais raconter sa version des faits pas très véridique, mais bon...

- C'est de ma faute si j'ai été assommé. J'ai fait une erreur. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention.

- … Et tu ne disais rien parce que tu avais HONTE ??? YUY, TU TE FOUS DE MOI !

- Iie. C'est la vérité qu'elle vous plaise ou non !

Sur-ce, il se leva. Wufei tenta de le forcer à se rassoire une seconde fois, mais Heero l'envoya contre le mûr avec une force incroyable et monta dans sa chambre pour essayer de se calmer.

- Aie ! Je savais que Yuy était fort, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-l !

Wufei se releva et alla s'asseoir à la place de Heero sur le canapé, en se frottant le dos. Quatre fixait l'escalier par où était monté le japonais avec un air bizarre, avant de se retourner vers Duo, qui semblait… Sur le cul au sens propre, déjà assis sur le canapé et figuré, à cause de la crise de Heero. (Pourquoi je les mets toujours dans des maisons à étages ?? Un vrai mystère, aujourd'hui encore, inexpliqu !)

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais rien nous dire, Duo ?

- Bah… Parce que…

- Dis-nous, Maxwell ! Arrête d'hésiter.

Duo soupira. Il allait devoir mentir… Non, pas forcément.

- Parce que j'ai promis à Heero… Et je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver avec une balle dans la tête parce que j'avais révélé une de ses bourdes ! Ca aurait été con de mourir aussi bêtement, non ?

Quatre regarda Duo, qui mentait tout en disant la vérité. Le blond le sentait avec son empathie, comme il avait sentit quelque chose de différent chez Heero, mais sans savoir quoi. Mais il préférait éviter de parler de ses soupçons pour l'instant.

- Tu nous as inquiétez pour rien, Duo !

- Oui… C'était quasiment rien. Bon, je vais aller… Me reposer en attendant l'heure de manger.

Il se leva à son tour et monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Soldat Parfait. Quand il arriva, le pilote 01 était assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, avec l'air d'être sur les nerfs.

- Ca va, Heero ??

- Hn… Je suis juste un peu énervé.

- Un peu ???

- Ok, j'ai envie de tuer Wufei !

Duo regarda Heero, en souriant et rie un peu. Il arrêta immédiatement en croisant le regard TRES meurtrier de son ami.

- Tu… Tu es pas sérieux, hein ?

- Si.

- C'est pour ça que tu as donné cette explication bidon, alors ?

- Hn. Je ne veux pas le tuer.

- … Calmes-toi, Heero. Il devrait arrêter de poser des questions maintenant.

- J'espère…

Duo s'approcha de Heero et lui mit la main sur l'épaule amicalement. Il sentit à quel point son ami était tendu.

- Bon sang ! T'es vraiment sur les nerfs. Ca fait bizarre de te voir t'énerver comme ça… Mais je sais comment te calmer !

Duo monta sur le lit et s'agenouilla derrière Heero, sous l'air surpris de celui-ci et lui commença à lui masser le dos et les épaules. Le pilote « boule de nerf » ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, en se calmant peu à peu.

- Ca te plait ?

- Hn…

- Tu vois que ça calme ! 

- Hn. Arigato…

- De rien, Heero !

Après un moment, Heero fut complètement calmé.

- Tu n'as plus envie de tuer Wufei ?

- Iie.

- Super !!!

Le brun sentit derrière cette vive réponse une légère tension, mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il y avait de quoi être nerveux… Mais l'américain, qui venait de se rasseoir à côté de lui, ne s'était pas enfuit en courant, pour autant. Un ami… Un ami, avec ce qu'il était devenu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais c'est parce qu'il ne savait pas, sinon il n'aurait pas même voulu l'approcher. Il se dégoûtait tellement lui-même. Il avait essayer de fuir son passée, mais il ne l'avait pas laisser filer… Mais il devrait faire avec et lutter contre sa nouvelle nature. Jamais il ne se laisserait contrôler par les Ombres ! Jamais ! Mieux vaut mourir que de vivre comme ça. Et dire que certains devait l'envier… Il n'y a pourtant rien à envier. Tous ces idiots ne savaient vraiment pas ce dont ils parlaient. Et parmi ces idiots se trouvaient, ses parents. Comment avaient-ils osés lui faire CA !! Jamais il ne leur pardonneraient. Heero était même contents qu'ils soient déjà mort ou il les aurait tués de ses mains… Et aurait obéit aux Ombres par la même occasion. Cette présence en lui… Comment lui résister alors qu'ELLE envahissait ses pensées et ses sentiments, choses (les sentiments) qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit comme ça auparavant, mais qui maintenant menaçait déjà de prendre le contrôle sur lui, après même pas un jour. Comment lui résister alors qu'ELLE voulait son âme… Il devait se battre contre lui-même. Contre ses sentiments. Mais comment lutter contre quelque chose qu'on ne connaît pas ? J l'avait condamné, en le privant de sentiments… Et une autre envie de meurtre… Contre J, cette fois ! Ok, ça ne serait pas une grosse perte, alors pourquoi pas… NON, il n'obéirait pas !!! Satané Ombres !! Fichu présence !! Pourquoi ELLE ne le laissait pas tranquille ???

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- … 

- C'est lié à ce dont je ne dois pas te poser de questions ? 

- Hai.

- Ok, oublies ce que je t'ai demandé alors… Mais dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

- Empêches-moi de penser. Ou tues-moi…

- Te tuer !? Je… Je peux pas faire ça !! Ben, alors t'empêcher de penser… En te parlant peut-être ?

Duo commença à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi… Sauf que la présence ne comptait pas se faire oublier si facilement. Elle commença bientôt à donner des envies de meurtre à Heero sur Duo…

- Duo…

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi…

- … Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Heero, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- …

- A TABLE !!!!

- On va manger ! Aller, viens Heero…

Heero se leva, bien qu'il n'est pas faim et suivi l'américain qui descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre, porté par son ventre. Quand il arriva à la cuisine, Duo sautait autour de Quatre, en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait à manger.

- Va t'asseoir ! Tu verras quand ce sera dans ton assiette… 

- T'es pas gentil, Quatre !

En boudant à moitié, le tressé s'assit à table et lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Quatre servit les tranches de bœufs aux pomme de terre. (wouah, j'ai trouvé une idée originale pour fois. Ca change des pattes…) Duo se rua sur la pauvre et innocente tranche de bœuf, pour la dévorer, ainsi que ses amis pomme de terre. Les autres, eux mangeaient normalement. Heero mangeait lentement, en se motivant en pensée pour avoir de l'appétit… Au moins, ELLE le laissait un peu tranquille. On ne peut pas tuer du bœuf aux patates !! Il finit de manger bien après les autres, sans avoir finit son assiette et se leva, sans un mot pour regagner sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Encore son erreur qui le tracasse ??? Il est vivant et libre. Ca devrait lui convenir…

- Non, Wufei. C'est autre chose…

- Quoi, Winner ? 

- Je ne sais pas.

- Nous voilà bien avanc !

- Il a peut-être… Le cafard ??

- … Yuy ne ressent pas de sentiments.

- Bah, comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il te la dit ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors tu peux pas savoir. On ne sait pas grand chose de lui…

Wufei regarda Duo se lever et quitter la cuisine.

- Depuis quand Maxwell ne se moque pas de Yuy et prend même sa défense ??

- … Ils sont peut-être devenus… Amis… ?

- Yuy n'a pas d'amis, Winner !

- Comme disait Duo, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pense. Et puis, on est pas ses amis, nous ?

- Ce qu'on peut bien penser, il s'en fout… Qu'on soit ses amis ou non.

- Arrête de dénigrer Heero, Wufei… Tu ne peux pas savoir.

Quatre lança un regard désapprobateur à Wufei, qui secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, las, dépassé.

- Il ne veut pas qu'on sache, de toute façon.

Le chinois se leva et sortit de la cuisine à son tour.

- Trowa ? Tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle ?

- Hn…

L'arabe et le français firent la vaisselle ensembles.

Tsuzuku (A suivre en jap)

Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre ce chapitre… Surtout qu'il était déjà écrit. Avoir un paquet de fic à écrire en même temps, c'est………………. *soupir* Mais j'aime Ecrire !!!^^

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ??? *me tient à la gorge*

Moi : *Essaie de respirer* Si tu me tue… T'aura pas la… Réponse, baka !

Heero : Hn ! *me repose par-terre* Qu'est-ce que tu m'as FAIT ??

Moi : *Reprend son souffle* Et bien… Pour résumer… Disons que tu as subis un léger changement…

Heero : C'est-à-dire ?

Moi : Faudra que t'attende comme tout le monde !

Heero : C'est moi qui subit et faut que j'attende…-_- Si seulement je pouvais la tuer. T_T

Moi : Bah oui... Tu peux pas. Pas de chance !!^^ Review, onegai ??? A plus !!!^^


	4. L'avenir est un long passée 4

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

Misao girl : Kikou !^^ Le passage du massage… Il est excellent !^^ Bien sûr qu'il va s'en sortir…^^ C'est le meilleur. Il va s'en sortir, mais en ramant un peu beaucoup. Et avec l'aide de Duo… Big kisses !!^^ A plus !!^^

Leenaren : Voilà la suiteeee !^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!^^ Bisous ! A plus !^^

Sandra : Oui, heureusement que les persos ne se venge pas parce que sinon pauvres auteurs !!! Ca deviendra dangereux d'écrire sur les bishonen !^^' Heero ne révèlera pas son secret comme ça… Duo devra deviner au fur et à mesure que Heero laissera passer des informations. De quel droit ? Celui quel prend. Moi aussi, j'aimerais embrasser Heero !^^ Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas dans la réalité… Que ma vie est cruelle !!! D'ailleurs, Heero et Duo ne seront pas ensembles dans cette fic… A moins bien sûr qu'une autorité supérieur appelé inspiration n'en décide autrement. Mais sinon y a pas de 1+2 de prévu… Désolé. Mais tu sais, leur relation, tel quel est là, est déjà super intéressante !^^ Duo est la personne la plus proche de Heero… 

DeathSlave : Merci de ta review ! A plus !!^^ Merci de tes encouragements !^^

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

- Heero ?

- Nani ?

- Tu n'avais pas faim ?

- Iie.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le pauvre Duo, debout près de la porte, ne savait pas quoi faire et Heero, devant la fenêtre, avait envie de tuer. N'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Seulement tuer. Pour tromper son envie de meurtre, il décida de taper son rapport. Il attrapa son pc et s'assit sur son lit, avant de se mettre au travail, en écrivant, bien sûr, la version officielle de ce qui s'était passé. Le tressé n'avait toujours pas bougé et regardait Heero, avec un air triste.

- Si tu as quelques chose à faire, fais-le.

- … Ca va aller ?

- Hai… Il le faudra.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais pas comment t'aider…

- Tu m'aides déjà.

- Peut-être, mais je voudrais faire plus…

- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup.

- … C'est vrai ?

- Hai.

- Ok.

Le japonais lui fit un petit sourire et Duo sourit aussi, rassuré. Finalement, Heero devait bien admettre que le soutient moral avait son importance… Savoir que Duo, sans savoir l'entière vérité, savait ce qui s'était passé et donc qu'il n'avait pas à lui cacher, lui donnait l'impression d'être moins seul. Il était content d'avoir un ami… 

- Si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ou… Si tu veux me parler ou seulement me voir, tu le dis ? T'hésite pas !

- Hai. Arigato.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois et l'américain mit le cap sur la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Heero passa la journée sur son rapport et Duo faisait comme d'habitude : embêter Wufei, parler de tous et de rien, regarder la télé et compagnie. En fin de journée, après avoir achevé son rapport et l'avoir relu pour être sûr que c'était cohérent, il se décida à aller prendre une douche à son tour, en espérant se débarrasser de son envie de meurtre qui n'avait pas diminuer, bien au contraire. La douche le calma un peu, mais ELLE voulait toujours du sang ! En se regardant dans la glace, il songea une seconde à se suicider… Mais rien qu'à cette pensée, ELLE se révolta. ELLE ne le laisserait pas faire… ELLE était de retour et n'avait pas l'intention de repartir. ELLE le voulait. Son âme, son corps, sa vie. Mais il ne laisserait jamais cette chose gagner !!! Les Ombres ne l'aurait pas ! Son regain de détermination LA fit un peu reculer, ainsi que l'envie de meurtre. Il lança un regard noir et déterminé à lui-même, ou plutôt à la chose, dans le miroir et se détourna pour aller s'habiller. Puis, il alla au salon, chercher Duo qui faisait tourner Wufei en bourrique.

- Duo.

Le concerné regarda Heero, debout dans l'entrée du salon qui le regardait fixement. Le chinois et Trowa, qui lisait un bouquin, le regardèrent surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yuy ?

- J'arrive, Heero !^^ Désolé, Wuffy !! Je dois y aller… Comme c'est dommage ! On s'amusait si bien !!!^^

- MAXWELL !!!! 

Duo suivi le Soldat Parfait, qui était déjà remonté, en laissant les deux autres pilotes perplexe. Depuis quand le stressé obéissait-il aux ordres de Heero et surtout au demande muette, sans discuter ??? Le français haussa les épaules et le pilote 05 se demanda encore une fois ce qui s'était vraiment passé pendant la mission ! Il avait du mal à croire ce que lui avait dit Heero, il était sûr que c'était un mensonge pour qu'il lui foute la paix.

L'américain rejoignit Heero dans la chambre. Celui-ci l'attendait, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

- Oui ?

- J'ai fini mon rapport. Lis-le. C'est ce qui s'est passé officiellement…

- Ok !^^

Duo s'assit à côté du pilote 01 et appuya son bras sur son épaule, en lisant. (Très décontracté. Zen…^^) Après avoir lu, il regarda son ami.

- Je m'en souviendrais.^^ C'est J qui va pas être content de ta bourde !

- Pas grave. Ca vaut mieux que la vérité. Ca serait pire…

- Tu ne lui dirais rien non plus… Ca serait pire pour qui ? Toi ou lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, surtout pas à lui. Ca serait pire pour nous deux…

Duo réfléchit deux secondes. Il enleva son bras et se mit à triturer sa tresse.

- Vu ta réaction avec Wufei… Ca serait pire avec J, c'est ça ?

- Hai…

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne dirais rien à ce vieux cyborg rabougri... De toute façon, je lui aurais rien dis. Je l'aime pas et je ne l'ai jamais aim ! Je me demande comment tu peux lui obéir !! … Mais y a un truc que je comprend pas… Pourquoi le tuer te dérangerais ?? Wufei, ok, tu peux pas… Mais lui… Tu l'aimes bien ? Tu le respectes ?

- Iie. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne le respecte pas, je le hais !

- … Alors en quoi le tuer te dérangerais ? Tu as peur de bousiller ton pc, en t'énervant ?

- Iie. Je ne dois pas tuer !

- … Mais tu tue déjà… Un mort de plus ou de moins, ça change rien… A part qu'il est de notre camp, mais bon, il est pas irremplaçable non plus !

- Je tue car je DOIS tuer, pas parce que je le VEUX, pas parce qu'ELLE le veut… 

- Qui ça « Elle » ?

Heero baissa la tête.

- Ca concerne la « chose »… Ok, oublie ma dernière question ! Pfff !! Je sais pas ce que t'a fait cette fille ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle t'a apporté que des emmerdes, en tous cas !

Duo remarqua que le japonais était en phase de début de déprime et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Heero appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo, complètement surpris. (Bon sang, c'est fou ce que ce serait facile de les mettre ensemble ! Mais j'ai toujours pas décidé des couples et j'ai pas envie d'un 1+2 pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard ??)

- Heero ?? Ca va pas ?

- J'ai peur…

Le pilote aux yeux améthyste cru pendant une seconde, avoir mal entendu tellement le murmure avait était… Murmuré. « Oh shit !!! » fut sa première pensée… « Le rassurer ! faut le rassurer ! Mais je sais même pas c'est quoi qui lui fait peur !!!!! », sa deuxième… « Crétin ! Baka !! C'est sûrement le « truc » qui lui fait peur !! » fut sa troisième pensée et première lui apportant une solution. (LOL C'est drôleeee !!! Moi ? Me foutre de la gueule de Duo ?? Mais pas du tout !!!!!^^'''' *se cache*)

- Ca va aller… T'inquiètes pas… Je sais pas ce qui t'arrives, mais ça va s'arranger… Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…

- Si tu savais, tu refuserais même d'être dans la même pièce que moi.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… Mais en tous cas, je peux t'assurer que tu resteras mon ami ! Je ne laisse pas tomber un ami comme ça, tu sais… Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber maintenant qu'on est amis !! Depuis le temps que j'essaie de passer ta ligne de défense…

- C'est pour ça que tu me provoquais toujours ?

- Bah oui ! Pour te faire réagir et essayer de voir si tu pouvais agir comme tout le monde…

- Je croyais que c'était pour m'embêter.

- … Ah ??? Désolé que tu ais cru ça… Mais vu que tu ne voulais pas me répondre et que tu restais toujours froid, impassible et impossible à atteindre… N'empêche tu ne m'a jamais tué, pour autant !

- … Je crois que j'ai fini par prendre ça comme un jeu.

- C'est ce qui me semblait aussi !^^

- Et Wufei ? (Je viens de décider du premier couple que je vais faire !!!!^^)

- Wufei ??

Duo rougit bizarrement d'un seul coup, sans que Heero en comprenne la raison.

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Euh… Pour rien !!! Euh… Quoi Wufei ?

- Pourquoi tu l'embêtes lui ?

- AH !! Parce que j'essaie d'être son ami, aussi.

Heero regarda Duo un peu surpris car il venait de percevoir du soulagement dans ce « HA !! ».

- … Tu devrais essayer de trouver une autre méthode pour devenir son ami. Il pourrait croire que tu te fous de lui.

Le pilote 02 réfléchit deux secondes. Heero n'avait peut-être pas tord… Mais ce n'était pas que son amitié qu'il voulait non plus.

- Je vais y réfléchir… T'as raison.

- …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air pensif ?

- … Ta réaction m'a étonné et je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi t'as réagis comme ça. Mais vu que je ne prend rien aux sentiments, ce n'est pas étonnant…

- Tu finiras bien par les comprendre… J'en suis sûr !^^

- … Mais si je ne les comprend pas très vite, je vais devenir dingue. Ou pire…

- Si tu veux que je t'aide, dis-le… Je suis pas un expert en sentiments, mais bon.

Le japonais hocha la tête en souriant. Ce qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, (Amour ou amiti ??^^ LOL) contrait SON influence néfaste… Il était enfin tranquille. Il s'appuya plus sur l'épaule de Duo et ferma les yeux. Le tressé lui enleva l'ordinateur des genoux de l'autre main et le prit dans ses bras. Heero, surpris, ne fit d'abord rien, puis, il se serra plus contre lui, en s'agrippant à son T-shirt, au niveau des côtes.

Soudain, quelqu'un surgit dans l'embrasure (Comment je connais ce mot-là, moi ??? *émerveillée* Lire, c'est enrichissant !^^) de la porte.

- Yuy ! Maxwell ! On va bientôt… Manger… Désolé de vous déranger, mais vous auriez au moins pu fermer cette porte !!! On a pas besoin de savoir ce que vous faites !!!

Wufei repartit, sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, aussi vite qu'il était venu, en claquant la porte, rouge pivoine.

- Kuso/Shit ! (En même temps ! Vive la synchronisation…^^) 

Heero et Duo se séparèrent et regardèrent la porte. Heero pensait que sa réputation était fini et que Wufei allait tout dire aux autres. Ils allaient leur poser des questions et il risquait de les tuer…

Duo pensait à ce qu'il avait vu. De la tristesse dans le regard de Wufei, ce qui voulait dire que le chinois avait des sentiments pour lui !!! Il se sentit heureux à cette idée. Mais il allait penser qu'il était avec Heero ! Il se sentit soudain très triste.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air gêné.

- On devrait descendre avant que Wufei ne raconte trop de bêtises !

- Bonne idée, Heero !

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et filèrent en bas, pour expliquer la situation. Ils trouvèrent Wufei dans le salon, en train de dire à Quatre et Trowa, ce qu'il avait vu.

- Je vous garanti que c'est vrai !!! Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

- WUFEI !!!!

- Oh mais fallait pas vous déranger. Vous sembliez tellement occupés…

- Baka ! Laisses-nous parlez !

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez à me dire… Ce que vous faites tous les deux, tant que ça ne touches pas aux missions et n'influence pas le groupe, ne regarde que vous !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ecoutes-nous, au moins ! On est pas ensembles !!!!

- Vraiment ?? Alors pourquoi étiez-vous dans cette position ?

- On est seulement AMIS. Ce n'était qu'un… … QUELQUECHOSE amicale !

Duo éclata de rire et les autres regardèrent Heero surpris, de le voir chercher un mot.

- Câlin, Heero ! Câlin…

- Câlin. Hn. Ce n'était qu'un câlin AMICALE !

Les pilotes eurent l'air encore plus déconcertés. Mais Wufei reprit vite du poils de la bête.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver de temps en temps, peut-être ?

- Tu ne répond pas à ma question !

- Je suis nerveux parce que tu m'énerves ! Tu tires des conclusions trop hâtivement ! Duo et moi ne sommes pas ensembles !

- Je ne te savais pas si démonstratif…

- Tu ne sais RIEN de moi. Comment veux-tu savoir si je suis démonstratif ou non ?

- Tu ne fais rien pour qu'on saches !

- C'est fait exprès ! Et si ça ne regardes que nous, comme tu disais, pourquoi as-tu dis aux autres ce que tu as vu ?

- Parce qu'ils m'ont demandés pourquoi j'étais rouge !

- Je vois. Je te le répète, on n'est pas ensembles !

Duo, Quatre et Trowa fixaient les deux chiffonniers en train de s'entre-tuer du regard, Heero avec une lueur meurtrière en plus. Sentant venir le désastre, Quatre, qui sentait que Heero et Duo disait la vérité, décida d'intervenir.

- Heero dit la vérité, Wufei !

- Vraiment, Winner ??

- Oui ! Ils ne sont pas ensembles !

Wufei en fut soulagé. Duo aperçut le soulagement qui passa dans son regard et se mit à sourire, heureux et soulagé, lui aussi.

- Bien. Puisque c'est vrai… Je m'excuses ! Je me suis tromp ! Faites ce que vous voulez… Mais si vous fermiez la porte, ça serait aussi bien !

- On y pensera ! Mais on ne fait rien qui nécessite une porte fermée, tu sais…

- Hn !!

Le pilote du Wing Zero fit froidement demi-tour, après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Wufei.

- Ca va, Heero ??

Il se retourna vers Duo, qui avait vu l'éclat meurtrier dans son regard. Il avait parfaitement comprit à quoi il faisait référence…

- Hai…

- Ok !^^ Tu devrais envoyer ton rapport à J… Ou il sera encore plus chiant que d'habitude avec toi, avec ta bourde.

Heero hocha la tête, en souriant un tout petit petit petit peu, juste à Duo et monta. Le chinois fit aussi demi-tour et partit s'isoler à la cuisine, pour essayer de diriger la crise de jalousie qu'il venait d'avoir et qui l'avait ridiculisé. Même s'il n'était pas avec Duo, il était jaloux de Heero, quand même. (Deux interprétation possible. Le premier « il » peut vouloir dire soit Heero, soit Wufei… Et je sais pas trop laquelle choisir. Donc choisissez…^^) Heero semblait avoir le droit de le prendre dans ses bras ! Il semblait proche de lui ! Alors que lui… Mais étais-ce une raison pour faire une crise de jalousie ??? C'est vrai que lorsqu'il les avait vu, il avait été fou de jalousie, de tristesse et de rage… Mais le pire était bien qu'il s'était RIDICULISE devant les autres et surtout devant DUO ! Quel honte…

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes si ça va ? Heero est malade ???

- Non !! T'inquiètes pas, Quatre… Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs. 

Quatre hocha la tête, rassurée. Mais Heero n'était pas « un peu » sur les nerfs, mais avait carrément des envies de meurtres ! Quatre le sentait nettement, ainsi que l'aura étrange que dégageait le japonais. Il savait que Duo savait des choses sur ce qu'avait Heero et sur ce qui s'était passé pendant la mission.

- Duo… Tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Le blond l'entraîna dans un endroit tranquille et le regarda avec franchise.

- Je sais que tu mens…

- Je m'en doutais que tu savais. Je n'aime pas mentir et je ne mens pas d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas le choix, là… Mais j'essaie de mentir le moins possible.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Heero ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette mission ??

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire… Je suis désolé. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Il me fait confiance. Je ne veux pas le trahir…

- … Je comprend. Il ne faut pas que tu trahisses l'amitié de Heero… Il a besoin de toi.

- Je sais.

- Dis à Heero que si il veut bien de mon aide, moi aussi, je l'aiderais…

- Je lui dirais.

Tsuzuku (A suivre en jap)

Voilà un autre chapitre…^^ Et j'ai trouvé ce qu'étais Heero !^^

Heero : Je suis quoi, finalement ??

Moi : Je peux pas encore te le dire…

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Parce que… C'est comme ça !^^

Heero : Grrrrrr *envie de meurtre sur l'auteur*

Moi : Mais tu le seras au prochain chapitre !^^

Heero : T'as intérêt !! Je veux savoir ce que tu m'as fait. Je piraterais ton ordinateur, pour le savoir, s'il le faut !

Moi : … Tu l'as pas déjà fait ??

Heero : Non…

Moi : Ah ?? Je croyais…

Heero : Pas pour cette fic-là.

Moi : C'est bien ce que je me disais !!

Heero : Review, onegai ?? Pour demander la suite ! Comme ça, je serais plus vite ce que je suis... 

Moi : A plus !!^^


	5. L'avenir est un long passée 5

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

**Leenaren** : Là, c'est partie pour le 2+5. Mais je n'ai qu'un pas à faire pour avoir un 1+2, si je le veux… Mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre Heero avec Duo, pour le moment. D'ailleurs, le point le plus important dans l'histoire, c'est pas vraiment les couples. L'énigme Heero est encore plus intéressante !^^ Heero est quoi ? Ah la grande question… Dont la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais peut-être devineras-tu avec les indices ? Une semaine pour ce chapitre là, c'est bien, je crois. Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine. A plus !!^^

**Misao girl** : Wufei n'a pas fini d'être jaloux… En fait, je sais même pas quand je vais caser Wufei et Duo, mais je suis sûr que je trouverais l'occasion rêv !^^ Surtout avec les choses qu'il y a de prévus. Il est marrant, kawai même, le Heero qui cherche son mot. Mais c'est clair que ce n'est pas J qui lui aura appris le mot « câlin ». Lol Gros bisous !!^^

**Dyna** : Un 1+2+5 ??? Euh, je crois pas que je saurais pas faire ça. J'ai jamais fait ça… Et ça ne me tente pas trop, d'ailleurs. Merci de ta review !^^

**Kamara** : Oui, un 2+5, ça changerait du 1+2. Je ne penses pas que je vais faire de ménage à trois… Mais rassures-toi, Heero ne terminera pas seul. Je vais le caser… Avec qui, je sais pas encore, mais je vais le caser !!^^' Merci de tes encouragements !^^ A plus !

**Sandra** : Oui, Wufei qui se ridicule devant Duo… GNARK !!!^^ Et il est tellement occupé à être jaloux qui se rend pas compte de ce que fait Duo ! lol Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !!^^ Bisous ! A plus !!^^

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

- Il… Accepterait de m'aider !?

- Oui…

- Mais… Pourquoi ??

- Parce qu'il est aussi ton ami.

- … Iie !! Je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire… Et ELLE est déjà suffisamment contrariée comme ça qu'il sente certaine chose avec son empathie. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

En effet, en apprenant que Quatre savait quelque chose, ELLE s'était mise à lui donner des envies de meurtres sur l'empathe. SES doutes étaient confirmés car ce que Heero savait, ELLE le savait aussi, mais ça ne marchait malheureusement pas dans l'autre sens. Cette chose était INFERNALE, VICIEUSE et utilisait sa faiblesse, au niveau des sentiments, contre lui. Si seulement il pouvait s'en débarrasser…

- Ok. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais qu'il est l

- Hai.

Après avoir mangé, même si Heero n'avait pas faim une fois de plus, le japonais monta se coucher directement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Il se tourna, se retourna, se re-retourna dans ses couvertures, au point où il s'emmêla complètement dedans. Et la chose, qui continuait de s'insinuer dans ses pensées et sentiments et de le tourmenter. Ca lui donnait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre ou encore de se cogner la tête sur les murs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose ou qu'ELLE s'en aille. Il se libéra de ses couvertures, qu'il envoya balader au pied du lit, par-terre. Il se leva et se mit à frapper sur le mur de toute ses forces. Peu importe qu'il se fasse mal… Au bout d'un moment, il s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser, en se mettant à pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son passée le rattrape ?? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce destin tombe sur lui ?? Il n'avait jamais rien demand ou fait à qui que ce soit…

***Flash back***

- Dis, maman… C'est qui Yoru ?

- Notre maître, mon chéri…

- Et c'est quoi un élu ?

- Quelqu'un qui a la chance d'être choisi pour faire une chose magnifique, formidable, très honorable.

- Donc c'est bien que je sois l'élu ?

- Oui, c'est très bien ! Je suis fière de toi… Je n'aurais jamais espérez que tu puisses être choisi. C'est magnifique. Je suis si heureuse, mon chéri… 

Il regarda sa mère lui sourire tendrement. **Fierté.**

- Il faudra que je fasse quoi ?

- Rien… C'est lui qui fera tout.

**Incompréhension.**

- … Mais alors je sers à quoi ?

- A lui donner une enveloppe charnelle, une vie, une existence. Comme ça, il pourra reprendre sa place parmi nous… Place qu'on lui a injustement volé il y a très longtemps ! Tu seras son porteur… Tu permettras son retour !

**Incompréhension. Peur.**

- … Ca me fait peur, maman. 

- Il ne faut pas, mon chéri. Tu verras, ce sera merveilleux…

**Incompréhension. Peur. Peur.**

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Allons, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas ? Il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas vouloir…

- Mais si je voulais pas ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix… C'est ton destin, ton grand destin dont tu dois être fier. 

**Incompréhension. Peur. Peur. Peur. Refus. Vouloir liberté. Tristesse.**

***Fin du flash back***

Il redoubla de pleure. Il ne comprenait pourquoi, quand il était petit et il ne comprenait toujours pas, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi lui ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Heero ne bougea pas, toujours dans la même position, les genoux remontés, tassé sur lui-même, la tête dans ses bras. (J'aimerais le consoler moi-même, malheureusement, je ne peux pas… La vie est injuste.) 

- Heero ?

Heero ? C'était qui Heero ? Les pas s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Il n'y fit toujours pas attention.

- Heero ??? Qu'est-ce que tu as ??

L'autre se baissa et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. **Réconfort.**

- Pourquoi ???

- … Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit !!!

- Calmes-toi, Heero ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

On l'obligea à lâcher ses genoux et quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras. Il voulu s'éloigner, se défendre. **Pas de danger. Ami.** Il se laissa faire. L'autre lui caressa les cheveux et le dos tendrement. **Chaleur. Plus seul.** Au bout d'un moment dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il s'était écoulé, il se calma et arrêta de pleurer. On le porta et le posa sur un lit.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que… Heero ! Ta main… Tu saignes ! Il faut soigner ça.

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Pas envie. Pas la force. Il se sentait perdu, comme dans un brouillard trop noir pour qu'on puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit d'où on est, qui on est, quand on est et se qui se passe, clairement, autour de soi.

L'autre revint et prit sa main, pour la nettoyer, la désinfecter et la bander, avec douceur.

- Alors c'est ça qu'on a entendu d'en bas. Pourquoi tu as frappé ce mur comme ça ? Il y a même un trou !! (Et le mur, c'est un VRAI mur. Pas une simple cloison aussi mince qu'une feuille de papier. Heero à une sacré force… Vu qu'il arrive à tordre des barreaux de fer !!^^) Tu es fou ! Regardes dans quel état est ta main !! Heero ??? Tu m'entends ??? Heero !

Qui était-ce ?? Qui était Heero ? Heero… C'était lui, Heero !! Et l'autre, c'était Duo ! Un ami… Son seul ami. Il était dans sa chambre ou plutôt la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo, sur son lit. Il arriva enfin à retrouver ses repères. Le brouillard se dissipa totalement.

- Duo ?

- Oui !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ??? Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- … On peut dire ça comme ça.

Fichu Ombres !!! Yoru, c'était ça son nom. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant ! (Oui, je lui ai ENFIN trouvé un nom à cette chose ! Je peux même définir ce que c'est !^^ MIRACLE ! Heero : Je suis QUOI ??? Moi : *lui murmure la réponse à l'oreille* Ca te convient ? Tu en penses quoi ? Heero : J'en pense que je me sens toujours aussi frustré, si ce n'est pas plus, de ne pas pouvoir te tuer ! Moi : Donc, il ADORE !!!^^ C'est génial !! Heero : -_-) Il était sous SON emprise. IL l'avait enfermé dans son passé, ses souvenirs ! Yoru, TATSUKERE !!!! (Traduction : très vilaine insulte commençant par un e et finissant par un é, ayant un rapport avec le postérieur !) Tu ne gagneras pas ! JAMAIS !!!

- D'accord ! Tu m'as fait peur… Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

- Hn. Hai…

Duo se leva du lit, alla ranger ce qu'il avait à ranger et jeter ce qu'il avait à jeter, dans la salle de bain. Puis, il revint, ramassa les couvertures et draps et les remit correctement sur Heero.

- Ca va aller ?

- … Iie. Je vais pas réussir à dormir.

- Mais si !! Installes-toi confortablement et ferme les yeux. Je sais comment faire pour t'aider à dormir… Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard soupçonneux. Y a d'autres moyens de faire dormir quelqu'un, à part les produits chimiques et autres méthodes tout aussi sympathique, que tu détestes qu'on utilise sur toi et que nous connaissons par-cœur tous les deux.

- Lesquelles ?

- Fais-moi confiance ! On est amis, non ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas de mal…

- Hai… Gomen de douter de toi… Mais…

- C'est pas grave, Heero ! Tu étais encore dans ton cauchemar… C'est normal que tu sois un peu perdu. Il devait être terrible ce cauchemar pour te mettre dans cette état, mais c'est fini, maintenant. Il est pass ! Ok ?

L'américain sourit au japonais, qui fit de même. Celui-ci s'assis et remit son oreiller, qu'il avait également foutu n'importe comment à force de bouger, bien parallèle au matelas, en le tapotant bien. Duo se mit à rire, amusé, en regardant le brun faire son petit manège. D'un coup, il jura en japonais et se traita de baka, en remettant son arme, qui était parti de dessous l'oreiller, à sa place. Puis, Heero se recoucha sur le dos, bien à son aise et regarda Duo, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit, après avoir arrêté de rire. (Lol *amusé parce qu'elle écrit* KAWAI !)

- Tu sais que je t'imaginais pas du tout, du genre à tapoter ton oreiller ??

- Comme je disais à Wufei, vous ne me connaissez pas…

- Oui, mais j'ai bien l'intention de réparer cette lacune ! Si tu le veux bien, évidemment…

- Hai… Tu peux.

- Génial ! J'ai plein de trucs à apprendre sur toi…^^ 

- Moi aussi.

Il repensa à cette chose, cet inconnu, Yoru, qui avait libéré ses sentiments et ce qu'il était au fond de lui, cet autre inconnu qu'il devait apprendre à connaître, autant que Yoru, si il voulait s'en sortir.

- Arrêtes de faire cette mine sombre et oublie ce qui t'inquiètes ! J'ai un moyen infaillible pour réussir à faire dormir les enfants encore sous le coup d'un méchant cauchemar.

- Je suis pas un enfant !

- Oui, c'est vrai… T'es plus un ado.

- … Hn…

- T'as pas l'air convaincu. C'est vrai que t'es pas non plus un ado ! Un jeune homme, alors ?

- Un soldat.

- … Oui, mais tu n'es pas qu'un soldat.

- Hai, c'est vrai. Plus maintenant… 

- Sans faire référence à ce qui t'es arriv ! Surtout que je sais même pas comment qualifier ça…

- Tu peux dire « monstre ».

- Tu te gâtes…-_- Je trouve ça un peu exagéré. Pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre !

- … Si on enlève ces deux dernières possibilités, je suis d'accord pour jeune homme…

- Super… Mais t'es pas encore un adulte, non plus !

Heero le regarda genre « Bon, je suis quoi finalement ??? Un enfant, un ado, un jeune homme, un soldat, un monstre ou un adulte ?? », devant la tête perplexe de l'américain.

- Bon, on va résumer sinon on en a pour la nuit… Tu es tous ça à la fois !!!

- Comment je peux être tout ça en même temps ??

- Ben, c'est simple. Tu as toujours un côté enfant, au fond de toi. Tu es physiquement, un ado ou jeune homme. Dans ta tête, tu es un soldat, un « monstre », même si je n'aime pas ce terme car je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, et un adulte !

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ??

Le japonais regarda Duo avec un air de défi.

- Je n'en sais rien. Ce sont des suppositions, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis et ce que j'ai vu. J'ai juste ?

- … Hai, je crois.

Ils se mirent à rire, Heero un tout petit peu, mais rire quand même.

- Puisqu'on a réussit à définir ce point, tu crois que tu vas réussir à fermé l'œil, maintenant ?

- … Je ne sais pas. IL pourrait recommencer… (oui, cette fois, c'est IL, plus ELLE. Mais ça continue de représenter la même chose.)

- Cet espèce d'emmerdeur va te laisser dormir ! Enfermes-le, avec un cadenas inviolable, dans une malle, jettes-là dans un lac TRES TRES profond et détruis la cl

- IL a pas besoin de clé pour sortir.

- … Il est chiant ! Tu l'envoie se faire voir ailleurs et tu l'oublies ! Fermes-les yeux et laisses-toi aller !

- Espérons qu'IL me foutra la paix…

- Si tu veux qu'il te foute la paix, tu dois pouvoir lui dire d'aller voir plus loin si t'y est. C'est TON corps, pas le sien !!

Heero regarda deux secondes Duo. Oui, c'était encore SON corps et il ne le LUI laisserait pas comme ça. Duo, lui se disait qu'il n'aurait pas assisté à cette scène dans le couloir de la base, il pourrait croire Heero schizo. Mais ce qui s'était passé était tout, sauf naturel et logique. C'était même surnaturel ! Une espèce de saleté avait parasité Heero… Difficile à croire, mais vrai, pourtant. Il comprenait que Heero ne veuille pas parler de ça aux autres… Ils le prendraient pour un dingue.

- T'as raison. Pas question qu'IL me gâche mes nuits !

Le japonais re-vérifia que son arme rebelle soit bien comme il voulait qu'elle soit et se tourna sur le côté, face à Duo. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'idée que Yoru lui foute la paix cette nuit. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait gagné et qu'il L'avait repoussé, pour la nuit, il les rouvrit, souriant.

- Quoi ??

- Rien…^^ Je L'ai envoyé se faire voir ailleurs. Pour cette nuit, en tous cas.

- Cool !^^

- … Tu penses que je suis dingue ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Après ce que j'ai vu, je suis largement prêt à croire que… Que tu héberges un envahisseur… Contre ta volonté. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres l'apprennent… C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça.

- Arigato… Tu… Je te fais peur ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?? Tu ne me ferais pas de mal… N'est-ce pas ?

- Moi, iie. Mais, LUI…

- Mais tu ne le laisserais pas faire… J'ai confiance en toi, Heero ! Tu peux le repousser… Tu en as la force.

- Arigato gozaimasu ! Moi aussi, je te fais confiance.

Heero était tout bouleversé, mais heureux. Duo en savait encore plus, mais il ne le prenait pas pour un dingue et il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Il restait son ami. Peut-être qu'il ne le repousserait pas si un jour, qu'il espérait ne jamais voir venir, il savait toute la vérité… Peut-être. En tous cas, il ne LE laisserait pas faire de mal à Duo ! Cette détermination lui donna le courage de tenir bon contre LUI. Duo l'aiderait. Heero lui faisait confiance, lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais fais confiance à quelqu'un au point de pouvoir lui confier des choses. Jusque là.

- Aller, Heero. Il faut dormir, maintenant…

- Hn… C'était ça ta méthode ?

- Oui… Chassez les idées noires qui empêche de dormir.

- Ca marche bien.

- ^^ Et j'en connais une autre, encore. Pour quand les idées noires sont partis…

L'américain se mit à caresser les cheveux de Heero. Celui-ci, commençant à être très fatigué, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement. Duo continua ses caresses, attendri par l'air enfantin de Heero, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son ami dorme à poing fermé. Le tressé lui dit bonne nuit et il rejoignit les autres en bas, au salon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce boucan ??

- Ce boucan, comme tu dis Wufei, c'était Heero qui s'est mis la main en sang en faisant un trou dans le mur !!

Quatre eut l'air horrifié et inquiet, en entendant ça, alors Wufei et Trowa avait l'air surpris. Duo, pour une fois, sérieux, était énervé, car il en avait assez que Wufei s'énerve contre Heero.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit ??? Yuy est devenu fou ou quoi ??

- Il a fait un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar !?

- Oui et pas un petit, apparemment. Il était en pleure et ne m'a même pas reconnu tout de suite !

Le chinois en resta muet, tellement il était stupéfait.

- Et maintenant ??

- Il dort. T'inquiètes pas, Quatre… D'ailleurs, je vais aller dormir aussi. Je suis fatigu !!

Il bailla bruyamment en s'étirant. 

Quatre était rassuré. Il avait eu peur, très peur en sentant une présence brouiller et prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Heero. Maintenant, cette « chose » était parti… Heureusement.

- D'accord, Duo… Bonne nuit.

- Good night !!^^

Duo se leva et monta se coucher, après avoir regardé Wufei, en souriant. Il allait bien dormir ! Son Wufei avait des sentiments pour lui !!^^

Trowa et Quatre firent pareil que Duo. Wufei se coucha en dernier, en ruminant contre Heero qui avait plus l'attention de l'américain que lui. Il se demanda même, bien que Winner ait dit le contraire, si Duo était amoureux de lui. Il laissa tomber et s'endormit, en haïssant Heero. (Il a pas de chance, le pauvre Heero…)

Tsuzuku 

Voilà voilà… J'ai nommé la chose qui a parasité Heero !^^ Réaction post-chapitre de notre Soldat Parfait… A toi, Heero !

Heero : Pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste avec moi ??? J'ai pas eu d'enfance ! Je suis mis KO par mes sentiments ! Je suis retenu contre ma volonté par une fanfickeuse folle…

Moi : Ha ça, c'est de ta faute ! T'as qu'à pas être si… TOI !!^_______^

Heero : -_- … Qui a fait de moi un… HUMMPH !!

Moi : *baîllonne Heero* Tais-toi, baka !!!^^''

Heero : *me tord le poignet pour se libérer la bouche* Et j'ai même pas le droit de dénoncer ce qu'elle me fait !!! 

Moi : Pas question que tu gâches le suspens ! AIIEEEE !!! LACHES-MOI !!! *le chatouille sous les bras pour qu'il me lâche*

Heero : *me lâche le poignet en rigolant* Traîtrise !

Moi : ^^ C'est bon à savoir OU le Soldat Parfait est chatouilleux.

Heero : *boude*

Yoru : *rire glauque* Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Review, onegai !!^^

Heero : Au panier, TOI !! *a une envie de meurtre sur l'auteur, qu'il a envie de suivre.* A plus !!^^ *rire glauque, en s'approchant de l'auteur*

Moi : *s'enfuit, pourchassez par Heero/Yoru* Oui, a plus… Si je survis !!!! Heero, me tue paaaas, onegaiiiiiii !!!


	6. L'avenir est un long passée 6

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

**Misao girl** : Oui, Wufei un gros jaloux...^^ Mais bon, il peut, mais là, ça passe carrément dans la parano…^^'' A qui la faute, tu vas dire ? Mais c'est tellement intéressant de tourmenter Wufei !!!!!^^ Bien sûr, Heero est tourmenté en même temps, mais il va s'en sortir… C'est garanti sur facture !!^^ Voilà la suite !!!^^ A plus ! Bisous, bisous !^^

**Leenaren** : J'ai noté tes propositions… Je sais ce qu'est Heero, mais j'ai difficulté à le nommer. Mais j'ai presque le nom !!^^ Je sais pas encore avec qui Heero va être… Mais je vais trouver qui est l'heureux ou heureuse élu, ça me viendra tous seul (comme pour le 2+5) !^^ Moi aussi, j'aime bien les 1+2, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup quand ils sont simplement amis… C'est différent. Merci de tes encouragements !! Gros bisous !!^^

**Kymoon** : C'est vrai que ça fait penser à Star Gate, le parasite, même si c'est pas une bestiole. Ca s'écrit comme ça Goa'uld, je crois… Bisous !!^^ Voilà la suite, mais tout n'est pas encore dit. En fait, je sais pas quand Heero dira tout… (Pas tant que j'aurais pas le nom exact, en tous cas…^^'' Mais je l'ai presque !!^^ Viens là, petit petit… lol) A plus !!^^

**Kamara** : Voilà la suite !!^^ J'essaie de mettre un chapitre par semaine… Ca me laisse le temps d'écrire, comme ça. Surtout que je met parfois un peu de temps à écrire… Merci de ta review !! A plus !^^

**ChtiteElfie** : Oui, ils sont kawai Duo et Heero… Par contre, le 2+5 va mettre un peu de temps à venir, mais il viendra. Duo et Wufei sont fait pour être ensemble dans cette fic !!^^ Contente que tu aimes ma fic… Ca me fait très plaisir ! A plus !!^^ Merci de ta review !^^

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla de bonne humeur. Pas de visite de Yoru, ni de cauchemar… Rien ! Duo était génial ! Il lui avait permit de passer une bonne nuit…

/Salut, Heero…/

Le japonais écarquilla les yeux… Il avait cru entendre une voix dans sa tête ! Non, ce n'était pas possible.

/Il faudrait que tu revoir tes notions de possible/impossible, cher colocataire./

- Hein !?

La voix se mit à rire. Heero regarda Duo qui venait de bouger. Il fallait mieux qu'il évite de hurler si il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

/Au fait, vous étiez mignons tous les deux, hier soir…/

- Ca suffit. Qui êtes-vous ?

/Tu m'as identifié hier soir… Tu as déjà oublié mon nom ?/

- Yoru.

Yoru se remit à rire.

- Va-t-en ! Fous-moi la paix !

/Hors de question. J'ai des projets pour ce monde. Tu as réussis à t'échapper quand tu étais petit, mais ça a été inutile. Tu es à moi… Ton corps, ton âme et ta vie m'appartienne !/

- Jamais je ne me rendrais à toi. C'est TOI le parasite, ici. Pas moi.

/Dans ce cas, je t'aurais par la force et je tuerais ces faibles humains qui partage ta vie !/

- Pas question !! Tu ne les toucheras pas !!

- 'eero ?? Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier tous seul… ?

Duo, encore endormi et les cheveux en épi, regardait Heero, d'un air bizarre.

- Rien… Ce n'est rien. Gomen de t'avoir réveillé.

Il se leva, sous les rires de Yoru, pendant Duo, qui le regardait curieusement, se rendormit aussi sec, pas assez réveillé pour s'inquiéter plus que ça. Heero alla prendre sa douche, sans oublier de défaire ses bandages… Il resta sidéré en voyant ce qu'il s'était fait sans s'en rendre compte. Sa main lui faisait mal, mais peu importe la douleur…

- Arrête de rire !

/Pourquoi ? C'était très drôle ! Il ne te prenait pas encore pour un fou, mais ça va venir…/

- La ferme !

 /Tu es seul et faible ! Laisses-moi ton corps et j'épargnerais tes amis…/

- Menteur. Tu n'es pas digne de confiance ! Jamais je te laisserais ma vie et faire du mal à mes amis !!

/Parce que tu appelles ça une vie ?? Te battre jusqu'à ce que tu meures dans un combat qui aura mal tourn ? Et même si vous gagniez cette guerre, les Hommes en déclencheront une autre. Depuis la nuit des temps, les Hommes se battent… C'est la nature humaine. Laisses-moi les tuer… De toutes façon, ils se détruiront un jour ou l'autre. Je ne ferais qu'accélérer les choses…/

- Peu importe. J'ai une mission et je l'accomplirais jusqu'au bout, même si je dois en mourir. Et puis, si je meure, toi aussi ! Donc ça me va très bien…

/Je recommencerais juste mon errance, stupide mortel…/

- Peut-être mais au moins, je ne t'aurais plus sur le dos ! C'est tout ce qui compte.

Il sortit de la douche, après s'être lavé, si rapidement et nerveusement, qu'il avait rouvert les blessures de sa main. (Va garder ton calme quand t'as un mec qui te rend dingue dans ta tête…^^') Il attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il se sécha le corps et les cheveux, en mettant plein de sang dessus, sans s'en occuper. 

/Jamais je ne te laisserais, Heero ! Tu es à moi !!/ 

- IIE !!

Heero, qui se regardait dans le miroir, la serviette à la main, qu'il lâcha pour donner un coup de poing dans son reflet, qui lui souriait d'un sourire sadique vainqueur « Je suis le meilleur et tu ne me battra jamais ! ». IL se mit à rire et Heero donna d'autres coups de poing dans la glace, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en morceau dans le lavabo. (Ce qui n'a pas du être long, vu la force de Heero…)

/Je suis le plus fort… Rends-toi ! Je t'aurais, de toutes façon./

- Certainement pas ! Je préfères encore me tuer… Tu ne leur feras pas de mal ! Tu ne feras pas de moi ton esclave !

Il attrapa un morceau de verre, dans le lavabo et le rapprocha de son poignet.

/Tu ne peux pas. Je ne peux peut-être pas encore te contrôler, mais je peux t'empêcher de te tuer… Tu es à moi. Inutile d'essayer de fuir, Heero. On n'échappe pas à son destin !/

- HEERO !!

Duo débarqua dans la salle de bain et lui arracha le morceau de verre des mains, qu'il jeta dans le lavabo et le plaqua sur le mur, en lui mettant une claque.

- Non mais, t'es malade !! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??

Le japonais baissa la tête, en pleurant.

- De toutes façon, IL ne m'aurait pas laisser le faire…

- Heero… Qu'est-ce qui y a ?? Pourquoi tu as cri ??

- …

- Heero, réponds-moi, s'il te plait !

- IL me rend fou !! Je vais pas m'en sortir…

- Mais, si ! Je suis l ! Hier soir, ça allait pourtant…

- Hier soir, IL ne me parlait pas…

- Quoi !?

Heero se laissa glisser par-terre et il le prit dans ses bras.

- Shit ! Ta main est dans un état pitoyable ! Tu as des bouts de verre dans la peau… C'est pas vrai…

- Tu crois que je suis fou, hein ?

Duo attrapa la serviette tachée de sang et entoura la main blessé avec.

- Mais non ! C'est lui qui t'as dis ça ???

- Hai…

- Et bien, dis-lui que je l'emmerdes ! Jamais je ne te prendrais pour un fou ! Ok ?? On est amis ! Ce n'est pas lui qui va changer ça !

Et bien sûr, tout le bruit qu'avait fait Heero avait alertés les autres, qui débarquèrent dans la salle de bain en urgence. Ils virent, avec horreur et stupéfaction, le miroir brisé dans le lavabo, Heero tout nu et en larme, dans les bras de Duo, avec une main et le poignet dans une serviette pleine de sang.

- Ne me dit qu'il a essayé de… ????

- Non, Quatre ! Il a juste brisé le miroir avec sa main bless

- Non mais, ça va pas, Yuy ??? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ??? T'es cingl !!

Pendant que Wufei hurlait contre Heero, Quatre alla chercher une grande serviette et la mit sur le dos au brun, qui tremblait comme une feuille et se baissa à côté d'eux.

- Ca va aller, Heero ?

- T'inquiètes pas, Quatre… Je m'occupe de lui.

- Ca, ça ne fait aucun doutes !! Je suis sûr que tu sais très bien t'occuper de lui !

- Wufei, je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était rien d'autres qu'un ami !

- On devrait peut-être prévenir J ou Sally ?

- Non, Trowa… Surtout pas !

- Il est pourtant évident que Yuy n'est plus en état de se battre et de rester avec nous…

- Ne le dites à PERSONNE et Surtout pas à J ! Ca va s'arranger…

- Pour l'instant, mais si ça ne s'arrange pas très vite, il ne pourra pas rester. On a pas besoin de faibles dépressifs, mais de combattants !

- DEHORS !! Sortez tous !! On en reparleras plus tard !

- Très bien, Maxwell… Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Wufei, jaloux comme un poux et furieux de s'être fait mettre à la porte par Duo, sortit en premier, suivi de Trowa, qui semblait inquiet.

- Heero… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Iie…

- … D'accord. Mais saches que tu peux compter sur moi…

- Arigato. Je le sais… Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire. Onegai…

- D'accord, Heero… Je voulais juste que tu le saches que je te soutiens.

Quatre se releva et sortit à son tour. Les pleures de Heero se calmèrent et Duo le força à le regarder.

- Regardes-moi… Il faut que tu reprennes. Cette chose n'est pas plus forte que toi… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te dit, mais il essaie de te déstabilisé. Ne l'écoutes pas, peu importe ce qu'il te raconte ! Tu as réussi à me supporter, tu arriveras à le supporter, lui aussi… Il ne peut pas être pire que moi !

- Ce n'est pas sûr…

- Mais, si ! Ce qu'il te dira aura l'importance que tu lui accorderas. Ignores-le… Laisses-le parler dans le vide, comme tu faisais avec moi ! Il se découragera bien un moment ou un autre.

- … Ok, je vais essayer.

- Ce serais mieux si tu réussissais !!^^ Et arrêtes de frapper les murs et les miroirs… Il ne faut pas que tu blesses plus ! Et ne recommence pas non plus ce que tu voulais faire quand je suis entr !! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Il ne faut pas tu baisses les bras !

Il rebaissa la tête, un peu honteux.

- Gomen !

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ???

- Parce que je suis un idiot et un faible. Je ne mérite pas ton attention…

- Mais non… Tu n'es pas idiot ! Si c'est lui qui te l'a dit, ne le crois pas. Ne crois RIEN de ce qu'il te dira ! Il ne veut que ton malheur ! Et tu n'es pas du tout faible ! Wufei dit ça seulement parce qu'il est jaloux !! 

- Pourquoi il est jaloux ?

- … Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut te re-soigner cette main… Et je ne veux plus te voir faire cette tête honteuse !!! Tu n'as pas avoir honte de quoi ce soit ! C'est cette chose qui devrait avoir honte, ainsi que Wufei ! Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et de fort, qui sait affronter ses problèmes. L'Autre n'est qu'un lâche, qui ne peut survivre qu'en vivant dans le corps d'un autre, comme un vulgaire parasite, qui utilise des tactiques vicieuses pour vaincre. Il est faible et tu es fort ! Wufei aussi est lâche à vouloir te blesser par jalousie !! Ne les écoutes pas et ça ira !! OK ???

- Hai ! 

Heero releva la tête et regarda Duo, en souriant.

- Bon, on va soigner ça. Inutile de te dire que ça va faire mal…

- T'en fais pas pour ça. La douleur, ce n'est rien.

- J'étais sûr que tu me dirais ça !^^ Ca, c'est le Heero que je connais !

L'américain se leva et alla chercher de quoi soigner son ami. Le pilote 01 se laissa faire, sans broncher, alors que Duo enlevait les morceaux de verre planté dans ses blessures. Une fois cela fait, il refit ce qu'il avait fait hier soir.

- Ok ! Maintenant, tu ferais bien de t'habiller… Ou tu vas attraper la crève. Pas besoin d'un rhume, en plus. Il t'arrives bien assez de trucs comme ça…^^'

- Hai. Mais je ne tomberais pas malade comme ça…

- C'est pas une raison… A moins que tu sois un exhibitionniste cach ?? T'es pas mal, pas mal du tout, même… A tous les niveaux, à ce qu'on dirait, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue…

Duo se mit à sourire et Heero rougit. Il attacha la serviette, qu'il avait sur le dos, autour de sa taille. Le tressé se mit à rire, amusé de voir Heero Yuy rougir. Celui-ci aussi partit à rire, amusé par sa propre réaction. Le Soldat Parfait sortit en premier, pour aller dans sa chambre, quand Duo l'arrêta, d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Nani ?

- … T'as un truc dans le dos.

- Un truc ?

- Oui… On dirait un… Je sais pas, ça ressemble à des traits rouges…

- Traits rouges ?? Comment ça ??

Heero toucha son dos, mais il ne trouva rien.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ici… De cette forme-là.

Il lui dessina les traits rouges, qui formait une vague forme fermée, du doigt pour que Heero les situe et se fasse une idée du truc.

- Comment j'ai pu me faire ça ? Peut-être cette nuit ou ce matin ?

- Pour moi, ça ressemble plus à quelques chose de dessiné qu'à une marque de drap ou autres.

- … Je me serais tout de même pas dessiné dans le dos tout seul !!

- Et c'est pas moi l'auteur, non plus… C'est pas mon genre de dessiner des trucs dans le dos de mes amis, pendant qu'ils dorment. Et puis, si quelqu'un t'avait touché, tu te serais réveill

- Hn… Je m'occuperais de ça plus tard.

Le brun sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'habiller. Duo le suivi, en se demandant ce que pouvait être ces traits.

Heero passa le reste de la journée sur son pc, dans sa chambre, sans en sortir, à tenter d'ignorer Yoru. Le seul qui osa mettre le nez dans l'antre du Soldat Parfait était Duo. Il lui apporta à manger, car Heero ne voulait pas L'entendre lui décrire comment il pourrait tuer ses amis ou dans quel ordre il le ferait, en allant manger avec eux. Pour essayer d'oublier la voix qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote, il réfléchit… A pourquoi Wufei était jaloux, à pourquoi Duo évitait de répondre en rougissant chaque fois qu'il posait la question, qui donc était la personne par qui il était intéressé (Ca paraît évident, mais bon…^^') et il se demandait aussi qu'est-ce que c'était que ces traits qu'il avait dans le dos. Il interrogea Yoru, qui refusa de répondre bizarrement, alors que celui-ci tentait d'attirer son attention sans relâche. Ainsi que beaucoup d'autres sujet de réflexion… A la fin de la journée, son squatteur avait réussi à lui donner des envies de meurtres terribles contre lui-même. Irréalisable. Contre ses amis. Jamais il ne leur ferait de mal. Contre J. Pas possible non plus, bien que tentant. Contre le monde entier, même…

Duo passa la journée à embêter Wufei, entre deux visites à Heero, ce qui entraînait une crise de jalousie du chinois. Crises cachées derrière des reproches liés au fait qu'il semblait avoir pété un câble et qu'il aurait plus sa place dans un asile psychiatrique que sur un champ de bataille. Bien sûr, à chaque fois, l'américain défendait Heero, ce qui enrageait encore Wufei. Quatre intervenait pour les calmer. Ils restaient dans leur coin 5 min et Duo revenait à l'attaque avec ses « Wuffy ». Ok, il aimait Wufei, mais il ne pouvait quand même le laisser insulter Heero sans rien faire. Ce chinois, même s'il l'aimait, l'énervait au plus haut point. Finalement, le japonais avait bien fait de rester dans la chambre…

Le soir, au moment d'aller se coucher, Heero, malgré que Duo tentait de le calmer, avait envie de tuer. IL voulait du sang et communiquait son envie au japonais. A bout de nerf et sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se décida enfin à donner à Yoru ce qu'IL voulait… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Heero ? Où tu vas ??

- Me défouler. Ne me suis SURTOUT PAS. Onegai…

- … Ok. Amuses-toi bien et fais attention à toi !

Heero sortit et Duo le suivit des yeux par la fenêtre. Il se sentait inutile. Il ne savait pas comment l'aider… Et pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aidait déjà beaucoup. Mais Heero avait sûrement besoin d'être seul… Et il ne voulait pas savoir POURQUOI il avait besoin de sortir. Son petit doigt lui disait que ce n'était pas pour aller boire un verre et danser dans une boite branchée, vu ce qu'il lui disait il y a 5 min…

Et il avait tout à fait raison. Le japonais marchait le plus loin possible de la planque, avant qu'il n'arrive plus à LE retenir. Yoru, qui ne lui parlait pas quand il était avec Duo ou plutôt qui n'arrivait pas à lui parler car il LE repoussait, recommença son monologue. Il devait les protéger de LUI. Il s'était éloigné de plusieurs ruelles, en se moquant de la direction quand IL se libéra. (Que le Massacre commence !!!! *rire sadique*) 

Le brun se mit à sourire sadiquement, une lueur cruelle au fond du regard, en apercevant un bar avec un tas de moto devant. Des petits loubards. PARFAIT !! Il entra dans le bar malfamé et alla commander un verre au comptoir. Il regarda les alentours et aperçut les propriétaires des monstres garée à l'extérieur. Il leur sourit. Un sourire aguicheur. Ils se mirent à rire en le montrant du doigt, avant de se taper dans la main. Les poissons venaient de repérer l'hameçon. Le barman apportait son verre à Heero, quand un des gars vint l'aborder. 

- Salut, mec !

- Salut…

Il le regarda et le mec sursauta, en apercevant la lueur sauvage, dangereuse dans ce regard, mais tellement attirante, sexy, en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es pas un peu jeune pour sortir aussi tard… Tous seul ?

L'intonation avec laquelle il prononça les mots « jeune » et « seul » peu rassurante, qui aurait fichu la trouille à n'importe quel ado commun, confirma que les poisons venaient de tomber dans son piège. Il sourit encore plus, en haussant les épaules.

- Je cherche de l'action… Quelqu'un…

Le sourire du gars s'agrandit. Ainsi ce petit gars cherchait de l'action ? Quelqu'un ? Il avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais il allait vite le regretter. Mais là, où le mec comprenait le mot « sexe », Heero, lui voulait tout autre chose…

- Je crois que tu viens de trouver ce que tu cherchais !

- Je le crois aussi…

- Viens donc t'asseoir avec mes amis et moi !

- Avec plaisir…

Le brun paya, prit son verre et suivi la proie, qui se croyait chasseur. Il s'assit au milieu d'une dizaine de types louches qui le regardait perversement.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Heero.

- Cool comme nom… Ca te va bien ! Moi, c'est Greg… (Comme Greg le millionnaire… Je détestais cette émission !! C'est pas pour rien que j'ai appelé ce mec comme ça…)

- On t'a déjà que t'étais très mignon ?

- Jamais…

- Quel dommage !

- Dis-moi, ça te dirais de venir faire un tour en moto avec nous ?

Heero les regarda un à un et sourit satisfait. 

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Alors, en route !

Le japonais finit son verre, ainsi que les autres gars et ils partirent. Le barman regarda le groupe sortir, désolé pour le pauvre gosse, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sortir de là, maintenant. (Je plaindrais plutôt les autres si j'étais lui…^^) 

Celui qui avait abordé Heero, le fit monter sur sa moto et la bande partis rejoindre leur quartier. Un quartier vraiment lugubre, sale, très peu fréquentables et surtout très dangereux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un entrepôt et Heero, en gamin innocent et complètement inconscient, les suivit gentiment, sans perdre son sourire qui devenait de plus en plus sinistre. Une fois dans la place, les mecs se mirent en cercle autour de leur proies.

- Et maintenant ? 

- Et maintenant, Heero, on va te faire ta fête !! Tu voulais de l'action ? Tu vas en avoir…

Les loubards rigolèrent grassement et furent, stupéfait en entendant leur proie rire à son tour.

- Désolé, les gars… Mais vous vous trompez de jour. Ce n'est pas ma fête, mais la votre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ?? On est plus nombreux que toi et surtout plus forts…

- Hai, en effet… Mais moi, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez non plus.

Ils rigolèrent une fois de plus et commencèrent à refermer le cercle.

Tsuzuku 

Oui, Heero a l'air un peu paumé… Mais il va vite se reprendre !! Parce que c'est le meilleur !!^^

Heero : En effet, c'est un exploit de survivre avec toi.

Moi : Pourquoi il dit toujours des choses méchantes sur moi ?? *pleure* JE SUIS UNE AUTRICE BAFOUEE PAR UN PERSO DE MANGA TYRANNIQUE !!!!!! T_T

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre… C'est pas moi qui écrit la fic, à ce que je saches.

Moi : Tu es CRUEL avec moi !! Tu es nourri, logé, blanchi et câliné et tu trouve le moyen de te plaindre !!-_-

Heero : … J'ai une idée pour ta fic.

Moi : Ha bon ?

Heero : Si on remplaçait les loubards par toi ? Comme ça, je pourrais faire plaisir à mon colocataire sans avoir de remords…

Moi : Pas question !!! Ne touches pas à ce clavier, Heero !! *se bat avec Heero pour garder le clavier* Review, onegai ?^^'''

Heero : Grrrrr !!! Donnes-moi le clavier !!! Je dois rectifier ta fic !!!  
Les autres G-boys : ^^'''''''' A plus !!


	7. L'avenir est un long passée 7

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^''

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

**Leenaren** : Qu'est-ce que est Heero… C'est une sacré énigme, ça.^^' Un Heero/Réléna ??? *pali* Je suis pas encore désespéré à ce point-là…^^'''' Mais elle pourrait être utile pour la suite de la fic. Je viens de penser à un truc très intéressant !!!^^ Héhéhéhéh !!! A plus !^^

**Misao girl** : Il va être jaloux pendant un bon moment, Wufei… lol Merci de ta review ! Bisous bisous !!^^

**Yaonne-san : **En effet, il ne vont pas faire de vieux os… LOL Merci de tes encouragements !!^^ Voilà la suite ! Admire le massacre… LOLLLLL C'est digne de Heero qui pète un plomb avec le system Zero !!^^ Je me suis amusé comme une petite folle pour l'écrire !! A plus !!^^

**DeathSlave** : Merci de tes encouragements !!^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant… Surtout que j'adore l'écrire !!!^^ A plus !!^^

**ChtiteElfie** : Je suis pas trop intéressé par les trios, pour l'instant… Et puis, ça serait beaucoup trop simple comme solution !!!^^ lol J'aime bien compliquer un peu les choses… Un peu beaucoup, même parfois. En tous cas, j'arriverais à caser mon Heero… Avec qui je sais pas encore, mais ça va venir. Il mérite que je m'attarde sur son casage…^^ Ca va être un super casage !!!^^ Voilà la suite ! Merci d'être fidèle à ma fic…^^ A plus !!

**Kamara** : Oui, c'est vrai c'était sadique d'arrêter à cette endroit-là… Mais j'ai pas pu résister !^^ C'était le moment idéal ! Mais ça n'a pas trop tardé à venir cette suite… Une petite semaine, c'est pas long.^^ (C'est court même, quand on a pas beaucoup de fics à écrire…) Bref, elle est l ! Bonne appétit !!^^ (Jeu de mot stupide avec « dévoreuse de fic » ^^' lol) A plus !!^^

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Heero les regarda approcher calmement, sans rien faire, mais avec toujours son sourire. Quand le cercle n'eut absolument plus aucun trou par où se s'enfuir, Greg quitta sa place dans le cercle qui se referma aussitôt et s'avança avec un couteau vers la pauvre et innocente victime qui semblait attendre son sort, sans peur. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à 10 centimètres de lui, il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui en mettant le couteau sous sa gorge. Heero ne cilla pas et continua de sourire. Il agrandit même son sourire et le chef eut un frisson de peur, malgré lui.

- Tu vas perdre ce sourire, Heero… Je te le garanti ! Quand on en aura fini avec toi, tu nous suppliera de te tuer…

- Vous n'aurez même pas le temps de commencer avec moi.

- Ha oui ?? Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que vous serez mort dans moins de 5 min.

La réponse jeta un froid dans le cercle des loubards. Mais le chef, qui avait frémit à la réponse, se mit à rire pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

- Je ne crois pas ! Dans moins de 5 min, tu seras dans un tel état que tu n'auras même plus la force d'appeler au secours…

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sortir de là.

- Laisses-moi rire !!!

- Rie, rie, je t'en prie… Car c'est la dernière chose que tu vas faire.

- Oh… Je suis mort de peur…

Greg commença soudain à palir et eut la tête qui tourne. Les autres loubars le regardèrent sans comprendre, apeurés.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de rire. Tu n'as plus que quelques secondes à vivre…

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !? 

Le chef appuya plus son couteau sur le cou de Heero, qui lui attrapa le poignet et le lui cassa dans un craquement sinistre, lui faisant lâcher son arme, dans un cri. 

- Tu meures. Dis adieu à ta misérable vie, minable cafard !

- Espèce de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son insulte qu'il s'écroula au sol, le regard vide. Ses hommes le regardèrent, puis, ils fixèrent avec horreur, en commençant à reculer, Heero, qui souriait toujours. Un des gars s'avança soudain et regarda ses collègues terrifiés.

- On va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça !!! Il est seul et on est beaucoup plus nombreux que lui !!! Il ne pourra tous nous avoir !!!

- Ouais ! T'as raison !!!!

- On va lui faire la peau !!!

- Tu vas crever, espèce d'enfoir !!!

Tous les loubars, requinqués par la colère, se jetèrent sur le japonais qui les évita et attrapa le gars le plus proche de lui, en lui tordant le bras dans un autre craquement sinistre. Il lui donna un coup de pied à la nuque, (Je sais pas comment il fait, mais il le fait, c'est tout ce que je sais. De toute façon, je connais rien en arts martiaux…^^') un autre craquement résonna, et le mec s'effondra, mort. Le Soldat Parfait/Yoru régla son compte aux autres de façon encore plus sanglante et terrifiante, en récupérant le couteau d'un des loubars. Il attrapa le dernier à la gorge.

- Bien.

Il regarda la montre du gars.

- 4 min 20 secondes. Parfait.

- Qu'est-ce que… Vous êtes ??

- Un fléau.

Il serra davantage la gorge du mec, en le regardant étouffer lentement. Lorsque Yoru en eut assez, il planta le couteau le cœur de sa victime et la laissa tomber. Il regarda autour de lui, satisfait.

- Ca aurait pu être tes amis, à la place de ces minables, Heero… Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'éloigner assez…

Il se mit à rire et rendit les commandes à Heero, qui était atterré. Aussitôt qu'il fut à nouveau lui-même, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il regarda tout autour de lui, sans arriver à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il regarda ses mains et ses habits, couverts de sang et baissa la tête.

- Tu es un monstre !! Jamais je ne te laisserais faire de mal à mes amis !! JAMAIS !!

/C'est ce qu'on verra…/

- J'espère que t'es satisfait ! Parce que je ferais pas CA tous les jours !!!

/Tu sembles oublier que tu es aussi un tueur…/

- Je tue PROPREMENT, moi. Ce que tu viens de faire s'appelle un massacre !!! Je n'aime pas tuer, alors que toi, si ! N'essaie de me comparer à toi… Je tue car j'y suis OBLIGE. Toi, c'est seulement par envie, par plaisir ! Tu me dégoûtes !

/Mais c'est TOI qui a fait ce massacre, malgré tout. C'est TON corps, comme tu aimes tellement me le rappeler./

Yoru rigola… Heero se releva et prit le chemin de la planque, avec son parasite lui parlant de ses futurs projets concernant Duo et les autres. Le japonais préféra ne pas répondre… En cours de chemin, il se mit à pleuvoir. Mais Heero continua quand même, complètement abattu et laissa la pluie le débarrasser du sang. Il lui fallu plusieurs heures pour revenir à la planque, détrempé et honteux. Il se dirigea TRES silencieusement, en enlevant ses chaussures, vers la salle de bain et se débarrassa de ses vêtements tâchés, sous la douche. Il commença à se laver, en oubliant d'enlever son bandage, qui était couvert de sang lui aussi. (Je vois pas par quel miracle il aurait pu y échapper.)

Duo, réveillé par le bruit de la douche, fonça voir si c'était Heero. Il avait attendu toutes la nuit qu'il rentre, inquiet pour lui et ce qu'il allait faire, mais avait fini par s'endormir quand même. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, mais n'eut aucune réponse. 

- Heero ??

- Hn…

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais Heero, n'ayant pas envie que les autres voient ses vêtements dans un état douteux, avait bien entendu fermé la porte.

- Ouvres la porte, Heero !!

- …

- Je veux seulement être sûr que tu vas bien !

- …

- Je vais pas rester ! Je veux juste te voir… Je me suis beaucoup inquiét ! Laisses-moi entrer, je t'en prie…

- … Tu es seul ?

- Oui !! Ouvres, s'il te plait…

- Hai.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, il rentra et referma la porte au verrou aussitôt. Il aperçut les vêtements qui en disait long sur ce qui s'était passé, alors que Heero était revenu sous la douche… Il s'inquiéta encore plus en voyant de l'eau rouge couler au pied de Heero.

- … Qu'est-ce… Qui s'est pass ?

- … IL est fou.

- Tu n'es pas bless ??

- Iie. Ce n'est pas mon sang.

Duo regarda bien Heero pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien et se pencha sur les fringues traînait devant la douche.

- Il a du faire un sacré massacre.

- Hai… Mais avec mon corps !

- … Donc il t'a contrôl ??

- Hai. Mais je LE retiendrais tant que je serais avec vous. Si il y a le moindre risque, je m'éloignerais suffisamment pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger.

- Il nous ferait du mal ?

- IL vous tuerait. Mais je ne LE laisserais pas faire, jamais !!

- Je te fais confiance, Heero. Tu es plus fort que lui.

Heero se retourna et lui sourit.

- Arigato. Tu pourrais faire disparaître ça discrètement ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais si il passe ses nerfs tous les jours comme ça, il ne te restera plus rien à te mettre rapidement…

- … J'essaierais d'éviter qu'il se défoule comme ça ou bien je te tenterais de le convaincre d'être plus… Propre.

- Bonne idée. Ca ne serait pas du luxe ! 

Il attrapa les fringues suspectes et se releva. L'américain fouilla dans un placard et sortit une bouteille qu'il donna à son ami.

- laves-toi aussi les cheveux… Cet imbécile t'en a mis partout. 

- Hai.

- Je vais détruire ces fringues. Après avoir prit ta douche, tu devrais dormir un peu… On va bientôt mettre les voiles. Mieux vaut que tu sois en forme pour piloter Zero, surtout que monsieur l'Emmerdeur va pas te faciliter les choses et tu risque de pêter un plomb…

- OK. Fais attention. Faut pas qu'ils les voient…

- T'inquiètes pas. Je sais être très discret…

Duo sortit de la salle de bain, en ayant d'abord bien vérifié que personne ne le verrait sortir avec les vêtements. Heero passa à ses cheveux, alors que Yoru se remettait à rire.

- Tu vois que Duo ne me laissera pas tomber, Yoru. J'ai confiance en lui et tu ne me feras pas douter, là-dessus !

Etrangement, il n'y eu pas de réponse et Heero sourit. Il avait réussi à clouer le bec à cette langue de vipère. Après s'être débarrassé de toutes les traces physiques de la balade de Yoru, il refit son pansement à sa main, se sécha et rejoignit sa chambre et son lit pour dormir, sans que son colocataire ne le dérange, avec la serviette autour de la taille. 

Duo revint d'avoir détruit les fringues, en croisant les autres et réussi à regagner sa chambre en répondant à leur questions, sans leur donner la moindre réponse claire, donc sans mentir. Quand il regagna la chambre, en refermant la porte pour être tranquille, il trouva Heero endormi sur son lit, une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'approcha sans bruit et se coucha sur son propre lit. Il somnolait en regardant, en direction de Heero quand celui-ci bougea dans son sommeil, se mettant sur le ventre. Il releva d'un coup, quittant son état comateux, en apercevant les traces sur le dos à Heero. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva d'un coup. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! A l'intérieur de la forme, était apparu un petit rond noir. Il le toucha, complètement abasourdi, réveillant le japonais, qui bondit, prêt à frapper…

- Hn !! Duo ???

- … Désolé de t'avoir réveillé… Mais…

- Mais quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- … Il vaut mieux que tu le vois toi-même. Attends…

Duo sortit de la chambre en vitesse, en laissant Heero complètement surpris. Il s'assit et attendit. Le tressé revint deux minutes plus tard, avec un miroir et se mit derrière lui.

- Regardes dans le miroir !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis et tu comprendras…

Le pilote 01 regarda donc dans le miroir, en manquant de se faire un torticoli et aperçut le dessin de son dos. Il resta muet de surprise.

- Kuso.

- Oui… Tu l'as dis.

- Y a un fantôme qui te confond avec une feuille à dessin ou quoi ??

- … C'est LUI !

- Ton squatteur ?

- Hai ! j'en suis sûr… Je LUI ai demandé si IL avait quelque chose à voir avec ce dessin et IL n'a rien répondu !

- En effet, c'est louche… En tous cas, si les autres voient son œuvre d'art, ils vont posés des questions… Et je vois pas ce que tu pourrais leur répondre.

- Je ne vois pas non plus. Peut-être que je pourrais dire que c'est toi qui a testé tes talents de dessinateur sur moi ?? Fais pas cette tête !! Je plaisantes !!^^''

- … Ah… Je suis pas encore habitué à ce que tu plaisantes. Excuses-moi…

- Pas grave… Je crois pas que je suis doué en humour.

- Je crois pas qu'ils croiraient que ça puisse être de moi… Ou alors, ils penseraient que je suis bon pour retourner ou plutôt aller en maternelle, puisque j'y suis jamais aller !!

Duo se mit à rire et Heero sourit.

- Et je t'y emmènerais en te tenant par la main, pour que tu cours pas sur la route…

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Je dois absolument cacher ça…

- … N'empêche, ça fait froid dans le dos ce que fait ce truc…

- Je sais.

- Tu devrais t'habiller. Ca le cacherait…

- Hai !

Heero se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires, avant de s'habiller en vitesse. Il se retourna vers Duo qui l'observait avec un air étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Je me disais qu'avec le physique que t'as, tu trouverais facilement… Tu crois que ton parasite aime le sexe ??

- … ???

Le japonais se mit à rougir.

- Je te demande ça parce que ça lui éviterait de faire des gros massacres… C'est un bon moyen pour évacuer le stress.

- … Je sais pas ! Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne méthode ??

- Je te le garanti !! Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je la met en pratique.

- Ah… Je… Je LUI demanderais… En espérant qu'IL ne soit pas du genre à jouer les mantes religieuses. (Les mantes religieuses tue le mâle après l'accouplement… Charmante bestiole, n'est-ce pas ? BRRR)

- Oui, espérons !

Duo regarda Heero qui était encore rouge. Il vint s'asseoir sur son lit, gêné, la tête baissé.

- Sois pas si gêné… Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel de parler de sexe. Tout le monde en parle…

- C'est vrai que j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça… Mais ce n'est pas ça…

- Ah ? C'est quoi alors ?

- C'est que… Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais je voudrais pas que…

- … Que quoi ??

- Euh… C'est difficile à expliqué. Je… J'ai jamais…

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux me dire. Et tu veux pas que ce soit lui qui utilise ton corps pour ta première fois ?

- … Hai.

L'américain s'assis avec plus d'aise, en prenant Heero par les épaules.

- Ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça, Heero ! Je te dis pas de le faire… Tu y réfléchis, t'essaie de voir avec lui, mais au bout du compte, tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Le problème, c'est que je sens que cette idée lui plait.

- Oh… Sans le truc de la mante religieuse, j'espère.

- … J'espère. Mais si ton idée lui plait, IL ne se gênera pas pour le faire, même contre ma volonté.

- Ca, c'est un sacré problème ! Il est chiant… Bah, t'as qu'à prendre les devants ??

- Je peux pas faire ça comme ça !! Et avec qui veux-tu que je le fasses ??

- Si tu te mets en valeur et que tu vas en boite, tu trouveras tout ceux que tu voudras, j'en suis sûr et certain !

- … Ca, je m'en doute ! Mais… Tu vas dire que je suis stupide.

- Pourquoi donc ?? Mais quoi ? Vas-y, dis-le moi…

- Mais… Je… J'ai… Ca me fait peur.

Le brun regarda Duo, en s'attendant à le voir rire. Mais il se contenta de renforcer sa prise sur ses épaules, pour le rassurer, en lui souriant un peu tristement.

- Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi. Je comprend que ça te fasse peur… Tu sais, moi, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix la première fois.

- … Tu as ét ???

- Oui… Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne.

- Gomen… Je voulais pas te rappeler tous ça.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on oublie jamais… Mais j'ai réussi à tourner la page, même si je ne supporte pas d'être dominé pendant les relations. 

Il se tourna vers Heero et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis de prendre les devants. Si c'est lui qui t'oblige, c'est comme-ci c'était un viol ! Je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça…

- Oui, je comprend… Mais… Je ne peux pas aller draguer quelqu'un, surtout pour ça ! Je n'oserais pas… Je ne sais même pas comment faire ! Tu sais que je suis nul pour m'exprimer.

Duo se mit à regarder son ami avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ??

- Iie.

- Ce soir, on va aller en boite et je t'apprendrais à draguer !

- C'est demain dans la matinée qu'on part. Peut-être qu'on devrait remettre ça à la prochaine planque ?

- C'est vrai, t'as pas tord… Oui, on va faire comme ça ! Ok ?

- Hai !^^ … Je suis jamais aller en boite de nuit.

- Tu verras, c'est super !^^ Aller, on devrait dormir un peu !

Le tressé rejoignit son lit, pendant que Heero se planquait sous ses couvertures à la manière d'un… (Petit lapin ? Heero : Non, mais est-ce que j'ai une tête de lapin ??? Moi : Non, c'est trop gentil. D'un loup ? Heero : Ouais… C'est mieux. Mais bon, je ne suis pas un animal, non plus. Moi : Non, ça va pas !! C'est pas assez mignon. Un louveteau !!! Heero : Un louveteau !? 0_0 Moi : Oui, c'est parfait…^^ Mignon et qui peut être dangereux, en même temps ! Heero : -_-) à la manière d'un louveteau fatigué.

- Bonne nuit… Ou plutôt, bonne journée, Heero !^^

- Hai ! Dors bien…

Ils s'endormirent comme des pierres et dormir toutes la journée comme des loirs, même Heero, trop fatigué pour faire des cauchemars à propos de la promenade de Yoru.

Tsuzuku *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Ca, c'est un massacre… Pas besoin de détail pour deviner tous ce qu'on peut faire avec un couteau !!!^^ *rire sadique* Je me suis même vengé de Greg le millionnaire, en même temps. Lol Faudra que je refasse d'autre interventions de Yoru dans le même genre !!

Heero : Ha non… Un massacre, c'est largement suffisant !

Moi : Ca, c'est moi qui en décide, mon petit Heero !^^

Heero : … ^^''' Au secours.

Moi : Allons, c'est pas si terrible…

Heero : *s'apprête à sortir* Bon, je vais faire quelques courses.

Moi : Tu vas acheter quoi ?

Heero : Des fringues et du cyanure.

Moi : Les fringues, ok… Mais pourquoi du cyanure ?

Heero : Pour t'empoisonner, puisque mon hôte de l'ombre ne veut pas que je me suicide. Comme ça, y aura plus de fics… Et plus de Yoru, non plus…^^ *sort tout souriant*

Moi : *a peur* ^^'''''' Euh… Reviews, onegai ? *appelle SOS fanfickeuse menacée*

Heero : *reviens car il a oublié les clés de maison* A plus !!^^ Niéhéh !!! *rire froid et sadique. Ressort toujours souriant*


	8. L'avenir est un long passée 8

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^'' 1+4 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

**Misao girl** : lol Oui, super massacre même si… MECHANT YORU !! *met une claque à Yoru* Heero : C'est moi ! Moi : ^^''' Désolé Heero ! J'ai du mal à savoir quand c'est toi ou Yoru qui a les commandes. Pour me faire pardonner… *lui fait un kissu* Yoru : Merci !!^^ Moi : -_- Euh… Bon, de toute façon, j'ai quand même mis une claque à Yoru, via Heero et embrassé Heero, via Yoru. Heero : Bon compromis.^^  
Donc, maintenant que j'ai réglé ce paquet de noeud… La soirée en boite, elle va bientôt venir !^^ Mais y a un 1+2… Au niveau amiti !^^ lol Et le 2+5, va être long à faire avec tous les tourments à venir ! lollll Et pour mon petit Heero… Je vais lui trouver quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de lui et le soulager de la présence de Yoru !^^ Hum hum… Oui, je vais lui trouver quelqu'un de parfait !!^^ Qui ? Là est la question, même si j'ai quelques candidatures en vue… Bisous bisous !!!^^ A plus !

**Leenaren** : Moi, je l'aime bien ce massacre…^^ LOL je vais m'en refaire d'autre, même. Lol Un dragon ??? Non plus… *imagine Heero avec des ailes noires de dragon dans le dos, des griffes acérés et des cornes sur la tête* LOL KAWAIIIIIII !!!!!!^^ Mais ça a le mérite d'être kawai !!!^^ Viiiiiii !! Heero comme ça, ça fait trop kawai… Viiii, je vais remonter la température dans les prochains chapitres !!^^ lol Ca aussi, ça va être amusant…^^ Et les crises de jalousie changienne !!! *éclate d'un rire sadique* Et la prochaine intervention va être DROLE !!!! loll Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette idée ! Ca va faire mal !!!! (A qui ? Là est la question !) Heero qui fait de l'humour ? C'est que le début…^^ J'aime ce Heero kawai ! Voilà la suite !! A plus ! Bisous !

**Yaonne-san : **Ben vi, Heero est encore vierge… Par contre, qui va s'occuper de remédier à ça, j'ai son identit ! *montre un dossier* C'est cette personne qui va s'en charger… Mais je dirais pas qui c'est !!^^ *brûle le dossier. Heero arrive, récupère les cendres et s'en va pour essayer de voir si il peut reconstitué les cendres* Moi : Bonne chance, Heero…^^'' 

Ca m'encourage de savoir que ma fic plait !!! Merci de ta review !!^^ Voilà la suite… A plus !!!!!^^

**Kamara** : Oui, j'écris d'autres fics… J'ai écris plusieurs one-shots et deux autres à chapitres comme celle-ci. « Tsuki » et « Vœux et étoiles filantes »… Comment Heero va résoudre son problème ? Hehe… C'est vrai que Duo est là. Mais c'est son ami… Et il s'imagine pas vraiment aller voir les autres en disant « Dites, les gars… Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? Je voudrais coucher avec vous… » MDR Ca ferait con quand même… Enfin, tu verras ce que j'ai prévu… J'espère que la « résolution du problème » va te plaire…^^ Et t'inquiètes pas pour le cyanure ! C'était une blague de Heero !^^'' Il a un humour qui fait peur, parfois… Heero : NIEHEHE !!! Moi : Et ça le fait encore rire, en plus…^^''''

Voilà de quoi combler ton appétit, j'espère… Chapitre de 10 pages !^^ Voilà voilà… A plus !!^^

**ChtiteElfie** : Pas aussi simple ? C'est peut-être vrai mais je crois que je suis pas adepte de ce genre de couple… Je préfère les couples simples, c'est plus simple à gérer. (Enfin, je crois… Et je ne m'imagine pas écrire un lemon à trois.) J'ai pensé au 1+4… Mais je sais pas encore. Disons que ça fait parti des possibilités. A plus !!^^

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Ils ne se levèrent que le soir. Lorsque Heero débarqua dans la cuisine, Wufei lui fit un accueil des plus chaleureux…

- Alors Yuy, Tu t'es bien amusé avec Maxwell ?? 

Heero, pas très réveillé, lui lança un regard un peu largué.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Enfin, tu sais bien !!

Le Soldat parfait se rappela enfin de quoi il lui parlait. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Combien de temps encore allait-il l'embêter avec ça ??

- Ca va, Heero ??

- Hai. Pourquoi ?

- T'as l'air fatigu

- On ne se demande pas pourquoi !!

- Hn…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette nuit ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, ce matin…

- Je me suis promené. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Quatre, ça va.

- Maxwell à du le « soigner » !!

- Pffff !!! Ta gueule, Wufei.

- Wufei, arrêtes avec tes allusions. Ils ne sont pas ensembles, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as faim, Heero ?

- Hai.

Quatre lui réchauffa ce qu'ils avaient mangé il y a une heure, (Disons qu'il est 20h. On s'en fout de l'heure mais bon…) pendant que Wufei partait à bouder.

- Duo va venir ?

- Il ne devrait pas tarder… Si il ne s'est pas rendormit.

- Tu l'as épuisé, on dirait !

- Wufei…

- Quoi donc, Yuy ??

/Kikou, très cher colocataire !/

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! (Là, il répond à Yoru…)

- Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir !! (Et Wufei croit que c'est pour lui ! lolll)

/LOLLL Oh que non…^^ On va bien s'amuser, on dirait !/

Heero soupira. Entre Wufei et Yoru, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir ! Quatre lui apporta son assiette, ainsi que des couverts et un verre. Le japonais affamé, se jeta sur le contenu de l'assiette avec la fourchette et le couteau, en laissant Wufei et Yoru parler dans le vide autant que possible. Quatre le regardait, un peu inquiet, car il sentait un 3ème présence dans la cuisine. Présence malsaine, qui semblait en avoir après Heero. Mais celui-ci faisait comme-ci de rien n'était et dévorait ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Wufei finit par en avoir assez de parler pour rien et décida d'attendre que Heero ait fini de manger.

- C'est bon, tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ?

- T'écouter débiter tes conneries sur ma sois-disant relation avec Duo ? Gomen, mais j'ai autre chose à faire !

- Comme aller sauter ce petit con de Maxwell, par exemple ??

Le brun qui tenait son verre, le brisa sous le coup de la colère. Il avait la main en sang (l'autre… Pas celle qui est band !^^''') et un morceau de verre lui avait couper la joue. Endurer les conneries de Yoru, ok. Endurer les conneries de Wufei, ok. Mais il était hors de question qu'on insulte son meilleur ami !!! Yoru en profita pour se mêler de l'histoire et prit une partie plus importante sur le contrôle de Heero, grâce à la colère, mine de rien.

Heero/Yoru se tourna vers Wufei et lui lança un regard qui fit frémir le chinois.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter Duo… (Voix calme, TRES menaçante… ^^ Hehehehehe !)

- Donc vous êtes ensembles !

- Duo est mon meilleur ami… Et je n'ai l'intention de te laisser l'insulter !

Quatre, sentant la présence prendre possession lentement mais sûrement de Heero, essaya de le calmer. Wufei se leva, ainsi que le japonais.

- Tu veux te battre, Yuy ??

- Tu perdrais.

- Non, je ne crois pas ! C'est une question d'honneur !

- Tu risquerais de perdre bien plus que ton honneur dans ce combat… Réfléchis bien.

- Arrêtez tous les deux !! Heero, calmes-toi ! Tu n'es pas toi… Wufei, arrêtes ! Il ne faut pas que tu te battes contre Heero !!

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Yuy !!

Le pilote 05, malgré le regard bizarrement sombre et TRES dangereux du Soldat Parfait, n'avait l'intention de céder. Heero se mit à rire, vira sa chaise et s'approcha de Wufei, au moment où Duo entrait dans la cuisine. Celui-ci stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ???

- Duo !! Il faut arrêter Heero ! Il va tuer Wufei !

Il se précipita entre les deux bagarreurs et se mit face à Heero.

- Vas-t-en, Maxwell !

- Heero ! Calmes-toi… Tu peux te calmer !

Heero s'arrêta et fixa Duo, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle. L'américain, bien qu'il ne soit pas rassuré-rassuré même s'il faisait confiance à Heero (Mais là c'est Yoru qu'il a en face de lui…), mais il avait plus peur pour Wufei que pour lui, toucha la coupure sur la joue de Heero. Celui-ci sursauta.

- Il faut soigner ça. Laisses Wufei tranquille…

- … Hai.

Heero arriva à se calmer et tomba à genoux. Wufei était sidéré. Il aurait juré avoir vu son regard passé du bleu presque noir au bleu cobalt. Il sentit la colère venir, lorsqu'il vit Duo se pencher vers Heero et lui prendre sa main blessée tendrement.

- Ca va aller ?

- Hai. Gomen… Mais il t'a insulté.

- C'est pas grave, Heero. Va soigner ça…

- Hai.

Le pilote 01 se releva et regarda Duo, avant de sortir. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Wufei et avait un peu honte… Duo l'aimait et c'était son ami aussi, malgré cette jalousie maladive. Le tressé se releva aussi et se tourna vers Wufei, qui fulminait de voir Duo s'inquiéter pour Yuy alors que celui qui était en danger, apparemment ici, c'était lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ?? T'es malade, ma parole !!

- C'est lui qu'est malade, plutôt ! Il s'énerve pour un rien !!

- Un rien ?? Tu l'emmerde à chaque fois qu'il est l et tu m'insulte !!!

- Et alors ?? Je croyais que le Soldat Parfait avait des nerfs d'acier !

- C'est une mauvaise période ! Il a bien le droit de ne pas être au top de sa forme sans que tu t'en prennes à lui ! C'est un être humain !

Quatre, commençant à être gêné par toutes cette colère, amour et tristesse, décida d'aller voir Heero. Peut-être qu'il accepterait son aide, maintenant ? Il sortit de la cuisine sans que les deux pilotes ne s'en rendent compte, trop occupés à se disputer.

- Et tu prétends que tu n'es pas avec lui ?? Tu passes ton temps à le défendre !! Arrêtes de mentir !

- Je ne suis pas avec lui !! C'est mon ami et il a des problèmes ! Si tu avais un ami qui avait des problèmes, tu préférerais sûrement le laisser tomber plutôt que de l'aider, je suppose !! Arrêtes de le chercher… Ou un jour, ça pourrait mal finir !

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, un avertissement. Heero est sur les nerfs, en ce moment ! Tu comprend ce que ça veut dire ?? Il ne veut qu'une chose : qu'on lui foute la paix !

- Si il veut qu'on lui foute la paix, il n'a qu'à se barrer !

- Imbecile ! (En anglais, y a pas d'accent d'après mon dico.) Je me demande vraiment ce que je peux bien te trouver !!

Duo fit demi-tour et quitta la cuisine, en laissant Wufei sur le cul. Il se demandait si il avait bien entendu… Il n'avait pas voulu se disputer avec Duo, ni l'insulter et ça le rendait d'autant plus triste. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et soupira. Il était fou de jalousie, alors qu'en fait Duo s'intéressait à lui ?? Il risquait de le perdre avec tous ça. Mais quand il le voyait avec Heero, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne supportait pas de les voir ensembles ! Il re-soupira. Que faire ? Peut-être qu'il devait parler à Duo ? Pour lui dire quoi ?? Oserait-il seulement… Il ne savait pas comment faire et avait même peur de le faire. Duo pouvait mourir n'importe quand… Il ne voulait pas que ce qui s'était passé avec Meiran recommence. Il avait trop souffert et il avait peur de ne pas réussir à protéger Duo, bien qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'être protégé… Il avait l'impression que si il gardait cet amour secret, il s'inquiéterait moins et souffrirait moins si il arrivait quelque chose à Duo. Bien sûr, il aurait des regrets… Mais il ne voulait pas souffrir. Non, il souffrirait quand même, mais peut-être moins…

*** 

Heero était dans la salle de bain à soigner les coupures de son autre main, en « discutant » avec Yoru.

/LOL Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas tuer ce petit emmerdeur ?? Je sais qu'il t'énerve beaucoup, pourtant…/

- C'est peut-être un emmerdeur, mais c'est mon ami !! Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal !

/Pourtant, j'aurais pu réussir, cette fois…^^/

- Je t'en aurais empêcher !! Je t'interdis de les toucher… Que tu massacres des petits branleurs, ok mais je ne te laisserais pas les toucher !!

/C'est ce qu'on verra ! Je t'aurais… Même si pour ça je dois te briser, en te faisant tuer tes amis ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un gamin m'arrêter !/

- Touches-les et je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de me tuer.

/Ne rêves, mon petit Heero… Au fait, l'idée de ton ami est très intéressante ! J'aime beaucoup séduire et coucher avec les jeunes gens innocents, avant de les tuer…^^/

- Je tue bien assez pendant les missions ! Que tu couches, ok… Mais pas question que tu tue ! Et encore, il est hors de question que tu me voles mon innocence !!

/Dans ce cas, dépêches-toi de trouver un imbécile avec qui te lancer… Et je tuerais mes partenaires si je le souhaite !/

- Tatsukere ! (= en-ulé en jap…^^ Joli insulte !!) Et dis-moi, c'est quoi les gribouillis que j'ai sur le dos ??

/LOL Tu le seras bien assez tôt…/

- Tu as honte d'avouer que tu dessines aussi bien qu'un gamin de 2 ans ?

/Ce n'est que le début… Attend de voir avant de juger de mes talents artistiques. Tu seras étonn !/

- Pffff ! Crois-moi, t'es plus chiant que Wufei… Lui au moins, je l'apprécie. Toi, tu me répugnes !

/Tes mots me vont droit au cœur !^^ lol/

- Heero ?? Avec qui tu parles ?

Il se retourna vivement. Il avait été surpris, à cause de LUI. Il regarda Quatre, en se demandant depuis combien de temps, il était là… Il espéra qu'il en avait pas trop entendu. Il devait faire plus attention, même quand il parlait avec Yoru.

- Quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas connaître. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quatre ?

- Je suis venu voir si ça allait… Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je n'aime sentir cette présence…

- Ca va. Je vais m'en sortir…

- Tu aurais pu le tuer.

/LOLLLLLL/

- La ferme !!

- Quoi !?

- Pas toi, LUI.

- Ah… (Pauvre Quatre lol Il va être largué…)

- Je sais, j'ai l'air cinglé.

- Mais tu ne l'ai pas. Je le sais très bien… Je sais que tu as du mal. Laisses-moi t'aider !

Heero ne répondit rien et resta pensif 1 min. Quatre sentait Yoru… Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui le surprenne que Trowa ou Wufei. Mais quand à accepter son aide…

- Je… Je sais pas.

- Dis-moi comment t'aider.

- Je ne peux rien te dire… Mais…

- Mais ?

- Je… Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Wufei s'en prendre à moi.

- Il est jaloux.

- Jaloux ?? Pourquoi il serait jaloux de moi ?

- Parce qu'il croit que Duo t'aime.

- C'est ridicule !

- Je sais…

- … Si il croit que Duo m'aime, ça veut que… Qu'il est amoureux de lui ?

- Oui.

- Et Duo est aussi amoureux de Wufei ?

- Oui.

- … Ca veut dire que je créer des problèmes à Duo.

- Heero, ni Duo, ni Wufei ne sont prêt pour tout se dire. Ce n'est parce que Duo t'aide qu'il ne peut pas aller vers Wufei. Quand ils seront prêt, ils se parleront quelque soit la situation.

- Mais la jalousie de Wufei n'arrange rien.

- C'est vrai.

Heero regarda Quatre. C'était étrange comment il arrivait à parler facilement avec lui. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider ?? Après tout, si il arrivait à tenir Yoru avec Duo, pourquoi ne le tiendrait-il pas avec Quatre ?? Peut-être que Wufei serait moins jaloux comme ça ? Et que Duo et Wufei aurait une chance de se mettre d'accord ? Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre entre ses amis.

- Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider… Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question… Mais en fait, tu veux un ami ?

- Hai, c'est ça. Enfin, ami plus proche… Pas un petit ami !! Mais… Plus qu'un ami…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Heero. C'est d'accord !^^

Le japonais sourit à Quatre, qui lui rendit son sourire. Heero, ayant fini de soigner ses coupures (sans bandes cette fois… C'était juste un verre ! Pas un miroir…), voulu ranger le tout mais le blond l'arrêta. Heero le regarda un peu surpris.

- Tu as oublié ta coupure sur la joue.

Il lui prit le désinfectants et un morceau de coton des mains et s'en occupa. Le brun le laissa faire.

- Voil !^^ C'est bon…

Il lui donna un tape sur l'épaule, en souriant. Heero lui sourit aussi, rangea le tout et jeta ce qui devait rejoindre la poubelle, avant d'aller rejoindre son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond avec un air absent. Quatre le suivi et le regardait, quand Duo arriva.

- Heero ! Ca va ??

- Hai… Je crois que… J'ai un compris quelque chose, ce soir.

- Quoi donc ?

- IL utilise ma colère pour me contrôler. 

Duo regarde Quatre, surpris qu'il parle de LUI en sa présence.

- J'ai accepté son aide.

- Ah !! C'est bien !!^^

- Te contrôler ?

- Hai, il y arrive parfois, Quatre…

- Donc, en fait… Faudrait que tu arrives à garder ton calme.

Le brun se mit à rire amèrement.

- J'aimerais bien y arriver, mais IL me rend chèvre !

Duo entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Comment tu faisais pour garder ton calme avec moi ?

- … Ben, au début, ça m'énervait et ça me donnait envie de te coller un rouleau de scotch sur la bouche ou encore de te mettre une claque. Certains jours, j'avais même envie de te mettre une balle dans la tête… Mais ça m'a vite amusé et me changeait les idées, au fur et à mesure que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais bien et que je te considérais comme un ami.

- D'accord… Ben, j'en ai risqué des choses, sans le savoir !!^^' Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement !^^

Le tressé s'étendit sur son lit.

- Seulement, la différence avec moi, c'est que tu ne l'aime pas et ce qu'il te dit te mets les nerfs en pelote…

- Hn.

- Ben… Essaie de prendre ça à la rigolade ?? Dis-toi qu'il plaisante…

- Essaie de prendre sur le ton de l'humour venant de lui, qu'il écorcherait vif tes amis juste pour entendre le doux chant de leur hurlements lui ravir les oreilles et me détruire petit à petit, m'enlever tout espoir et respect jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à tout pour que ça cesse.

Heero se retourna dos à eux et Duo et Quatre se regardèrent, choqués. L'américain réalisa qu'il devait vraiment vivre un enfer et en eut encore plus de respect pour lui, qu'il résiste à tous ça, en montrant à peine sa souffrance et ses difficultés.

- Hee… Heero, je savais qu'il te disait… Ce genre de chose… Excuses-moi.

Quatre, submergé par la douleur de son ami, vint s'asseoir sur le lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu as peur qu'il parvienne à ses fins ?

- Hai…

- Mais il n'y arrivera que si tu le laisse faire. Tu le laisserais faire ?

Heero se redressa brusquement et fixa Quatre.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Il cherche seulement à te déstabiliser, pour avoir plus d'emprise sur toi. Ne crois pas ce qu'il te dit, aie confiance en toi et en tes amis.

- … Hai, t'as raison… J'aurais pas du… Je suis idiot.

- Mais non… C'est seulement qu'il t'influence. Mais Duo et moi, on est là pour te rappeler que c'est toi le maître, pas lui. Ne doute pas de toi, quoi qu'il te dise !!

- Hai !^^

Le japonais serra un Quatre surpris dans ses bras, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Duo, qui le câlina avec plaisir. 

Le blond, remit de sa surprise, sourit en voyant qu'il avait remonté le moral de Heero. Il était aussi heureux de découvrir un autre côté du pilote si renfermé d'habitude.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Heero ?

- Si tu veux... Je sais que t'es… Amoureux de Wufei et… Je sais qu'il est jaloux aussi. Alors si tu veux… Moins t'occuper de moi pour essayer de te rapprocher de lui, je comprendrais. 

Duo se mit à rougir, surpris. 

Quatre se sentit soudain de trop… C'était un sujet personnel et ça concernait uniquement Heero et Duo.

- En parlant de Wufei, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait… Il ne va pas très bien, depuis votre dispute. Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler…

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Duo regarda à nouveau Heero, qui était assis à côté de lui.

- Bah… Je… Je m'attendais pas à ce que… Tu me dises ça.

- Je veux pas te gêner.

La tressé se mit à sourire, en restant rouge.

- Heero, tu ne me gênes pas… C'est gentil de… Mais tu sais, je me demande vraiment si ça vaut le coup que je tente le coup avec Wufei, il me désespère… Il m'a insulté, à cause d'une simple crise de jalousie ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement ?

- Il t'a traité de petit con…

Bien qu'il s'inquiétait un peu par ce qu'avait dit Quatre avant de sortir, Duo était très en colère contre Wufei. Il l'avait insult

- En tous cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber pour espérer construire quelque chose avec lui. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il te traite.

- Il est jaloux.

- Mais, même si il est jaloux, ce n'est pas une raison pour te provoquer et te lancer des piques dès qu'il te voit ! Je me demande si il te considère vraiment comme un ami ou non… On ne traite pas un ami comme ça, même par jalousie !

Heero regarda tristement la pilote 02.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de ne plus t'aider. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Wufei et moi, Heero… De toutes façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre avec quelqu'un qui méprise ses amis pour une raison aussi stupide que la jalousie. Même si je l'aime… Et il serait peut-être mieux pour lui que les choses restent comme elles sont.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- … Tu es sûr que ça t'intéresse ? Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes stupides histoires…

- Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse. Je suis sûr que c'est pas une histoire stupide…

Duo sourit au pilote 01, qui lui sourit aussi.

- … D'accord. En fait… Je… Depuis que je suis tout petit, tous ceux que j'ai aimé le plus sont mort. Solo, Père Maxwell, sœur Hélène… Tous. Et… Tu vas te marrer… C'est idiot de penser ça…

- Iie. Dis-moi !

- Et… J'ai l'impression que c'est une malédiction qui me poursuit… Parce que j'ai survécut à l'épidémie, à l'incendie et que je prend des vies qui ne m'appartienne pas sous le nom de Shinigami. Alors la Mort se venge sur ceux que j'aime…

Il baissa la tête tristement, avant d'oser regarder Heero, qui le regardait tristement, mais sérieusement.

- Je comprend que tu penses ça. Mais tu n'es pas maudis. Je le sais, je suis maudis, réellement maudis depuis que je suis tout petit… Ce qui m'arrive devait m'arriver. J'y ai échappé quand j'étais jeune, c'est quand même arrivé. C'est ma malédiction et je devrais la subir autant que je vivrais. Mais toi, c'est juste le hasard… Un hasard monstrueux, mais un hasard quand même… Si tu vas avec Wufei, il ne mourra pas, j'en suis certain. Tu peux me croire, je m'y connais en malédiction…

L'américain regarda Heero.

- … Oui, tu dois avoir raison… Mais j'ai peur que ça recommence quand même. J'en ai assez de perdre tous ceux que j'aime ! Je ne veux pas perdre Wufei, ni toi, ni les autres… Je tiens beaucoup à vous.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas. Tu n'es pas maudis… Même si l'un de nous meure, ce ne sera pas ta faute. La mort fait partie de la vie… Va avec Wufei, tente ta chance.

Le brun prit Duo dans ses bras.

- Tu vois que tu sais être un ami… Merci, Heero. 

- Merci à toi aussi… Va voir Wufei et dis-lui. Ce serait bête de laisser tomber à cause de la colère… Quatre m'a dit que Wufei t'aimait. Je suis sûr qu'il pensait pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

Duo le regarda avec un doute dans le regard.

- Tu crois que… Si je lui dis comme ça, ça va aller ?

- Hai ! Si il t'aime vraiment, ça ira… Et Quatre me l'a dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Il lui fit un sourire encourageant et Duo sourit à son tour.

- D'accord… J'irais lui parler.^^ Je t'adore, Heero ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner de toi... Tu es mon ami et tu le resteras.

Il reprit le japonais souriant dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui donnant un air encore plus kawai, avant de le lâcher.

- Arigato !^^

- Bon, si j'allais manger ? Il commence à être tard…

- Hai ! Je viens avec toi…

- Ne me dis pas que t'as encore faim ?

Heero lui fit un sourire coquin, qui fit rire Duo. Ils se levèrent du lit et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami, avant de sortir de la chambre.

*** 

Pendant ce temps, Quatre était redescendu dans la cuisine où était Wufei, encore prostré sur sa chaise. Celui-ci le regarda entrer dans la cuisine et se leva pour aller s'isoler dans sa chambre.

- Wufei ? Ca va ?

- Très bien.

- Attend, Wufei !! Je voudrais te parler…

Le chinois se retourna vers Quatre.

- De quoi ?

- De Duo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Wufei, je sais que… Ca ne va pas probablement pas te plaire, mais avec mon empathie.

- Te fatigue pas. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de Maxwell, que je suis fou de jalousie et que c'est pour ça que je m'acharne sur Yuy. Tu vas plaider pour Yuy, toi aussi ?

- Non, je ne veux pas te parler de Heero, mais de Duo.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Tu as raison, je sais que tu aimes Duo et que tu es jaloux de Heero… Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Duo que tu l'aimes ? Tu n'aurais plus aucune raison d'être jaloux…

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur de la réaction de Duo ? Il t'aime ! Dis-lui…

Alors Duo l'aimait vraiment ? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas.

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

- Wufei…

- Je ne veux pas en parler !!

Il sortit de la cuisine et grimpa l'escalier en quatrième vitesse, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il aperçut la porte de chambre de Heero et Duo ouverte et eu envie d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait… Mais ne le fit pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir ou entendre. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assis en tailleur sur son lit, pour essayer de se calmer. 

Duo le rendait fou… Il savait que c'était injuste de s'en prendre à Yuy, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait tellement peur de perdre Duo, mais il allait vraiment le perdre si il continuait comme ça. Pourquoi donc Duo s'occupait de Yuy ? Il semblait très nerveux, parfois un peu dépressionnaire ou déprimé… Un dépression nerveuse ? Non, pourquoi le Soldat Parfait ferait-il une dépression nerveuse à cause d'une boulette pendant une mission ? C'était stupide. Et puis, il y avait autre chose… Il le sentait. Le regard de Yuy… La manière d'agir de Winner et Duo… Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, mais quoi ?? Et ça semblait lié à cette apparente dépression nerveuse. Il ne valait mieux pas que J soit en courant… Et il ne lui dirait certainement pas. Même jaloux, il n'irait pas jusqu'à trahir un ami.

Calmé, il décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en croisant Heero et Duo. Aussitôt, sa jalousie revint en flèche… Pourquoi devait-il tout le temps traîner avec lui ??? Duo le regarda avant de baisser les yeux, gêné et rougissant. Heero le regarda, impassible au possible, semblant attendre de voir si il allait lui faire une remarque. Wufei se retint difficilement en se demandant pourquoi il rougissait… Peut-être avait-il fait des choses avec Yuy ?? Et en avait honte ou était gêné parce qu'il s'était mis ensemble ?? A cette idée, il eut envie de massacrer Heero… Il fila à la salle de bain et claqua la porte, avant de dire des paroles qu'il pourrait regretter. Ce n'était pas dit qu'ils étaient ensembles et si ce n'était pas le cas, il risquait de perdre Duo. Il prit une douche bien chaude et une fois calmé, en sortit et alla se coucher, fatigué.

*** 

Heero et Duo arrivèrent à la cuisine. 

L'américain se demandait pourquoi Wufei semblait s'être énervé sans raison ? Il avait ét intimidé en pensant au conseil de Heero. Comment lui dire ??? Ok, il n'était pas timide, mais c'était quand même difficile de dire certaine chose… Même pour quelqu'un d'ouvert comme lui. Même si il était rassuré sur sa malédiction… Qui ne semblait pas en être une, finalement et qu'il croyait ce que Quatre disait, il avait quand même peur qu'il arrive malheur à Wufei ou qu'il le rejette, tout bêtement. 

Heero, lui se demandait aussi ce qui avait pu passer par la tête à Wufei et était attristé de la jalousie de Wufei. Il ne lui avait rien dit contrairement à ce qu'il attendait…

Quatre les regarda entrer, souriant.

- Tu viens manger, Duo ?

- Oui !^^ Et Heero aussi…

- Tu as déjà mangé, Heero.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

- J'ai encore faim.

- Pas de problème…^^ Installez-vous.

Les deux gourmands s'installèrent à la table, pendant que Quatre faisait réchauffer quelques chose au micro-onde.

- Tu as parlé avec Wufei ?

- Oui…

- Et alors ?

- Il me l'a lui-même avoué qu'il t'aime. Mais il ne veut pas te le dire, pour une raison qu'il a refusé de me dire. Mais c'est à cause de quelque chose qui le fait souffrir, apparemment…

- … Oh.

- Et quand je suis parti, de quoi avez-vous parlez ?

- Heero m'a convaincu de tout dire à Wufei. Tu crois que je devrais le faire, toi aussi ?

Quatre lança un regard surpris à Heero. Il ne l'imaginait pas du genre à donner des conseils de ce genre… Mais il était agréablement surpris de découvrir cet autre Heero.

- Oui, je crois que ce serait une solution… Et ça mettrait peut-être fin à la jalousie de Wufei. 

- Et… Il ne me repoussera pas ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir, Duo… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il te rejetterait si il t'aime.

Le micro-onde bippa et le blond servit les deux pilotes affamés qui se jetèrent sur leur assiettes. Après avoir bien rempli le gouffre qui leur servait d'estomac, Heero et Duo remontèrent dans leur chambre, pour somnoler jusqu'à l'heure de lever de tout le monde. Le pilote 04, après avoir fait la vaisselle, fit comme eux. Trowa était aller couché juste après manger.

Le lendemain matin, à 5 heure, tout le monde se leva et ceux qui n'avait pas prit de douche le soir, en prirent une rapide. Ils se retrouvèrent à la cuisine et prirent un rapide petit déjeuner, avant de réunir leur affaires à l'entrée et de nettoyer les traces de leur passages. Quand ils eurent fini, ils partirent rejoindre leur gundam qui étaient planqué dans une forêt à 15 min de la ville. Chacun avait rejoint son MS et partirent discrètement dans l'obscurité du matin. (« l'obscurité du matin ». Joli tournure de phrase !^^)

Tsuzuku *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Pauvre Wufei, pauvre Heero et pauvre Duo ? Oui… mais encore. Un mot, mes chers pilotes ?

Heero : … Je m'en prend à Wufei et je donne un conseil à Duo… Y a eu pire.

Duo : Wufei m'insulte et Heero me donne des conseils et m'écoute… Ben, Y a eu mieux… Mais y aura pire, sûrement.

Wufei : CATASTROPHIQUE !!!! Duo et Heero n'arrête de fouiner je-ne-sais-quoi ensembles et je suis RIDICULISE !!! Je veux mon Duo !!  
Heero et Duo : … Jaloux.-_-

Wufei : Mais-mais-mais… Je ne suis PAS jaloux !!!_

Heero et Duo : *regard entendu* Bien sûr…^^'

Quatre : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas rose… Mais on aura des jours meilleurs. Enfin, j'espère.

Heero, Duo et Wufei : ^^' Espérons !

Trowa : … Disons que ça va. Je n'ai pas encore d'ennuis… Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Moi : T'as raison. Je t'ai oublié… Voyons ce qui pourrait t'arriver. *réflechis*

Trowa : La prochaine fois, je me tairais.

Quatre et Heero : Reviews, onegai ? Et priez pour notre survie.

Duo et Wufei : A plus ! … Et pour les prières, ça doit pas marcher depuis le temps qu'on essaie !!^^''''


	9. L'avenir est un long passée 9

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^'' 1+4 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** :

**Misao girl, DeathSlave, Yaonne-san, Kamara. Merci de vos reviews… A plus ! (Désolé de pas répondre individuellement, mais je déprime…-_- Heero, viens me remonter le moral !!! T_T)**

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Heero descendit de son gundam et posa son sac par-terre. Il était épuisé… Autant par Yoru, qui l'empêchait de se concentrer avec son bavardages incessants, que par le System Zero, contre lequel il avait du se battre et par les heures de vol. Ils avaient planqués leur gundam dans un hangar loué par les mads, aux abords de la ville. Pratique et discret…

/Un de ces jours, faudrait que tu me donnes les commandes de cet engins…^^ Que je m'amuse un peu !!! LOLLL On doit pouvoir en détruire des choses avec ça…/

- Tu peux toujours courir…

- Tu parles encore tout seul, Yuy ??

- Ta gueule, Wufei. Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

- Le Soldat Parfait fatigué par quelques heures de vol ?? Laisses-moi rire ! Heureusement qu'on a été obligé de faire une pose en attendant la nuit, sinon tu te serais sûrement scratcher…

- Je t'ai dis de la fermer…

- Certainement pas.

Le japonais s'assit au pied de son MS, en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Et voilà que Wufei s'y mettait, à son tour… Si il l'énervait trop, il n'arriverait pas à retenir Yoru. Heureusement pour Heero et Wufei, Duo arriva. Il s'agenouilla devant Heero.

- Heero, ça va pas ?

- Fatigué.

- Je pari qu'il t'a pas fichu la paix…

- Quoi « il » ?

Duo regarda Wufei. Heureusement que « il » pouvait tout vouloir dire…

- Le system Zero, évidemment.

- Tiens donc, tu n'arrives plus à contrôler le System Zero… Oh, comme c'est malheureux. Faudra que tu enlèves ce système du gundam… Ce serait bête de tous nous tuer en pétant un plomb.

- Fais-le taire… Je suis trop fatigué pour LE retenir.

Heero avait murmuré seulement pour Duo, qui se releva et se planta devant le chinois.

- Arrêtes. Tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ?? Tu n'es jamais fatigué peut-être toi ?? Ca te plairait que je t'emmerdes avec une crise de jalousie quand tu es fatigu ??

- Maxwell défend son Soldat Parfait ?? Regardes-le donc… Il est minable ! Et toi, tu vaux pas mieux que lui à vouloir le protéger sans cesse…

L'américain, blessé, mit une grosse claque à Wufei, le faisant taire, pendant que Heero commençait à se dire qu'il était faible, aidé par le blabla de Yoru.

/Voilà quelqu'un que tu devrais écouter… Il a tout à fait raison ! Tu es minable et faible… A côté de moi, tu n'es rien ! Juste un pauvre garçon perdu, qui lutte inutilement contre moi ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, Heero ?? Je vais gagner… Tu es mon esclave et je tiens tes chaînes entre mes mains./

- Je t'interdis de dire ça de Heero et de moi !!! Tu ne sais rien… Rien du tout !! T'es vraiment un idiot, Wufei… J'en ai marre !!! Viens, Heero…

Il l'aida son ami à se relever et se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar, laissant Wufei tout seul avec ses remords.

- Il a raison.

- Mais non…

- Si… Sinon, je serais pas si faible face à LUI. Je ferais mieux de laisser tomber…

- Attend, Heero ! On va parler de ça dehors…

Ils sortirent et Heero, qui n'avait pas mit de blouson avant de partir frissonna. (Ah lalala… Quel baka ! lol Comment ça, c'est plutôt une victime ?? Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui écrit…^^')

- Je pari que c'est encore lui qui t'a raconté ça ??

- Hai.

- Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas l'écouter ?

- Je… Je peux pas l'ignorer tout le temps…

- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est pour ça que Quatre et moi, on est là. Pour te remonter le moral… Fais pas attention non plus à ce qu'à dit Wufei ! C'est juste un gros jaloux qui est trop bête pour comprendre qu'il n'y a rien d'amoureux entre nous ! Raaah !! Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'aime ce crétin ??? Je suis sûr que même toi, tu ferais pas des crises de jalousie pareil !

- C'est pas de sa faute…

- Si seulement il savait ce que t'es gentil pour lui… Tu lui en veux pas et tu me pousses même à aller le voir.

- Il est malheureux. Je peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça…

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à toi !! Regardes dans quel état il te met avec ses conneries ?? Fais pas attention à ses bêtises, ni à celle de ce fichu parasite…

- Hn… T'as raison. Pour vous, il faut pas que je LE laisse gagner. Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, Quatre et Trowa non plus, j'en suis sûr ! Wufei, je préfère ne pas me prononcer… C'est à se demander si il connaît le mot « amiti » ! Mais bon… On va dire que lui aussi, tient à toi. T'es mon meilleur ami ! Tu compte beaucoup pour moi… Tu me laisserais pas tomber quand même ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Iie… Gomen…

Heero baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir pensé ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Duo le prit dans ses bras et Heero s'y nicha. Duo le câlina un peu pour le réconforter.

- Tu permets que je regarde quelque chose, Heero ?

- Quoi ?

- Le dessin dans ton dos…

- Hn…

Il le lâcha, au regret de Heero et passa dans son dos pour soulever son débardeur.

- Oh shit.

- Quoi ??

- Il a encore augmenté. Y a un du rouge qui est apparu autour du rond noir.

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ?? A quoi c'est sensé servir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le tressé laissa le débardeur tranquille et enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules yuyiennes. (Putain que j'aime cet adjectif… lol)

- On va à la voiture ?

- Hai. J'ai oublié mon sac au pied de Zero… 

- Ah oui… Moi aussi, j'ai oublié le mien, tiens.^^'' On va aller les chercher.

Au moment où il faisait demi-tour, Quatre arrivait avec les fameux sacs, en plus du sien et de celui avec la nourriture.

- Vous avez oublié ça… Ca va, Heero ?

- Merci, Quatre !^^

- Hai. Arigato… Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

- Ok… Je l'ai senti t'embêter pendant tout le voyage. Il ne te laisse jamais tranquille…

- Iie. Pas souvent…

Le blond lui fit un sourire encourageant, en leur donnant leur sac.

- On y va ? Trowa et Wufei sont déjà partis à la voiture…

- Wufei… Il m'énerve celui-l !! On dirait pas qu'il m'aime avec ce qu'il me dit.

- Pourtant c'est le cas… Il était malheureux après t'avoir dis ce qu'il t'a dit. Il ne voulait pas, mais il est fou de jalousie.

- Mouais… N'empêche que ça n'efface pas ce qu'il a dit sur Heero et sur moi.

Heero et Quatre essayèrent de calmer Duo en rejoignant la voiture. Sans succès. L'américain était très en colère contre lui et fit comme si Wufei n'était pas là dans la voiture. Celui-ci s'en sentit blessé, mais comprenait parfaitement qu'il agisse comme ça.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur planque, inspectèrent la baraque, envoyèrent un mail pour prévenir J de leur arrivée et allèrent se coucher.

*** 

Le lendemain matin, Heero, mort de fatigue et après avoir fait un cauchemar yoruesque qui réveilla toute la maison, se leva vers les 10h de mauvaise humeur. Il descendit à la cuisine comme un zombi, en manquant de se casser la gueule dans les escaliers. Duo, toujours de bonne humeur, lui sourit quand il arriva, tout comme Quatre. Wufei et Trowa avait déjà quitté la cuisine.

- Salut, Heero… Bien dormi, malgré ce cauchemar ?

- Iie.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Quatre donna un café à Heero.

- Ah… Mon pauvre Heero, t'as vraiment une tête de mort-vivants.

- Je m'en doute… Et je la LUI doit.

Duo sentant que le japonais, sur la chaise à côté de lui et en train de se beurrer lentement une tartine de pain, n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça, décida de changer de sujet.

- Tu as une idée de la mission qu'on doit faire ici ?

- Probablement une mission de routine. J nous dira ce qu'on doit faire au plus tard, en début d'après-midi, je pense.

- Ok… Bon et pour ce soir ?

- … On doit d'abord savoir les paramètres de la mission…

- Bien sûr…

- … Mais si rien ne nous en empêche, on pourra sortir.

- Sortir o ?

- J'emmène Heero en boite !^^

- … Tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- Wufei risque d'être jaloux.

- Oui, je sais bien… Mais on va en boite pour… Enfin, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on y aille tous les 5. Parce que Wufei serait encore plus jaloux…

- Je ne comprend pas.

Heero, en train de rosir, se planqua dans sa tasse de café et Duo, tout gêné, s'absorba dans sa dégustation de pain beurré. Quatre ne comprenait rien.

- Bah, en fait… Je vais apprendre à Heero comment… On drague.

- Hein ??

Le japonais passa d'un ton rose à rouge, en continuant son beurrage avec un soin particulier, très soigneux.

- Oui… Je sais, c'est bizarre… Mais je peux pas te dire exactement pourquoi. Mais ce serait bien que Wufei ne sache pas où on va.

- Ah ? Je… Ok, mais il risque d'être encore plus jaloux si vous sortez tous les deux. Il va se poser beaucoup de questions…

- Je sais bien. Mais on doit y aller… C'est nécessaire pour la lutte contre l'envahisseur de Heero.

- Ah bon ?? Je… Je te crois… Je suis surpris, c'est tout. Euh… Heero ? Je crois que ta tartine est assez beurr

Heero, encore gêné, regarda Quatre, alors qu'il s'acharnait à couvrir chaque zone du pain qui n'était pas beurré, d'une généreuse couche de beurre. (lolllllllll) Il posa vivement le couteau et attaqua rapidement son pain sur-beurré, en regardant distraitement une tâche sur le mur. Quatre eut envie de rire mais se retint. Il n'allait pas se moquer de Heero… Surtout qu'il le prendrait certainement mal… Alors qu'il se disait ça, Duo se mit à rigoler. Le brun lui lança un terrible regard noir, qui accentua le rire du tressé. Cette fois, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était vraiment trop marrant avec son regard noir et sa tartine dans la bouche. Le blond se mangea à son tour un regard meurtrier. Heero fini de manger ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et les regarda tour à tour, avant de rire, lui aussi. Ils rigolèrent pendant une bonne minute et se calmèrent. Heero semblait de meilleur humeur. Il continua de dévorer sa tartine, alors que Quatre et Duo se regardait en souriant.

- Il a un beau rire, non ?

- Oui…

- Et t'imagine Quatre ? On est les seuls à avoir le droit de l'entendre… On est des privilégiés ! Wufei et Trowa ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent…

- Baka !

- Et oui…^^

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule à Heero et 01 et 02 finir de prendre leur petits déjeuner.

Comme l'avait prévu Heero, J les contacta en début d'après-midi. Mission de routine, comme l'avait prévu Heero aussi. Ils devaient détruire une énième base, après avoir récupérer des énièmes informations. La routine habituel, quoi… (Dis avec un accent de perroquet… LOL Ca me rappelle Astérix et Cléopâtre… Le perroquet du pirate. LOLLLL) Et J sermonna bien sèchement Heero sur sa dernière sois-disante gaffe, en le laissant blablater tous seul. Après quoi il dit son habituel « Bien reçu. Mission acceptée. » avant de couper net la communication. Il n'allait pas se laisser emmerder par J… Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Yoru et Wufei ! 

Ils regardèrent les documents qu'avait envoyé J sur la base, l'objectif, le plan, bref, la mission. La mission était prévu pour dans 3 jours. Ils étudièrent ça tous les 5 pendant plusieurs heures et Heero grimpa dans sa chambre avant que Wufei ne se mette à le charrier sur sa boulette officielle. 

Pour éviter la jalousie de Wufei, Duo, qui faisait toujours comme si le chinois n'existait pas, n'avait pas été voir Heero du reste de la journée. Il avait décidé de lui parler bientôt, convaincu, un peu en retard c'est vrai et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, de pardonner une fois de plus à Wufei. Pour ça, il devait calmer les choses, se calmer d'abord, pour que Wufei se calme et range sa jalousie, pour pouvoir se calmer complètement lui-même après… Mais à l'heure de manger, Duo, alla chercher Heero, quand même. Ce n'était pas ce crétin de chinois qui allait l'empêcher de voir son meilleur ami !

Il trouva le japonais très occupé à vérifier les informations sur les missions, à rechercher une boite en ville pas loin de la planque, en se disputant avec l'intrus mystérieux.

/Regardes le nom de cette boite… Il est bien clauque à souhait ! Si on allait là ce soir ? Peut-être qu'il y a des bagarres là-bas ???^^/

- Tu m'emmerdes… Si t'allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis ??

- Heero ?

- Duo.

- Tu t'en sors… Avec lui ?

- Hai. A peu près…

- Bien !^^ Tu fais quoi ?

Duo s'assit juste à côté de son meilleur ami et Heero lui expliqua.

- Une boite ??? Super !!^^

- La mission est dans 3 jours. On aura le temps de préparer la mission même si on sort.

- Et t'as trouvé lesquels jusque l ?

- Y en a quelques une qui ont l'air bien… Mais j'y connais rien.

- Montres-moi ça !!^^ Voyons… Tiens, celle-l ! Elle a l'air bien et elle est pas loin. Mais c'est une boite pour…

- Pas grave. Ca ne change pas grand-chose pour moi.

- Tu pourrais te faire draguer.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bon… Parfait, si ça te dérange pas !^^ Je voulais seulement te prévenir.

- Si ils sont trop collant, je dirais que je suis avec toi… Si ça te dérange pas, évidemment !!^^''''

Heero rougit, tout gêné.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis un peu surpris. T'as pas l'air d'être gêné par l'homosexualit

- On ne m'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien… On ne m'a même jamais parlé de sexualité.

- Moi non plus… Enfin, si… Une fois. J'avais demandé à Sœur Hélène si les garçons pouvaient avoir des enfants ensembles… Parce que j'avais vu deux garçons s'embrasser dans la rue.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ?

- Que c'était pas bien… Que Dieu n'avait pas créés les hommes pour qu'ils aient ce genre de relation. Ca m'a marqué même si je crois seulement en le dieu de la mort. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'essayer, après avoir été… Pour affronter ma peur. J'ai cru que j'étais un pêcheur, (*Imagine Duo avec un chapeau avec des hameçons en tout genre accroché dessus, des habits de pêcheurs, un poisson et une canne à pêche à la main* MDR Bon, faut que je me reprenne, j'écris un truc qui doit pas faire rire, normalement !!) que j'allais aller en enfer et je me sentais coupable. Mais j'avais déjà moins peur… C'est dingue l'influence qu'à eu sur moi cette religion quand même. Et puis, quand j'ai commencé à apprendre piloter, à faire des simulations de meurtre d'homme dans des MS, j'ai plus du tout été tourmenté par tous ça et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour accepter le fait que j'irais probablement en enfer quand je mourrais et j'ai repris mes croyances de base… Shinigami. Et puis, j'ai été avec tous les mecs ou filles que je voulais…

- … Je ne crois en aucun dieu. Si il y avait vraiment un dieu, il n'y aurait pas de guerre et des enfants comme nous n'aurait pas à se battre pour arrêter cette guerre. Et je n'aurais pas à partager mon corps avec un monstre, non plus.

/Mais je suis un dieu, Heero… Tu devrais être heureux de m'héberger./

- Je préfèrerais que tu retournes d'où tu viens ! Je ne considérerais jamais comme un dieu… Tu n'es qu'un monstre sanguinaire.

Duo, comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas à lui mais à l'autre, lui mit la main sur l'épaule, pour le soutenir. Soudain, il se rappela pourquoi il était venu…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je venais te chercher pour manger !!^^'

- D'accord.

Il ferma son pc et se leva du lit, suivi de Duo. Après mangé, ils remontèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, ou plutôt ce fut Duo qui le traîna là-haut. Pour trouver des habits digne d'une sortie en boite à Heero et pour rendre jaloux Wufei… Ce qui ne manqua de réussir. Le chinois assassina Heero et Duo, du regard. Ok, Duo voulait parler à Wufei… Mais avant il avait envie de se venger ! Il n'avait toujours pas avalé les insultes contre Heero et lui…

- Pourquoi tu m'a emmené en haut comme ça ? Wufei va être encore plus jaloux…

- C'est le but. J'en ai marre, il m'énerve… Il m'insulte et s'en prend à toi, tout le temps. Ca m'étonne même qu'il se soit tenu pendant que J appelait. J'étais prêt à parier qu'il ferait tout pour te griller…

- Tu ne vas faire qu'empirer les choses.

- Je sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi ! J'ai envie de le… Lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait !! Je suis tellement en colère contre lui !!

- Si tu lui parlais, ça réglerais tout, j'en suis sûr. 

- Oui… peut-être mais pour le moment, il faut te rendre sexy à fond !!!^^ Je doute que tu ais le genre de fringue que je cherche dans ton sac…

- Iie.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… 

Duo laissa Heero debout dans la pièce et se rua sur son sac pour trouver quelque chose de sexy pour Heero et qui le mette bien en valeur.

- Oh… J'ai trouvé ce qu'il te fallait !!^^ Tu vas être à croquer… Si tu n'es pas sexy comme ça, je me fais prêtre !

Heero eut soudain peur de comment il allait l'habiller…

Tsuzuku *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Pas eu le courage de tout relire en détail, j'espère que j'ai pas laissé de fautes... Pas trop le moral. Heureusement que ce chapitre était déjà écrit… 

Reviews, onegai ? A plus !^^


	10. L'avenir est un long passée 10

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!^^)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal *musique de X-files* angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais^^''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !!^^ *rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré* Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.^^'' 1+4 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier^^ !!

**Réponses review** : 

**Misao girl :  **Halala, c'est vrai que Le 2+5 est un sacré paquet de nœud… Mais c'est génial comme ça.^^Il va être FABULEUX pour sortir Heero !!^^ Hehehe ! Après tout c'est Duo qui l'habille !!^^ Et la soirée ne se terminera pas en massacre… (Je garde ça pour la prochaine mission !! lollllll) Bisous !! A plus !!!^^

**Leenaren **: Voilà la sortie en boite, tant attendu ! Elle a mis du temps à venir, mais elle est là… J'avais une légère panne !!^^' J'espère que tu vas apprécié, j'en ai eu du mal avec cette sortie, mais le résultat est intéressant !^^ 

Heero en dragon dans le lit… Wow pauvre lit et je plaint aussi son ou sa futur petite ami(e) !!! lolllll Non, c'est pas un dragon… Heureusement ! Bisous !! A plus !^^

**Yaonne-san **: Viiii, un truc bien sexy… *bave* Aaaahhhhhh… Heero !!! Hehehe !!^^ Heero est à croquer… -_^ Et tu vas savoir pourquoi dès le début du chapitre… *soupir* Oh, Heero ! A plus !^^

**Kamara** : Non, je n'ai pas oublié mon chapitre… Ma déprime est un peu passé, mais c'est une période plus calme d'écriture pour moi… Et je dois avouer que ce chapitre me plaisait pas à 100%. Il ne me plait toujours pas à 100%, mais je l'ai quand même mis. Il ne doit pas si mal que ça… Enfin, j'espère. Mais bon, c'est pas rare qu'on aime pas ce qu'on fait… Ou que ça ne nous semble pas bien. Merci de ta proposition, c'est sympa, mais ça va maintenant…^^ Désolé pour le temps que ce chapitre m'a pris, mais au moins, il est là… A plus ! 

**Mademoiselle Sora** : Vi, Heero va porter du cuir… Rrrrrrrrrrrr !!^^ C'est vrai que l'histoire de Duo et Wufei est TRES compliqué… Mais elle se réglera pas tout de suite. Désolé… Mais ça va s'arranger !!! Dans pas si longtemps que ça, si j'arrive à écrire ça comme il faut. Mais je crois que je suis dans une période un peu plate, niveau écriture. Mais je vais m'y remettre.^^ Merci de lire quand même et de me donner ton avis, même si t'aime pas vraiment le yaoi…^^ Bisous ! A plus !

**Tenshi-Shinigami** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, même si tu laissais pas de reviews !^^ Tu y as pensé cette fois… C'est cool ! Merci de tes encouragements !! A plus !^^

**DeathSlave : **La voil !^^ J'ai un peu tardé, pardon… Mais il est là, ça y est !^^ A plus !

**Bonne lecture !**

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*

Lorsque Wufei vit Heero descendre avec Duo, sa jalousie, déjà forte, fit une énorme pointe et il eut envie de massacrer Heero ET DUO ! Quatre resta bouche bée et Trowa fit des yeux ronds. En effet, Heero portait un pantalon de cuir noir TRES moulant avec un débardeur bleu foncé qui laissait deviner sa splendide musculature et s'accordait avec la couleur de ses yeux. (^^) Il avait des bracelets de cuir au poignet et n'était surtout pas coiffé. Cette tenue lui donnait un petit air rebelle et sombre très sexy… Seul sa légère rougeur au joue et son air timide et incertain tranchait avec le reste. 

Duo lui avait un jeans commun avec une chemise noire un peu déboutonner sur le haut, qui lui allait très bien ! Il avait les cheveux tressé nikel et était à croquer aussi. 

- Alors ? Il est beau ??^^

Aucun des 3 pilotes ne dirent un mot. Quatre et Trowa de stupéfaction et Wufei d'hésitation : mater Duo ou faire une crise de jalousie. Duo sourit content de son effet et Heero fut encore plus gêné. Il voulu remonter, mais l'américain l'en empêcha.

- Tu es parfait, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fais-moi confiance !!^^

Le japonais lui lança un regard douteux, alors que Duo le poussait à descendre les dernières marches. Quand ils eurent descendu les escaliers, Wufei avait choisi… La jalousie l'emportait une fois de plus.

- Vous sortez ?

- Oui !^^

- Où ça ?

- Ahaha ! Tu voudrais bien savoir, Wufei… Et ben, tu le seras pas !^^ 

- Remarque, pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce que vous allez faire, vu votre habillement… Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! C'est indécent ! (Non, il fait pas sa chochotte, mais son jaloux… Puisqu'il apprécie beaucoup la tenue de Duo ! lol)

- Ce n'est pas indécent, c'est sexy !^^ 

Quatre et Trowa, revenu de leur stupéfaction, réussir enfin à dire leur avis oralement.

- … Heero, tu es… Wouah !

- Je confirme.

- … Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, Heero !! Ca te va très bien… Ca te donne un côté rebelle très…

- Attirant. 

- Oui, c'est ça, Trowa ! Attirant !

Quatre se mit à rougir un peu, en réalisant qu'il dévorait Heero des yeux, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement. Le pauvre Soldat Parfait ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis…^^ 

- Hn…

- Bon, voilà… On va y aller ! prêt, Heero ?

- Euh… Je sais pas.

- Allons, allons… Tu vas voir, c'est super !^^

Ils mirent leur blouson et se dirigèrent vers la porte de sortie. Les yeux de Wufei lançait des éclairs. Duo, content de voir Wufei fou de jalousie, il lui sourit en prenant Heero par la taille et l'emmena dehors.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pris par la taille ?

- Pour le rendre jaloux ! Là, au moins, il aura une raison un peu plus justifié de l'être !

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Parce qu'il m'énerve, Heero ! Il m'énerve à un point que tu peux pas imaginer !

- Mais tu l'aime…

- Oui, aussi. Mais pourquoi faut-il que je sois amoureux d'un mec jaloux comme un poux ??

- … Je sais pas. Tu vas quand même lui parler ?

- Oui… Je vais essayer, bien que je doute encore de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette !

- Pourquoi il ferait ça si il t'aime ? 

- Pourquoi joues-t-il les jaloux, alors qu'on est même pas ensemble ?

- … C'est compliqué les sentiments.

- Ca, tu peux le dire, Heero !! C'est TRES compliqu

- Trop compliqué.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la boite. Après avoir fait la queue pendant quelques minutes et payé l'entrée, ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la boite. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, plusieurs regards lubriques se posèrent sur eux. Heero observa la décoration, puis les mecs qui les regardaient. Certains lui firent des sourires aguicheurs.

- Duo, pourquoi ils nous déshabille du regard comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on est sexy et très beau.^^ (Il vante pas ! Il constate… Bon, ok, il se vante peut-être un peu aussi…)

- C'est gênant…

- Mais non, Heero ! Tu vas t'y faire… Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Heero suivit Duo, en lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui osait lui toucher les fesses. Le tressé leur dénicha une table à l'écart pour que Heero soit un peu plus à l'aise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? C'est cool, non ?

- … Hai.

- Détends-toi ! Essaie de t'amuser !^^Tu vas voir, c'est super de danser !! Et de draguer ou se faire draguer, aussi… 

- Et si on est pas intéress ?

- Tu le dis ou le fais comprendre… Sans pour autant utiliser la violence. Sauf si le mec insiste un peu trop. Mais pas besoin de lui pointer un flingue sous le nez ou de lui briser le poignet, non plus… Tu montres que tu sais te défendre, qu'il te fait chier et il te laissera tranquille.

- … D'accord.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Hai… Un truc sans alcool.

- Plus précisément ?

- … Je sais pas, ce que tu veux.

- Ok.^^ Je reviens…

- Hai…

Le japonais, un peu perdu dans la boite, regarda Duo partir, avant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait sur la piste de danse. Il y avait des couples d'hommes et de femmes, en train de se déhancher sur la musique. Il ne sentait pas très à l'aise, même si il aimait bien l'ambiance générale. En fait, c'était surtout d'être entouré de tellement de monde qui le dérangeait un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse autant à lui. Il préférait la discrétion. 

Duo revint avec une bière et un soda.

- Soda, ça te va ?

- Hai. Arigato…

- De rien !^^ Dis-moi, tu aime bien cet endroit ?

- Hai… Même si je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de monde à mon goût. Mais c'est normal qu'il y est du monde.

- En effet !^^ Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup !! J'ai envie de danser…

- Tu peux y aller.

- Non, je vais attendre un peu… Je suis avec toi, je vais pas t'abandonner tous seul ici.

Ils restèrent un petit moment à bavarder, en buvant leur verre, jusqu'à ce que Heero soit un peu plus à son aise. Finalement, le pilote 01 n'était pas si mal que ça ici. Ok, il avait un peu trop de monde, mais il s'y était habitué. Le regard pervers des autres le dérangeait un peu moins.

- Ca va mieux ? 

- Hai !

- Tu vois qu'on est bien là… Tu veux danser ?

- Iie. Mais vas-y… Tu peux y aller. Je suis pas un enfant qui risque de s'enfuir si tu le laisse tous seul…

- Ok !^^ Sois sage, mon petit Heero ! Tu bouges pas d'ici avant que papa Duo ne revienne…

- Baka !^^

Heero sourit à Duo, alors que l'autre rigolait. Le tressé fonça sur la piste de danse et se mit à danser tous seul, sensuellement. Bientôt il se retrouva entouré 4 ou 5 mecs. Heero regardait Duo, en observateur étonné et intéressé, (Pas dans ce sens-là… Hentai !) quand un mec vint s'asseoir à sa table. Un grand blond, yeux vert, plutôt mignon, avec un T-shirt vert et un pantalon blanc… Heero se mit sur la défensive, instinctivement.

- Salut !

- … Salut.

- C'est ton mec le gars qui danse là-bas ?

- Non, un ami.

- Il danse super bien !

- Oui.

- … Tu viens souvent ici ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant… Ni ton copain, je me serais souvenu de lui !

- Non.

- Et… Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Franck…

Heero regarda le mec qui s'était invité à sa table, impassible pour ne pas paraître timide. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait le virer ou non… Après tout, c'était une bonne occasion de voir. Il décida d'essayer… Pour voir où ça le mènerait.

- Heero.

- J'aime bien ton prénom… Il te va bien !

Le japonais fit un léger sourire. 

- Ca te dirais de danser ?

- … Pourquoi pas ? Mais je sais pas danser…

- Pas grave… Tu vas voir, c'est pas dur !

Duo lui avait dit de s'amuser… Autant essayer de s'amuser. Si ça n'allait pas, il savait se défendre… Et puis, ça lui faisait bizarre de se faire draguer, mais ce n'était pas désagréable… Il fit un petit sourire à Franck, qui lui sourit aussi. C'était étrange comme cette ambiance influençait sa manière d'agir. Etrange mais pas désagréable. 

- Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu souris ?

Heero manqua de rougir au compliment. Il finit son verre pour cacher sa gêne et Franck le traîna sur la piste, parce que le brun timide n'osait pas trop y aller. Duo, qui n'avait pas manqué un morceau de la scène en dansant, se mit à sourire, content qu'il ose se laisser aller un peu. Une fois sur la piste, Heero se trouva tout con, à ne pas savoir quoi faire en regardant le blond. Celui-ci se mit à rire, en prenant le pauvre japonais coincé contre lui, en dansant. Heero finit par se laisser aller et copia la manière de danser de Franck, bien qu'il reste un peu hésitant. Duo, ravi de le voir danser, vola Heero à Franck, pour la fin de la chanson. Là, le pilote du Wing Zero se sentit un peu plus en confiance et dansa un peu plus librement.

- Tu vois que c'est amusant…^^

- Hai… J'aime bien.

- Ca a l'air de plaire de danser !

- Viiiii !!^^

Heero lui fit un sourire et se mit à rire, en se serrant contre Duo. Le japonais ayant enfin réussi à s'adapter à la situation, dansa chaudement (Ambiance oblige !^^) avec Franck et Duo, à tour de rôle, pendant toute la soirée. Il ne savait pas si il préférait les hommes ou les femmes, mais en tous cas, il s'amusait beaucoup ! Il avait aussi apprit qu'il avait 20 ans, qu'il aimait beaucoup la montagne et qu'il était facteur. Evidemment, Heero avait joué les mystérieux et n'avait rien dit sur lui… Et le regard des autres, qui le matait sans retenue, ne le dérangeait plus du tout et l'amusait même si ce n'était plus. Vers les 23h, Franck murmura un truc à l'oreille de Heero, après l'avoir embrassé.

- Ca te dirais de venir boire un verre chez moi, pour finir la soirée ?

Le pilote aux yeux cobalt regarda le blond. Il était pas mal et Heero se sentait plutôt excité par… ce qui pourrait arrivé si il acceptait. Pourquoi pas ? Mais il ne le connaissait pas… Et si… ?

/Tu as peur, mon petit Heero ? Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? lolllll/

Oui, il avait peur, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Yoru prendre l'initiative ! Et puis, il était bien plus fort que ce mec… Il ne risquait rien.

- Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

Il l'embrassa timidement à son tour, mais il prit vite un peu plus d'assurance avec l'aide de Franck. Heero prévint Duo, qui l'encouragea et lui dit à demain, puis, il rejoignit Franck, après avoir récupéré son blouson. Ils prirent sa voiture et le blond lui caressa la cuisse pendant tout le trajet, pendant que Heero mémorisait la route. D'un coup, l'entrée d'une petite ruelle sombre le fit penser à Yoru, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'elle était petite, en apparence, qu'on ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait au fond et qu'elle était TRES TRES sombre et qu'elle pouvait cacher un grand danger… Il frissonna imperceptiblement. Mauvaise pensée. Il devait chasser ce genre de pensée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dehors si attentivement ? T'as vu un truc ?

- Non… Je me disais que… J'aime bien la nuit et en même temps, je l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on peut s'y cacher, elle peut nous protéger du regard des autres. Mais elle fait peur parfois, aussi… Parce qu'il y a des ombres et des choses qu'on ne voit pas, mais qui vous guette, en attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

/Le petit Heero a peur de la nuit ? lol Tu sais que je suis flatté que je te fasse peur, malgré tout ce que tu t'acharnes à me dire le contraire !^^/

- C'est vrai, t'as raison… La nuit, c'est bien, mais c'est vrai qu'elle peut être dangereuse aussi.

/Oh oui… Tu devrais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de croc-mitaines (Je sais pas trop comment ça s'écrit.) sous ton lit avant de te coucher ! lol/

Heero soupira et fit un GROS effort pour se calmer. Ne pas s'énerver, surtout pas. Il regarda Franck et lui sourit un peu, pour ne plus penser à son squatteur très envahissant, ni à la méchante ruelle qu'il avait vu. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait et qui était encore plus fort que son appréhension de la suite ou que sa peur de Yoru. Il n'avait jamais eu de tel envie avant… Et ça lui plaisait bien. Il avait envie de faire des folies, ce soir. 

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Après un rapide câlin-voiture, ils montèrent à son apart. Franck mit 2 min pour ouvrir la porte car il ne trouvait pas le sens où il fallait tourner les clés ou les faisait tomber, à cause de Heero qui lui embrassait le cou et lui mordillait les oreilles, en entourant sa taille et laissant ses mains se balader. Heero ne se reconnaissait pas… L'excitation lui faisait faire des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait qu'il pouvait faire un jour. (Heureusement qu'il est pas saoul… Sinon qu'est-ce que ça donnerai…^^'''') Quand le joli blond aux yeux verts eut réussit à ouvrir la porte, ce qui ne fut pas facile, il jeta son blouson et débarrassa le japonais du sien, en l'embrassant.

- T'as soif ?

- Non !

Heero le poussa brusquement contre le mur et l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Tant mieux ! Moi non plus…

Il emmena Heero, qui lui embrassait le cou en rigolant, dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lui. (Heero : T'es sûr que c'était du soda qu'il y avait dans mon verre ??? Moi : Oui, pourquoi ? Heero : Parce que j'ai l'air bourré… Moi : Heureusement que c'était pas de l'alcool !!! Sinon, il aurait même pas pu démarrer la voiture, là…^^''' Heero : ^^''''') Le pilote se mit au-dessus de Franck et continua à cadrier la zone de son cou avec ses lèvres, en laissant carte blanche à ses mains qui ne manquait pas d'imagination et d'audace. Le joli blond ne resta pas en reste et commença à caresser la douce peau de Heero sous son débardeur. De caresses en caresses, le débardeur yuyien et le T-shirt de Franck se firent éjecter. Le Heero coquin, reconverti en explorateur patient et minutieux, s'attaqua à son torse, avec les mains et puis, avec la langue, car ses mains avaient envie de faire de petites excursions plus bas.

- Ben, on dirait pas comme ça, mais tu es très… ^^

- Lol J'aime avoir la situation en main. Quelle que soit la situation…^^

- Et si je faisais un coup d'état ?

- Essaie toujours.

Le blond essaya de renverser Heero d'un coup de rein, mais il le maintint en place solidement, en rigolant. Quand Heero eut bien exploré le territoire du torse et en partie celui qui se trouvait plus bas, il vira le pantalon blanc qui le gênait dans son exploration. Franck en profita prendre le dessus et embrassa Heero. Celui-ci prit un peu par surprise, se tendit. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle ! Mais quand il l'embrassa, il se calma un peu. Il lui fit subir le même genre de caresses en tous genre que Heero lui avait fait. Le japonais se calma un peu plus, en restant toujours en partie sur ses gardes. Il détestait se sentir vulnérable avec un inconnu. Même si cet inconnu lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien. Franck sentant son amant tendu, remonta pour l'embrasser, alors qu'il se trouvait à la limite du pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Heero ?

- … Je… j'ai jamais…

- … Jamais ??? Pourtant on dirait pas…

- Non.

Heero se sentit tout honteux et se demanda si l'autre allait se foutre de lui. Mais il l'embrassa…

- T'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller…

Il lui embrassa doucement le cou, en lui caressant le dos. Heero, un peu rassuré, se détendit peu à peu. Puis, Franck reprit sa descente un peu plus doucement et tendrement pour pas que Heero n'ai peur. Il se laissa faire, en fermant les yeux. Mais il se retendit aussi sec quand il arriva à nouveau à la frontière du pantalon. Franck tenta de le re-rassurer en lui caressant le bas du dos et les fesses, pour qu'il s'habitue, même si il était TRES excité et avait bien envie de passer cap suivant.

- Calmes-toi, Heero… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Je sais…

- Alors calmes-toi…

- Je peux pas…

- Mais si… Ca va aller. Laisses-moi faire…

- Non, attend !

- Chut… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Quand le blond, devenu très impatient, passa sa main dans le pantalon, Heero paniqua carrément. Il n'était pas prêt…

- Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi !

- Heero…

- Laisses-moi !!! Je veux pas !!

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

- Laisses-moi, je te dis !!! 

Heero se débattit et mit un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles de Franck, avant de se redresser. Plié en deux, il retint quand même le poignet de son presque amant. Grosse erreur. Le Soldat Parfait sur la défensive totale se jeta sur lui et fit pression avec son coude contre sa gorge, avec un regard froid.

- Touches-moi encore une fois et je te tue !!

Le pauvre blond, stupéfait de ce brusque changement et terrorisé par ce regard et le fait que l'autre pouvait lui broyer la gorge comme il voulait, hocha la rapidement.

- Ok… Je… Te laisse !!

Heero le relâcha et s'assit sur le lit, reprenant son souffle et se frottant le cou, en regardant celui qui avait failli le tuer se rhabiller en vitesse.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis désol

- Non, c'est moi. Je peux pas faire ça comme ça…

- Si tu n'étais pas sûr de toi, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir avec moi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Une fois rhabillé, Heero se tourna vers Franck.

- Encore désolé.

- … Pas grave. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Salut, rentre bien. Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non, merci… Ca ira. Salut…

Le japonais sortit de la chambre et ramassa son blouson, avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, Heero respira pour essayer de se calmer et se mit en chemin pour leur planque. Il avait eu peur… Peur que Franck puisse profiter de sa vulnérabilité. Il avait surtout perdu le contrôle de la situation… C'était ça qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Mais il ne connaissait rien au sexe… Il devait forcément perdre le contrôle. Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Pas avec quelqu'un en qui il n'avait pas confiance. Avec Duo, il l'avait déjà fait… (Baisser sa garde, hein !! Je parle pas d'autre chose…^^') Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Avec Quatre et Trowa non plus. Ils n'en profiteraient pas pour lui faire du mal… Wufei non plus d'ailleurs, mais il se méfiait. La jalousie pouvait faire faire ou dire beaucoup de chose. Mais il devait le faire lui-même avant que Yoru le fasse… Mais ça lui faisait tellement peur aussi. Il ne voulait pas faire ça avec n'importe qui.

/Alors, mon faible hôte… On a eu peur ? LOL Je savais que tu n'y arriverais pas… Tu n'es qu'un froussard./

- Iie ! Moi au moins, je me respecte… Est-ce que toi, tu pourrais te regarder dans une glace ?? Oh… Mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas te regarder dans une glace, tu ne verrais que mon reflet… Puisque tu n'es qu'un vulgaire parasite qui a élu domicile dans MON corps contre MA volont !

/Tu me paieras ce coup-bas ! Je t'apprendrais à m'insulter…/

- Ta gueule ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre ! 

Il était en train de s'énerver et c'est ce que voulait Yoru… Il se calma et concentra sa volonté pour l'envoyer paître plus loin, en s'imaginant lui foutre une belle droite dans la figure. Il soupira en sentant qu'il avait réussi et re-soupira de lassitude, en continuant son chemin. Il était fatigué. Pas fatigué physiquement, enfin moins que moralement… Il voulait voir Duo et Quatre. 

***

Duo était sur le canapé avec Quatre depuis 3 heures. Il était rentré à la maison peu après que Heero et Franck soient partis. Quand il était rentré, Quatre, qui attendait qu'ils rentrent, lui avait sauté sur le poils en demandant où était Heero. Il lui avait dit qu'il était parti avec un mec qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la boite. Là, le gentil petit Quatre s'était changé en loup féroce et inquiet… Il avait traîné Duo jusqu'à canapé où il l'avait jeté avant de se planter devant lui, en le sermonnant, sans hurler non plus pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Il lui avait dit qu'il était inconscient de laisser Heero aller avec un homme inconnu… Que ça pouvait être n'importe qui ! Un pervers, un soldat d'Oz… N'importe qui. Duo avait répliqué que Heero savait se défendre et qu'il ne risquait rien. Quatre avait alors parlé de la chose… Et si elle prenait le dessus Heero et qu'il faisait un massacre ??? Duo avait dit qu'elle avait déjà fait un massacre… Quatre devenu blanc et s'était jeté sur Duo, en le secouant comme un prunier. Il lui avait dit qu'il était fou, que si elle recommençait, ça ferait encore du mal à Heero, etc… Il en était encore en train de sermonner Duo, en se rongeant les ongles, mais sur le canapé et plus calmement, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Duo, qui commençait à s'inquiéter à force que Quatre raconte des scénarios plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, se précipita dans l'entrée.

- Heero, ça va ?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Je croyais que tu allais rester toute la nuit avec lui… 

- Je… J'ai pas pu. J'ai paniqué quand il a voulu prendre les choses en mains…

Heero baissa la tête au moment où le blond arriva.

- Heero ! Tu vas bien ???

- Hai… 

Duo sentant que derrière ce « oui » pâlichon se cachait un « non », le prit par les épaules et l'amena sur le canapé. Quatre se mit à l'interroger, inquiet…

- Tu es sûr que ça va ???

- Iie.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- …

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.

- Hai, je sais… Mais je…

- Cet homme t'a fait du mal ?? Ou bien, la chose a fait quelque chose ??

- Iie. Rien de tous ça, Quatre… 

Heero fit un pauvre sourire à Quatre pour le rassurer. L'inquiétude du blond le touchait, mais ce n'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui dire ! C'était trop personnel, gênant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je… C'est gênant à dire. Je peux pas…

Le blond lui fit un sourire.

- D'accord… Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard… Je vais aller me coucher aussi. Maintenant que je sais que vous allez bien, je vais pouvoir dormir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon.

- Quatre ??

Le pilote 04 se retourna.

- C'est pas contre toi… Mais… C'est vraiment trop gênant pour que je t'en parle ! Le prend pas mal…

- Je sais, Heero… Je ne t'en veux pas.

Il lui fit un sourire, que Heero lui rendit, rassuré et monta se coucher. Il ne voulait pas perdre un ami… Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait perdre les amis ou les garder, enfin, pas précisément. Il se retourna vers Duo.

- On va se coucher ?

- Hai !

Heero se leva. Il se sentait mieux que tout à l'heure d'avoir vu Quatre et Duo et d'être rentré à la maison. Il monta dans leur chambre, avec Duo, où le japonais se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le ventre.

- Heero ?

Il releva la tête et regarda Duo, qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement ?

Il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Je crois que… J'ai eu peur. Au début, ça allait mais quand… J'ai complètement paniqu ! Je peux pas… Je peux pas !

- Mais si, tu peux… Si tu veux, on retournera en boite ?

- Iie. C'est inutile… Je pourrais pas… Pas avec n'importe qui. Je ne veux perdre le contrôle avec un inconnu… Je ne peux pas.

- … Tu as la même peur que moi, on dirait.

- Je ne veux pas être vulnérable face à n'importe qui… Mais j'y connais rien, non plus !!! Je ne peux pas… Etre dominant.

- Ca va compliquer les choses… Surtout qu'il ne faut pas trop attendre, avec la boule de nerf qui te squatte.

- Je sais… Mais il faut que je le fasse avec quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance.

- … Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand monde à qui tu fasses réellement confiance.

- Je sais. Il n'y a que… Vous.

- On est dans une belle impasse. C'est pas le genre de service qu'on demande comme ça !^^'

- Je suis dans la merde. IL va me voler mon corps, mon âme et mon innocence…

Duo se leva de son lit et rejoignit celui à Heero et lui tapota un peu le dos, pour le rassurer.

- Mais non… On va bien trouver une solution !! Il existe TOUJOURS une solution… Faut juste la trouver. … Tu crois qu'avec une fille, ça irait ??

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça irait mieux avec une fille… C'est la même chose, non ?

- Euh… Pas exactement ! Y a des différences…

- Ca revient au même pour moi. Je suis reste aussi novice que ce soit une fille ou mec.

- … C'est vrai. Quand on ne sait pas…

- Et en plus, je pourrais être maladroit.

Heero soupira… Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

- … Et on a pas de filles expérimentés dans nos connaissances… Enfin, si, Hilde !

Le japonais se redressa sur le côté avec un air ironique et regarda Duo droit dans les yeux.

- Oh oui… C'est ça… Tu vas lui demander au nom de votre amitié de coucher avec moi !! Bien sûr… Elle va se foutre de ta gueule. Et puis, je la connais pas assez… Et franchement… Elle m'attire pas du tout !!

- … Ben, pourquoi ? Elle est mignonne pourtant…

- Peut-être, mais elle m'attire pas.

Il se coucha sur le dos avec un air d'âne butté, en fixant le plafond. Duo poussa un énorme soupir, avant de s'installer plus confortablement et de regarder à nouveau son ami avec un air sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré par quelqu'un sexuellement dans ta vie ?

- Iie. A part cette nuit, en boite… Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux autres comme ça, non plus.

- Donc comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne t'attire pas ??

Heero s'ébouriffa un peu les cheveux en s'asseyant.

- De toute façon, tu peux pas lui demander ça ! Elle va te demander pourquoi à coup sûr… Sans compter qu'elle est aussi bavarde que toi !!! Si elle couche avec moi, elle va aller répéter sur tous les toits qu'elle a fait l'amour avec le Soldat Parfait !! Or, il est hors de question que ça se sache… Et puis, elle est pas ici, en plus.

- Enfin, elle est pas si bavarde que ça…

Heero lui lança un regard réaliste.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle se tairait ??

- … Arg ! T'as raison… Ca serait trop risqué et elle poserait beaucoup de questions. Et elle pourrait vouloir te coller un peu trop après… Et t'as encore raison, elle est trop loin d'ici !!!

- Hn. Donc c'est pas possible… Tu vois que j'ai toujours raison !^^

- Non, t'as pas toujours raison ! La preuve, je vais te faire rire…

Le pilote 02 eut droit à un sourire amusée du brun.

- Tu crois ? 

- Oui !

- Et bien, moi, je ne pense pas…

- Et bien, nous allons voir ça ! J'ai une arme secrète pour faire rire.

- Hn… Et c'est quoi cet arme ???

- CA !!!

Il se jeta sur Heero et l'allongea sur le lit, en le chatouillant. Heero se mit à rire, le plus discrètement possible, en essayant d'attraper les mains à Duo.

- Arrêtes !! Hahaha !! 

- Non ! Avoue que t'as pas toujours raison… En ce moment, par exemple.

- Iie !! T'as trich ! Hihihihihi !!! C'est un coup bas !

- Oui, mais tu es quand même en train de rire…

- Bakaaaaa !!! ahahaha !! Arrêtes !

- Nan ! Avoue…^^

- Bon, ok ! J'avoue !! J'ai pas toujours… haha !! Raison !!

- Une dernière chatouille pour la route !^^

- Duoooo ! Arrête… hahahaha !!

L'américain arrêta enfin de chatouiller Heero, qui put reprendre son souffle, pendant que le baka chatouilleur s'allongea à côté de lui.

- Baka ! Tu m'as tout déshabill !

- Pas grave. On va aller se coucher…

- Mouais… Mais c'est pas une raison !

Ils restèrent 5 min silencieux tout souriant. 

- Et Sally ??

Heero lui lança un regard surpris, puis genre « T'es malade ??? ».

- Je plaisante !! 

- Ah…^^'

Duo soupira.

- Bref, on est au même point.

- Je suis dans la merde totale !

Le tressé se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda Heero, avant de s'asseoir.

- On ferait mieux d'y repenser demain ! La nuit porte conseil, paraît-il…

- Hai, t'a raison !

- Viii, tu l'as dit, j'ai raison…^^ Je suis content !

L'américain se leva rapidement pour rejoindre son lit, alors que Heero tirait sur sa tresse en riant. Les pilotes se déshabillèrent chacun sur leur lit et se mirent sous les chaudes couvertures. (Merde. Ca me donne envie d'aller dormir…-_- Pas étonnant à 5h du mat !)

- Bonne nuit, Heero !^^

- Hn… Oyasuminasai, Duo.

- T'inquiète pas ! On trouvera une solution à ton épineux problème…

- Arigato !^^ Et… Tu vas parler à Wufei ? Il a du être très jaloux, ce soir.

- Oui, bien sûr… Je vais pas laisser tomber à cause d'une crise de jalousie. Je vais essayer de lui parler demain…

- C'est bien !^^

- Dors bien…

- Toi aussi.

Il s'installèrent bien à leur aise et s'endormirent rapidement.

Tsuzuku *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Et voilà, un autre chapitre...^^ Et je suis de bonne humeur, en plus !

Heero : *habillé avec les fringues de Duo (celle du début du chapitre !^^)* Kikou !!!!^^

Moi : Ca va, Heero ? *inquiète. Chaque fois qu'il est gaie, c'est mauvais pour moi*

Heero : Hai, pourquoi ?

Moi : Pour rien. Je me demandais juste ce qui te met de si bonne humeur et pourquoi tu as piqué dans les affaires à Duo…

Heero : Comme ça… J'en avais envie.^^ 

Moi : Et ? *suspicieuse*

Heero : Et je sors ce soir !^^

Moi : Ah oui ?? Tous seul ? *jalouse*

Heero : Iie… 

Duo : *rapplique furieux* Qui c'est qui a fouillé dans mes affaires ???

Moi : Regarde par toi-même !

Duo : -_- Je vois. Quel mouche t'a piqu ???

Heero : Pas une mouche, un démon ! Le démon de minuit…^^

Duo : Arg !^^''' Les fics sont mauvaises pour sa sant

Moi : Et… Avec qui tu sors ? *essaie d'avoir innocente*

Heero : Quelqu'un…

Moi : -_-'' Oui, évidemment. Mais QUI ??

Heero : Ca t'intéresse ? *content*

Moi : Non, absolument pas… Mais vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, alors je dois savoir ce que vous faites. *excuse à 1 centime d'euro*

Heero : Hn, je vois.^^ Je vais sortir avec une fille…

Duo : Une fille ???

Heero : Hai, Duo… Une fille, le contraire d'un garçon…

Duo : ^^'' L'air de ne pas répondre par Heero Yuy…

Moi : Ah… Et qui est cette fille ? Tu… Tu la connais ?

Heero : Hai… Très bien !^^

Moi : *folle de jalousie* Oh… Depuis longtemps ? Et elle est comment ??

Heero : Hai… Un bon moment. C'est une fille… Spéciale.

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale ??? Ses habitudes ou ??? Tu sais qu'il faut se méfier des filles de mon monde ? Y en a certaine qui adore jouer avec les garçons et les jeter comme ça… 

Heero : *très amusé* Ben, pour résumer… Elle est perverse, sadique et un peu folle. Elle aime les beaux bishonens et écrit des fics.

Moi : *a peur car ça peut correspondre à beaucoup de fanfickeuses* Oh… Tu la rencontré comment ?

Heero : … Par hasard. Ca a l'air de BEAUCOUP t'intéresser pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y intéresse pas ! *très très amusé*

Moi : Mais… PAS DU TOUT. Je m'inquiètes juste pour ta sécurit !

Heero : Comme c'est gentil…*TRES TRES amusé*

Moi : *lui trouve un air louche* Tu te moquerais pas de moi, par hasard ??

Heero : Moi ? Je n'oserais pas ! 

Moi : Je pari qu'il me fait marcher…-_-

Heero : Non, je sors vraiment ce soir.

Moi : Où est le piège ?

Heero : Y a pas de piège…

Moi : Je te connais ! C'est une vengeance…

Heero : J'avoue…^^ Mais c'est SI drôle de te rendre jalouse !

Moi : Bon, avec QUI tu sors ?

Heero : TOI !!!^^

Duo : Je le savais…-_-

Moi : 0_0

Heero : Pour une fois, c'est toi qui fera TOUT ce que je voudrais !!! *rigole*

Moi : *réfléchis et sourit* Ok !!!^^

Duo : Bon, bah… Je vais vous laisser ! Reviews, please ? *s'en va*

Heero et moi : A plus !!!^^


	11. L'avenir est un long passée 11

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Note 2** : Je vais partir une semaine à Paris lundi, donc je pourrais pas écrire pendant ce temps… aaah Ca va être dur pour moi, mais bon. En plus, je sors d'un virus qui m'a empêché d'écrire aussi… Rah lalala… Pauvre de moi ! Mais je me rattraperais après !!!! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Hehehehehe ! #les G-boys tremblent de peur# 

**Réponses review** : 

**Yaonne-san **: Heero est pas encore un homme, mais ça ne va pas tarder… Dans deux chapitres minimums ! Qui sera l'heureux élu ??? Je sais déjà qui c'est… Mais je dirais rien. Lol (Normal, c'est moi l'auteur… Ca serais grave si je ne le savais pas encore !'') Merci de tes encouragements, je suis contente que cette fic plaise ! A plus !

**Misao girl **: Oui, il est à croquer !! C'est vrai que c'est plus intéressant si c'est un perso qu'on connaît !! Bisous ! A plus !

**Leenaren **: Croc-mitaine ? Non plus… Yoru n'est pas un monstre qui s'amuse à terrifier les enfants la nuit en se planquant sous leur lit et en faisant des bruits bizarres… La première fois de Heero… Hehehe ! Qui donc ça va être ? Réponse très prochainement ! Comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, Wufei et Duo ne sont pas encore ensemble, non plus… Mais ça va se faire dans pas si longtemps que ça, sauf que je peux pas dire quand exactement. Ca dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle les chapitres évolueront, mais je sais comment je vais faire ça, en tous cas ! Bisous ! A plus !

**Mimi Yuy 1 **: C'est vrai qu'il tourne un peu en rond, mais je vais bientôt régler le problème. Moi aussi, je commence à être fatigué de cette situation… Le martyrisage de perso par les tourments sentimentales c'est drôle un moment, mais c'est lassant. Bref, je vais TRES bientôt régler cette situation… Quand à Heero, qui règlera son problème ? Ce sera la surprise ! Voilà la suite… Avec une évolution ! A plus !

**Meiro** : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review et merci de lire ma fic, même si tu laisses pas toujours des reviews ! Voilà la suite ! A plus !

**Kamara** : 3 lemons ? C'est gourmand, c'est vrai, mais ça se fera peut-être… Je ne suis décidé que sur un seul couple, pour l'instant, mais les autres vont venir. Merci de ta review ! Bisou ! A plus !

**DeathSlave : **Voilà la suite !! Je l'ai mise rapidement ! Je vais tenter d'écrire la suite rapidement… Surtout que j'ai envie de voir cette fic avancer ! Elle avance trop lentement et y a un passage que j'ai hâte d'atteindre !!! Ouin ! Mais bon, je suis la seule fautive puisque j'écris pas assez à mon goût… Merci de ta review ! A plus !  

**Deedo elfe demone **: La résolution promet d'être très intéressante ! Hehehe ! Je vais aimer l'écrire… Merci de ta review !! A plus !! 

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

La nuit porte peut-être conseil, mais donne pas les solutions ! C'est la pauvre constatation que fit Heero le lendemain, en se réveillant. Mais il ne se laissa pas déprimé pour autant… Il se leva, prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller et mit ses habits traditionnels : spandex et débardeur. Puis, il descendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner, alors que Duo dormait toujours. Mais pas Yoru, par contre, qui lui faisait ses commentaires et critiques sur la soirée d'hier. Heero l'ignora comme d'habitude…

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Wufei lui lança terrible regard noir jaloux.

- Passer une bonne soirée, hier soirée, Yuy ??

- Ca dépend quel partie de la soirée on prend.

/C'est clair que la nuit avec Franck a pas été formidable… Pourtant tu débrouillais bien au début. Dommage que tu sois parti si vite !!/

- Moi, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié TOUTE la soirée et la nuit aussi, bien sûr…

- Hn…

- Bonjour, Heero !

- Bonjour, Quatre…

- Tiens !! Un bol de café… Ca te réveillera.

- Arigato.

Heero prit le bol que lui tendait Quatre, en le remerciant d'un petit sourire.

- Tiens donc, tu as l'air bavard ce matin… Comme c'est étrange. Sûrement un effet secondaire de ta nuit avec Maxwell.

- Je parle quand j'ai envie de parler. C'est tout.

- Oui et rien de tel pour te donner envie de parler qu'une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ! Tu as peut-être envie de me raconter les détails pendant que tu y es ?

Le japonais leva le nez de son bol et lança un regard exaspéré à Wufei.

/Oh oui ! Dis-lui que tu as planté là un mec que tu as bien excité auparavant, parce que tu avais peur… Tu vas lui paraître très courageux comme mec ! lol/

- Tu veux savoir à quoi à ressemblé ma nuit ? Une nuit normale. J'ai dormi, dans mon lit, tout seul et j'ai pas fait de cauchemar non plus, si ça t'intéresse…

- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre j'ai du mal à te croire…

/Pas fait de cauchemar ! Mais c'est vrai, ça… Je corrigerais ça la nuit prochaine. Ca te dirais de rêver des tripes de Wufei ??/

- Tu as faim, Heero ?

- Iie…

Crétin de Yoru ! Il venait de lui couper l'appétit, alors que son estomac réclamait… Pas grave, il attendrait midi.

- D'accord.

Il finit rapidement son café et se leva, pour se mettre sur son pc et revoir la mission. Il allait se concentrer sur sa mission, ça l'aiderait à oublier le bavardage de son colocataire.

### 

Duo se leva à 1h après Heero… Mais même s'il avait prit une longue douche, il se dirigea à la cuisine au radar. Il manqua de peu de se prendre un mur, près du salon et insulta le pauvre mur en lui demandant pourquoi il s'était mis sur son chemin… En entendant ça, Heero qui, sur le canapé, tentait de se concentrer sur sa mission et uniquement sur la mission, sourit et ricana un peu. Il eut droit à un regard perplexe de Trowa et un regard noir de Duo qui venait voir le japonais moqueur.

- C'est ça, Heero ! Moques-toi…

- Moi ? Me moquer ? Pas du tout…

Mais il garda son sourire amusé.

- Ouin ! Heero se moque de moi !--

- Mais non, Duo !

- Vraiment ?? Tu me feras pas croire que c'est la mission qui te fait sourire !

Duo remonté s'approcha du Heero tout souriant, avec l'intention de se venger. Il se jeta sur le pilote 01 et le chatouilla. 

- Là, t'as une raison de rire !!

- Duo, l'homme qui murmurait aux murs !!! Hahahaha !

Wufei et Quatre, attiré par le rire yuyien, allèrent au salon. Quatre se mit à sourire et Wufei se mit à ressembler à un taureau qui va charger, tellement il était jaloux. Trowa lui observait en restant perplexe. 

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien !!!

Duo laissa Heero et regarda Wufei, en souriant.

- He ! Wuffy !!

- Wufei !!! Pas Wuffy !

Un Heero décoiffé se redressa de derrière le canapé et regarda Wufei qui avait les poings serrés et les narines frémissantes. Son regard lançait des éclairs et était fixé sur le brun.

/Oh… Wufei est en colère ! Hehehe ! Il est fou de jalousie… lol/ 

Heero et Duo se consultèrent du regard et le japonais se releva pour monter dans sa chambre.

- Heero, tu peux rester !

- Non, t'as raison Yuy… Barres-toi ! Je crois que t'es de trop !!

Heero regarda Duo, en souriant et l'encouragea du regard et alla dans sa chambre avec le pc. Plus ça allait, plus Duo avait peur de parler à Wufei. Il était si jaloux… Il s'en prenait toujours à Heero ! C'était injuste ! Heero n'avait rien fais de mal, pourtant… Mais si il était jaloux, ça voulait dire que le chinois ne devrait pas le jeter. Pourtant, il l'énervait tellement ! Même pas pouvoir être avec Heero sans que Monsieur fasse sa crise de jalousie !!! Son attitude l'exaspérait… Mais il l'aimait aussi. Il se sentait flatté que Wufei agisse comme ça. Ca prouvait qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Mais il était trop jaloux !! Bien sûr il avait envie de lui avouer son amour, mais il avait aussi envie de se venger… Mais il ne devait pas. Il devait lui dire aujourd'hui ! Donc il valait mieux que Wufei se calme… Et lui aussi. Mais il était tellement jaloux… Il avait presque peur de lui dire. Même si il lui disait et que ça se passait bien, est-ce qu'il continuerait à jouer les jaloux comme ça ? Il n'était pas question qu'il choisisse entre Heero et Wufei, même si Heero l'accepterait. Il ne voulait pas ! C'était son ami !

- Je suppose que tu vas aller le rejoindre, maintenant ??

- Non !! Arrête de supposer… Tu ne comprend rien, ou plutôt tu ne VEUX rien comprendre ! Je vais boire mon café.

Le ton froid de l'américain choqua Wufei, qui monta s'isoler dans sa chambre, alors que Duo allait à la cuisine. Il savait qu'il faisait du mal à Duo et Heero. Ce n'était pas son intention, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, il croyait Quatre, mais il ne supportait pas qu'ils soient si complice. Il aurait voulu être à la place de Heero… Mais si il n'était pas ensemble, pourquoi était-ils sortis tous les deux ??? Dans ces tenues, en plus… Ils étaient sortis tous les deux. Peut-être étaient-il ensemble depuis que Quatre lui avait dit le contraire ? Cette idée le rendait fou… Mais il ne pouvait pas aller avec lui, non plus. Et jouer les jaloux risquaient de pousser Duo dans les bras de Yuy. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

###

La journée fut assez monotone. Chacun se préparait pour la mission et tentait de s'occuper. Heero sur son pc et en discutant un peu avec Yoru, sans trop s'énerver. Ca lui passait le temps et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer tout le temps… Wufei méditait pour tenter de calmer sa jalousie. Trowa bouquinait. Quatre s'inquiétait pour ses amis. Duo réfléchissait à comment aborder Wufei. Il avait fait attention à l'humeur de Wufei chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu… Il semblait calme, mais un peu nerveux quand même.

En début de soirée, ils étaient allé tous les 5 préparer leur gundam… La journée, ils évitait d'y aller. A plus de minuit, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, ou plutôt Heero daigna enfin descendre du Wing Zero, car les autres voulaient rentrer. Duo et Quatre le convainquirent qu'il était temps de rentrer et qu'il pourrait continuer ses vérifications demain, puisqu'il les avait presque finit. Quand Heero était rendu à bosser sur Zero, c'était dur de le convaincre d'arrêter… Et donc, il rentrèrent chez eux à près de 1h du mat !' Mais bon, c'était une heure normale pour ceux qui sortaient donc, ils ne paraissaient pas bizarre, non plus. En rentrant, Trowa et Quatre allèrent se coucher direct, après avoir dit bonne nuit avec une mine fatiguée. Ils ne restaient plus que Heero, Duo et Wufei… 

- C'est dingue Heero ! Quand t'es sur ce gundam, c'est la galère pour t'en faire descendre ! Quand tu peux rentrer seul encore, ça va… Mais bon, là on est venu tous les 5.

- Gomen. Je fais pas attention aux temps…

- C'est ce que je vois… Tu l'adores ce gundam !

- Hai ! 

- Mouais… Pourquoi tu sors pas avec tant que t'y es ??

Duo et Heero se regardèrent. Jalousie en vue. L'américain fit signe au japonais qu'il allait lui parler et il rejoignit sa chambre, en lui faisant un sourire encourageant. Wufei s'apprêta à suivre Heero, mais Duo le retint…

- Attend, Wufei… Faut que je te parles.

Il se retourna et regarda Duo qui était aussi nerveux qu'une pelote de laine emmêlée…

- Quoi ?

- Ben, je… Euh… Je sais pas trop comment dire ça…

- Maxwell, dépêches-toi. J'aimerais aller me coucher.

- Oui, oui… Alors… Tu sais que je sais que tu, enfin la raison de ta jalousie ?

- Oui, je m'en doute que tu sais… Puisque Winner et Yuy savent, tu le sais aussi.

- Et… Tu sais que je ressens la même chose que toi… Pour toi ? (C'est con quand même… lol Ils savent tous les deux, mais il y a quand même un problème !!')

- Oui, je le sais aussi ! Où veux-tu en venir exactement ??

- Ben, vu qu'on ressent tous les deux la même chose… Et qu'on le sait et que tu es jaloux de Heero… Ben, on pourrait peut-être… Sortir ensemble ? Comme ça, t'aurais plus de raison d'être jaloux…

Wufei fixa l'américain timide devant lui, sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Ni quoi dire.

- Je t'aime, Wufei ! 

Le chinois ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est vrai que c'était la solution… Mais il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre Duo à cause de son incompétence. Pas comme Meiran… Il fallait qu'il le protège de lui, de son incompétence, de sa lâchet ! Il ne le méritait pas… Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

- Maxwell…

Duo sentait au ton du chinois qu'il allait dire non.

- Wufei !!! Ne dis pas non !! Tu m'aimes aussi, je le sais ! Je sais que c'est pas sympa de t'avoir rendu jaloux volontairement quand je suis sortis avec Heero, mais je voulais me venger ! Et je te promet qu'il y a rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre nous… Wufei ! Je t'en prie…

Wufei baissa la tête. Si il admettait ça… Il devrait s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas repenser à tous ça, ça le faisait trop souffrir. Nier… Nier tout, même en mentant, si nécessaire. Même si ce n'était pas honorable. Il était déjà un lâche de refuser ses sentiments… Alors un peu plus, un peu moins. Et en plus, Duo lui fournissait une raison pour contrer, si il insistait trop.

- Tu te trompes ! Je ne t'aimes pas.

- Quoi ? Et Quatre alors ???

- Il sait tromp !

- Wufei !!! Ne me mens pas !!!

Ce regard triste que lui lançait Duo lui faisait mal au cœur… Mais tanpis. 

- C'est la vérité. Je ne t'aime pas… C'est juste de l'affection que Quatre à sentit. Il voulu te faire plaisir et a mal interprété ce qu'il a sentit ! Je suis désolé, Duo.

Duo fixa Wufei. Il avait envie de pleurer... Ce n'était pas possible. Quatre ne s'était jamais tromp ! Wufei mentait forcément. Et il l'avait appeler Duo… Il était malheureux. Non, Quatre ne pouvait pas s'être tromp ! L'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses différentes… Quatre savait faire la différence et si il avait eu un doute, il ne lui aurait pas donné de faux espoirs. Wufei avait peur de quelque chose, avait dit Quatre… Il prit un regard déterminé mais gentil et continua.

- Wufei ! Arrête de mentir… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer que tu m'aimes, qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ??

Arg !! Fichu américain ! Pourquoi était-il tellement têtu ?? Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mêle de ça ! Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence une deuxième fois…

- Je n'ai pas peur ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? Tu peux me faire confiance, Wufei !

- Maxwell, je t'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas, pas comme tu le souhaites du moins… Arrête de chercher !

- Wufei…

- Non ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu es sourd ou quoi ??

- Mais enfin…

- NON ! Ca suffit ! Fiches-moi la paix ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu m'aimes ? Je te rappelle que tu as joué avec ma jalousie !

- Parlons-en justement de ta jalousie !! Si tu étais jaloux, c'est que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, non ??

Son argument se retournait contre lui… Quel idiot ! Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais Duo le retint.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance !! Wufei, je suis un pilote de gundam comme toi !

- Je t'ai dis de me laisser ! Espèce de shazi ! Et j'étais jaloux parce que vous étiez très complice, c'est tout ! Un couple, dans un groupe attire la convoitise.  

- Wufei…

Il lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Disparaît de ma vue !!! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte nuisible ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu te considérer comme un ami…

- Wufei… Pourquoi ! Je… JE TE DETESTE !!!

Duo se précipita dans les escaliers en bousculant Wufei. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui… « Boys don't cry » Oui, mais c'était trop dur !!! Wufei ne venait pas seulement de le jeter mais aussi de l'insulter ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'aimer pour lui dire de tel chose… C'était impossible. Quatre s'était trompé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre brusquement et la referma tout aussi doucement, en se jetant sur son lit, en larme.

Heero qui était dans son lit, se releva d'un coup et alla voir Duo.

- Duo ??? Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ??

- Il m'a jet !!! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait pas, que j'étais un insecte nuisible et qu'il voulait que je disparaisse de sa vue !

- Il a pas fait ça ?

- Si !!! 

Le brun prit Duo dans ses bras, alors qu'il était effondré. 

- Calmes-toi…

- Je suis un imbécile ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas de moi ! 

- Tu n'es pas un imbécile ! C'est Wufei l'imbécile ou moi, à la limite… Mais pas toi !

Duo le regarda, les yeux tout rouge et plein de larmes.

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'es conseillé d'aller lui parler !

- Quatre l'a fait aussi et tu as cru, comme lui, que c'était de l'amour… Mais c'est de l'amitié, en fait ! Non, même plus…

Il se replongea sa tête dans le cou à Heero, en tremblant.

- Non, ce n'était même pas de l'amiti ! Sinon, jamais il ne t'aurait dit ça ! Je vais lui dire deux mots, moi !!! Il a fait que jouer avec toi… Ce n'était pas de la jalousie ! Ou si, mais parce qu'on s'entendait bien et qu'on était peut-être amoureux ! Il était jaloux qu'on soit si proche… Ce n'est qu'un lâche !! Je vais lui apprendre à te faire de la peine !

- Heero… Merci d'être là pour moi. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… 

- T'es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal. Et puis, Quatre est là aussi…

- Oui, je sais… Mais c'est pas pareil.

- Calmes-toi, Duo et essaie de dormir. On a une mission demain soir… Il faut qu'on se repose.

- Oui…

- Ca va aller pour la mission ?

Duo releva la tête en essuyant ses yeux et en essayant de faire un sourire rassurant.

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas… Et ça me changera les idées. 

- Oublie ce qu'à dit Wufei ! Tu es un excellent pilote et un super ami… J'irais lui dire deux mots et si il ne te fait pas de plates excuses, il le regrettera !

- Fais attention avec qui-tu-sais…

- T'inquiètes pas ! Je maîtrise mieux la situation, je m'énerve beaucoup moins.

- Je préfèrerais être amoureux de toi, tiens ! Ca serait plus simple…

Heero lui sourit tristement.

- J'en suis pas sûr. Je ne suis plus seul… Et tu sais comment est celui que tu devrais aussi supporter.

- Oui, je sais… 

- Aller, on se couche.

- Oui. Heero…

- Hai ?

- Tu… Je… Reste avec moi, s'il te plait ! En tant qu'ami, c'est tout… Je sens que je vais pas réussir à fermer l'œil avec cet imbécile de chinois.

- D'accord. Viens dans mon lit, il est déjà défait…

- Ok !

Duo se déshabilla rapidement, pendant que Heero se recouchait puisqu'il était déjà prêt à dormir. Le pilote 01 jeta soudain un œil à la porte fermé. Quelqu'un les écoutait et venait de partir… Wufei, pensa Heero, très en colère. 

Lorsqu'il fut prêt aussi, Duo rejoignit son meilleur ami, qui lui avait fait une petite place. Heero le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos et les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme. A force de cauchemar quand Duo le calmait et de câlinages, il avait compris à peu près comment on réconforte quelqu'un… Il s'endormit après, quand il fut sûr que Duo dormait bien.

###

Wufei resta là, sans bouger, atterré, pendant une minute… Il se sentait franchement mal… Très mal d'avoir fait ça à Duo. Ce n'était pas digne d'un homme d'honneur… Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu son honneur. Il était honteux, triste, effondré même… Faire du mal à Duo était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya aussitôt, avant de monter se coucher… Il aperçut la porte de la chambre de Duo et s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Ce qu'il entendit lui fendit le cœur… Yuy semblait être en colère, mais c'était normal, que ce soit son ami ou plus… Quand il entendit les dernière phrases, il se sentit jaloux. Duo allait dormir avec Yuy ??? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'ils… ?? Ou bien, pas encore, mais peut-être que ça allait se faire ?? Peu importe. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux… Et même si le mettait en colère et l'attristait qu'ils se mettent ensemble après ça, au moins Duo serait bien mieux qu'avec lui. Yuy au moins serait vraiment le protéger et l'aimer comme il faut. Duo méritait ne méritait un homme lui, sans honneur… Un lâche qui a peur de son passé et de ses sentiments. 

Il s'éloigna de la porte et alla dans sa chambre. Il coucha dessus sans défaire son lit et se mit à pleurer, sans chercher à s'en empêcher, cette fois… (Pauvre Wufei… C'est vrai que je l'aime pas, mais là, je suis triste pour lui.) Meiran… Sa Nataku. Sa première femme. Il n'avait jamais accepté ses sentiments à cause de la colère que c'était un mariage forcé et qu'il ne voulait pas l'aimer. Mais il l'avait quand même aimé. Parce qu'elle était forte, courageuse… Pas comme lui. Et il n'avait comprit qu'il l'aimait que lorsqu'elle avait mis sa vie en danger et qu'elle était morte dans ses bras… Dans ce champ de fleur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour protéger ce champ de fleur… C'est lui qui aurait du aller combattre, pas elle. Il avait tellement souffert. Il avait décidé de se battre pour elle, pour lui faire honneur et qu'elle continue à vivre à travers lui et son combat. Elle détestait l'injustice, il en avait fait son combat. Il voulait lui offrir la justice, pour qu'elle soit fière de lui. Se rappeler tous ça lui rappelait toute ses vieilles blessures… C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas vivre une autre histoire d'amour, surtout en temps de guerre. Il ne voulait pas perdre Duo… Il ne pouvait pas. Les fantômes de son passé le hantait… Et il n'avait même le courage d'expliquer ça à Duo. C'était définitivement un lâche sans honneur… Mais il devait continuer à se battre. Pour la justice et Nataku ! Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir… 

Il s'endormit en pleurant après un LONG moment.

Tsuzuku ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Oh le méchant Wufei qui fait de la peine à Duo !!! 

Wufei : Je te rappelle que C'est TOI qui écris, onna ! #me menace avec son sabre#

Moi : Range ton joujou… C'est moi qui écris peut-être, mais c'est TOI qui a dit ça à Duo !

Duo : Méchant Wufei !! Méchante fanfickeuse !! #boudeur#

Wufei : Mouais…

Moi : Ouais… Mais bon, les choses vont s'arranger ! Bientôt ! Patience, Wufei et Duo…

Wufei et Duo : On est pas encore ensembles !

Heero : Et moi, je risque de rester célibataire…

Moi : STOP !!!! J'ai dis que je vous caserais, je le ferais… Quand à toi, Heero, il te faudra patienter un peu, mais tu vas être cas ! 

Heero : #regard suspicieux# Avec qui ?

Moi : Ahaha ! Tu verras… Reviews, onegai ?

Heero : … On en reparleras !

Moi : Oui, oui… A plus !!!'' #jette un regard au Heero contrarié et va se réfugier dans sa chambre#


	12. L'avenir est un long passée 12

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Je me sens pas le courage de répondre individuellement à chaque reviews, aujourd'hui… En plus, j'ai pas le temps !'' #mange en même temps et doit partir à 14h. Or, il est 13h… ****HELP !!!!# **

**Misao girl, Yaonne-san, Deathslave, ChtiteElfie, Leen, Chris52, Kamara, merci de vos reviews !!! Elles me font TRES TRES plaisir ! Kissu kissu !!!**

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Lorsque Heero se réveilla le lendemain, Duo était cramponné à lui et pleurait dans son sommeil… Heero le réveilla doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Duo… Ca va ?

- Oui… C'était juste un rêve…

- Sûr ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas… Il est quel heure ?

- 7h.

- Il est tôt.

- Tu peux rester couch

- Non. Je vais me lever.

Mais le tressé ne bougea pas. Le brun le regarda un peu inquiet.

- Tu es sûr que ça aller ??

Duo le regarda en souriant pour le rassurer.

- Oui, je vais m'en remettre… C'est une première quand même. J'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un de cette manière. Au moins, il ne sera pas victime de ma malédiction…

- Duo, tu n'es pas…

- Maudis, je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Je l'ai cru pendant si longtemps…

- Je comprend. On se lève ?

- Encore 5 min…

- D'accord.

Ils restèrent couchés encore un peu et puis, Duo se leva pour prendre sa douche. Heero se leva, fit son lit et s'assis dessus en attendant son tour, avec le bavardage de Yoru auquel il faisait à peine attention. 10 min plus tard, l'américain sortit de la salle de bain et Heero y alla à son tour. Il prit une douche express et retourna dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille en balançant ses affaires sales sur son lit. Il soupira et trifouilla dans son sac, en grognant.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as l'air énervé… C'est Wufei ?

- Iie. Ca recommence...

- Il veut encore se défouler ???

- Hai…

Le pilote 01 attrapa les premiers trucs qui lui tombait sous la main et commença à s'habiller.

- Quel plaie ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Picasso a continué son œuvre.

- IL en ai o ?

- Le haut du truc jusqu'un peu en dessous du rond noir est plein… Vu comme ça, on dirait une tête d'oiseau… Avec des plumes rouges. C'est pas mal… Enfin, je veux pas dire que je l'encourage non plus !' Mais bon, au moins, tu vas pas avoir un horrible gribouillis dans le dos.

- Hn… Je préfèrerais ne rien avoir dans le dos. Je trouve les tatouages absolument inutiles.

Il se retourna, habillé, mais avec un air très contrarié.

- Ca fait beau, quand c'est bien fait…

- Mais je doute qu'IL fasse ça pour une raison d'esthétique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- IL a fait son petit massacre y a pas si longtemps… Et il a encore prit de l'influence sur moi. Je vais bientôt devoir le lâcher un peu…

- Oh la… C'est mauvais signe.

- Je crois que c'est sa marque.

- Quel ordure ! Comme Wufei… Il fait comme si tu lui appartenais déj ! C'est un lâche et un sale petit prétentieux !!!

- Je le laisserais pas gagner.

- Je le sais ! Et je vais te soutenir au maximum ! Maintenant que la question Wufei est réglé. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, c'est qu'un pauvre type qui mérite pas mon intention ! Par contre, toi tu mérite qu'on s'intéresse à toi…

Heero lui sourit.

- Arigato ! Sans toi, je m'en sortirais pas aussi bien…

- Heero, tu pourrais m'aider avec ma tresse ??

Il regarda le pauvre américain qui se battait en duel avec une brosse et ses cheveux… et lui fit un petit sourire moqueur.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça et viens m'aider !! J'y arrive pas… Heureusement que je tiens à ces cheveux, sinon je les couperais !

Heero s'assis derrière Duo s'attaqua aux cheveux rebelles, doucement, sans tirer trop fort.

- Faut pas que tu les coupe. Ca te va bien les cheveux longs…

- Merci !

Le japonais, une fois les cheveux démêlés, les tressa et les attacha avec le caoutchou à Duo.

- Voilà.

- Thanks !! La prochaine fois, je te demanderais… Ca m'évitera de me torturer en me brossant les cheveux.'

- On descend ?

- Ouais… J'espère que je vais pas voir Wufei.

- Il sera sûrement en train de déjeuner…

Duo soupira en faisant un grimace.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui ! Une fois que je lui aurais montrer ma manière de penser, il te présentera de plates excuses…

- Tu vas te battre ???

Le pilote 02 fixa le Heero déterminé avec des grands yeux.

- Si c'est nécessaire, je le ferais… J'espère qu'il sera assez raisonnable pour m'écouter.

- Tu es gentil, mais… Ca ira. Je peux me débrouiller…

- Je le sais… Mais je ne laisserais pas Wufei te faire du mal. Il n'avait pas à te dire tous ça !

Duo lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu sais que tu es très protecteur…

- Sûrement parce que je n'ai personne, à part vous. Si ça te gêne…

- Non ! C'est ce que j'aime bien avec toi… Quand on dort dans la même chambre que toi, on sent en sécurité. C'est pas pour rien qu'on te suit quand tu décides une chose… Même quand cette chose paraît folle !

Heero lui fit un sourire et le serra dans ses bras, en murmurant un truc en japonais, avant de le lâcher. Duo n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait Heero, mais en devinait le sens amitié.

- Bon, on descend ? De toute façon, faudra que j'affronte le dragon un moment ou un autre…

- Hai !

Ils descendirent et effectivement, ils croisèrent le dragon qui sortait de la cuisine quand il arrivèrent. Heero le fusilla du regard et Duo le fixa froidement, alors que Wufei avait un regard fier et méprisant. Wufei passa à côté d'eux et Heero et Duo entrèrent dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, Quatre, qui avait été alerté ce matin que quelque chose n'allait pas, se rua sur Duo et Heero.

- Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ??

- Ce qui se passe ?? Tu le devines pas ?

Duo s'assis à table, alors que Heero leur servait deux bols de café, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Je devines que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Wufei… Mais je ne sais pas si ce qui se passe exactement.

- Wufei ne m'aime pas et il a agit de la manière la plus odieuse qu'il pouvait, hier soir !

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Et bien, si ! Il ne m'aime pas ! Ce n'était que de l'amitié… Tu t'es trompé. Mais je t'en veux pas… L'erreur est humaine.

- Je suis de ne pas mettre tromp !

Heero lui lança un regard impassible, en levant le nez de sa tasse.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- C'est vrai… Comment tu peux encore penser que Wufei m'aimes, après ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Quatre les regarda tous les deux, en souriant confiant, en s'asseyant à la table.

- Parce que je le sens. Je sais faire la différence entre ce que je ressens… Heero et toi êtes amis… C'est une amitié très forte, malgré le problème de Heero. Par contre entre Wufei et toi, c'est différent ! Il y a plus que l'affection et le désir d'aider et de protéger… Mais il y a du désir pur et de l'amour ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Il t'aime, Duo… Et en ce moment, il est très malheureux et il a beaucoup de regret et de remord, mais encore plus de peur.

- C'est un lâche, alors.

- Non, Heero… Il agit comme il a agit pour se défendre, parce qu'il souffrait et qu'il avait peur.

- Peut-être mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui dire ce qu'il lui a dit ! Je pensais que Wufei valait mieux que ça…

- Je comprend que tu sois en colère, Heero. C'est normal… Mais n'agit pas sans réfléchir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Quatre ! Je sais ce que je fais… Et je dirais à Wufei ce que je pense de sa manière d'agir.

- Tu as raison… C'est peut-être une bonne solution. Mais vas-y doucement ! Soit diplomate…

- Autant qu'il le sera.

Le blond soupira. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de cette tête de mule brune en rogne.

- Je veux bien te croire, Quatre… Mais si je dois choisir entre l'amour de Wufei et l'amitié de Heero, je choisis Heero ! Lui au moins, ne me laissera pas tomber… De toute façon, Wufei veut pas de moi, qu'il m'aime ou non.

- Je te comprend, Duo… Tu lui en veut et tu as mal, mais ça va s'arranger !

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr… Comme je disais à Heero l'autre fois, ni toi, ni lui n'êtes prêt pour avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Gardes espoir. Ca s'arrangera en temps voulu…

- J'aimerais bien avoir ta confiance, Quatre.

Le Quatre, reconverti en psychologue de groupe, fit un sourire à ses deux amis tourmentés.

- Vous devriez manger un petit peu ! Ca ira mieux après…

- Hn.

- Ouais.

Devant cet élan d'enthousiasme générale, Le pilote 04 se chargea lui-même de leur beurré une tartine de pain chacun. Ils fixèrent Quatre genre « S'il te plait… On a pas faim… ». Mais il la leur donna avec un regard terrible… Les deux concernés se regardèrent avant de commencer à manger. Quatre leur fit un gentil sourire…

Après avoir mangé de force et bu son café, Heero se leva en murmurant un « Y a un chinois à qui je dois dire un mot… ». Quatre et Duo se regardèrent, en se disant « Pauvre Wufei !!! J'aimerais pas être à sa place ! ».

###

Heero débarqua dans la chambre à Wufei, sans même frapper. Le chinois qui était sur son lit, se releva d'un coup et tua l'envahisseur du regard.

- Yuy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ?? Sors d'ici !

- Iie. Pas avant de t'avoir dit une chose…

- Ah oui ? ben, dis-le moi, puisque t'es là, mais je suis que ça aurait pu attendre un peu !

- Iie… Je trouve ton attitude envers Duo absolument immonde ! De quel droit lui as-tu dis des choses pareils ! Il n'était pas venu en ennemi, il ne t'attaquait pas !

- De quoi tu te mêles ?? Ce qui se passe entre Duo et moi ne te regarde pas !

- Si ça me regarde ! Duo est mon meilleur ami… Je ne te laisserais pas lui briser le moral !

- Tu parles… Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton ordinateur ! Là, au moins, tu sais de quoi tu parles ! Ne te mêles pas de ce que tu ne comprend pas !

- Ne prend pas pour un con ! Pas besoin d'être un fin psychologue pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Ah oui ? Bien, je t'écoutes, Dr Freud !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi… Que tu ais peur d'avouer que tu aimes Duo ou même que tu t'en foutes, ça te regarde. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir comme tu as agis !

- Je n'aimes pas Maxwell, shazi ! Je le lui dit hier soir !

- Je suis peut-être un idiot… Mais toi, tu es un lâche et un hypocrite ! Non seulement tu refuses d'avouer la vérité, mais en plus, tu blesses Duo ! Tout ça à cause de la peur… A moins que ce soit une autre crise de jalousie ?? Où est donc passé ton honneur ? Tu l'as oublié dans ton gundam, peut-être ? Tu sais peut-être te battre… Mais tu n'oses même pas affronter tes sentiments ! Tu parles d'un guerrier courageux…

- Je te permet de me juger ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de ce que je ressens…

- Je me fous de ce que tu ressens… Tout ce que je vois c'est un sois-disant guerrier honorable, qui a peur d'aimer ! Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombes.

- L'honneur… Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert en honneur, mais je sais que ce que tu as fait hier soir n'était pas honorable… Loin de l ! Duo est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être heureux, mais je doute qu'il puisse l'être un jour avec toi !

Wufei baissa la tête tristement, alors que Heero le fixait froidement.

- Je ne suis pas digne de lui…

Le brun lui lança un regard haineux.

- T'as raison… Il mérite mieux qu'un imbécile qui a peur d'aimer et qui fait de la peine à celui qui l'aime sans raison.

Heero se retourna pour sortir de la chambre. Wufei s'avança un peu, furieux.

- Sans raison !? Tu ne connais pas mes raisons !

Le Soldat Parfait s'arrêta et regarda le chinois qui ressemblait à un taureau furieux, que Heero se soit introduit dans sa chambre pour lui faire la morale.

- Quelque soit tes raisons, Duo a le droit à une explication. Si tu ne veux pas l'aimer, expliques-lui au moins pourquoi et fais en sorte qu'il souffre le moins possible… Sinon, c'est que tu es vraiment le pire des lâches et des hypocrites, qui ose jouer les jaloux et qui se permet après de balancer à la figure à Duo qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il n'est qu'un insecte nuisible, qui ferait mieux de disparaître de sa vue, alors qu'il est venu lui dire qu'il l'aime ! En tous cas, ne viens plus jouer les jaloux avec moi, puisque apparemment, tu ne l'aime pas. Quand on aime pas quelqu'un, il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux de lui.

Le japonais vengeur et aussi froid que le pôle nord sorti en laissant le pilote 05 seul avec sa honte, qui n'avait rien à répondre. Il savait que Heero a raison… Mais se l'entendre dire aussi directement faisait encore plus mal, de le ressentir. Le chinois s'assis sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?? Il ne pouvait pas aller tout dire à Duo… Il était paralysé par cette peur venant du fond de son âme. (Putain que j'aime tourmenter Wufei lolllll)

### 

Duo jeta un regard inquiet à Heero, quand il revint à la cuisine.

- Alors ?? Vous vous êtes batu ?

- Iie. Mission accomplie. Espérons que ça le fera réfléchir…

- Mouais… N'empêche après ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est pas dit que je lui pardonne comme ça.

- Je sais… Mais je ne pense pas que Wufei sera prêt admettre ses peurs tout de suite, non plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo… (Quatre)

Il lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se rasseoir.

- Tu as l'air plus calme…

- Ca fait du bien de pouvoir vider son sac !

- Je suis sûr que tu lui as dit ce qu'il fallait, Heero… Il est…Très troublé. Il a beaucoup de remord, autant que de peur.

Heero eut un sourire sadique.

- Tant mieux !!! Y a pas mieux comme motivation que le remord, pour s'excuser…

- Oui, sûrement… Il souffre bien ! J'espère qu'il a aussi mal que moi !!

Quatre soupira devant les deux pilotes rancuniers. Mais il les comprenaient. Lui aussi en voulait un peu à Wufei… Mais vu qu'il ressentait ses sentiments, il était aussi malheureux pour lui.

Le reste de la journée fut de plus déprimante. Wufei s'était barricadé dans sa chambre, sans sortir même pour manger. Duo déprimait et était muet. Heero était en colère contre Wufei et énervé à cause de Yoru. Quatre était triste car il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ses amis. Trowa ne déprimait pas, mais se demandait se qui arrivait au groupe ces temps-ci…

Alors pour s'occuper et oublier un peu le Wufei, Heero, Duo et Quatre revoyait la mission, pendant que Trowa lisait, en jetant un œil de temps en temps aux 3 mollusques affalés sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur yuyiens. (Wow… Quel image ! lol)

Heureusement, le soir vint rapidement. Heero était une vrai boule de nerf, à cause toujours de ce cher Yoru. Duo aussi, mais parce qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir se défouler sur les ozzie. Ainsi que Wufei, car il voulait retrouver son honneur perdu en combattant. Quatre était aussi nerveux, à cause de la nervosité de ses amis. Tout comme Trowa, mais lui, c'était parce que ces boules de nerfs ambulantes l'énervait un peu et il avait hâte d'être à la mission pour qu'ils se calment enfin. Bref, il y avait 5 boules de nerfs, sage en apparence, réunit dans le salon, pour un dernier point sur la mission, en attendant l'heure de partir rejoindre leur gundam ador

Tsuzuku ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Je suis contente ! J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 15 !!!

Wufei : Est-ce que ça va s'arranger pour moi ??

Duo : Compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner si facilement !

Wufei : -- Ne dis rien, onna… Je devine la réponse.

Moi : #grand sourire# Hehehe ! T'es malin…

Heero : je me demande quel misère Yoru va encore me faire…

Yoru : Tu ne veux pas savoir !! #rire sadique à mort#

Moi : #sourire tendre# J'adore ce cher Yoru… il est si maléfique !

Les G-boys : ''' Elle est folle…

Heero : Ben, euh… Reviews, onegai ? Je veux savoir ce qui va m'arriver !!! Même si je risque d'en faire des cauchemars après…

Yoru : Tu crois pas si bien dire, mon très cher ami… lollllll #regarde Heero qui a du mal à avaler sa salive# lollll A plus !!!


	13. L'avenir est un long passée 13

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Leen** : Tu vas très bientôt savoir qui est Yoru ! Promis ! Je commence aussi à en avoir marre que ça traîne comme ça… Bisous ! A plus !

**Yaonne-san **: Oui, c'est bien un phénix… Et la tatouage n'est pas encore fini ! Merci de ta review !!! A plus !!

**Deathslave **: Voilà la suite !! Excuses-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre la suite… Mes fics avancent peut-être lentement, mais je vais les finir ! Merci de ta review ! A plus !!!

Misao girl : Trowa ne perdra pas son calme… en tous cas, c'est pas prévu !' Tout va s'arranger ! Promis… Duo ira bientôt mieux avec Wufei ! Le casage est pour très bientôt ! YES !! Bisous ! Merci de ta review ! A plus !! 

**Squallinou** : Salute !! Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger entre Duo et Wufei… Je ne vais pas les laisser dans cette situation désastreuse. Satisfaire Yoru sexuellement… Ca va être un point que j'aborderais sûrement après ou pendant le chapitre charnière. Merci de ta review !! Bisous, bisous !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  13 

Enfin, la mission était là. Heero et Duo s'étaient introduit dans la base, en laissant leur gundam dans un hangar, alors que Trowa, Wufei et Quatre « jouait » avec les MS et MD.

- Bon, où est cette fichu salle informatique ? Vers la droite, je crois…

- C'est ça.

- Dis, Heero… Tu trouves pas cette base trop calme ? On a pas croisé une seule patrouille depuis qu'on est rentré.

- J'ai remarqué. Il se passe quelque chose…

- Un piège ?

- Probablement.

- On fait quoi ?

- On continue la mission.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Les informations sont peut-être fausses… Ou il y en a peut-être carrément pas !

- Si, elles existent. Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je le saurais quand ils voudront nous coincés.

- Comment ?

- IL le sentira. IL repère ses proies éventuelles de loin et IL est bouillant ce soir, en plus.

- Je vois. Pour une fois qu'il nous serait utile…

Ils arrivèrent à leur objectif sans avoir croisé le moindre ozzie, ni même un simple petit soldat de plomb en jouet… 01 s'installa devant l'ordinateur pendant que 02 montait la garde très attentivement.

/Proies en approche. Laisses-les moi ! Comme ça on liera l'utile à l'agréable… /

- Je ne veux pas de massacre.

Duo regarda Heero, en devinant ce que le colocataire envahissant pouvait bien lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Heero ?

/J'utiliserais ton flingue chéri et les armes à feu que je trouverais. Rien d'autres… Et je serais propre. Oh et je ne ferais aucun mal non plus à ton ami…/

- Accordé. Ils approchent… Ne baisse surtout pas ta garde, Duo.

- Ok !

Heero acheva la récupération documentaire, quand l'américain le prévint qu'il avait entendu un bruit. Il récupéra son cd à virus et se leva du siège.

- Voilà les informations. Va te planquer derrière l'ordinateur et attend. (Vous savez les grosse consoles énormes comme dans EW. On peut se planquer à l'aise derrière ça… lol)

Duo prit le cd que lui tendait Heero. Au même moment, des soldats hurlèrent derrière la porte « Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés !!!! » (lol Ca me rappelle les films policiers !).

- Mais et toi ??

- Je vais m'occuper d'eux et tu sortiras avec le cd, pendant que je les distrairait.

- Je vais pas te laisser l !

- Je ne suis pas seul.

- Raison de plus ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire. Il est tellement tordu…

- Mais IL ne me laissera certainement pas me faire descendre.

- Tu vas lui donner les commandes ?

- Ca lui permettra de se défouler en même temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Tu me promets que tu reviendras ?

- Hai ! Va te cacher, ils ont presque forcé la porte…

- Ok ! Fais attention à toi !

Le japonais hocha la tête et Duo alla se planquer derrière l'ordinateur géant, alors que Heero se rasseyait devant le clavier. La porte s'ouvrit et une meute de soldats déboula dans la pièce.

- Rends-toi ou on tire !

Heero retourna lentement son siège et les regarda le braquer avec un visage impassible à rendre jaloux une statue. Les ozzies eurent l'air très nerveux devant ce regard presque bleu-noir froid, presque menaçant. Le pilote leva les mains en l'air et se leva très calmement. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus la main bandée, donc rien ne l'empêcherais de frapper de cette main-là. C'était presque guérit, ce qui avait scié Quatre ! Il ne restait que quelques marques discrète du brisage de miroir.

- Où est ton complice ?

Heero ne répondit rien et continua de les fixer froidement, clairement menaçant maintenant, avec un regard de plus en plus noir, au sens propre.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est l ! Fouillez la pièce ! Menottez 01 et emmenez-le !

Un soldat pas rassuré s'approcha de Heero avec une paire de menotte, alors qu'une partie de ses collègues se dispersaient dans la salle. Heero tendit ses poignets avec un sourire malsain. Le soldat frissonna, en essayant de lui mettre les menottes… Mais les menottes n'étaient pas de cette avis-là. Elles se retrouvèrent entourés d'une lumière noire et allèrent toute seule aux poignets du soldat, à la place de ceux de Heero/Yoru. (LOLLLLL)

- Mais ???

- Ca suffit !

- Hein ???

Yoru, qui avait les commandes, poussa le pauvre soldat sur le chef et attrapa le bébé à poudre yuyien, avant de mettre une balle dans la tête des deux pauvres types en rigolant. Aussitôt, les autres soldats réagirent au quart de tour et tirèrent sur le japonais qui se jeta sur un autre soldat terrifié. Il lui piqua sa mitraillette, plus efficace que le flingue et utilisa le pauvre gars comme bouclier humain.

Derrière sa console, Duo s'inquiétait pour Heero et se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux d'intervenir avec ses lames et son arme. Lorsque le silence revient, il jeta un œil hors de sa planque.

- Tu peux sortir.

Duo sortit avec précaution et aperçut Heero baissé au milieu d'un tas de cadavres ozziens, dont un criblé de trous à ses pieds.

- Ca va, Heero ??

- Ce n'est pas Heero, juste une âme maudite à la recherche de la vengeance.

- … Ah.

Il regarda cet inconnu, dans le corps de son ami, toucher une des blessures du cadavre à ses pieds et goûter le sang avec un sourire. Duo en eut un frisson dans le dos.

- Euh… Content de vous rencontrer !!

Ce gars lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rien qu'à le voir… Il avait une sacré aura. Mauvaise aura ! Il avait envie de fuir le plus vite possible cet être…

Yoru se releva lentement et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Duo, en le menaçant avec l'arme de Heero.

- H ! Tu peux pas me tuer !! Heero ne te laissera pas faire !

/Tues-le et je te promet que je trouverais le moyen d'être un vrai cauchemar pour toi !/

- LOL ! Heero, Heero… Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais le tuer ?

/Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi !/

- lolll Ton ami est très drôle, Duo… Drôle et stupide !

- Heero n'est pas stupide, espèce de monstre !!

- Oh… Calmes-toi, petit humain. Je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune envie de me provoquer…

Duo lui lança un regard noir, énervé par le ton dangereux et condescendant de Yoru. Mais il valait mieux s'écraser quand même… Ce gars n'avait RIEN à voir avec Heero !

- Tu ferais mieux de partir tant que la voie est libre.

- …

- Inquiètes de toi, plutôt que de lui.

- …

- Il reviendra en vie.

- … Y a intérêt ! A tout à l'heure, Heero… Ne te laisses pas faire par ce squatteur !

- Il a bien reçu ton message. Il te dit de faire attention à toi…

Duo regarda une dernière fois Heero/Yoru et partit vers le hangar où était son gundam. Il n'avait pas s'inquiéter pour la vie de Heero, mais il était inquiet quand même. Il ne savait pas de quoi était capable cette chose, ni à quel point il était fiable…

- Bien, si nous allions distraire ces soldats…

/Je n'ai pas intérêt à me retrouver couvert du sang !/

- J'ai dis que je serais propre.

Il sorti de la pièce et parti dans la direction inverse de Duo, avec deux mitraillettes. Yoru joua au « loup mitrailleur » et à « cache-cache, version tueur à gage » pendant quelques minutes de pur bonheur, pour Yoru et de pur tuerie, pour Heero, avant de poursuivre la mission de Heero.

###

- Duo ! Où est Heero ?

- Il va venir. C'était un piège… Il a distrait les soldats pour que je puisses partir avec les infos. Mais il va nous rejoindre… T'en fais pas, Quatre !

- Tu es sûr ? J'ai sentis quelque chose de bizarre avec mon empathie…

- Oui, je sais. Il a laissé les commandes à l'Autre.

- Quoi !?

- Je lui fais confiance… Il reprendra les choses en main.

- D'accord.

Duo et Quatre coupèrent la communication privée et reprirent le combat en équipe. La situation devenaient compliqués pour eux. Ils avaient du mal à calmer les MS. Duo et Quatre se retrouvèrent bientôt submergés et se battaient dos à dos.

- Wufei ! Trowa ! On est un peu dépassé, ici… Vous pourriez nous donner un coup de main ?? (Duo)

- Désolé, Maxwell, je suis aussi dépassé que vous ! (Wu)

- Pareil pour moi. (Tro)

- Mais que fait Heero ?? (Quatre)

- Je me demande… J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problèmes. (Duo)

- Le voil !

- Yuy ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ???

- Désolé pour le retard.

Ce ton moqueur, un peu je-m'en-foutiste… Duo et Quatre échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était encore LUI !

Trowa et Wufei, eux ne comprenait rien à l'attitude du pilote 01.

D'un coup celui-ci se mit à rire, en faisant des cabrioles. Il se plaça au-dessus de la base et tira avec le buster riffle pour la détruire.

- Hahahaha ! C'est génial !!!

/Ca suffit ! Rends-moi mon corps ! Il faut que j'aide mes amis ! Tu vois qu'ils sont complètement dépassés ??/

- Je m'en fous.

Yoru rigola encore plus en regardant la base sauter. Toutes les MS et les gundams, à part les MD qui continuaient d'attaquer inlassablement, s'arrêtèrent sur place.

- Heero !! Reprends-toi !! (Duo)

- Le System Zero l'a rendu maboule ! (Wu)

- Et si je… Hahaha !!!

Yoru pointa le buster riffle sur les autres gundam.

/Je T'INTERDIS de faire ça !!!/

- Tu ne peux rien m'interdire. Je suis ton maître.

/C'est ce qu'on va voir, Yoru !/

Les autres G-boys étaient sidérés, tout comme les ozzies qui ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation.

Heero fit un énorme effort de concentration et réussi ENFIN à reprendre le contrôle. Mais une douleur à l'épaule lui arracha un grognement. Quand il était en « arrière-plan », il ne sentait pas cette fichu balle que Yoru n'avait pas réussi à éviter…

- Heero ?? Ca va pas ?

- C'est rien !

Il fonça pour aider Quatre et Duo. Après s'être débarrassé des MS et MD qui faisaient des misères à l'arabe et à l'américain, Heero alla aider Wufei. 02 et 04 allèrent donner un coup de main à Trowa qui venait de se trouver à coup de munitions. Une fois ce léger problème de surnombre réglé, ils retournèrent à leur hangar.

Heero attendit une minute avant de descendre. Il n'en pouvait plus… Reprendre le contrôle de lui-même l'avait vidé.

- Heero ! Est-ce que ça va ?? Descend !

Il soupira, prit son courage à deux mains et descendit. Il avait à peine posé le pied à terre qu'un chinois furieux l'avait attrapé par le col et lui avait mit une beigne. Résultat : il était sonné, contre la jambe de son gundam, sans trop avoir compris ce qui s'était passé.

- Aie… Où est le train qui m'a prit pour un punching-ball… ?

Si Duo n'avait pas été inquiet, il se serait marré. Mais pour que Heero réagisse d'une façon si incohérente, il ne devait vraiment pas être bien. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Heero ??

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ca va ? T'es tout pale…

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Duo se releva et regarda Wufei.

- T'aurais pas pu attendre avant de lui taper dessus ??? Maintenant, il est complètement KO ! (Duo)

- IL failli nous tuer, je te rappelle ! (Wu)

- Je m'en fous de ça ! Ce n'était pas Heero !

- Gomen… C'était pas moi, c'est vrai… (Heero)

- Evidemment, c'était le System Zero !! Mais il reste que… (Wu)

- STOP ! On se calme. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard ! (Quatre)

Quatre s'approcha à son tour du japonais.

- On va rentrer, Heero. T'as besoin de te reposer…

- Hn… Et de soigner la balle que je me suis pris à cause de l'incapable qui partage ma vie…

- Quoi !? Tu es bless ? Où ça ? (Quatre)

- Tu parles de Maxwell, l ?

- Iie, Wufei… A l'épaule, Quatre.

Le pilote 05 ne voyait pas de qui pouvait parler Heero… Il n'y avait que Duo avec lui, pendant la mission !

Quatre trouva la blessure. Il ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite à cause du T-shirt noir de Heero et parce qu'elle était plus dans son dos.

- Redresses-toi un peu. Il faut enlever ton T-shirt…

- Iie…

Mais Quatre n'entendait pas le refus… Il appuya Heero contre lui et lui vira le T-shirt. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant l'œuvre yoruesque.

- Depuis quand as-tu un tatouage, Heero ?

- De quoi tu parles, Winner ?

- Regarde ! Il a un tatouage dans le dos… Heero, d'où tu tiens ce tatouage ?

Wufei, Trowa et Duo, pour faire mine de rien, allèrent voir le tatouage et furent très surpris. Duo aussi était très surpris… Mais parce que la couleur sur le tatouage avait encore augmenté. Et pas qu'un peu ! Maintenant, la couleur faisait tout l'oiseau, mais de plus en plus pale à mesure que ça descendait jusqu'à la queue.

- Cet oiseau me dit quelque chose… Je sais plus quoi, mais je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. (Wu)

- On s'occupera de ce tatouage plus tard ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Ce n'est pas une blessure grave, mais il faut le soigner rapidement.

- Ok, on rentre. (Duo)

Duo se rapprocha, prit le T-shirt que Quatre maintenait contre la blessure, souleva Heero et partit devant, en soutenant le japonais out.

L'arabe se releva et le suivi avec les clés de voiture.

Trowa suivit rapidement aussi, inquiet pour Heero.

Wufei traîna un petit peu… Ce dessin lui trottait dans la tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand il l'avait déjà vu. Il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard et suivi les autres. Il était peut-être jaloux, mais il était inquiet aussi…

###

- Alors, Quatre ? (Duo)

- Ca va. J'ai retiré la balle et j'ai soigné sa blessure. Ce n'est pas grave… Il dort, maintenant. Il était épuis

- A cause de ce fichu système !!! Il ferait mieux de l'enlever ! (Wu)

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent. Le System Zero, c'était l'excuse parfaite.

- Calmes-toi, Wufei ! Après tout, il s'est repris, non ? (Duo)

- Peut-être, mais il aurait pu tirer dessus aussi !!

- Je suis sûr que non… Je lui fais confiance !

Wufei, de mauvaise humeur, grogna un « Vais me coucher », avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Trowa, rassuré sur Heero, monta se coucher aussi. Il préférait ne pas se prononcer sur ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait les explications du principal concerné.

Duo et Quatre soupirèrent en cœur.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ? (Duo)

- Oui… « Gomen, je ne voulais pas… C'était LUI, pas moi !! » en murmurant dans son oreiller, en boucle. J'ai eu du mal à le calmer.

- Ce truc va le rendre dingue.

- Pas que lui ! Nous aussi…

- J'espère qu'on va vite trouver une solution. Ce taré ne se gênerait pas pour tous nous tuer… Mais j'ai confiance en Heero ! Il le retiendra.

- N'empêche, j'ai quand même eu peur…

- Moi aussi.

- On verrais mieux d'aller se coucher…

- Oui ! A demain, Quatre…

- Bonne nuit !

Les deux pilotes allèrent se coucher, complètement éreinté.

Tsuzuku ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Je vais bientôt arriver à un chapitre charnière !! Viii, c'est super… Vous allez très bientôt ce qu'est Yoru ! N'empêche j'en ai eu du mal à décider ce qu'il serait…'

Vœux et Etoiles Filantes avancent lentement, mais je suis en train de l'écrire… Mais je crois que la semaine prochaine le chapitre sera bon. Enfin, j'espère…'''

Quand à Tsuki, vu que je m'occupe plus des deux autres fics, je peux pas m'occuper, en même temps… Mais je ne l'oublie pas !

Heero : Yami ?

Moi : Vi ? #mode innocente « Moi ? J'ai rien fait !! »#

Heero : Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ??? #montre le chapitre#

Moi : C'est le chapitre 13…

Heero : #Regard meurtrier# J'ai failli attaquer les autres !!!! Je vais te tuer !!!

Moi : Mais c'est Yoru qui a agit ! Pas moi !!!''

Heero : C'est pareil…

Moi : Ha non ! Pas du tout ! Si tu veux tuer, Yoru, il faut que tu te tue aussi… Alors que moi… #regard Heero qui vient de sortir son flingue# Oups !!! #se barre en courant# Reviews, onegai ???

Heero : #me poursuit# Oui, a plus… Si je la tue pas ! NIEHEHE !!!!!


	14. L'avenir est un long passée 14

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** : (REVIEWS)

**Onarluca** : Merci de suivre ma fic !! Voilà la suite ! A plus !!!

**Yaonne-san **: Vi, Wufei commence à se poser des questions… Dont il aura bientôt la réponse, peut-être même par lui-même. Je suis contente que ma fic continue de te plaire !! A plus !!!

Misao girl : Oui, Yoru avait été plutôt sage dans le précédent chapitre… Enfin, dans une certaines mesures.' Dans celui-là aussi il sera relativement calme… J'ai bien calme, pas forcément gentil… Ah vi, j'avais un peu foutu la paix à Wufei, ben je me rattrape sur ce chapitre… #rire sadique# Enfin, c'est pas vraiment dirigé contre lui, mais ça a une influence sur lui. Enfin, tu verras… Gros bisous !!! A plus ! 

**Chris52** : Euh… Chris, pourrais-tu lâcher Heero ? Je crois qu'il est un peu sonné… #regarde Heero qui voit des mini Wing Zero lui voler autour de la tête# ' Ca va, Heero ???

Heero : Hn hn… #complètement sonné#  
Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu, je crois…

Heero : Je crois aussi… #va rejoindre son lit en se mangeant tous les murs sur son chemin#

Ohhh le pauvre…'''

Et pour ce chapitre… Il se passe un peu mieux, pas beaucoup mieux… Mais un peu, ce qui est déjà une bonne évolution, je trouve !'' #essaie de rendre les choses plus positives# Et pour le kawai, y en a un peu dans ce chapitre ! Entre Heero et Duo, mais bon… Le Duo/Wufei viendra un peu plus tard, dans pas longtemps, mais plus tard… En tous cas, voilà la suite… A pluuuus !!!

**Deedo elfe démone** : Tu seras bientôt qui est Yoru !! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !! A plus !!!

**Leen** : Vi, Yoru est HYPER COOL !!! Méchant aussi, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus…'' Un dessin du tatouage de Heero ? Je veux bien essayer de faire ça… Si j'arrive à le refaire comme je l'imagine, tu vas en baver… Bisous !!! A plus !!

**Deathslave **: Comment ça va se terminer… Bonne question ! Mais je trouverais une fin positive et intéressante ! Merci de tes encouragements ! A plus !!

**Squallinou** : Salute !! Vi, quand Yoru se lâche, mieux vaut ne pas être à cot !!'' Il risquerait de nous tuer aussi…'''' Heero est vraiment très mal tombé avec Yoru !! Oui, notre petit chinois va se poser des questions sur ce fameux tatouage… Quand il aura ses réponses, c'est net que son attitude envers Heero va changer. Voilà la suite !! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Kamara** : Panne d'Internet… C'est pas cool, ça !! Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé Internet ! Le lemon ?? Y a un lemon dans ce chapitre-là… Hehehe ! Voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review !!! A pluuuus !!!

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  14 

Heero descendit les escaliers. Quatre allait lui hurler après, mais bon… Il devait taper son rapport. Il arriva au salon et Quatre bondit sur lui avec un air de dragonne en colère.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé, Heero ?? Il faut que tu te reposes !!

- Après avoir tapé mon rapport.

- Heero…

Il l'énervait. Pourquoi Quatre le couvait comme ça ? Il n'en avait pas besoin !!

- Laisses, Quatre ! Il se reposera après…

La dragonne le regarda deux minutes, avant de hocher la tête.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais après, tu retournes te coucher…

- Hn.

Il passa à coté de Quatre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son pc sur les genoux. Yoru le cherchait encore et le trouvait bien, trop bien.

Chacun reprit ses activités. Wufei astiquait son sabre, en surveillant jalousement Duo du coin de l'œil. Trowa lisait un bouquin sur les lions. Quatre et Duo surveillaient Heero discrètement. Sauf que Yoru le sentait parfaitement et commençait à en avoir marre, énervant davantage Heero qui ressentait l'énervement du squatteur. En plus, son ordinateur avait chopé un virus et était aussi rapide qu'un escargot qui a la ventouse plâtrée. Il était trop nerveux, ce n'était pas normal… Tout l'énervait. Les regards de Duo et Quatre, le bruit des pages tournés par Trowa et même Wufei qui astiquait son sabre faisait trop bruit.

/Tues-les… Détruit-les… Anéantis-les tous et nourris-toi d'eux !/

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas normal. IL était prêt à prendre le contrôle, encore une fois…

A bout de nerf et pour protéger ses amis des envies de meurtres de Yoru, il décida d'aller se promener dehors. Il ferma brutalement son pc, avant de l'envoyer se fracasser à l'autre bout de la pièce et se leva sans un mot. Les autres, surpris, arrêtèrent immédiatement leur activités.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Yuy ?

De quoi se mêlait-il celui-la ???

- Fiches-moi la paix.

Le ton glaciale, calme, trop calme de Heero alerta immédiatement Duo et Quatre. Heero se dirigea vers la porte, sauf que Wufei se plaça sur son chemin… Pauvre de lui. Heero avait un mal de chien à retenir son squatteur.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu nous a toi-même dis qu'on ne devait pas sortir en ville le jour.

- Ta gueule. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Non mais ça va pas ??? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'insulter comme ça ?! Tu ne sortira pas d'ici !!

Duo sentant venir la catastrophe, essaya de calmer le jeu.

- Heero, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer dans la chambre ?

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je veux juste sortir d'ici.

- Hors de question, Yuy ! Tu nous oblige à rester ici, alors tu resteras…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Heero, perdant complètement son contrôle, l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Tu me donnes des ordres ?? PERSONNE n'a le droit de me donner d'ordre et surtout pas TOI !!!!

Il le balança contre le mur d'en face et s'avança avec un sourire malsain, vers le pauvre chinois abasourdi et sonné. Quatre réussi enfin à réagir et se précipita vers Heero, malgré la puissance maléfique qui émanait de lui.

- Arrête Heero ! Tu peux sortir, si tu veux… Personne ne te retient ici.

Le brun se retourna vers Quatre et lui sourit sadiquement.

- Trop tard. Je ne veux plus sortir… Je ne veux plus qu'une chose : tuer.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de crier, ni de réaliser, que Heero tendit la main vers son cou, bien qu'il soit à distance de lui. Soudain, des tentacules sombres sortirent de sa main et vinrent lui enserrer le cou, en lui absorbant toute sa force.

- Heero !! Arrêtes !! C'est ça que tu me cachais ?? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es !?

Pendant que Duo tentait de le raisonner, Wufei se releva et se dirigea à pas de loup dans son dos, dans le but de le neutraliser. Mais le japonais tourna la tête vers lui, au même moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire roupiller à la manière forte, en souriant d'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il attrapa à nouveau le cou de Wufei et l'envoya dans le salon, en plein sur Trowa (Strike !!! lol) qui s'était levé du canapé. Puis, il tourna son regard vers Quatre, étouffant et devenant pale, qui tentait d'attraper les tentacules pour les écarter de son coup, mais sa main passait au travers et il n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour mieux respirer.

- Dis-moi, Quatre… Ca fait quoi de sentir toutes son énergie quitter son corps ?

- Arrêtes, Heero !!!! Je suis ton ami, tu te souviens ?? Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrives !! (Duo)

Heero se mit à rire froidement, alors que le blond tombait au sol, inconscient, tandis que les tentacules disparaissaient.

- Que c'est bon !!! Hahahaha !!!

Duo, mort de trouille, s'avança vers Quatre pour constater qu'il était mort. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et il mit à fixer Heero avec haine.

- Tu l'as tué.

- Je sais.

- TU L'AS TUE ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES A DIRE ???

- Oh… Tu voudrais peut-être que je dises : je suis désolé, Duo… Je ne voulais pas le tuer…

Il avait dis ça avec une ridicule petite voix pleine de remords, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Baka.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Je me suis bien trompé sur toi…

- Tu peux oublier l'idiot que tu as connu. Il avait peur et ce n'était qu'un faible humain. En ce moment-même, il me supplie de vous épargner et il est même prêt à me donner ce que je veux pour ça… Sauf que j'ai déjà ce que je veux !!!

Duo resta muet sur le coup et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que celui avait pris la place de Heero le transperça de ses tentacules, avec un immense sourire et le regarda tomber au sol, mort lui aussi. Son regard amusé, cruel et méprisant se posa sur Trowa et Wufei, terrifiés par le spectacle qu'ils voyaient. Ils échappèrent un cri quand leur ex-ami disparu… Pour réapparaître derrière eux et briser la nuque du français, en riant.

- A nous deux, Wufei… Si tu crois que ce que tu as vu était quelque chose d'horrible, attend de voir le sort que je te réserve pour m'avoir donné un ordre.

Le brun ébouriffé (qui a toujours d'aussi beaux yeux malgré ce que je lui fais faire…) prit le chinois par le cou et le souleva au-dessus du canapé, possédé par l'impression grisante de ressentir toute la peur du courageux dragon, qui étouffait lentement. Il leva son autre main et plongea ses tentacules ténébreuses dans le corps de sa victime, en pompant lentement sa force vitale et en la faisant souffrir atrocement par la même occasion, bien qu'il retienne ses hurlements. Au bout d'un long moment d'agonie pour Wufei, le maléfique Yoru, après avoir bien assouvi sa colère, (Ca fait vachement de bien ! Je me sens mieux, maintenant… J'aime pas Wufei… lol) le lâcha. C'est le moment qu'il choisi pour libérer Heero de son emprise. Le japonais regarda autour de lui, horrifié et se mit à pleurer. Cette chose en lui venait de tuer ses amis, mais c'était quand même lui qui avait agit… Il alla vers son ami tressé.

- Iie… Iie ! IIEEEE !!! DUO !!! GOMEN !!! Watachi no tomodachi !!! Watachi tai desu masen deshita !! Gomen... (Donc... Ca veut dire, ou c'est sensé vouloir dire, en tous cas « Non… Non ! NOOOON !!! DUO !!! PARDON !!! Mon ami !!! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !! (Sur cette phrase-là, je sais qu'il y a une faute, je l'ai traduis moi-même, avec mon dico…''') Pardon… »)

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps de Duo et le prit dans ses bras, en continuant à murmurer d'une voix brisée, des excuses, supplications et regrets, en pleurant…

###

- Heero !! Réveilles-toi !!! HEERO !!!

Duo tentait sans succès de réveiller le japonais qui pleurait, en murmurant des choses en japonais dont l'américain ne comprenait pas la moitié, en faisant un TRES méchant cauchemar. Les autres pilotes regardaient le pauvre Heero en train de pleurer dans son rêve, replié sur lui-même, un peu dépassés.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Tout va bien !! HEEROOOOO !!!!!!

Heero se réveilla enfin paniqué et effondré, et se jeta dans les bras de Duo, en continuant à pleurer et continuant son monologue en japonais. Le tressé, complètement largué et stupéfait, le serra dans ses bras. Il fit signe aux autres de sortir et se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos.

- Ca va ?

- Iie…

- De quoi tu as rêv ?

- …

- Heero ?

- Duo, Watachi no tomodachi. Watachi kyoofu desu… ( « Duo, mon ami. J'ai peur… » Faute probable sur la dernière phrase, mais c'est l'interprétation qui compte !')

- Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas…

- J'ai peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Je veux pas que mon cauchemar se réalise… Je veux pas qu'IL vous fasse de mal…

- Il nous fera pas de mal si tu l'en empêche.

- Justement. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher… Comme dans mon cauchemar.

Heero se mit à pleurer un peu plus. Duo le serra un peu plus fort, avant de s'écarter un peu en prenant le visage de Heero entre ses mains. Il essuya ses larmes et lui sourit, confiant.

- Heero. Ecoutes-moi ! Si il t'a donné ce cauchemar, c'est justement pour te faire douter de toi. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il savait bien qu'il te toucherait ! Ce n'est qu'un serpent vicieux… Tu es plus fort que lui. Tu as réussis à l'en empêcher une fois, tu y arriveras encore ! D'accord ? Arrête de pleurer… Je déteste te voir comme ça. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui ! Je te fais confiance, Heero… J'ai eu un peu peur, hier, mais je te fais confiance quand même ! Je te ferais toujours confiance. Arrête de t'inquiéter !

- Je te crois… Mais, même si tu le sais et que Quatre aussi sait, Trowa et Wufei eux…

- Ils pensent que c'est le System Zero. Wufei te fera sa crise, mais pour Trowa, ça devrait aller. Au fait, ils savant pour ton tatouage… Ils risquent de te poser des questions. J'ai déjà expliqué à Quatre, mais faudra que tu trouves quelque chose pour Trowa et Wufei.

- Iie. Je vais rien leur dire… Ce n'est qu'un tatouage, ils ne devraient pas être trop curieux.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, mais tu verras… Ca va aller, maintenant ?

- Hai. Arigato…

Heero lui fit un petit sourire.

- D'accord ! Je préfère ça… Tu as faim ?

- Hai !!

- Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger. Pas étonnant que t'es faim, t'as dormi toute la journée. Mais ça non plus ce n'est étonnant… Hier soir, t'avais vraiment pas l'air bien.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal avec LUI.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr… T'as pas trop mal à l'épaule ?

- Iie…

- D'accord, je vais te chercher un truc à manger… A moins que tu veuilles descendre, mais je doute que Quatre soit d'accord.

- Iie ! Je veux pas descendre pour l'instant…

Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même situation que dans son rêve, même si ce n'était pas dit que ce fichu cauchemar se réalise. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de descendre pour se prendre le chinois furieux sur le dos.

- D'accord. Je reviens vite.

Duo sortit et Heero se recoucha.

/Ce cauchemar t'a plu ?/

- Ose leur faire du mal et je te jure que je trouverais un moyen de te faire du mal, quitte à ce que je me tue.

/lolll Pauvre idiot ! Jamais tu ne seras plus fort que moi… Si je veux leur faire ce que je leur ai fait dans ce rêve, ce n'est pas TOI qui m'en empêchera ! Tu n'es qu'un microbe qui ne fait que me retarder. Chaque jour qui passe, je prend plus d'influence sur toi, tu le sens ! Arrête de rêver… Je gagnerais et tu le sais très bien. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…/

- IIE !!

/Si !/

- Jamais tu ne m'auras vivant !! Je te tuerais !! Tu m'entends, je te tuerais !!!

Il attrapa son oreiller et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

/lolll/

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Duo affolé, portant une assiette de patte, des couverts et un verre d'eau.

- Heero ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il posa ce qu'il transportait par-terre et s'assis sur le bord du lit.

- Heero ?

- Je suis trop faible contre LUI. Je suis fatigué de me battre… Ca sert à rien que je résiste…

- Dis pas ça. Je comprend que tu sois fatigué… Moi, j'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi. Mais tu vas t'en sortir !

- Iie… Je m'en sortirais pas.

- Mais si !

- Iie ! C'est inexorable… Il gagnera tôt ou tard. Je ferais mieux de partir… Vous mettre hors de sa portée, avant qu'il ne me contrôle définitivement.

Duo, furieux mit une claque à Heero, qui le regarda bizarrement.

- Heero, Arrête de dire des conneries ! Tu n'as pas besoin de partir ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es découragé. Il a réussi à t'atteindre cette fois-ci… C'est un malin ! Ne réfléchis pas pour l'instant. Reposes-toi d'abord… Ca ira mieux après. Tu verras les choses autrement.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Oui, mais il y a toujours un espoir que les choses s'arrangent ! Toujours ! Tu sais comment j'ai survécu sur L2 ? J'ai gardé l'espoir qu'un jour je m'en sortirais… J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai survécu !

- Ce n'est pas la même situation.

- Non, mais elles ont un point commun. J'aurais du mourir, avec tous ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je suis vivant. Toi, tu devrais devenir la marionnette de ce monstre, mais je suis sûr que ça ira. Gardes l'espoir ! C'est le plus important…

- C'est dur… Et ça ne va pas aller en se simplifiant.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner ! Heero ! Tu vas pas laisser tomber ?

- Je veux pas… Mais…

- Pas de choses négatives ! Laisses tomber pour l'instant… Tu vas manger et te reposer ! Après, quand tu iras mieux, on en reparleras… Mais pour l'instant, tu laisses le sujet de côté.

L'américain ramassa ce qu'il avait posé par-terre et les mis sur les genoux de Heero.

- Et faut pas pleurer ! Après t'as les yeux tout rouge…

Heero regarda un peu le tressé et finit par lui sourire un peu, avant de commencer à manger.

- Tu sais quoi ? Si cet espèce de sangsue n'était pas en toi, je lui mettrais une baffe !!

Heero fit un sourire plus grand, en dévorant. Duo continua à parler de n'importe quoi… Il savait bien comment lui changer les idées et il en avait bien besoin.

###

Wufei était en train de méditer sur son lit, en réfléchissant sur ses remords. Ce que lui avait dit Yuy avait fait son chemin et maintenant, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Duo… Il aurait du le dire autrement, sans pour autant le blesser ! Il devait s'expliquer avec lui… Essayer de lui expliquer ses raisons. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne de lui, Meiran lui aurait dit qu'il avait mal agit. Il devait parler à Duo… Mais comment faire ? Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, après que quelqu'un ait frappé discrètement.

- Wufei ?

- Winner. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Excuses-moi de te déranger, mais je voulais te parler.

- Toi aussi, tu viens me faire la morale ?

- Non, je voulais seulement te parler. Pourquoi tu as dit à Duo que tu ne l'aimais pas, alors que c'est faux ?

- Parce que… Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas aimer Duo, du moins pour l'instant ! Laisses-moi, s'il te plait… Je dois régler ce problème seul.

Quatre regarda tristement Wufei. Il voulait tellement l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas si Wufei ne voulait pas. Il sentait son tiraillement et sa tristesse, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- D'accord… Mais si un jour, tu veux en parler, tu peux venir me voir. Je n'irais pas le répéter aux autres.

- Même à Yuy et Duo ?

- Même à eux.

- Hn. J'y penserais…

Le chinois ouvrit les yeux, une seconde, pour voir Quatre sourire et sortir de sa chambre. Il se replongea dans sa méditation. La gentillesse de Quatre lui faisait quand même du bien… Malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

###

Quatre frappa doucement à la porte de Heero et Duo et entra. Le pilote 02 était près de Heero, qui semblait dormir.

- Il dort ?

- Oui. Je l'ai convaincu de dormir.

- Ok.

- Par contre, je vais rester avec lui au cas où il fasse un autre cauchemar.

- Au fait, c'était quoi le cauchemar qu'il avait fait ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Mais ça l'a bouleversé… Je m'inquiètes pour lui. Son squatteur a marqué un gros point contre Heero, hier ! Il commence à avoir être fatigué nerveusement… Si seulement y avait un moyen de le débarrasser de ce truc…

- Si il y en avait un, je crois que Heero l'aurait déjà utilisé. A moins qu'il en avait trouvé un… Mais il est bien trop définitif.

- Je suis d'accord. Bref, on peut toujours rien faire d'autres que le soutenir…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo… Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera. Difficilement, sûrement, mais ça s'arrangera.

###

Heero se réveilla alors qu'il faisait nuit noir. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, miracle !! Il entendit des pleures venant du lit de Duo…

- Duo ?

Il se leva et alla voir l'américain.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi il m'a jet ? Est-ce que je suis si nul que ça ?

- Mais non… C'est lui le nul. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Si il n'est pas capable de t'aimer, oublies-le. Faut pas pleurer pour lui…

- Mais… Je l'aime. Comment je pourrais l'oublier ?

- Chut… Arrêtes de pleurer, Duo… Ca va passer.

Il s'assis sur le lit et se mit à caresser les cheveux de son ami au cœur brisé.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Heero ?

- Je sais pas quoi te dire… Le dernier conseil que je t'ai donné t'a amené à cette situation, alors je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te dise quoi faire.

- Tu ne savais pas…

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose dans cette situation, à part attendre. Je n'y connais rien en sentiment… Pas étonnant qu'IL fasse ce qu'il veut de moi.

Duo se redressa dans son lit et se blottit dans les bras de Heero.

- Peu importe… Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Heero serra tendrement Duo dans ses bras. L'américain entoura la taille de Heero et remonta ses mains lentement dans son dos, en lui embrassant le cou.

- Duo, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Duo l'embrassa. Heero allait répondre, mais Duo lâcha brusquement ses lèvres.

- Désol ! C'était pas volontaire…

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrass ?

- Bah, parce que… Ben, c'est dur à dire… Dire que tu ne m'attire pas serait mentir, mais je ne t'aime pas. C'est juste physique… Et comme je ne me sens pas bien… Désol !!

- Je comprend…

Un silence gêné tomba. Heero et Duo n'osa pas se regarder.

- Est-ce que… Ca changerais quelque chose entre nous ?

Duo releva la tête et croisa le regard incertain de Heero.

- On resterait ami… Je ne t'aime pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus… A vrai dire, je n'aime personne comme ça, je crois.

- Tu veux ?

- Hn… Hai, mais si ça change quelque chose, il ne faut pas.

- Ca ne changera rien pour moi… Et pour toi ?

- Moi non plus.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Si ils en avaient envie et que ça ne changeait rien entre eux, qu'est-ce qui les empêchaient ? Ils en avaient besoin, besoin de se réconforter… Et puis, Heero avait suffisamment confiance en Duo pour se laisser dominer.

Heero et Duo se fixèrent, avant de se rapprocher et de s'embrasser. Heero répondit un peu timidement, d'abord, mais trouva vite la vitesse de croisière. Les mains de Duo se firent un peu baladeuse sur le torse nu et le dos du japonais, avant de descendre vers la zone fessière. Heero soupira en sentant les mains de Duo, à travers son pantalon et passa les mains sous le T-shirt de l'américain. Duo plaqua soudainement, mais doucement (Il est blessé à l'épaule quand même !) sous lui et se mit à lui embrasser et lécher le torse. Heero, de plus en plus excité, vira le T-shirt de Duo et se mit à lui caresser le dos et les cheveux, en fermant les yeux. La respiration de Heero s'accéléra en sentant Duo ouvrir son pantalon et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Calmes-toi… N'est pas peur, je te ferais pas de mal.

- Je sais… C'est juste de l'appréhension.

- Laisses-moi faire… Ca ira, tu vas voir.

- Hn…

Duo acheva de débarrasser Heero de son pantalon et enleva son propre pantalon, avant de revenir embrasser son ami un peu tendu. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, en frottant son bassin contre celui de Heero. Il échappa un gémissement en sentant le sexe de Duo frôler le sien, en attrapant la tresse de Duo qu'il se mit à défaire consciencieusement.

- Ca te plait ?

- Hn…

- Y a des trucs encore meilleurs…

En disant ça, Duo descendit ses mains jusqu'au boxer de Heero et lui enleva en lui faisant un sourire rassurant et coquin. Il regarda le membre bien excité de Heero et se pencha dessus avec un sourire ravi. Heero lâcha un petit cri quand Duo prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il referma les yeux, pour mieux ressentir et passa ses mains dans les cheveux détachés et un peu emmêlés de Duo, en retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses gémissements. Duo avala la liqueur d'amour de Heero et alla embrasser le japonais. Heero, bien chaud, vira le boxer de Duo et se mit à lui embrasser le cou. Il lui murmura « Prends-moi ! » à l'oreille d'une voix enflammée.

- No problem, Heero…

Duo le fit se mettre sur le ventre et lui présenta ses doigts. Heero les lécha avec plaisir et Duo les récupéra. Il suivi la colonne vertébrale de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, provoquant des frissons chez Heero. Arrivé au niveau des fesses, il introduisit un doigt en lui. Heero se tendit légèrement, à cause de la douleur. Duo attendit un peu pour que Heero s'habitue, puis en mit un deuxième. Cette fois, Heero n'eut pas mal, ce fut même le contraire. Le pilote 02 se mit à bouger ses doigts, arrachant des soupirs à Heero. Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner Heero de mécontentement et le pénétra doucement. Le brun se crispa un peu de surprise et se mit à gémir quand Duo s'activa. Il s'allongea sur Heero, en soupirant.

- Hummm… Plus fort…

Duo sourit, en donnant un coup de rein plus fort.

- Hai… Comme ça… Continue…

- T'es un amant exigeant…

- Hummm… Et toi, t'es un amant super…

L'action prit une tournure un peu bestial et au bout d'un moment, Duo se répandit en Heero, dans un cri, alors que le pilote 01 se libérait sur les draps, dans un cri étouffé par l'oreiller. Duo se laissa complètement allé sur Heero, complètement en sueur et essoufflé, comme son ami. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le coté.

- Quel ardeur… Pour une première fois… Heero !

Le brun ébouriffé et éreinté (Y a de quoi ! #rire pervers#) se mit à sourire, en rougissant un peu.

- Arigato.(Pas pour la phrase précédente, pour… Ce qui s'est passé, coté effet sur le moral. Je précise car c'est TRES ambigu !)

- Merci, toi aussi.(Et là, c'est pour la même raison…)

Il restèrent silencieux pendant un moment et Heero fini par trouver le courage de quitter sa position ventrale pour une position dorsale.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux… Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Hai. Je sens qu'IL a un peu reculé… Et toi, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, bien mieux…

D'un coup, Duo se releva et toucha ses cheveux, en jurant en anglais.

- Heero ! T'as tout emmêlé mes cheveux !!

- Lolll

- Et ça te fais rire…

- Je t'aiderais à les démêler.

- Oui, mais en attendant, c'est un paquet de nœud que j'ai sur la tête…--

Heero se tourna sur le coté et regarda Duo, en souriant.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis crevé… Tu m'as épuisé, mais je regrette pas. J'ai beaucoup aim

- Moi non plus. C'était super ! Si tu me rendais mon oreiller, on pourrait peut-être dormir ?

- Hum… Je vais peut-être le garder.

- Heero…

- A moins que tu me fournisses un autre oreiller, à la place.

- … Mes bras te conviendront ?

- Ce sera parfait ! lol

Heero se déplaça de l'oreiller, pour laisser la place à Duo. Il allait prendre place sur son nouvel oreiller, mais il s'immobilisa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Nos fringues ! Faut pas les laisser traîner par-terre.

- T'as raison… Même fatigué, tu restes logique. C'est impressionnant…

Heero se releva, ramassa leur affaire et les planqua à un endroit où on ne pouvait pas les voir. Puis, il s'installa sur son oreiller américain, qui remit bien les couvertures sur eux…

- Bonne nuit, Heero.

- Oyasumi nasai, Duo…

###

Wufei se releva silencieusement de contre le mur. Alors ils ne l'avaient jamais fait avant ? Il avait tout gagné avec ses conneries… Duo et Yuy allaient sûrement se mettre ensembles, maintenant. Mais il l'avait bien cherché… Il essuya ses larmes et retourna à sa chambre. Il était venu voir si Duo dormait pour tout lui expliquer, tant qu'il en avait le courage. Il avait tout entendu… Et il était resté là pendant qu'ils le faisaient, trop choqué pour partir. Mais d'un coté, c'était mieux pour Duo… Yuy s'occuperait probablement mieux de Duo que lui. Il ne voulait pas que Duo meure comme Meiran, par sa faute… Mais si jamais Yuy faisait aussi souffrir Duo comme lui l'avait fait, il le lui ferait payer ! Il se coucha, mais n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit… Il avait bel et bien perdu Duo, cette fois, mais c'était mieux comme ça… Pour Duo.

Tsuzuku ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre 14… J'ai bien avancé cette fic-l ! Hehehehe ! Vous serez ce qu'est Yoru dans moins de 10 chapitres, je pense.

Heero : Grrrrrrr !!!! #me grogne dessus en me tuant du regard, enfin pour l'instant#

Wufei : #sort son sabre très bien astiqué# Je vais te tuer !!!

Duo : I'll kill you ! #sort une mini faux laser#

Trowa : … #regard assassin# Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

Moi : ' Du calme, les mecs !!!! #va me réfugier derrière Quatre# Aides-moi !!!! Ils veulent me tuer…

Quatre : Tu l'a pas un peu cherch ?

Moi : C'est qu'une période de crise… Ca va s'arranger !! Quaaaaaaaatre, piti

Quatre : Bon, ok… #s'adresse à ses amis# Ne la tuez pas tout de suite… Attendez de voir la suite !

#Heero, Duo, Wufei et Trowa se regardent et hochent la tête.#

Heero : D'accord, mais ça a intérêt à s'arranger rapidement !

Moi : ' Merci, les gars !!!! Euh, Heero ? Je peux te parler 2 min ?

Heero : #méfiant# De quoi ?

Moi : De l'avenir ! Ton avenir dans la fic… Et mon avenir aussi, en tant que fanfickeuse.

Heero : #curieux. Me suis# Ok !

Moi : #souris. Va préparer Heero pour la suite de la fic et assurer sa survie, par la même occasion# Reviews, onegai ?  
Quatre : … J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas s'arranger pour Heero, dans la suite…'' #entend un hurlement féminin venant de la chambre#

Duo : Hum… A plus… si Heero ne tue pas Yami, tout de suite !!! ''''


	15. L'avenir est un long passée 15

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

Misao girl : J'avais envie d'un 12… Mais sans qu'ils soit ensembles ! (Trop classique ! Et puis j'ai prévu un 25) Mais c'est vrai que ça donne un pauvre Wufei malheureux… mais bon, ça va s'arranger tous ça. Merci de ta review !!! Bisous ! A plus !! 

**Onarluca** : Je voulais donner cet effet, en mettant le cauchemar au début… lol Suis sadique… MOUHAHAHA !!!! Mais j'allais pas finir la fic comme ça… Certainement pas ! J'aime pas beaucoup les fins tragiques. Voilà le chapitre suivant… A plus !!

**Yaonne-san **: Yes ! Ils ont passés la nuit ensembles… Et c'était même une SUPER nuit ! Hehehehe ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment sympa pour Wufei, mais bon, je serais plus sympa avec lui après… (Après quoi tu vas dire… Après ce qu'il fera qu'il sera moins dur avec Heero. Ok, il l'insulte plus, mais il ne lui parle pas non plus…) Merci de ta review ! Bisous ! A plus !!

**Deedo elfe démone** : Vi… Quel lemon génial, autant à écrire qu'à lire ! Mais faut pas s'inquiéter pour Wufei… Très bientôt il pourra s'expliquer avec Duo et tout va s'arranger. C'est juste qu'il lui manque une donnée essentielle pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Voilà la suite ! A plus !!

**Squallinou** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma fin ? Parce que Wufei est triste ? #prend un air innocente# En tous cas, voilà la suite !! Merci d'être fidèle à ma petite fic… (Petite… Pas si petite que ça vu le nombre de chapitre.) A plus !!!

**Leen** : Tu as marché au début ? Yes !! Lol Je suis contente… #mode sadique# Faut dire que c'était un rêve très réel… Merci de ta review !!! A plus !!

**Kamara** : Tu n'avais pas encore mis de review, en effet… Merci de tes encouragements !!! C'est un plaisir d'écrire cette fic… Je l'adore !! Bisous ! A plus !!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**88 reviews, c'est GENIAL !!! ****J'en attendais pas autant… ****#contente#**

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  14 

Heero se réveilla dans les bras de Duo. Il se demanda une seconde ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se rappeler et sourire. Il s'installa plus confortablement. Il se sentait bien…

- Je suis confortable ?

- Très !

- Profiteur…

- Depuis quand t'es réveill ?

- Assez pour savoir que tu apprécie d'être dans mes bras.

- J'avais besoin de câlins ! Mais bon, faut se lever…

- Non, toi tu restes au lit.

- Je dois dire quelque chose aux autres.

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé pendant la mission ?

- Je sais que ce n'était pas moi, mais je me sens coupable de ce qu'Il a failli faire.

- Je comprend… Mais après, tu retournes au lit ou Quatre te fera une vie !'

- Je sais.

- Donc on se lève ?

- Hai !

Heero se redressa, en s'étirant, en faisant gaffe de ne pas se faire mal à l'épaule. Duo le regarda, amusé.

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur…

- Je le suis, grâce à toi !

- De rien… C'était un plaisir !

Duo et Heero se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, en souriant.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Heero se leva et donna ses fringues à Duo.

- Tiens !

- Merci…

Après que Duo ait sa douche, Heero passa dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, l'américain se battait en duel avec ses cheveux. Il l'aida à défaire le paquet de nœud capillaire de Duo et ils descendirent. Heero eut à peine le temps de poser le pied en bas de l'escalier que Quatre lui tomba dessus… Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Heero prit la parole.

- Ne commence pas à hurler. Je veux seulement vous dire quelque chose… Et puis, je récupérais mon pc aussi. Après je remonte me coucher !

- … D'accord.

Heero passa devant et alla au salon. Quatre, un peu prit de court, alla chercher les autres, pendant que Duo rejoignit le japonais. Celui-ci avait récupéré son pc…

- Vous avez dit au Mads ce qui s'était pass ?

- On a été obligé… Mais on ne leur a dit que les faits, mais pas que tu as essayé de nous descendre après. Juste que tu as pété un petit câble… Même Wufei a tenu sa langue.

- Hn… Ok. Qu'est-ce que J a dit ?

- Il veut avoir une petite discussion avec toi. J'espère que t'auras pas de problème…

- Iie. T'inquiètes pas…

Quatre et les autres arrivèrent au même moment.

Trowa allait enfin avoir son explication… Bien qu'il ait un doute quand à ce qui s'est passé. Il connaissait ce tatouage… Ca faisait partit des choses de son enfance qu'il avait oublié, mais maintenant, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

Wufei se demandait comment il allait réagir… Jouer les jaloux ? Il n'avait pas le droit… Etre aimable ? Jamais il ne pourrait !!! Comment agir alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire, Yuy ?

Se montrer froid et distant. Voilà comment il allait faire… Le chinois s'appuya contre un mur et attendit.

Trowa resta dans l'entrée.

- Je voulais m'excuser… Pour la mission. Ce n'était peut-être pas moi, mais je regrette ce qui s'est pass

Heero, qui était sur le canapé avec son pc, se leva et se retourna vers eux, son pc-d'amour-à-lui sous le bras.

- Gomen nasai !

- T'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas, Heero ! (Duo)

- Moi non plus… (Quatre)

Wufei hocha la tête. Il était sincère, il pouvait bien accepter ses excuses… Même en agissant comme ça.

- Ce n'était pas toi… Qui était-ce alors ?

Heero regarda Trowa un peu surpris… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air si bizarre d'un coup, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ?

- Le System Zero…

Trowa secoua la tête. Bien sûr, le System Zero ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imagin ? Encore quelque chose dans ses souvenirs perdus qui le tourmentait. Si seulement il savait c'était quoi ? Mais ça venait et ça repartait, sans qu'il arrive à se souvenir.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Il quitta la pièce et repartit à la cuisine

- Au fait, c'est quoi ce tatouage ?

- Rien…

- Quand tu te l'ai fait faire ? Surtout qu'il n'est même pas finit…

Mais pourquoi Wufei s'intéressait à ce fichu tatouage, d'un coup ???

- La nuit où je suis sorti avec Duo ! Et puis, en quoi ça t'intéresse… Ce n'est qu'un tatouage.

/Au fait, Heero… Sais-tu que Wufei était là pendant tout le temps que toi et ton meilleur ami vous vous envoyiez en l'air ?/

Heero s'arrêta net alors qu'il quittait le salon, avant que Wufei ne lui pose d'autres  questions. Il fixa Wufei, avant de partir rapidement.

Wufei regarda Heero retourner à sa chambre en vitesse. Ses réponses étaient bizarres… Il mentait. Il voulait se débarrasser des questions… Et ne voulait qu'on lui en pose. Pourquoi ? Si seulement il se souvenait ce que représentait ce tatouage !!! Mais ça ne lui revenait pas… Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard stupéfait ? Etrange !

- Bon, j'ai faim !!! Je vais aller manger quelque chose !

Duo se leva du canapé et alla à la cuisine, que Trowa quittait justement. Quatre suivi Duo. Wufei, lui remonta dans sa chambre après avoir été finir son bol de café.

Dès que le pilote 05 était parti, Quatre qui avait rassemblé tous les trucs à laver dans l'évier en attendant, avait posé la question qui le turlupinait à Duo.

- Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Wufei agit bizarrement !

- Ca, c'est vrai… J'aurais parié qu'il aurait reproché à Heero son erreur. Mais non…

- Et Heero et toi, vous êtes bizarres aussi.

- Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Duo était tout gêné. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Quatre qu'il avait couché ensemble…

- Hier, Heero n'allait pas bien du tout… Et ce matin, il va bien mieux ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs…

- Mais… Il ne sait rien de passé de spécial.

- Duo…

- Cherches pas plus loin, s'il te plait ! C'est personnel…

Quatre lui fit un sourire.

- Bon, d'accord ! Si c'est vraiment trop personnel, j'insiste pas…

- Merci ! Bon, j'ai fini… Je vais aller voir Heero. Il a lancé un drôle de regard à Wufei, tout à l'heure…

###

- Tu as appelé J ?

- Hai…

Duo regarda Heero qui avait l'air soucieux, assis dans son lit avec son pc sur les genoux.

- Ca s'est mal pass ?

- Iie… Ca a été. Il voulait juste me demander si ça allait et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise ou il fallait enlever le System Zero de Zero.

- Ok. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Heero ?

Heero le regarda…

- Tout va bien !

Duo s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je te connais et là, tu as un soucis… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero le regarda encore et baissa la tête, en soupirant.

- … Wufei sait qu'on a couché ensemble.

Duo le regarda interloqué.

- Quoi ? C'est Wufei qui te l'a dit ??

- Iie… Lui.

- Alors pourquoi tu le crois ?

- Parce qu'il ne ment pas, cette fois.

Duo resta muet deux secondes, avant de sourire et de serrer Heero contre lui.

- Et alors ?

- … Il était là pendant qu'on…

- Oh… Et bien, au moins il sait au moins que j'ai pas l'intention de mener une vie de prêtre, même sans lui. Pourquoi ça t'inquiètes ?

- Parce que… Je… Je me sens un peu… Gêné de savoir qu'il nous…

- Il ne faut pas… T'as aim ?

- Hai.

- Alors tu t'en fous qu'il nous écoutait… N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit permis ça ! Ca expliquerait son attitude… Au moins, il va te foutre la paix.

- Hn… Hai, t'a raison.

- C'est notre vie privée ! On fait ce qu'on veut et ça ne le regarde pas…

- Hai !

Heero appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo.

- Au fait, J m'a parlé de notre mission.

- Oh… Et où est-ce qu'on doit aller ?

- Au Royaume de Sank.

- … HEIN ???

- On doit protéger Réléna qui va faire une conférence.

- Oh my god… Quel horreur.

- Il la déteste déj ! Et vu que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, ça va être une mission compliquée !

- Si tu perds le contrôle, il va la tuer à coup sûr !'' C'est pas que je l'aime beaucoup, mais elle a un rôle à jouer dans la paix.

- Elle est pas méchante, mais elle est un peu trop collante avec moi, je trouve.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est sympa autrement… Mais c'est fou ce qu'elle est énervante avec toi.

- Hai.--

- Bref, la prochaine mission promet d'être compliqu ! On part quand ?

- Il ne me l'a pas encore dit… Il nous rappellera quand il aura toutes les informations.

- Ok.

Heero s'étira contre Duo, en baillant.

- T'es encore fatigu ?

- Hai…

- Pas étonnant, avec la nuit qu'on a pass ! Et puis, t'es pas au top de ta forme physique…

- Je suis pas si mal que ça.

- Je sais ! Je m'en suis rendu compte… Quoi que c'est pas toi qui a fait le plus d'efforts.

- lol…

- Coquins !

- J voulait que je fasse mon rapport immédiatement.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Iie !! Je vais d'abord me reposer…

- T'as raison !

Duo ébouriffa les cheveux de Heero, avant de le lâcher. Heero ferma son pc et le posa par-terre, avant de s'allonger.

- Dors bien !!

- Arigato.

- Je t'apporterais à manger, si t'es réveillé.

- Hn… Ok.

Heero, mode loup fatigué et éreinté par une looongue nuit, s'installa bien sur son oreiller, sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Duo sortit en fermant la porte doucement.

**Tsuzuku** ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Yes ! Chapitre 15 ! Bientôt la partie la plus intéressante !!! LOLLL

Reviews, onegai ?

A pluus !!


	16. L'avenir est un long passée 16

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… Enfin, si bien sûr, l'inspiration n'en décide pas autrement.'' 14 ??? Possible. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Leenaren** : Et voilà un autre chapitre avec un lemon 1x2 ! Ca te devrais te plaire… Hehehe ! Oui, il est jaloux le Wu ! NIEHEHE !!! Bisoux ! A plus !!

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review ! Voilà la suite ! A pluuus !

**Yaonne-san **: Ca oui… Va y avoir de la casse !! Beaucoup de casse… Pour l'instant, ça va, mais attention quand Yoru va attaquer ! Merci pour tes encouragements !! Bisous ! A plus…

**Kamara** : La partie la plus intéressante (Pour moi, en tous cas… Hehehe !) est dans 6 chapitres… Ok, ça fera un peu long, mais les chapitres avant celui-là sont aussi intéressants. (Je l'espère, en tous cas…') lol Bisous ! A plus !!  
PS : Si tu as aimé le premier lemon, celui qu'il y a dans ce chapitre devrait te plaire aussi… Hehehe !#clin d'œil#

**Squallinou** : Salute ! Je sais que tu sais que je le sais que tu sais que je sais (compliqué lol), mais j'adore recevoir des reviews où tu me le dis… lol Ca m'encourage !!   
Mais non, le pauvre Wufei je vais arrêter un peu de le faire souffrir, bientôt… Mais pas tout de suite, il va y avoir TRES bientôt un tout autre problème bien plus gros… Mais bon, ça n'empêchera pas Wufei d'être malheureux. Lol Mais sa situation va s'arranger… Promis ! bisous !!! A plus !

Misao girl : Viiiii ! Il est kawai… Et courageux de supporter le Yoru. La relation Heero/Duo est super, c'est vrai… Je suis contente de l'avoir fait, surtout que j'aime sa particularit ! C'est clair qu'il a pas de chance, Wu… Mais ce n'est pas le plus malheureux et malchanceux ! Dans un ou deux chapitres, le plus malchanceux et malheureux sera Heero. Mon pauvre cœur va avoir de gros problèmes… Ouin ! ('' Je pleure alors que c'est moi qui lui créer ces problèmes… Sans commentaire.) Mais ça va s'arranger, hein ! Je vais certainement pas laisser mon petit Heero dans la panade… Bisous ! A plus !! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  16 

3 jours plus tard, ils étaient tous les 5 au royaume de Sank, au château de Réléna…

- Heero !! Je suis si contente de te revoir !

- Hn… (= Pas moi !)

- Princesse Réléna… Comment allez-vous ?

Quatre en parfait diplomate se chargea des banalités, car ni Heero, ni Duo, ni Trowa et Wufei non plus ne s'en chargeraient… Réléna, après que Quatre lui ait bien ciré les bottes évitant que celle-ci n'embête trop Heero, leur montra leur chambre pour qu'ils installent leur affaires… Chambres qui étaient toutes voisines pour des raisons pratiques.

Loger chez Réléna et être à sa disposition… L'enfer pour Heero. En plus, si il s'énervait trop, il risquait de ne pas réussir à maîtriser Yoru. Il avait constaté qu'il s'énervait beaucoup plus ces derniers jours et que Yoru avait bien plus d'emprise sur lui qu'avant, même si il arrivait à le tenir quand même.

La conférence de Réléna était prévu dans deux jours, au château… Ils devaient avoir organisé la sécurité autour de la princesse d'ici-là.

###

Une journée qu'il était là et il en avait déjà marre de Réléna et de ses regards tendres et sourires… Mais il avait une mission et il la remplirait. Heureusement que Duo et Quatre était là pour le calmer ou Yoru aurait de la Réléna grillé au dîné.

Ils avaient prévu d'interdire toute partie du château où le public n'aurait pas à aller afin de réduire la surface à surveiller. Chacun d'eux allaient surveiller une partie de la salle de bal, où aurait lieu la conférence, en plus de la sécurité habituelle de Réléna.

Dès qu'il put, Heero rejoignit sa chambre. Il y resta toute la soirée sans venir manger… Un repas avec elle lui avait suffit car Madame lui avait fait du pied sous la table ! Bref, il s'était couché tôt et il avait dit aux autres de dire à Réléna qu'il était fatigué et de la rassurer, pour l'empêcher de venir lui casser les pieds… Il aurait pu lui dire lui-même, mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui et lui demander si il était malade… Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir débarquer dans sa chambre, déguisée en petite blouse blanche courte d'infirmière avec des sous-vêtements affriolants en dessous. Elle en aurait été capable, vu qu'elle semblait jouer un peu moins les filles bien élevées… Ca lui aurait plu si il avait été attiré par elle, mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il aimait les femmes plus audacieuses ? En fait, il ne le savait pas lui-même… De toute façon, elle ne l'attirait pas, donc la question ne se posait même pas.

Pour les autres pilotes, le dîner fut bien ennuyeux… Réléna leur avait parler de ce qu'elle allait dire à la conférence. Pas que ce ne soit pas intéressant, mais la manière de raconter, elle l'était ! Mais au moins, ils mangèrent bien… Ca les changeaient des trucs vite fait qu'ils se faisaient, la plupart du temps, dans leur planque miteuse. Vers 22h, ils purent enfin aller se coucher…

Après dit bonne nuit à ses amis, Duo se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais il fit demi-tour avec une impression bizarre, en passant devant la chambre de Heero et alla entrouvrir la porte du japonais. Son impression était justifié, car il faisait justement un cauchemar et mettait son lit en bazar. Duo entra en fermant la porte doucement. Il s'approcha du lit, en faisant gaffe de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quelques choses qui traînerait par-terre car la chambre était dans le noir et il ne voyait pas beaucoup.

- Heero ?

Heero ne se réveilla pas, mais continua à se retourner entre ses couvertures. Duo s'assis sur le lit et secoua doucement le brun. Celui-ci bondit et manqua de sauter au cou de l'américain, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que son meilleur ami.

- Duo ??

- Tu faisais un cauchemar…

Heero se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, en se cachant les yeux avec son bras.

- Encore un cauchemar de Qui-tu-sais ?

- Hai…

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois ?

- Viol de Réléna et plan mante-religieuse sur la fin.

- Oh… Ne me dit pas que ça te file le cafard ? Tu l'aimes pas, il me semble…

- Iie, mais la question n'est pas là… Que j'aime cette personne ou non, ça ne doit pas arriver ! Je ne dois pas le laisser faire… Mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la force de Lui résister.

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire… Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! T'inquiètes pas…

Le japonais enleva le bras de ses yeux et sourit à Duo. Il se redressa et se blottit contre Duo.

- Je suis fatigué de ces cauchemars apocalyptiques…

Le tressé se mit à caresser le dos de Heero, qui n'était qu'en boxer.

- Ca va aller… Je suis là, je te laisserais pas tombé.

Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux alors que Heero mettait sa tête plus contre l'épaule de Duo.

- Arigato, Duo…

Duo sourit à Heero et le fit le regarder. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Le pilote 01 répondit positivement et attrapa la tresse de Duo. Quand il se séparèrent, Heero regarda Duo…

- Comment ça s'appelle se qui passe entre nous, alors qu'on est pas amoureux ?

- Une aventure… C'est seulement de l'attirance physique. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je voulais être sûr que ce soit pas de l'amour… Tu aimes Wufei, après tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour… En tous cas, pas dans le sens que tu veux dire. Je sais faire la différence entre ces choses-là… Ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour Wufei. Wufei, j'ai envie de passer ma vie à ses cotés, alors que j'ai simplement envie de toi.

- D'accord… Je voudrais t'empêcher d'être heureux avec lui.

- Je suis heureux avec toi, là… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Wufei et moi. Si ça doit se faire, ça se fera… C'est ce que j'ai compris depuis le temps avec tous ce qui m'est arrivé. Le reste, ça dépend de nos choix… Et là, Wufei a fait un choix, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble. Je ne me pose pas trop de questions… Je fais ce que j'ai envie de faire, quand y a un choix qui se présente à moi et c'est tout.

- Hum… J'aime bien ta philosophie de la vie.

Heero lui fit un sourire.

- Tu chasses mes cauchemars… Reste avec moi, onegai.

- Si tu veux… Mais on dors ou on profites de la nuit ?

Le japonais fit sourire très aguicheur, en sautant sur Duo, le forçant à s'allonger.

- Fais attention à ton épaule…

- Hum… Pas besoin, c'est presque guéri…

- Vraiment ???00

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je voudrais pas que tu fasses du mal.

- Je vais te montrer !

Heero se releva, alluma la lampe sur la table de nuit et défit son bandage. Duo regarda la bessure très surpris.

- Wouah ! Déj ?

- Ca doit être Qui-tu-sais qui fait ça…

- Ca fait au moins un point positif pour toi.

- Hai ! Au fait, mon tatouage a encore évolué. Regarde…

Il jeta un œil au tatouage et put voir nettement un phénix et un autre trait noir formant une forme fermé encore une fois, juste à cot

- En effet… Je me demande ce que ça va être l'autre forme.

- J'ai pas trop envie de savoir, moi… Parce que quand on pourra le deviner, il aura encore plus d'influence sur moi.

- Oh oui… Je suis désolé. Mais c'est que je suis curieux de nature… Pardon.

- Pas grave ! Assez parler de Lui…

Heero refit son bandage rapidement, éteignit la lumière et retourna sur Duo, avec un sourire pervers. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, en rabattant bien la couverture sur eux. Duo entoura la taille de Heero avec ses bras, en répondant avec plaisir au baiser… Il s'attaqua au cou de Duo et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Laisses-moi te donner du plaisir…

- Hum… D'accord, puisque c'est toi.

- Hummmmmm Première chose à faire…

Heero lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant de s'asseoir à cheval sur lui et de lui virer son T-shirt. Duo se mit à rire en voyant son amant si joyeux. Le japonais lui sourit encore plus et se mit à défaire son pantalon, avant de lui enlever en faisant un peu de gymnastique. Heero lui fit un sourire gourmand, en le matant… Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

- T'es à croquer !!!

- Je suis tout à toi…

Heero sourit plus largement et descendit ses lèvres vers son torse avec des multiples baisers. Il lui caressa le torse lentement en l'embrassant, histoire de faire connaissance avec le terrain… Duo lui, se laissait faire en caressant les fesses de Heero à travers son boxer noir. (On s'en fout de la couleur, mais bon lol) Une fois que le brun ébouriffé eut bien inspecté le terrain du torse, il s'intéressa à celui plus bas… Duo se raidit un peu quand Heero toucha la bosse dans le boxer.

- Calmes-toi…

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas été dans cette position-là.

- Je te ferais pas de mal… Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance.

Heero lui fit un sourire plus rassurant et repris ses caresses sur la fameuse bosse… Duo se détendit un peu et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Heero augmenta un peu la fréquence de ses caresses, avant de s'approcher de l'élastique. Duo se rebloqua un peu, mais il se calma, comme Heero prenait son temps. Lorsqu'il l'eut débarrassé du boxer, Heero observa le membre bien dressé de son amant en souriant.

- Hummm…

Il leva les yeux vers Duo qui le regardait un peu inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas…

Il toucha délicatement la virilité de Duo, qui frémit sous la caresse. Il sourit et se pencha sur l'objet de son attention et lécha le bout. L'américain gémit sous le coup de langue et se cabra quand Heero commença à le lécher comme une sucette. Une délicieuse sucette qui inspira beaucoup le japonais qui se mit à le sucer plus fort et avec plus de confiance en lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait que Duo appréciait… Le tressé se libéra entre les lèvres TRES gourmandes de Heero, qui se délecta de l'essence de Duo. Puis, le japonais retourna l'embrasser…

- Alors ?

- Ca faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait fait ça… T'es dou !

Duo embrassa Heero en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le corps tout chaud de son amant. Le pilote 01 soupira en laissant une de ses mains sur les hanches de Duo.

- A mon tour de te faire plaisir…

Il prit le dessus sur Heero qui laissa échapper un rire en passant ses bras autour du cou de Duo et le poussa à l'embrasser, en lui caressant la nuque. Le tressé lui embrassa le cou, avant de descendre vers un de ces tétons qu'il suça et mordilla avec délice. Heero soupira et encouragea son amant à continuer… L'américain continua le même type de torture, en descendant peu à peu ses baisers et léchouilles. Il s'attarda sur le ventre de Heero, qui se tortillait en soupirant et lui lécha un peu le nombril. Puis, il arriva au niveau du boxer et le fit glisser lentement sur les cuisses bien fermes de Heero qui gémissait de contentement et grognait de mécontentement, en même temps. Duo rigola et Heero lui lança un regard noir, voilé par le désir. L'américain décida de ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps son amant impatient et lui vira son boxer avant de commencer à « jouer » avec sa langue sur son membre douloureux. Heero étouffa un fort gémissement et se mit à caresser les cheveux de Duo, en appuyant un peu sur sa tête. Duo accèda à la demande de Heero et le suça plus fort. Le brun laissa un échapper un petit cri. Pour qu'il fasse moins de bruit, Duo lui donna ses doigts à sucer et Heero les prit avec plaisir. Il les suça de plus en plus fort en laissant échapper des gémissements, au fur à mesure qu'il prenait son pied. Il se libéra, haletant, au bout d'un moment.

- Duoooo !!

Duo laissa le membre de Heero et se coucha à coté de lui, alors qu'il avait rendu ses doigts… Heero vint sur lui et l'embrassa. Duo lui caressa les fesses, avant d'introduire un doigt en lui… Heero gémit, en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Duo, il lui en mit un autre et commença à les remuer. Heero gémit plus, en mordillant son cou. Quand il sentit le japonais prêt, il le fit se mettre dos à lui, sur le coté et le pénétra doucement, en enlaçant sa taille. Heero grognassa légèrement de douleur, mais soupira bientôt de plaisir. Duo commença à bouger en Heero, qui se mit à gémir en se mordant les lèvres. Duo, encouragé par les gémissements très positifs de son partenaire, augmenta le rythme, en variant le niveau de pénétration. Heero complètement perdu dans le plaisir, laissa échappé un autre cri un peu plus fort que l'autre…

- Doucement… Tu vas alerter les autres…

- Humm… Comment tu veux que je fasse ? C'est si bon…

- … Tu préfère peut-être qu'on arrête ?

- Iie !!

- Lol Je plaisantais… Moi non plus, je veux pas arrêter… Hum… T'as qu'à mordre l'oreiller ?

Heero attrapa un bout du pauvre oreiller et le mordit, alors que Duo embrassait le cou d'Heero et mordillait son épaule pour contrôler ses expressions de plaisir. Il se libèrent une deuxième fois après une sauvage partie de sodomie. Heero se mit face à Duo et l'embrassa. Le tressé se coucha sur le dos et Heero, complètement éreinté, vint se coucher sur lui, en remettant sur eux la couverture, qu'il avait viré pendant leur ébats. Duo lui caressa le dos et Heero lui entoura la taille.

- J'aime bien faire l'amour… Me sent bien après, comme si Il n'était pas là.

- C'est toujours bon, ça… Pour le moral et pour le corps.

- Hn…

- Good night.

- Oyasumi nasai…

 Ils s'endormirent en moins de 5 min, sur leur petit nuage post-coïtal. (C'est comme ça qu'on dit ???)

**Tsuzuku** ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre 16 ! Au prochain chapitre, ça va se corser… Yoru va faire des siennes ! Pauvre Heero…

#regarde Heero qui me regarde pas rassuré et Quatre et Duo qui lui tapote l'épaule pour le soutenir#

Mais bon, il va s'en sortir !

Wufei : Dans quel état ?

Moi : Si je vous le dis, il n'y aura plus de surprise… #sourire sadique# Reviews, onegai ?

Heero : '''' A plus…


	17. L'avenir est un long passée 17

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? Possible, je ne sais toujours pas. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : FF.net a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Onarluca** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Voilà la suite, qui n'a pas tarder contrairement à certains de mes chapitre ! (Mais j'écris comme je peux…) A pluuus !

**Yaonne-san **: Vi, c'est un pauvre Heero… Et les goûts de Yoru sont très spéciaux !! Mais bon… A plus !!! Bisous, bisous !!!

**Leen** : Les lemons, ça met toujours de bonne humeur ! Yoru est cinglé et il n'a pas vraiment les mêmes goûts que les créatures normales… lol Mais il est génial quand même ! Il est si maléfique lol !

Ecrire ce rêve… Je me demande si j'y arriverais. Sûrement, mais j'en ai pas envie. Je veux garder ma bonne humeur, qui est déjà moins bonne que tout à l'heure pour une obscure raison, mais bon !'''

Admire les dégats quand Yoru prend les commandes dans certaines situations délicates… lol Ca fait mal, très mal !! Voilà la suite !! Bisous ! A plus !!!

**Deedo elfe démone** : Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu… Ca a été un bonheur pour l'écrire pour moi aussi !! Il passe à l'action dans ce chapitre… Attention, ça va swinger dur !! Hehehe !! Que la fête commence ! Yoru sera probablement le seul à s'amuser mais bon… lolll Merci de ta review !! Bisous ! A plus !!

**Kamara** : Heero qui épuise Duo… Lolll Je sais pas si ça se fera, c'est le dernier lemon 12 que j'avais prévu. Mais y a tellement de trucs qui se rajoute malgré moi qu'on ne sait jamais !! Mais avec le 25, ça va être difficile… On sait jamais, je ferais peut-être un 125 ? Idée intéressante ! Je n'ai jamais écris de lemon à trois… Enfin, je verrais. Voilà la suite !! A pluus !!!

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  17 

Et le soir de la conférence vint… Il avait aussi un bal d'organisé. Toute la sécurité était en place… Normalement rien ne viendrait perturbé la conférence. Les G-boys étaient à leur postes, habillés en agent de sécurité avec un pantalon et veste noir, chemise blanche et lunette noire… (Hummmmm… Quel classe !) Ils avaient chacun un takie walkie (Arg ! Je trouve pas comment ça s'écrit !).

- Heero ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être au dîné d'hier soir ? Nous, on a le droit à une double dose de son discourt, maintenant…

- Hn… Au moins, elle est pas après moi pendant ce temps.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Ils arrêtèrent de parler, via leur takie walkie. Heero reprit sa surveillance.

/Au fait, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour ta nuit avec Duo… Quel initiative !! Tu m'as étonné…/

Heero grogna. Supporter le blabla de Yoru l'énervait de plus en plus, mais il devait se concentrer sur sa mission avant tout.

/Ce que cette fille est soûlante avec son discourt sur la paix… Si j'étais toi, je lui mettrais balle dans la tête ou je la viderais lentement de sa force vitale, juste pour la faire souffrir un maximum avant qu'elle meure…/

L'image de son premier cauchemar où il tuait ses amis lui revint en tête. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette peur et cette tristesse qui l'envahissais et continua à faire comme si de rien n'était.

/lollll Qu'as-tu pensé du cauchemar que tu faisais avant que Duo ne te réveille ?/

Il se souvint du cauchemar… Il avait eu une impression de soulagement, de bonheur, de vengeance. Comment pouvait-il apprécier un rêve pareil ? Yoru lui transmettait un peu trop ses envies !

/Mais ce sont TES envies, pas les miennes. Je savais que tu aimerais ce rêve malgré toi… Tu hais cette fille ! Laisses-moi faire ce que tu n'oses pas faire… Je te promet que tu te sentira mieux après…/

- Tais-toi !

/Nooooon… Je sens que ça te plairait ! Inutile de nier, je sais tous ce qui se cache dans tes pensées…/

- Peu importe que ça me plairait ! Fiches-moi la paix !

Quelqu'un pas loin de lui le regarda bizarrement… Il changea de poste. Il commençait à s'énervé… Mauvais signe ! A la moindre faille, Yoru en profiterait… Il fallait qu'il se calme !

/Tu ne trouves pas cette surveillance ennuyeuse ? Je me demande ce que tu cherches…/

Yoru continua d'embêter Heero pendant toute la soirée… Quand Réléna acheva son LOOONG discourt sur une tonnerre d'applaudissement et que le bal commença, Heero soupira… Elle risquait de l'embêter, voir de vouloir qu'il danse avec elle !

Et il ne se trompait pas. 10 min plus tard, Réléna vint le voir avec sa robe de soirée couleur vieux rose… (Pas rose bonbon… Je ne veux la faire trop débile, même si je suis FOLLE de jalousie après elle !') Elle lui fit un sourire magnifique et lui demanda avec un regard malin.

- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

/Je peux la tuer, maintenant ?/

- Je suis occupé.

- Tu pourras surveiller pareil en dansant… Aller, viens !

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse de force… Il avait eu envie de se libérer de son emprise, mais savait que s'il faisait ça, il s'énerverait de trop et Yoru l'attraperait. Il avait les nerfs en pelotes ! Une fois, sur la piste, elle lui enlaça la taille, un peu trop au goût de Heero, mais en restant à une distance respectable.

- Je suis contente qu'on est pu se revoir… Tu m'as manqué.

- …

- Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour toi, tu sais… J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fais blessé à l'épaule récemment. Est-ce que ça va ?

- …

Il se retint de soupirer et préféra fixer son attention sur sa surveillance. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dansait et parlait dans le vide, Réléna se rapprocha un peu de Heero… Il se contrôla. Quand elle se mit à lui caresser l'épaule, (On va dire que c'est une danse comme à la valse, mais en un peu différent.) il se contrôla aussi… Mais quand elle lui mit la main aux fesses, (C'est pas ta faute si t'as une MAGNIFIQUE paire de fesses, mon chou…) il la repoussa en arrière violemment, la jetant par-terre. Tous le monde s'écarta d'eux…

- Tu vas me lâcher, oui ??? Tu m'étouffes !!!

- Mais Heero…

- Iie ! Damare !!! Tu m'emmerdes !!!

Il se jeta sur Réléna et se mit à la frapper comme un dingue, quand Yoru se joignit à lui. Les autres G-boys arrivèrent et restèrent coincés devant la scène. Duo se reprit en premier et s'avança vers Heero…

- Heero ! Arrêtes ! Heero !!!

Heero se reprit et regarda Réléna qui le regardait avec peur et stupéfaction (lollllll) et regarda les gens autour d'eux qui le regardait horrifié, avec incompréhension ou haine. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, en insultant Yoru et lui-même en japonais. Duo réagit tout de suite et prit Heero par les épaules, en le faisant se relever et il l'emmena dehors, en disant aux autres pilotes de s'occuper de Réléna. Il l'emmena dans un petit bureau et s'assit avec le japonais sur un canapé.

- Heero ?

- J'ai craqué… J'aurais pas du craquer…

- Calmes-toi…

- Je suis nul…

- Mais non ! Arrête !

- Mais… J'ai frappé Réléna !! J'ai cédé à ma colère et Il en a profit !

- Je sais… Mais calmes-toi et écoutes-moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres ? Je n'ai même plus l'excuse du System Zero…

- Ca va aller, Heero… Je sais pas quoi te dire pour ça, mais je te laisserais pas tomber.

Heero se serra contre lui et Duo lui caressa le dos. Quatre entra à ce moment-là… Les deux pilotes se séparèrent.

- Heero ! Ca va ??

Heero ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce que ça va là-bas ? (Duo)

- Réléna est un peu choqué et ne comprend rien, mais elle va bien autrement. Les invités sont très choqués, mais ça ira aussi… Par contre, Wufei est furieux !

Le brun se leva et marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Ce n'était pas toi, mais cette… Entité qui te contrôlais. (Quatre)

- Iie. Je n'aime pas Réléna non plus et Il a utilisé ça contre moi…

- Mais c'est lui quand même ! (Duo)

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas leur dire !

Il se retourna vers Duo et Quatre. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Wufei qui avait une certaine ressemblance avec un dragonne à qui on aurait piqué son petit. Trowa, neutre apparemment, le suivait de près.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ??? Le System Zero t'ai monté au cerveau ou quoi ??? (Wu… Mais ça vous l'auriez deviné, non ?)

Heero ne répondit pas et fixa Wufei.

- T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication ou je dis tout à J, cette fois !!!

Il resta encore une fois, muet.

- Tu vas répondre, oui ??? Tu t'en fous de ce que je dis !!! Tu fais une dépression, essaie de te suicider, me voles Duo, manques de tous nous descendre en pétant un plomb et maintenant, tu veux tuer Réléna ??? T'es devenu complètement fou !!!

Comme Heero persistait à rester muet comme une tombe, Wufei l'attrapa par le col et lui mit une baffe. Yoru, qui n'était pas loin, profita de la faiblesse de son hôte et refit une sortie. Il se releva tranquillement en léchant le sang qui coulait du coin de sa bouche et sourit sadiquement.

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire ce que cet idiot m'empêche de faire depuis X temps…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- A nous deux, Wufei ! Tu voulais te battre avec moi, non ? C'est le moment de me prouver ton courage… En mourrant !

Duo ouvrit des grands yeux horrifiés, il se mit devant Heero.

- Heero, reprends-toi !!!

- Du balai, misérable insecte ! Ton tour viendra ne t'inquiètes pas…

Il écarta Duo de son chemin et s'avança vers Wufei qui fixait Heero avec haine. Il se mit en position de combat.

- Je t'attends ! Viens…

Yoru fit un sourire carnassier avant d'approcher de Wufei d'un pas assuré. Il enleva tranquillement sa veste et se mit en position, à son tour.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu m'affronter…

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Wufei se jeta sur Yoru et lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Le brun possédé répliqua avec un coup de coude à l'estomac et une droite bien placé, qui firent reculer le chinois. Le petit dragon repartit à l'attaque aussitôt avec la rapidité du tigre, mais se fit bloquer son coup avec une facilité folle, avant que Heero ne lui torde le poignet vers le bas et ne lui mette des coups de genoux dans le ventre. Il lui fit un croche-patte et le fit tomber au sol lourdement. Wufei, sonné, se releva avec un peu de difficulté.

A coté, Duo, soutenu par Quatre était fou d'inquiétude pour son meilleur ami et son amour.

Trowa observait le combat avec l'impression étrange, sans savoir pourquoi, que ce n'était pas Heero qui se battait, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il le savait ! Comment ? Encore un mystère de son pass

- T'en a eu assez ?

- Je t'aurais, Yuy ! Tu m'as volé Duo !! Tu vas me le payer !!

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'envoyer sur les roses… Il avait besoin d'être réconforté. C'est ce que j'ai fais…

Wufei, fou de rage et de jalousie, avait les narines qui frémissaient de colère.

Yoru s'amusait comme un petit fou à attiser la colère à Wufei… En plus, ce serait Heero qui paierais les pots cassés. Il se mit à rire à cette pensée…

Heero lui était découragé de ne pas être capable de garder le contrôle de son corps face à cet envahisseur.

- SALOPARD !!!

Wufei chargea, comme un taureau, sur Yoru, qui l'évita et le regarda aller percuter le mur. Puis, il s'approcha de lui, le retourna et l'attrapa par le cou.

- Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, mais maintenant, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu veux dire ?

Il regarda longuement le chinois qui avait du mal à respirer.

- Ce que je veux dire ? Que tu vas rejoindre tes ancêtres… Passes-leur le bonjour de ma part, ils doivent se souvenir de moi. Lollll

- NOOOON !!! Heero, fais pas ça… Je t'en prie !!

Duo se jeta sur Yoru et tenta de le faire lâcher prise, mais il se fit éjecter au sol. Pendant ce temps, le pilote 01 serra plus fort le cou à Wufei, tout en aspirant son énergie. Celui perdit connaissance… (#rire sadique un max# Heero : #tremble# ''')

- Wufei !!!

/Yoru… Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !!/

- Alors essaie de m'en empêcher, si tu peux…

Heero fit un gros gros gros effort de concentration en puisant ses dernières forces et réussi à envoyer Yoru au fin fond de lui-même. Il lâcha Wufei et recula un peu… Aussitôt, Duo alla voir Wufei et soupira de soulagement en sentant le pouls de son dragon. Il le prit sur ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, en pleurant. Heero fit un geste hésitant vers l'américain…

- Duo…

Duo leva ses yeux enbué de larme vers lui et lui lança un regard trahi et haineux.

- Je voulais pas… Gomen nasai !! Duo… Je voulais pas !

- Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir !!! Disparaît de ma vue !!!

Heero se rua hors de la pièce en bousculant Trowa, qui était resté paralysé par la scène. Quatre le suivi… il le rattrapa et l'arrêta.

- Heero !! Où tu vas ???

- Je m'en vais ! Je suis trop dangereux pour vous…

- Attend ! Et Duo ?

- Tu l'as entendu ? Il ne veut plus me voir… Il veut que je disparaisse.

Le blond s'approcha plus de Heero, qui pleurait.

- Il a dit ça parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi et Wufei et parce qu'il est en colère… Il ne le pensait pas.

- Peu importe… Faut que je parte quand même. Plus je serais loin de vous, mieux ce sera !

- Non, Heero… Tu peux pas partir comme ça. Attend un peu, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Mais je suis dangereux.

- On trouvera une solution ! Reste…

- Iie.

- Attend au moins que Duo se calme. Tu ne peux pas partir sans lui dire au revoir…

- D'accord… J'attendrais jusqu'à demain. Je sais combien de temps encore j'arriverais pas Le retenir…

Quatre lui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras. Heero s'y blottit un peu et le pilote 04 le lâcha.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher… T'as l'air fatigué.

- Hai…

Quatre passa un bras derrière ses épaules et l'emmena à sa chambre.

Heero profita du réconfort que lui apportait Quatre et rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya dos à la porte, avant de se coucher sur son lit. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait à Wufei… Il avait fait du mal à celui que son meilleur aimait. Il aurait même plus le tuer… C'est ce qu'Il voulait. Il maudit Yoru, avant de sécher ses larmes et de s'endormir, mort de fatigue.

###

Quatre était retourné en quatrième au petit bureau, après avoir attendu un peu devant la porte à Heero par inquiétude. Il trouva Duo assis sur le canapé, la tête de Wufei sur ses genoux, allongé sur le canapé mais toujours inconscient.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… J'arrive pas à croire que Heero… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- Ce n'était pas lui…

- Je sais mais il failli tuer Wufei !

- Il ne faut pas que tu lui en veuille… Il se sent très coupable. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait partir… Je lui ai demandé d'attendre que tu sois calmé, pour qu'il te dise au revoir au moins. Mais je voudrais que tu le convainc de rester avec nous… T'es le seul à pouvoir le faire !

- … Je sais pas. Je lui en veut beaucoup… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pour autant. Je l'aime bien, je sais que c'est pas sa faute… Il est fatigué. Il a besoin de soutient et puis, je lui avais promis que je ne le laisserais jamais tomber… Je ne veux pas trahir la promesse que je lui ai faite.

- Alors vas lui parler… J'ai peur qu'il n'attend pas longtemps pour partir.

- Je ne me sens pas la force d'aller le voir tout de suite, mais je vais y aller… Je veux rester avec Wufei le temps que je sois sûr qu'il aille bien.

- D'accord. Mais fais vite…

- Oui…

- Où est Trowa ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait se coucher.

- Ok… Ca va aller avec Wufei ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… Si y a un problème, je t'appellerais.

Quatre sourit à Duo, avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

Peu après, Duo prit Wufei dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre… Il le coucha dans son lit et se coucha à coté de lui. Il réfléchit pendant un moment et décida qu'il parlerait à Heero demain matin, car il était encore trop en colère contre lui, pour le raisonner. Et il était épuisé… Il s'endormit comme une masse.

**Tsuzuku** ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Premier malheur qui arrive à mon pauvre petit Heero… Y a pas à dire, Yoru lui fait vivre un enfer. Mon pauvre cœur… #caresse les cheveux ébouriffé de mon « cœur »#

Heero : -- Elle me fait du mal et après, elle veut me réconforter…

Moi : Tu préférerais que je te laisses comme ça ??

Heero : Iie… Mais ce serait plus rapide si tu ne me faisais pas de misères directement.

Moi : Mais j'aime te faire des misères ! Qui aime bien, chatie bien…

Heero : Mouais.

Moi : Et j'aurais pas de raison de te câliner sinon…

Heero : T'as pas besoin de raison, d'habitude !

Moi : Mais là, tu te laisses faire au moins. Aller, fais pas cette tête… #câlinage plus !#

Heero : #soupire et laisse tomber… Préfère se faire câliner.# reviews, onegai ??

Moi : A plus !!! #emmène Heero plus loin pour un câlin plus intime#


	18. L'avenir est un long passée 18

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? Possible, je ne sais toujours pas. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Yaonne-san **: Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… Faisons souffrir Heero ! On dit qui aime bien, chatie bien, après tout ! lol C'est vrai que ce qu'a dit Duo n'était pas sympa… Mais je lui en veux pas, parce que c'est une réaction émotive (et parce que ça participe à la situation que je voulais, bien sûr ! hehehe !)… Ca fait 3 pauvre pilotes tous ça ! Heero, Duo et Wufei… C'est vrai que Trowa est en train de se poser des questions, mais si il aide Heero, ce ne sera pas tout de suite… Parce que Yoru, en manipulateur professionnel qu'il est, va faire ce qu'il faut pour atteindre son objectif ! (Et aussi bien sûr parce que ça aurait été trop facile lol…) Bisous !!! A plus !!

**Onarluca** : Je me suis arrêté là parce qu'il fallait bien que je m'arrête quelque part… C'est difficile de savoir où s'arrêter. Voilà la suite !! Merci de ta review ! A plus !!

**Misao girl** : Oui, je suis coupable de martyrisage de Heero et de Wufei… Mais c'est pour arriver jusqu'au sacrifice. Faut bien que je fasse des sacrifices pour y arriver… Mais je vais me rattraper sur la suite. Heero se fera bien câliner après tout ça… Hum… Duo n'en aura pas le temps, malheureusement. TT C'est vrai que c'est triste… #pleure sur sa propre fic# Mais après la pluie, le beau temps… Tout s'arrangera, promis ! Bisous !!! A plus !!

**Kamara** : Oui, Yoru y va très fort… Il fait pas les choses à moiti ! Et c'est toujours Heero qui paie les pots cassés… Méchant Yoru ! Enfin méchant moi aussi… lol #sourire sadique#

Te laisser câliner Heero aussi ? Je sais pas… Faut que tu lui demandes, si il est d'accord… lol Ou alors tente ta chance directement et tu verras si il est d'accord… Mais c'est déjà plus risqué. Mais bon, tu peux essayer surtout que ces temps-ci Heero va avoir de beaucoup de câlins avec ce qui l'attend ! lolll #rire psychopathe#

Voilà la suite !! Bisou !! A plus !

**Leen** : Ca oui, il est cool Yoru… Aussi bien pour la patté qu'il met à Réléna, que celle qui met à Wufei !! Hehehe ! J'adoré écrire cette scène… Que la vengeance est douce ! Merci de ta review Bisous !! A plus !!

**Youkai** : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant !! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteur… C'est vrai que Yoru est génial… Je m'éclate avec lui !! LOLLLL #rire sadique# Voilà la suite… Bisous !! A pluus !

**Drusilla02 **: Les 17 chapitres en une seules fois ? Wouah ! C'est ce qui s'appelle dévorer ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !!

Bien sûr que tout va s'arranger pour Duo et Wufei… Je crois qu'ils le méritent maintenant, avec tous ce qui leur ai arriv ! lol

Ca oui, J'ADORE Heero !! Il est super… Ca doit être en effet pour ça aussi que je lui réserve autant de chose… lol Mais c'est le meilleur pour résister à tout ça… Il sera bien récompensé à la fin !!

Ce tatouage ? C'est un tatouage lol Un tatouage très important pour Yoru. Il représente son pouvoir…

Qui finira avec qui ??? Euh bonne question… Je sais pas encore, en fait. Je me concentre surtout sur l'histoire… Mais je n'oublie pas les couples. Dès que j'aurais une idée, je m'y mettrais… Mais si tu as des suggestions à me faire, n'hésite pas ! Ca ne peut que m'aider…

Comment t'as deviné que c'était cette chanson ? lol Elle est SUPER cette chanson, elle réveille mon coté obscur qui ne demande qu'à se libérer…

La femme au début ? C'est une démone… Elle va bientôt entrer à nouveau en scène. Tu en sera un peu plus sur elle à ce moment-là.

Oui, Trowa va avoir son rôle aussi bien sûr… Son rôle va devenir plus important au prochain chapitre. Il sait des choses, très importante pour la suite !

Je pense qu'ils seront au courant sans qu'il leur disent… Mais rien n'empêche qu'Heero disent sa version des faits après.

Ca faisait beaucoup de questions, en effet… lol mais j'aime les longues reviews ! Je suis super contente de voir que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, j'y répondrais comme je pourrais, sans pour autant tout révéler…  Et voilà la suite !! A pluuus !! (Yo, j'ai fais une longue réponse, moi aussi !)

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  18 

Duo se réveilla tôt le matin, quand Wufei bougea. Il avait dormi sur lui, la tête contre son torse… Il se redressa et sourit en voyant Wufei un peu perdu, mais réveillé.

- Wufei !

- … Duo ? Qu'est-ce que je fais-l ?

- Ben… Euh… Je m'inquiétais pour toi, alors pour être sûr que tu ailles bien, j'ai…

Wufei paru un peu surpris et hocha la tête. Il regarda par la fenêtre et d'un seul coup, regarda Duo très sérieusement, sur le quivive

- Où est Yuy ??

- Dans sa chambre, je pense… Enfin, j'espère.

Le chinois pris un air contrarié en voyant l'air inquiet de Duo.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui après ce qu'il a fait ??? Il est fou !!

- Non, il n'est pas fou… Ce serait plus simple si il était simplement fou.

Wufei fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, mais fais-moi confiance… Pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille le voir tout de suite, avant qu'il s'en aille.

- … Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui…

Wufei baissa la tête, tristement.

- Comme un ami… Mon meilleur ami.

- … Seulement ??? Mais pourtant, vous avez couchés ensembles !

- Peut-être, mais on est pas amoureux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Wufei regarda Duo, surpris et heureux.

- Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te tombe dans les bras comme ça… Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal.

- Je m'en doute… Et je regrette ce que je t'ai fais.

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se faisait que tu nous écoutais ?? Tu me surveilles ?

- Non… Je voulais savoir si tu dormais, pour te dire quelque chose. T'expliquer pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça…

- … Ah bon ?

Duo lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Oui. Et si ça t'intéresse toujours, je te le dirais…

- Hum… Ok ! Mais pour l'instant, il faut que j'aille voir Heero… Si jamais il s'en va, ce sera de ma faute !

L'américain sortit du lit et sortit de la chambre, (Il est en T-shirt-boxer !! Pas à poils… #imagine Duo qui se balade à poils dans les couloirs du château de Réléna… et qui rencontre Réléna# lolllll) avant que Wufei ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Duo se dépêcha d'aller à la chambre à Heero et frappa à la porte… Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une douleur lui vrillait le ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait… Comme personne ne répondit, il ouvrit la porte…

- Oh non !!!

Wufei, alerté par le cri de Duo, se précipita à la chambre de Heero. Il le trouva choqué contre le montant de la porte. Les autres aussi sortirent de leur chambre en quatrième vitesse…

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? (Wu)

- Il est parti… J'aurais pas du lui dire ça ! C'est ma faute…

Wufei fixa Duo sans trop comprendre, alors que Quatre soupirait tristement. Trowa non plus ne comprenait pourquoi Heero était parti, mais en était triste et inquiet aussi…

###

Il courrait depuis plusieurs dehors sans trop savoir où il allait… Mais pour aller le plus loin possible du château de la princesse et de ses amis. Duo ne voulait plus de lui… Il ne voulait plus être son ami. Mais il comprenait. Il avait failli tuer Wufei… Duo ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça. Il savait qu'un jour, il le rejetterait… Mais après avoir connu tous ça, ça faisait mal de se retrouver seul, sans personne. Il se laissa tomber dans un champ, au milieu de nulle part. Il faisait bien jour, maintenant… Quand il était parti après ce cauchemar où il tuait Duo comme il avait failli tuer Wufei, il faisait encore nuit… Yoru l'avait un peu titiller et il s'était enfuis de honte, de panique et de peur pour ses amis et de comment ils le jugeraient. Dans tous les cas, il devait partir… Il aurait du partir il y a longtemps. Il n'avait plus sa place parmi eux depuis qu'il était devenu l'hôte de Yoru.

/Alors ?/

- Quoi encore ???

/Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à accepter la vérit ?/

- … Je… Je veux bien te laisser mon corps, mais jures-moi que tu laisseras mes amis tranquille… Pas une promesse en l'air ! Une vrai !

/Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, c'est d'accord… De toute façon, tes amis n'étaient que des amusements pour moi. J'ai autre chose de plus important à faire !/

- Bon, d'accord… Mais touches-les et t'auras de mes nouvelles !

/J'ai bien mieux à faire que de m'occuper de ces misérables microbes ! J'ai une vengeance à accomplir, un monde à reconquérir… Alors tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre mon temps avec ces humains ?/

- Ok, je te crois. Fais ce que tu veux, tant que tu laisses mes amis en paix. Prend mon corps…

/Voilà qui est plus raisonnable !! Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, finalement…/

Heero ferma les yeux et laissa Yoru prend sa place au devant. Il s'en foutait de la suite du plan de Yoru, tant que les autres pilotes n'étaient pas concernés…

- Enfin, il est temps d'apprendre à ces humains qui est le Maître !

Yoru, tout sourire, fit demi-tour et reparti vers le château. Il avait besoin d'un élément se trouvant là-bas pour réaliser son plan…

###

Duo était assis sur son lit, complètement abattu… Heero était parti. A cause de lui. Il ne pensait pas tous ce qu'il lui avait dit ! Il était juste en colère et choqué… Mais Heero, lui l'avait prit très au sérieux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait advenir de son ami, son meilleur ami qu'il avait trahi… Abandonné, même. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à retenir cette chose avec eux, alors maintenant… Heero allait laisser tomber, il le savait. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et plus le temps passait, plus il se renforçait… A moins que ce soit son inquiétude qui amplifiait ça. Non, c'était autre chose… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ???

Il se mit à pleurer. Wufei entra à ce moment-l

- Duo ?

Il fit un pas en avant. Il se sentait triste de voir Duo comme ça et en voulait à Heero d'en être la cause… Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tiraillé entre son envie de consoler, aider Duo et sa peur de le faire.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? A boire ?

- Non…

Wufei ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire… Il n'osait pas non plus, avancer et essayer de rassurer ou consoler Duo… En fait, il se sentait de trop, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place près de lui.

- … Je vais te laisser. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelleras ?

Duo se sécha les yeux et regarda Wufei qui semblait un peu gêné et perdu.

- Wufei ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit tous ça, quand j'étais venu te voir…

Wufei baissa les yeux et vint s'asseoir en soupirant.

- Je… Je vais tout t'expliquer. Je te le dois, tu mérite de savoir, tu mérite d'être aimé par quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme il faut…

Duo fut troublé par les paroles de Wufei et l'écouta attentivement.

###

Il était enfin en vue du château… Il était en fin d'après-midi, il ferait bientôt nuit. C'était parfait… Il allait pouvoir retrouver son monde. Mais d'abord, il devait aller chercher cette charmante vierge… Vu qu'elle était attiré par celui dont il occupait le corps, il pourrait l'approcher sans problème. Elle lui pardonnerait tout avec quelques mots doux, elle était folle de lui… Il sourit dangereusement et se mit à rire froidement. Ce que les jeunes femmes amoureux étaient faciles à manipuler, voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé malgré le changement d'époque.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du château…

###

Réléna était dans son lit. Bien que ce ne soit quelques coups au visage, son personnel lui avait conseillé de rester au lit. Elle n'avait pas protester trop choqué encore par ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Heero avait-il réagit comme ça ?? Elle ne comprenait pas. Même si il ne l'aimait pas, ça ne valait pas le coup de s'énerver autant… Mais elle espérait quand même qu'il l'aimait, malgré qu'il n'avait montré aucun signe dans ce sens les rares fois où elle le rencontrait.

D'un coup, elle sursauta en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Pourquoi cette personne n'avait pas frappé avant d'entr ?

- Qui est l ?

La personne ne répondit pas et elle ne pouvait pas non plus voir qui s'était vu qu'elle était dans l'obscurité, mais elle voyait que c'était un homme. L'homme avança et elle s'aperçut que c'était Heero… Elle fut surprise, contente, mais en même temps, était sur ses gardes.

- Heero ? Tu es revenu ??

- Oui… Pour toi.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était contente de l'entendre d'un coté, mais de l'autre, il semblait étrange. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression d'être une proie…

- Excuses-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pendant le bal. J'avais honte de t'avoir frappé, alors j'ai décid de partir… Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas te quitter sans t'avoir dit à quel point je regrette et que je t'aime.

Elle croyais rêver… Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps et après sa crise pendant le bal, elle avait fini par abandonner tout espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

Heero s'approcha plus du lit et s'y assis.

Réléna était paralysé et ne savait plus comment agir. De plus, le regard de Heero était très étrange… Il semblait noir, comme pendant le bal quand il avait perdu ses lunettes.

Il lui attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et lui sourit.

- Je te demande pardon… J'ai réagit brutalement parce que j'étais en colère contre moi… Parce que je ne voulais pas t'aimer. Mais j'ai compris que je n'y pouvais rien…

Sa voix devint très douce, très charmeuse. Il se rapprocha plus d'elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

- Pardonnes-moi ! Je te jure que je ne recommencerais plus… Je t'aime tellement, comme un fou… J'ai besoin de toi…

Sa voix était devenu un murmure à son oreille. Réléna était très surprise, mais heureuse. Lui, qui était si distant avec elle, était tout près d'elle, maintenant et lui demandait de lui pardonner son attitude.

- Je… Je te pardonnes. Je t'aime aussi, depuis longtemps, mais je n'y croyais plus…

Elle lui sourit et il déplaça sa main vers sa nuque, en se penchant vers sa bouche.

Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas… Si elle n'allait pas se réveiller quand il l'embrasserait.

Et il l'embrassa. Tendrement, très tendrement.

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve…

Elle passa un bras dans son dos et le rapprocha d'elle.

- Viens avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Tant que je serais pilote de gundam et toi, princesse de la paix, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Viens avec moi et on pourra s'aimer…

- Mais… Et la guerre ?

- On partira loin de la guerre, tu verras…

Il la serra contre lui.

Elle se sentait bien… Elle n'arrivait plus à penser. Seulement à lui. Partir avec lui ? Pourquoi pas ! Tant pis pour tout le reste…

- D'accord… Partons.

Yoru sourit victorieusement. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile…

Il se sépara d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Habilles-toi vite… On y va.

- Ok, je me dépêche !

Elle se leva du lit et enfila une robe pratique pour se déplacer. Quand elle fut prête, il se leva du lit et alla l'enlacer.

- C'est bon ? Tu devrais prendre une veste, il fait froid dehors…

- Oh oui !!

Elle se rua sur son armoire et en sortit uns veste, qu'elle enfila.

- T'es prête ?

- Oui !

- En route vers la liberté et l'amour…

Il l'embrassa et la prit par la main, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

**Tsuzuku** ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Yoru a enfin Heero… Mais ne croyez pas qu'il a gagné pour autant ! Heero est toujours là, malgré tout… Hehehe !

106 reviews, je suis contente que cette fic ait autant de reviews !! C'est celle qui en a le plus, pour l'instant !

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	19. L'avenir est un long passée 19

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? Possible, je ne sais toujours pas. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Onarluca** : Va-t-il la massacrer ?? lol Non… Mais au niveau torture morale, je n'ai pas encore vraiment défini les limites… MOUAHAHAHA !!! Elle va s'en sortir, mais va rester marquée à vie !! lollllll Merci de ta review ! A plus !!

**Yaonne-san **: Ca pour se faire des illusions, elle hallucine complètement… Le retour à la réalité va être dur pour elle loll !! Quand à ce qu'il va lui arriver, en fait je sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller… Mais elle survivra !! Merci de ta review ! A plus !! Bisous !

**Leen** : Yoru fricoter avec Réléna ? Noooon !! Il a joué ce jeu juste pour l'attirer à lui… Pas de panique, je ferais certainement pas de Yoru/Réléna… (Surtout que ce serait presque un Heero/Réléna… Or, Heero est A MOI !!! Grrrr #regard menaçant pour Réléna# Si elle le touche encore, je la tue !!!) Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais en avoir besoin… (Et oui, je suis dans une mauvaise période pour l'écriture…) Bisous, bisous !!! A pluus !!!

**Kamara** : Embrasser Réléna… Yoru, il est courageux !! Très courageux, voir suicidaire… LOL mais bon, le coté suicidaire de Heero a du déteindre sur lui…

Oui, ils vont réussir à être ensembles, Duo et Wufei… C'est mon but, même si je leur fait prendre de multiples détours. J'aime pas les casages trop rapides… Plus c'est compliqué (dans une certaine limite… Parce que après ça devient chiant.), plus c'est bon, les casages pour moi…

Bisous !! A pluuus !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews ! 

**Bonne lecture !**

;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

Chapitre  19 

Ils marchaient depuis un moment, main dans la main alors qu'il faisait nuit noir. Il ne voyait pas très bien où ils allaient, malgré la lumière de la lune et Réléna commençait à s'inquiéter…

- Heero ? Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

- On est presque arriv

- Mais comment tu peux te repérer ? On ne voit pas où on marche…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Réléna… Je sais où je vais. Fais-moi confiance…

Réléna eu un frisson de peur inexpliqué au ton de Heero. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agissait si bizarrement ?

D'un coup, Yoru s'arrêta… Au milieu de nulle part pour Réléna, mais à un endroit précis pour lui… Un endroit assez éloigné et à l'abris des regards, dans une petite clairière.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête l ?

- On est arrivés.

- Quoi ?? Mais il n'y a rien ici…

- Il y aurait bientôt quelque chose !

Il lui lâcha la main et s'avança un peu, en regardant la lune.

- Ombres de la nuit, ombres de minuit…

Venez à moi et aidez-moi sur le chemin que je dois suivre.

Ombres des ténèbres, ombres qui me vénèrent…

Apparaissez devant moi et obéissez-moi car je suis votre maître.

Tout d'un coup, tous les bruits de la nuit cessèrent. Réléna trembla de peur et recula en sentant quelque chose bouger tout autour d'eux. Elle regarda de tous les cotés et poussa un cri en voyant les ombres des arbres s'allonger jusqu'à devenir des êtres bien réelles. Des créatures vêtus de noirs, ayant une apparence humaine pour certaines, d'autres avec des cornes ou encore avec des canines de vampires, s'avancèrent en cercle autour d'eux et se prosternèrent. Réléna recula vers Heero, sans les quitter des yeux.

- Heero… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ??

- Ca veut dire que Heero n'est plus et que je récupérerais toutes ma puissance lorsque j'aurais sacrifié ton âme de vierge aux ténèbres…

- Quoi ????

Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, en fixant Heero. Elle reconnu le regard qu'il avait quand il l'avait frappé… Il avait perdu ses lunettes et elle avait nettement vu son regard. Elle se mit à reculer et tenta de s'enfuir, mais deux créatures mi-lupines, mi-humaines l'attrapèrent. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais ne réussi pas à se dégager et pire, elle énerva les deux créatures à corps poilus et à tête de loups qui se mirent à grogner, en montrant leur crocs. Leur yeux rouges se plissèrent en signe de menace et elle cessa de se débattre et de crier immédiatement.

Yoru se détourna d'elle et se tourna vers une femme aux longs cheveux, un peu plus en avant que les autres.

- Tsuki Kurai… (Lune sombre en japonais ! Elle porte bien son nom…)

Elle releva la tête et fixa ses yeux cobalts sur son maître en souriant. Elle se releva lentement, sensuellement, en s'avançant vers lui. Sa robe noire couverte de voiles noirs par endroit, moulante sur le haut, qui s'élargissait un peu en descendant et s'arrêtait de façon irrégulière entre les bas des cuisses et le genou suivait les mouvements de son corps, au fil de ses pas. Elle lui d'une une voix sexy, soumise et clair.

- Yoru-sama… Comme je suis heureuse de vous retrouvez !

- Tu as bien rempli ton devoirs ! Je suis fière de toi…

- C'est un honneur de vous avoir portez et de vous obéir, Yoru-sama…

- Comment se sont passé les choses pendant mon absence ?

- Très bien. Vos démons sont à vos ordres… Ce garçon, Heero Yuy, était plutôt résistant. Deux semaines pour le vaincre… C'est beaucoup.

- Oh oui… Il a résisté de toutes ses forces, mais son destin l'a rattrapé quand même. Il est à moi, maintenant et je retrouverais enfin ma place.

Elle s'approcha plus de son maître en souriant et lui toucha le visage et les cheveux.

- Ce Heero est très mignon… Il a les yeux de son destin, les yeux des ténèbres… Voulez-vous reposez, Yoru-sama ?

- Avec plaisir…

Elle inclina la tête avant de se retourner et de lever les bras vers la lune. Un gros tremblement se fit entendre et un petit temple de pierre sortit du sol, derrière le cercle de démon… Un temple fait de pierre blanche qui brillait sous la lumière de la lune, avec un petit escalier qui menait à une hauteur. Sur cette petite hauteur, il y avait une sorte d'autel de rituel, entouré de piliers. Et un temple juste derrière, avec une large entrée…

Yoru sourit, très satisfait et se tourna vers les loup-garous.

- Mettez la princesse Réléna dans une chambre digne de son rang et montez la garde devant la porte.

Les loups sur deux pattes s'inclinèrent devant leur maître et emmenèrent la Réléna terrorisé dans une chambre du temple. Puis, Yoru s'adressa au cercle de créatures en tous genres.

- Dispercez-vous et montez la garde autour du temple.

Deux vampires s'installèrent au pied de l'escalier, pendant que les autres se dispercaient dans les ombres… Yoru se tourna vers Tsuki, qui le regardait en souriant.

Yoru passa devant et monta les escaliers, suivi par la démone. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre, dans le temple, en se souvenant parfaitement du chemin à suivre… Ils arrivèrent devant une large porte que Yoru ouvrit en grand… (Genre Miss Parker dans le générique du Caméléon…) C'était un grande chambre très luxueuse avec un grand lit à baldaquin, entourés de rideaux bleu foncés, attachés aux colonnes en bois d'ébène sculté… Le lit était fait avec une couverture noire et des draps en satin de la même couleur que les rideaux. Il y avait peu de mobilier, juste le nécessaire. Il pénétra dans sa chambre et elle se plaça près de lui.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, Yoru-sama ?

- Oui…

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard brûlant.

- Toi !

- Hum… Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Elle lui dit avec sa voix toujours désirable, séductrice et très tentante. Cette femme était une invitation au pêché, pêché qu'il avait déjà consommé par le passé et qu'il consommerait à nouveau avec joie… Pêché qu'il avait aussi beaucoup manqu

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus sexy et alla fermé la porte de métal noir, avant de s'appuyer contre elle sensuellement. Il s'avança vers elle et appuya ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, doucement. Il lâcha ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus fougueusement jusqu'à ce que le baiser devienne presque sauvage. Elle y répondit avec plaisir en entourant son cou de ses bras, pour approfondir plus la danse guerrière. Il la souleva contre lui, par la taille et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Elle s'y allongea avec bonheur et délassement, alors que son maître, qui lui avait tant manqué, s'avançait vers elle à quatre pattes, tel un prédateur. Elle fit glisser l'un des bretelles de sa robe, lentement pour attisé son excitation, révélant une bretelle de soutient-gorge rouge en dentelle. Elle fit de même avec l'autre bretelle, alors que Yoru avec un air de loup affamé la dévorait des yeux. Puis, elle fit glisser sa robe le long de son corps fin et bien formé… Yoru continuait de la regarder, comme hypnotisé. Il approcha un peu plus quand elle eut enlevé complètement sa robe et ne portait plus que de joli dessous rouges affriolants en fine dentelle. Il l'embrassa en s'allongeant un peu sur elle, pendant qu'elle passait les mains sous la chemise que Heero portait depuis le soir de la conférence. Elle le fit s'allonger sur le dos, sur l'un des oreillers et commença à déboutonner la chemise, avant de lui enlever. Elle envoya la chemise rejoindre sa robe, alors qu'il se laissait faire, aux anges. Elle lui caressa le torse, avant de se pencher sur son cou pour l'embrasser consciencieusement. Il se redressa et la serra contre lui, en lui caressant le dos et lui embrassant le cou à son tour. Il détacha son soutient-gorge et le balança avec la chemise et la robe. Il lui caressa la poitrine, avant de l'allonger. Là, il lui embrassa longuement les seins, pendant qu'elle lui caressait le dos et le forêt broussailleuse qui lui servait de cheveux. Elle soupira, avant de le repousser sur le dos en souriant perversement. Elle s'assis sur lui et entreprit de défaire son pantalon, en caressant un peu la zone sensible déjà bien excité de son maître. Une fois défait, elle le retira avec un sourire très pervers sur les lèvres et l'envoya rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Elle remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser, avant de descendre vers le joli petit boxer noir, en embrassant et léchant le torse musclé, juste comme il faut, de Heero. (Parce que ça reste le corps de Heero, malgré tout…) Elle arriva au boxer et lui fit un sourire vicieux qui l'excita encore plus, avant de le lui retirer. Elle le regarda un peu avec un air gourmand et ravi.

- Y a pas à dire… Ce garçon a un corps absolument parfait.

Elle sourit à Yoru qui lui rendit son sourire. Tsuki se pencha au-dessus de l'objet de son admiration et le prit dans sa main. Yoru se mordit la lèvres inférieur en soupirant et poussa un petit gémissement qu'il réprima, quand elle commença à le lécher. Elle continua sa douce torture, enhardit de sentir son amant si chaud, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit haletant et se fiche de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Elle arrêta juste avant qu'il ne se relâche… Elle le voulait en elle. Il grogna de mécontement, mais arrêta de protester quand elle l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'elle le voulait. Il la plaqua sous lui et lui caressa tout le corps, avant de retirer la dernière chose qu'elle portait, sa joli culotte en dentelle rouge et un peu transparente. La culotte rejoignit tout le reste et le maître se fit un devoir de jouer les esclaves sexuels pour un petit temps. Il lui la caressa entre les cuisses, la faisant gémir un peu. Il lui mit un doigt et commença à le bouger. Elle se cambra contre lui, en gémissant.

- Yoru-sama… Humm Oui… Encore…

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande de venir, alors qu'elle était sur son nuage de plaisir. Il acceda à sa demande et la pénétra doucement, alors qu'elle poussait un petit cri de plaisir. Il se mit en mouvements et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, en exprimant son plaisir. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque, alors qu'il augmentait son rythme et plongeait plus loin en elle à chaque coup de rein. Il se libéra après un sauvage voyage jusqu'à l'extase, en criant en même temps qu'elle. Il se laissa retomber, complètement vidé sur sa démone.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Yoru-sama…

- Toi aussi, Tsuki…

Il se retira d'elle, avant de se lever d'elle, pour éviter de l'incommoder par son poids, pour se coucher sur le ventre juste à coté. Elle se redressa un peu et s'appuya sur un coude, en traçant les coutours du tatouage phénix et de l'autre forme qui commençait à se remplir. Elle déposa un baiser sur le dos de son maître avant de s'allonger sur lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Votre marque est bientôt fini… Dans 3 jours, le sacrifice aura lieu. Votre retour est venu et le monde sera qui est son maître !

Il se retourna sur le dos et afficha un sourire malvaillant et victorieux, en la prenant contre lui.

- Oui… Enfin, je vais pouvoir me venger de ceux qui m'ont empêché de réaliser ma destinée il y a si longtemps.

###

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Duo fut réveillé par Wufei qui entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Wu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Wufei, Duo ! Réléna a disparu.

- … Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre quand Winner a été voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Quatre a été voir si elle était l ?

- Il s'est réveillé brusquement avec un drôle d'impression, comme si l'Autre Heero était là ou je ne sais pas quoi… J'ai pas tout compris.

- Shit.

- Quoi ??? Vous deux êtes les seuls qui sachiez ce qui se passe ! Il serait peut-être temps de nous mettre au courant, non ?

Duo s'assis sur son lit, en soupirant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que l'Autre aurait enlevé Réléna ?

- Il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte dans la chambre et les gardes n'ont rien vu.

- Quel salaud ! Il a du se faire passer pour Heero et la convaincre je ne sais comment de la convaincre de l'accompagner. Il a pas du avoir beaucoup de mal à mon avis…

- Mais de qui tu parles, Duo ??

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

- Heero ne m'a jamais dit comment il s'appelait ! Il dit toujours « Il » en parlant de lui…

Wufei lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Il faut que j'aille en parler avec Quatre.

Il se leva, mit son peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers Wufei, en souriant, juste avant de sortir.

- Merci de m'avoir expliqué… Je comprend mieux maintenant. Je ne peux pas te dire que je te pardonnerais… Je n'en sais rien et je crois pas que ce soit le moment d'en parler.

- Non, en effet… Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. C'est ce que je voulais après tout.

- On verra bien ce qui se passera.

Duo sortit et rejoignit Quatre qui se préparait dans sa chambre.

- Ferme la porte.

Le tressé ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Wufei m'a dit que Réléna avait disparu ?? Qu'est-ce que tu as sentit exactement ?

- Je faisais un rêve étrange… Où Heero était prisonnier. Dans une espèce de cage. Je me suis approché et j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne me répondais pas. Il restait assis, à fixer le sol comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte que j'étais là… Mais il avait l'air si triste, comme si il était désespéré. C'est après que j'ai l'ai vu, l'Autre emmener Réléna avec lui, dans des ténèbres et que je me suis réveillé.

Quatre se retourna, sa chemise bien mise dans son pantalon et regarda Duo, qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui.

- J'ai peur de savoir ce que ça veut dire.

- Il a laisser l'Autre gagner… Il lui a donné son corps. Par ma faute ! Si je ne lui avait pas dit tout ça, il ne serait pas parti…

Le blond vint s'asseoir à coté de Duo et le prit dans ses bras.

- Calmes-toi… Ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. C'est Yoru qui l'a manipulé une fois de plus.

- Mais si je ne lui avais pas dit tout ça ou si j'étais allé lui parler plus tôt, il ne serait peut-être pas parti !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir… Comme tu m'avais dis, Heero était fatigué de lutter contre lui… Ce qui s'est passé a juste précipité les chose.

- Heero… Est-ce que c'est trop tard pour lui ?

- Non, je crois qu'on a une chance de le récupérer. Mais pour ça, il faut le retrouver et lui prouver qu'on tient à lui… Qu'on a besoin de lui.

- L'Autre fera tout pour nous faire taire… Par tous les moyens.

- Oui, je sais… Mais peut-être que Heero réagira si il veut s'en prendre à nous. Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où il est…

L'américain se redresse des bras de Quatre et le regarda.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aller loin. C'est cette nuit qu'il a du venir la chercher… Il doit toujours être dans le coin.

- A moins qu'il ait certains pouvoirs qu'on ignore.

- Oui, c'est possible… Mais pourquoi il l'a enlev ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout…

- Il doit avoir besoin d'elle. L'Autre n'aimait pas Réléna non plus, alors il ne l'aurait pas emmener par plaisir.

- Il faudrait faire des recherches…

- Oui. Quatre, tu penses qu'on peut en parler aux autres ?

- J'y avais pensé… Il doivent savoir. Ca ne concerne plus seulement Heero…

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous raconte ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant la mission où Heero a été sois-disant assommé.

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Tu devrais aller t'habiller…

- Oui, j'y vais.

**Tsuzuku** ;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;°;

J'aime bien les retrouvailles de Yoru et Tsuki, la démone du premier chapitre ! Hehehe !

Je sais que ce chapitre a un peu tardé, mais je suis sur ma période d'écriture TRES calme… Donc j'essaie d'espacer un peu mes updates pour mes chapitres d'avance durent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à nouveau à écrire. Mais je suis sur la bonne voie pour retrouver l'inspiration, là… Aller, je vais y arriver !! #s'encourage, s'encourage#

Reviews, onegai ? (Ca aussi, ça m'encourage pour reprendre l'écriture…)

A plus !!


	20. L'avenir est un long passée 20

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais''

**Couple **: Un de trouv ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? Possible, je ne sais toujours pas. Seul la suite nous le dira…

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier, TRES particulier !!

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

**Réponses review** :

**Yaonne-san **: Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Heero dans cette merde… Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les autres vont l'aider… Reste à savoir comment Yoru va les recevoir ! Merci de ta review et de tes encouragements. Voilà la suite, même si elle a tardé à venir… Bisous ! A plus !!

**Onarluca** : Merci de ta review !! Voilà la suite ! A plus !!

**Drusilla02 **: Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, même si tu laisses pas forcément de reviews ! Merci de m'encourager… C'est dur d'écrire par moment !

C'est vrai que le retour de Tsuki était très styl ! lol En effet, Duo va tout raconter… Enfin ce qu'il sait, à part certaine chose comme par exemple qu'il a coucher avec Heero… Ca ne regarde qu'eux deux et c'est pas ça qui va faire avancer leur affaires. Et Trowa va les aider aussi… Mais bon, avant faut qu'il se souvienne ! lolll Mais en effet, ça va beaucoup aider ! Grace à lui, ils vont pouvoir mettre un nom sur leur ennemi… C'est pas négligeable.

Le dénouement m'intrigue aussi beaucoup, parce que je sais pas encore exactement comment je vais la finir… lol Si tu as des idées à me suggérer, n'hésite pas !

Je me demande comment est ta double personnalité… lol Si elle est sadique, je devrais bien m'entendre avec elle ! lollll Merci de ta review ! (Même si j'en ai d'autres, n'hésite pas à m'en laisser… J'adore ça et ça m'encourage à écrire et updater ! #sourire# Et il en faut du courage pour updater, non d'un chien'' #ne pensais pas que c'était si compliqué à faire#) A plus !!

**Kamara** : Heero réagira… En temps voulu ! Hehehe ! Bien laisser Yoru faire ses méfaits avant… L'impact des actions de Heero seront encore plus fortes, après !! #grand sourire… Un peu sadique# Merci de ta review !! A plus !! Bisous !!

**Leen** : Oui, c'est cool !! Réléna en sacrifice… Je vais pouvoir me venger du fait qu'elle ait OSER mettre la main au cul à Heero !!! hehehehehe ! #rire sadique à mort#  
C'est clair ! Moi aussi, je vois Tsuki comme étant une fille très classe… Et implacable, à ses heures ! Sans compter, son charme démoniaque… Tout pour plaire à Yoru… lol  
Bien sûr que Heero va revenir… Nos G-boys adorés vont aller le chercher. Mais ils vont devoir se battre contre Yoru pour le récupérer… Parce que maintenant qu'il a un corps, il va pas le lâcher comme ça ! Un beau combat en perspective…  
Merci de ta review ! A plus !! Bisous !!****

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…

**Chapitre 20**

Il y était… Duo devait tout raconter, maintenant. Il espérait que Heero ne lui en voudrait pas… Mais est-ce que Heero redeviendrait-il lui-même un jour, déj ? Il chassa cette triste pensée et se lança, pendant que les 3 autres attendaient ses explications.

- Vous souvenez, il y a à peu près deux semaines de cette mission où ça a un peu mal tourné pour Heero…

- Oui, celle où il s'est fait assomm ! Où est le rapport Duo ?

- Il s'est pas fait assommé… On avait fini la mission et on allait repartir, mais il s'est passé un truc bizarre. TRES bizarre… Heero était étrangement nerveux, je comprenait rien… Il avait stoppé net au milieu d'un couloir alors qu'on avait des ozzies au cul. J'ai essayé de le traîner et de l'obliger à venir, mais il refusait de bouger et me disait partir. A un moment, je vous jure que c'est la vérité, on a entendu une voix et une femme est sorti d'un coin d'ombre…

- Quoi ?

- Vous auriez vu Heero… Je crois qu'il avait la trouille. Elle a parlé de ténèbres, de désobéissance et d'autres truc… Je me souviens pas vraiment et elle s'est avancé vers lui. Il a tiré, mais elle évitait les balles… En se transformant en brouillard. Finalement, elle l'atteint et l'a embrassé. Quand elle l'a lâché, il s'est évanouit. Elle s'est penché sur lui et lui a dit « Bienvenue parmi nous, Heero » ou un truc comme ça, avant de repartir comme elle est venu.

Les trois pilotes le regardaient comme si il avait pété un plomb…

- C'est une blague, Duo ??

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Tout le monde se tut, très surpris par le récit de Duo.

- Et après ? (Trowa)

- Ben, j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprit, j'ai attrapé Heero et je me suis barré… C'est dans la planque dans la forêt que j'ai vraiment vérifié si il allait bien et que j'ai essayé d'y réfléchir. Sans succès ! J'ai décidé d'attendre qu'il se réveille… Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Quand il s'est rappelé ce qui s'est passé, il s'est encore plus fermé. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, mais rien à faire. Alors je lui ai proposé quelque chose parce que je me voyais mal tenir quelque d'aussi lourd seul et que je détestais le voir dans cette état.

- Quoi donc ? (Quatre)

- Qu'on soit amis et il a accepté… Je partageais son secret sans rien lui demander et l'aidait et lui était plus humain avec moi. Ca a été compliqué au début, mais après, c'était super…

- Sûrement… (Wufei)

Wufei lança un regard amer et triste à Duo. Celui-ci s'en sentit malheureux. Il regarda le chinois avant de continuer…

- Peu importe ce qu'on a fait… On l'a fait en tant qu'ami. Je l'ai soutenu et il m'a soutenu… Et là, j'ai peur de ce qui va lui arriver. Je ne veux pas le perdre… Un ami comme ça, c'est unique.

Le tressé se retint de pleurer, mais il avait très peur pour Heero. Il se sentait coupable… Il l'avait en quelque sorte abandonné quand il avait besoin de lui.

Wufei regarda l'américain… Il avait compris le message que lui avait passé Duo, discrètement. Mais il avait du mal à accepter encore qu'ils aient couchés ensembles, même en tant qu'amis…

§§§

Réléna était allongé sur le lit rouge, dans une chambre tout confort… Mais elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de suivre Heero, ou plutôt celui qu'elle avait prit pour lui, sur un coup de tête ? Elle aurait du savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Jamais Heero n'aurait parlé comme ça… Pour lui, les missions et la paix s'étaient sacré. Peut-être que la chose qui était dans le corps de Heero l'avait influencé ou qu'elle avait été simplement naïve ? (Tout juste, très chère… lolll) Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était coincé dans un temple sortit de la terre et gardé par les créatures monstrueuses… Et en plus, elle allait servir de sacrifice. La cata complète… Et cette fois, Heero ne pourrait pas la sauver puisque c'était lui qui voulait la sacrifier. Heero… Elle se sentit triste en pensant à lui. Il ne voulait pas d'elle... Il lui avait prouvé à la conférence. Quoi que, peut-être que c'était également cette chose qui avait fait agir Heero comme ça, contre sa volont ? Mais bon, le résultat restait le même… Elle était coincé ici et destiné à être sacrifié. Mais peut-être que Heero pouvait l'entendre malgré tout ? Elle devait essayer de le ramener à la raison si c'était possible.

§§§

Après que Duo ait tout dit (Le tatouage. Double personnalité. Les massacres. Personnalité de l'Autre. La manière de le vivre de Heero. Etc…), à part certaines choses trop personnel ou gênante, aux autres, ils décidèrent de faire des recherches sur l'entité qui avait possédé Heero. Les autres pilotes avaient du mal à le croire… C'était normal. Lui-même avait du mal à croire à ce qui se passait.

Wufei lui comprenait mieux l'attitude étrange de Heero et leur amitié. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne mais sa jalousie l'avait aveuglé. Maintenant, il devait retrouver Heero et Réléna… Et vite, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce que voulait l'Autre. Bien entendu, cette histoire devait rester entre eux… Pas un mot à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Trowa lui était surpris et plutôt sur le cul, mais cette histoire faisait résonner en lui quelque chose d'enfoui. Cette même chose qui voulait remonter à la surface, mais qui n'y parvenait jamais.

Quatre était content de savoir tout ou presque enfin… Il savait que Duo n'avait pas tout dit, mais il se doutait que Heero et lui avait vécut certaines chose qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Certaine chose que Wufei savait et qui le rendait triste. Certaine chose qu'il pensait savoir ce que c'était, mais ça ne le regardait pas et qui ne ferait pas avancer leur affaire.

§§§

Il était enfermé dans une chambre sombre, sans confort… Avec un peu de pain et d'eau, seulement. Mais il n'avait pas osé y toucher… Il avait peur de ces gens qui l'avait recueilli depuis qu'il était tombé des bras de son père, sur leur chariot, à cause d'une explosion passée trop près. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ? Qui était ce seigneur Yoru qu'il devait sois-disant rejoindre pour survivre ? Il ne comprenait rien…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même… Il leva la tête pour voir qui était là car la personne ne disait rien. Il vit un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le même age que lui. (3 ans, à peu près j'avais pensé) Brun, les cheveux en bataille et un beau regard bleu innocent et gentil…

- Qui es-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite…

- Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- … Je suis l'élu.

- L'élu ? C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Maman m'a expliqué mais j'ai pas bien compris…

- Mon chéri !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Le petit garçon se tourna vers mère.

- Je parlais avec le garçon… Comment il s'appelle ?

- On ne sait pas, mon poussin. Il ne l'a pas dit…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je vais lui demander…

- Non, il ne faut pas que tu lui parles.

- Pourquoi ? (Ah les enfants…)

- Parce qu'il ne fait pas parti des nôtres…

- … Il va mourir lui aussi ?

- Ca dépend si il se soumet à notre seigneur Yoru.

Le petit brun le regarda tristement.

Mourir ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

- J'espère qu'il va pas mourir… Il a l'air gentil.

La mère sourit à son enfant, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'espère aussi.

- Si il passe l'épreuve, je pourrais jouer avec lui ?

- Bien sûr, mon bébé… Mais maintenant, il faut y aller. Papa nous attend…

Le brun entoura le cou de sa mère avec ses petits bras et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Juste avant de refermer la porte, la femme lui lança un regard dédaigneux et méprisant que son fils ne vit pas…

Il resta tout seul encore plus terrifié qu'avant. L'épreuve ? Quel épreuve ?? Pourquoi cette femme semblait le haïr ? Parce qu'il ne faisait pas parti des leurs ? Où est-ce qu'il était tomb ???

§§

C'était donc ça l'épreuve ? Il était attaché sur un autel entièrement nu et il y avait plein de gens habillé de noir, dont avec un poignard avec une lame noire en zigzag et une poignet en or, qui se tenait tout près de l'autel. Les flambeaux de la salle se reflétait dans la lame et il avait encore plus peur… Peur de mourir. Le petit garçon brun était là aussi… Il semblait être triste dans les bras de sa mère, comme si il savait à l'avance ce qui allait arriver. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr. L'homme avec le poignard s'avança…

- Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs… Ce soir, ce garçon va passer l'épreuve d'admission parmi les serviteurs de notre seigneur Yoru. Soit il nous rejoindra, soit il mourra. C'est notre maître qui en décidera, par rapport à son courage…

Il vit le petit brun trembler, en se serrant plus dans les bras de sa mère, alors que les autres personnes criait le nom de Yoru.

L'homme approcha la lame de son ventre en demandant ce qu'il voulait faire… Il avait très peur. Au moment où la lame allait toucher son ventre, un gros boom secoua le bâtiment… Tout le monde s'affola. Un morceau de plafond s'écroula à cause d'une autre explosion, touchant quelques personnes dont la mère du garçon brun. Toutes les personnes présentes s'enfuir en le laissant là, y comprit le prêtre. Il vit le plafond se lézarder peu à peu…. Le plafond allait s'effondrer sur lui. Il se mit à pleurer… Il entendit un bruit et vit le brun sortir de dessous le corps de sa mère avec une blessure qui saignait un peu au front. Il s'approcha d'elle et d'un homme et les secoua avec sa petite main pour tenter de les faire bouger. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et leur état physique, il comprit qu'ils étaient morts… Il se mit à pleurer. Il resta un peu agenouillé à coté d'eux, avant de se relever. Il essuya un peu ses larmes en continuant à pleurer et le regarda tristement, avant de regarder vers la sortie. Il y eu une autre explosion et le plafond se fendilla un peu plus, en tremblant. La peur noua un peu plus l'estomac du garçon attach

- Aides-moi… Je veux pas mourir… Je veux retrouver papa et maman…

L'autre le regarda un peu, re-regarda la porte, puis les cadavres de ses parents. Finalement, il essaya une fois de plus vainement, de sécher ses larmes, en s'approchant de l'autel sans rien dire. Il ramassa le poignard que le maître de cérémonie avait laissé tomber, dans la panique… Il détacha ses liens et l'aida à descendre.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, juste avant que le plafond ne s'écroule avec le reste du bâtiment et se retrouvèrent dans la rue tous seuls. Le petit garçon n'avait toujours rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sorti…

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

L'autre garçon ne réagit pas et ne dit rien encore une fois, en continuant à marcher droit devant lui.

Soudain des soldats sortirent d'une rue adjacente et les braquèrent…

§§

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdu… Enfin, il se souvenait pourquoi il avait ces drôles d'impression. Ce petit garçon qu'il avait vu dans son souvenir nocturne ressemblait étrangement à Heero… Il aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait après. Mais est-ce que ce garçon était vraiment Heero ?? Son regard, c'était le même que son ami japonais… Oui, c'était lui. Il l'avait déjà rencontré quand il était jeune… Mais comment avait-il été attrapés par ces gens ?? … Ca, il ne le savait pas.

En tous cas, il connaissait le nom de celui qui avait envahi le corps de leur ami… Yoru. C'était lui, il en était sûr, il le savait… Maintenant, il comprenait mieux les réactions d'Heero. Il avait eu peur quand il s'était fait rattrapé par son passé. Ok, il ne savait pas plus ce que voulait dire « être l'élu » que quand il était petit, mais il pouvait tout de même plus imaginer ce que ça voulait dire, maintenant… C'était certainement lié à Yoru et vu ce qui était arrivé à Heero d'après les dires de Duo, il ne devait pas se tromper.

Il se leva en vitesse et partit réveiller ses amis. Il avait enfin une piste pour retrouver Heero, mais il fallait faire vite, car il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Heero l'avait aidé quand il était petit, même si le japonais ne semblait pas s'en souvenir… Il devait lui rendre la pareille, pour ça et parce que c'était son ami même si ils ne parlaient pas souvent.

§§§

Ils étaient tous les 5 en peignoir réuni autour du pc de Heero et faisait des recherches, sur Internet, sur un certain Yoru… Quand Trowa était venu les réveiller en disant qu'il savait comment retrouvé Heero, il s'était posé beaucoup de question et surtout comment il connaissait ce nom. Mais le français n'avait rien expliqué. Ils ne lui avait posé aucune question, sachant qu'il ne répondrait pas, de toute façon… Mais bon, les informations que leur avait apporté Trowa leur avait permit de savoir qui était cet personne, ou plutôt cet entité. Ca les avait laissé sur le cul…

Yoru était, selon une légende, était un dieu maléfique, maudit puis enfermé dans le néant… Il aurait engendré la guerre en manipulant les Hommes, mais même lorsqu'il a été arrêté, c'était trop tard car les Hommes avait suivi la trace qu'il leur avait indiqué.

Sa marque était un phénix et un dragon, unis derrière un poignard avec une poignet en or et une lame noire ondulée, avec un pierre rouge incrustée sur le centre du manche.

Il parlait un peu de ses pratiques aussi…

Mais l'information la plus intéressante et inquiétante, selon toujours cette légende, est que son retour était prévu… « Lorsque l'élu et le dieu serait réuni et qu'une jeune vierge aura été sacrifié un soir de pleine lune, il retrouvera toute sa puissance et fera de nouveau régner la terreur sur Terre. »

Heero et Yoru était réuni et Réléna avait été enlevé et dans 3 jours, il y aura une pleine lune. Ca semblait correspondre…

Par contre, il n'y avait rien sur la manière de le combattre et de le vaincre.

Les quatre pilotes se regardèrent… Si cette légende était vrai, ils avaient tout intérêt à retrouver Heero et vite !!! Il leur fallait aussi une stratégie…

- Bon, on fait quoi, les mecs ??? Vous croyez que cette histoire de légende est sérieuse ? (Duo)

- Je ne sais pas… C'est tellement étrange, mais ce qui est arrivé à Heero était étrange aussi. (Quatre)

- Je crois qu'il faut prendre cette légende au sérieux… (Trowa)

- Tu crois, Trowa ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que nous ignorions ?

Trowa se tut, en se mettant dos, appuyé contre la table.

- Je suis d'accord avec Barton !

- Quoi ??? (Duo)

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, très étonné en regardant Wufei, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Il n'avait rien dit car il réfléchissait… Yoru, il connaissait ce nom aussi. Il l'avait vu avec l'image d'un dessin qui ressemblait au tatouage d'Heero dans un livre sur sa colonie. Tout était clair, maintenant… On lui avait raconté une vieille légende à propos des Chang. Il n'y avait jamais cru, mais peut-être que c'était vrai, finalement…

- Oui, Maxwell… Pour la bonne raison que je connais moi aussi une légende concernant ce Yoru. Ce sont mes ancêtres qui l'ont enfermé dans le néant…

- Ah bon ?? Ca alors !! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres sur lui ?? C'était quoi cette légende ? (Duo)

- Ca fait longtemps, mais je crois que ça parlais d'un temple, de lune, de créatures maléfiques… Je ne sais plus trop, mais je vais y réfléchir. Je dois pouvoir m'en rappeler.

- … Bizarre. Ca fout encore plus les boules que l'autre ta légende ! (Duo)

Quatre étouffa un baillement.

- Excusez-moi… Je suis fatigué.

- Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus cette nuit. On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher…

- T'as raison, Trowa !!! Je suis mort de fatigue… (Duo)

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et retournèrent se coucher, en pensant aux dernières choses qu'ils avaient découvertes.

**Tsuzuku**…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…/°/…

Donc… Une autre update de faite ! Mission accomplie. Désolé pour le temps que ça m'a prit, mais j'ai la même motivation pour écrire que pour faire les updates… MAIS je fais de gros efforts pour que ça me revienne !

Reviews, onegai ? (Ca aussi, ça m'encourage pour reprendre l'écriture…)

A plus !!


	21. L'avenir est un long passée 21

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais…

**Couple **: Un de trouvé ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? 1TK ??? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse ! Par contre, TKxY et YxTK, je le sais… Quel joli couple démoniaque ! lol

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier… TRES particulier !! Hehehe !

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage… Même si les updates sont un peu longues à venir. (Je HAIS les pannes d'inspirations !!! TT) En tous cas, je vais faire un gros effort pour reprendre mes updates et mon écriture… Faut que ça reparte !!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 21**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et ils n'avaient toujours rien de plus sur Yoru ou l'endroit où il pourrait être… Ils avaient fait des recherches dans les alentours, en hélicoptère pour aller plus vite, mais aucune trace de Yoru. Il était pourtant censé avoir un temple qu'il pouvait faire apparaître n'importe où, selon les dires de Wufei… Mais rien ! Dans un dernier recours, ils avaient décidé de faire des recherches à pied. Ca ne donnerait probablement rien, mais il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce temple !

Duo et Wufei faisaient équipe ensemble, ainsi que Quatre et Trowa.

§§§

02 et 05 marchait depuis 3 heures aux alentours du château… Duo était très silencieux et Wufei commençait à s'inquiéter beaucoup.

- Duo ?

- Quoi ?

L'américain le regarda. C'était malin, il ne savait plus quoi dire, maintenant… Bon, puisqu'il s'était lancé autant continuer, même si il passait pour un idiot, au bout du compte.

- Ca… Ca va ?

- Oui… Très bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ??? Mon meilleur ami est possédé par un dieu maléfique qui veut mettre le monde à feu et à sang, après avoir sacrifié Réléna !!

Wufei baissa la tête… Il aurait du savoir que Duo répondrait un truc comme ça. Après tout, ça se voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Quel idiot de demander si ça allait… Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

Duo se reprit en voyant la mine sombre de Wufei. Il n'aurait pas du lui répondre aussi méchamment, ce n'était pas sa faute ce qui arrivait à Heero…

- Excuses-moi, Wufei… Je voulais pas te répondre sur ce ton, mais je suis tellement inquiet.

- Tu penses que c'est de ma faute, ce qui s'est pass ? Tu m'en veux…

- Non !

- Inutile de mentir.

- Je… Je ne mens pas… En tous cas, pas pour ce qui se passe maintenant. Quand tu t'en prenais à Heero, là je t'en voulais… Mais ce n'est pas toi qui a trahi et abandonné ton meilleur ami quand il avait besoin de toi.

Le tressé sentit qu'il allait encore pleurer comme une madeleine si il continuait…

- Tu ne l'as pas abandonn ! Jamais tu n'aurais pu faire ça… Pas toi. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Pas comme moi…

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fais, pourtant !!

- Duo…

Wufei aperçut des larmes perler au coin des beaux yeux améthyste de Duo, sans que celui-ci ne sans rende compte, pris dans sa crise de culpabilité.

- Ne dit pas le contraire ! Je le sais !! J'ai laissé tombé Heero alors que je lui avais promis que jamais je ne le ferais !!! Que je serais toujours là pour lui !!!

Wufei attrapa de Duo par les épaules pour essayer de le calmer. Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, à présent.

- Je suis un mauvais ami… J'ai trahi Heero ! Il aurait pas du me faire confiance…

Il se sentait si mal, toute sa douleur refaisait surface… Ce qu'il essayait de garder pour lui depuis la disparition de Heero, sans pleurer pour autant. « Boys don't cry » ! Mais c'était trop dur… Il se sentait trop coupable…

- Arrête Duo ! Ce n'est pas que de ta faute ! C'est Yoru qui a utilisé ce qui s'est passé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ! Arrête de te faire du mal… C'est pas ta faute ! Yoru est un monstre ! Il aurait fini par y arriver un moment ou un autre. Heero était à bout de nerf… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

Duo se laissa tomber à genoux par-terre, en continuant à pleurer. Wufei s'assis à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Duo s'agrippa à lui désespérément, en continuant de pleurer. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux tendrement, pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

- J'ai peur pour Heero…

- Moi aussi… Mais si Heero a pu résister si longtemps à Yoru, on a une chance de le rappeler à nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas… On va le retrouver.

Le chinois serra plus fort Duo contre lui… Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

Duo se calma et sécha ses yeux.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui… Il faut retrouver Heero ! Le sacrifice doit avoir lieu ce soir…

Wufei hocha la tête et lâcha Duo. Ils se relevèrent et se regardèrent sans savoir quoi se dire.

Duo avait un peu honte d'avoir laissé son chagrin et sa culpabilité s'exprimer devant Wufei.

- Allons-y… (Duo)

- Oui.

Duo se mit en marche… Wufei, mu par une impulsion, lui attrapa le bras.

- Attend ! Je…

Il se retourna et regarda le pilote 05.

- Quoi, Wufei ?

- Je…

Comme Wufei ne savait pas quoi dire… Alors sans plus réfléchir, il attira l'américain contre lui et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue et l'amour qu'il y avait dans son cœur, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Duo se laissa faire, trop surpris et prit goût au baiser, avant d'y répondre. Puis, Wufei laissa les lèvres de Duo, un peu gên

- Je… Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de t'aimer, mais je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour t'aider.

Duo sourit, touché par Wufei… Si il continuait comme ça, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il lui redonne une chance, surtout qu'il embrassait très bien.

- Merci, Wufei…

Le tressé serra Wufei dans ses bras et le libéra. Puis, ils se remirent en route, en discutant un peu… Enfin surtout Duo, parce que Wufei ne parlait pas beaucoup, par choix et parce que Duo l'empêchait, mais il était soulagé de sentir que Duo allait mieux.

§§§

Quatre et Trowa marchait silencieusement cote à cote…

Le français pensait à son passé, commun avec Heero, à Heero, à Yoru et à toute cette histoire compliqué.

Quatre se demandait ce qui pouvait bien troublé Trowa et comment aborder le sujet de son illumination nocturne soudaine.

- Trowa ?

Trowa regarda Quatre. Le blond voulait lui dire quelque chose depuis qu'ils étaient partis… Il se demandait quand il allait lui parler. Il semblait s'être décidé, cette fois.

- Hn ?

- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… Et tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose…

Trowa fixa à nouveau le chemin devant lui et les alentours.

- Tu veux savoir comment je savais son nom ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est ça. Je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave…

- Je comprend que tu te pose des questions. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant… Mais je vous en parlerais peut-être plus tard, quand les choses seront plus clairs.

- D'accord.

Quatre n'insista pas… Trowa n'en dirait pas plus.

Ils continuèrent leur recherches en silence… Au bout d'un moment, il traversèrent un petit chemin et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière.

- Toujours rien. (Trowa)

Trowa tourna la tête vers Quatre, qui avait un air bizarre. Celui-ci s'avança plus dans la clairière…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- … Il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais c'est vraiment bizarre.

Un bruit dans les fourrés derrière eux fit se retourner Trowa. Il ne vit d'abord rien… Puis, aperçut une ombre bouger, dans l'ombre d'un arbre, mais il ne voyait pas quoi, à cause de la lumière baissante de la fin d'après-midi.

Quatre lui était toujours concentré sur ses impressions.

- Il y a quelque de maléfique ici. Nous ferions mieux de partir…

- Je suis d'accord.

Quatre recula, sans quitter des yeux la clairière vide… Il se retourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Trowa le suivi sans quitter des yeux les ombres. Ils étaient presque sortit, quand une chose se jeta sur Trowa. Il avait détourné les yeux une seconde pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans une racine, en passant sous l'ombre des arbres…  
Quatre poussa un cri en voyant une créature avec des longues canines qui essayait de mordre Trowa au cou. Il sortit son arme et lui tira dessus… La créature s'écroula au sol, inerte.

- … C'était quoi ?

- On dirait un vampire.

- Mais… Ca n'existe pas !

- Il semblerait que si, finalement.

Trowa se rapprocha prudemment en sortant sa propre arme et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de la chose. Elle ne bougea pas.

- Fais attention, Trowa… On ne sait pas si elle est vraiment morte.

Le français se baissa lentement et retourna le corps sur le dos. Les deux pilotes observèrent la créature avec une peur plus ou moins visible… Au bout d'une minute, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Allons-y. Ca a l'air d'aller…

- Oui… Je n'aime pas cette endroit.

Trowa commença à se relever quand le vampire ouvrit ses yeux blancs et se jeta sur lui, en le plaquant au sol. Elle se mit à rire et se pencha sur le cou de sa victime, qui n'arrivait à se dégager et la mordit.

Le pauvre Quatre choqué par la scène, fut surpris de sentir deux bras l'enserrer. Il donna un coup de coude et se retourna… Il avait 3 autres vampires qui avançait vers lui, avec un sourire carnassier. Il les braqua mais ils contentèrent de rire dans la résistance de leur proie.

Trowa dans un gros effort réussi à attraper son arme qu'il avait perdu dans l'action et mit une balle dans la tête de la chose. Il se releva et prit Quatre par la main, pour le traîner hors d'ici… A peine avait-il fait quelques mètres qu'ils se retournèrent en entendant des cris. Les vampires semblaient ne pas pouvoir aller au soleil, sans se faire brûler. Les deux ex-futur-steacks-pour-vampires poussèrent un soupir et Trowa toucha la morsure, qui saignait un peu.

Quatre le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui.

Le pilote 03 déchira un bout de son pantalon et fit pression sur sa blessure avec. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au petit chemin où il n'y avait plus personne… Quatre réprima un tremblement et ils repartirent sans demander leur reste.

§§§

Yoru, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise de soie bleu foncé, riait dans l'entrée dans son temple en regardant les deux amis de son hôte s'enfuir…

/Yoru !! Je t'avais INTERDIS de leur faire de mal !/

- Mais ils sont en vie…

/Trowa a été mordu par une des monstruosités !/

- Il s'en sortira, sa blessure n'est pas grave…

/Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas interdit de les toucher ?/

- Parce que je voulais voir ce dont ils étaient capables. Quatre est quelqu'un de fort pour ressentir qu'il y a quelque chose ici, bien que ce soit invisible pour ces faibles humains…

/Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Recommence encore une fois à les attaquer ou à laisser faire tes monstres et je ne serais plus autant coopératif./

- Et que veux-tu faire ? Tu sais que tu ne peux plus rien contre moi, maintenant… Le tatouage est fini, j'ai une influence maximale sur toi, à présent.

/Ne me sous-estimes pas…/

Yoru se mit à rire, devant la naïveté, les menaces et l'espoir vain de Heero.

§§§

- Des vampires ???

- Oui, Duo… J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. (Quatre)

Duo et Wufei se regardèrent consternés. Ils étaient revenu tous les 4, comme convenu, après 4 heures de recherche, à la tombée de la nuit… Quatre était allé chercher quelque chose pour soigner Trowa aussitôt qu'il était revenu et avait désinfecter la morsure, avant de mettre un pansement.

- Donc nous savons où est le temple de Yoru. (Wufei)

- Mais il n'y avait rien… (Trowa)

- Rien de visible. Je suis sûr qu'il est là, sinon tu n'aurais pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi négatif…

Le silence tomba. Duo le brisa avec une question des plus pertinentes.

- Euh… On sait où il est seulement, tu as un plan pour passer les vampires et autres créatures qu'il doit avoir sous ses ordres ?

- Je vais y réfléchir… Les vampires doivent bien avoir des points faibles que nous pouvons utiliser contre eux. Il faut faire des recherches là-dessus… Sinon, on improvisera. (Wu)

- Super plan, Wufei !! On va tous aller se faire tuer…

BIIIP !! BIIP ! BIIIIP !

Les quatre pilotes se retournèrent vers le pc… Et se précipitèrent vers la pauvre machine d'un seul bloque. Trowa s'assis devant l'ordinateur et vit qu'il avait trouvé un autre site sur Yoru. Ils passèrent rapidement sur ce qu'ils savaient déjà et s'arrêtèrent sur la manière de le vaincre… « Il faut séparer l'âme de Yoru du corps de son hôte et réciter la formule magique que voici… »

« Démon de la nuit, ombre de minuit,

Retourne d'où tu viens et restes-y !

Démon de la lune, ombre de l'infortune,

Va dans le néant et soit hanté par tes tourments. » (Made in moi !! #fière#)

- … Ca veut dire quoi « séparer l'âme de Yoru du corps de son hôte » ? (Duo)

- Ca veut dire tuer Heero. (Trowa)

Un silence sinistre s'abattit sur la pièce.

- C'est impossible ! (Quatre)

- Inacceptable !!! Il doit y avoir une autre solution… (Duo)

- Il ne semble pas être marqué d'autres solution. (Trowa)

- Il peut y avoir d'autres sites ! Et si ça se trouve, c'est des conneries qu'il y a là-dessus !!! On va garder notre but initial : essayer de faire réagir Heero et sauver Réléna ! (Duo)

Ils hochèrent tous la tête… Ils ne voulaient pas faire de mal à Heero et rien ne prouvait l'authenticité des informations. Il faudrait qu'il fasse davantage de recherches, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, maintenant… Ils se replongèrent dans leur recherches d'un plan efficace et qui leur éviterait de se faire tuer. Pendant ce temps, Trowa faisait des recherches sur les vampires et autres créatures des ténèbres, ainsi que leur points faibles, forts et la façon de les vaincre.

**Tsuzuku **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et une nouvelle update… YES ! Ca fait du bien !!! lol Aller, à la fic suivante ! #sourire, sourire#

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	22. L'avenir est un long passée 22

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais…

**Couple **: Un de trouvé ! 25, 52… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble !! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 14 ??? 1TK ??? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse ! Par contre, TKxY et YxTK, je le sais… Quel joli couple démoniaque ! lol Il y a aussi eut du 2x1x2... (Mais juste de l'amitié, une très grande amitié... Ok, ils ont couchés ensemble, mais amicalement !)

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier… TRES particulier !! Hehehe !

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # !!! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles me font très très très plaisir !! Update très légèrement en retard… J'ai du reprendre ce chapitre, il me plaisait pas assez… Mais maintenant, il est PARFAIT !! héhéh ! Dès que j'ai repris le chapitres de « Se brûler les ailes », je le met en ligne aussi ! Promis ! #Commence à reprendre le rythme des updates#

**Youkai** : Viii, elle est super… Mais je crois qu'elle sera jamais utilis !! lol (Mais l'inventer a été un plaisir quand même…) Voilà la suite… Qui n'a pas trop tardé, cette fois. (YES !! #saute de joie sur ma chaise#) Merci… Bisous ! A plus !!

**Leen** : Tuer Heero ?? Certainement pas !! Je vais pas tuer mon petit Heero adoré… Quand à Réléna, je vais la sauver !! Oui, il faut bien… Sinon ce pauvre Heero aura plein d'emmerde sur le dos !''' (Tuer la futur souveraine ?? Hum… Pas bon pour avoir un avenir meilleur. Je veux pas condamner Heero !!) Bisous !! A plus !

**Misao Girl** : Hehehe ! Et ce n'est pas encore fini… Tu verras dans ce chapitre, que les vampires n'était qu'une petite partie de ce que cache cette jolie clairière… #sourire sadique# Et ils vont également avoir à faire à la copine du psychopathe qui habite le corps d'Heero ! lol vi vi vi… Les pauvres !! Mais bon, ils survivront… Hehehe ! Bisous !! A plus !!

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 22**

Ils étaient en vol dans l'hélicoptère, vers la clairière où semblait être Yoru… Equipés comme des chasseurs de créatures paranormales amateurs, c'est-à-dire : collier d'ail autour du cou, eau bénite trouvé par miracle dans la chapelle du château de Réléna, croix et pieux, pour les vampires… Balles en argent fondu à la va-vite à partir d'objet en argent, armes blanches avec lames en argent, pour les loup-garous… Leur armes normales, des cordes, des lampes torches et autres choses pouvant être utiles. Ils avaient bien pris connaissances des caractéristiques et dangers de toutes les créatures qu'ils risquaient de rencontré, selon les mythes connu… Ce n'était pas forcément une source de renseignement sûr à 100, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait vu la situation présente.

Ils s'étaient équipés de combinaisons épaisses et très solides, faites d'un alliage de gundamium et d'une sorte de métal souples à l'extérieur, avec une bonne épaisseur de cuir renforcé avec du gundamium aussi, à l'intérieur. Ce genre de combinaison étaient utilisé pour le travail et le modelage du gundamium… (Yes, that's possible in my fic !!) Le gundamium étant un métaux très dangereux à travailler, ces combinaisons devraient être capable de les protéger contre les créatures de Yoru. Elles avaient des poches permettant de ranger les choses utiles d'avoir à porter de main. Le reste étaient dans un grand sac…

- Pfff… Fais chaud là-dedans… (Duo)

- Je sais… Mais avec ça, nous devrions être bien protégé contre les monstres de Yoru. (Quatre)

- C'est étonnant comme ces combinaisons sont légères, malgré leur composition de gundamium… Je me demande pourquoi Réléna les avaient chez elle ? Elles voulaient faire de la sculture sur gundamium ou quoi ?? lol (Duo)

- Peu importe la raison. L'important est que nous les ayons trouvé… (Trowa)

Trowa regarda dehors, pour voir si il voyait le temple de loin…

- Toujours rien… Où est-il ? (Trowa)

- On approche. Je sens cette énergie malfaisante d'ici… (Quatre)

Wufei restait les yeux fixés sur le ciel étoilé, songeur…

- Je sais…

Duo le regarda, surpris.

- Tu sais pourquoi Réléna les avaient chez elle ??

- Non, shazi… Je sais pourquoi on ne voit pas le temple.

Les trois pilotes le regardèrent, étonnés… Wufei pointa le ciel du doigt.

- Le ciel est très voilé, ce soir… On ne voit pas la lune. Or, je viens de me rappeler que ce temple n'était visible pour les humains, selon la légende, qu'à la lumière de la lune…

§§§

Réléna était attaché sur l'autel, avec une robe blanche… Elle avait peur et froid. (lol La pauvre…) Elle regardait celui qui avait prit le corps d'Heero, en train de jouer avec un dague avec une lame noire en zigzag, comme celle du tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos. Il était torse nu et parlait avec cette démone en robe noire… Cette sale démone qui osait toucher son Heero comme s'ils étaient ensembles ! Elle était jalouse… Heero était à elle, pas à cette poufiasse !! Mais elle avait trop peur pour se permettre de manifester sa jalousie, aussi forte soit-elle…

- Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu… Je suis heureux de le retrouver.

- Il vous revient de droit, tout comme moi, votre pouvoir, vos fidèles démons et ce monde qui sera bientôt votre royaume, Yoru-sama…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Tu seras ma reine, Tsuki… Comme je te l'ai promis, il y a un siècle.

- J'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience… J'ai maudis et je maudis encore ceux qui nous ont séparés !

- Nous nous vengerons d'eux, en nous attaquant à leur descendants…

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire malveillant, avant d'éclater de rire ensembles. Réléna en eut un frisson d'effroi.

§§§

Heero était encore dans ce néant, coupé volontairement de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait rien savoir des plans de Yoru… Tant que ces amis n'étaient pas menacé, rien ne l'intéressait. Ce n'était que son destin qui se passait, en ce moment… Ce destin qui lui avait fait peur dès sa jeunesse. Il avait fuit mais ça avait été inutile. Il soupira… A partir de quand avait-il eut vraiment conscience de tout ce que ce sois-disant « honneur » consistait ? Quand sa mère lui avait expliqu ? Non. Quand il avait comprit qu'il ne serait jamais libre ? Non plus… Il avait comprit qu'il serait l'incarnation d'un monstre quand… Quand… Quand il avait rencontré ce garçon de son age qui allait mourir parce qu'il n'était pas digne de servir le Seigneur Yoru. Ridicule, tout le monde a le droit de vivre !

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Dès qu'il avait pu, il avait tout fait pour oublier… Mais ça ne lui avait servi à rien…

§§§Fash-back§§§

Des soldats sortirent d'une rue alors qu'il marchait avec le garçon qu'il avait sauvé… Il avait peur, même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui arriv ?

- Qui êtes-vous ??

Ni lui, ni l'autre ne répondirent… Les soldats armèrent leur armes avec un air menaçant. Ils allaient les tuer…

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Heero s'approcha d'eux, en cachant le poignard qu'il avait gardé à la main dans son dos. Ils le regardèrent surpris, s'avancer vers eux… Ils allaient les condamner, mais ils étaient condamnés, de toute façon. Mais il ne se laisserait pas tuer sans rien faire… Arrivé à un centimètre de leur arme, il s'arrêta. L'un deux baissa son arme et s'avança un peu, en se mettant à sa hauteur, avec un air gentil et rassurant…

- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles, mon petit ?

Sans que l'autre ne voit venir le coup, il l'égorgea avec ce poignard qui avait déjà tué tant de gens. Les soldats réagirent et lui donnèrent un coup de crosse qui l'assomma à moitié… L'autre garçon s'enfuit, poursuit par deux autres soldats.

Il se releva avec difficulté, sous l'air amusé des deux soldats restants.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux te battre ?? Montres-nous ce que tu sais faire avec ton petit poignard… Vas-y, sale mioche !! Je t'attends…

Ils se mirent à rire avec une lueur vengeresse dans le regard.

Il allait se faire tuer… Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il se redressa bien, en serrant le poignard, avant de les regarder avec un regard déterminé et résigné. L'un des hommes en fut troublé… Grosse erreur. Il se jeta sur lui et lui enfonça la lame dans le ventre, profitant de sa faiblesse.

Le dernier soldat ne riait plus, en regardant son collègue tomber et agoniser par-terre. Il fixa « le sale mioche » avec colère.

- Ce n'est pas un gosse qui va me tuer !!!

Il fixa le soldat sans changer d'expression. Quand il vit l'homme le viser, il ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur lui en plantant le poignard dans sa cuisse. Le soldat poussa un hurlement et appuya sur la gâchette sous la douleur, avant de tomber à genoux par-terre. Touché au bras, le garçon s'effondra au sol. L'homme enleva le poignard de sa cuisse, dans une grimace de douleur. Il le jeta et récupéra son arme.

- Tu n'es qu'un avorton… J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi !

En voyant l'arme le viser, il se dit qu'il était fini… Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux, en attendant sa sentence. Le soldat eut l'air d'hésiter, puis se ressaisit en jetant un œil à ses deux compagnons. Au moment où il allait tirer, un autre coup de feu retentit. Le regard de l'homme se figea et il tomba en avant. Le petit garçon se redressa en poussant un petit cri de douleur et recula. Il aperçut un impact de balle au niveau du cœur, dans le dos du soldat…

Un homme s'approcha. Il était grand et blond, plutôt jeune. (Sauf qu'il est vieux et immense pour Heero…''') Il regarda l'homme qui avait été blessé au ventre et lui donna un coup de pied pour vérifier qu'il soit bien mort. Puis, il regarda le petit garçon en souriant.

- Tu es un garçon étonnant, tu sais…

Il essaya de reculer sans avoir trop mal et en tentant de cacher sa peur. Il chercha quelque chose pour se défendre de sa main, dont le bras n'était pas blessé et attrapa une pierre discrètement…

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je m'appelle Odin Lowe… Et toi ?

Il ne quitta pas l'homme des yeux en serrant la pierre dans sa petite main. Il le regarda pendant une minute… Il lui semblait vraiment gentil, pas comme le soldat de tout à l'heure. Il voulu se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras blessé, mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

- Tu as mal ? Laisses-moi regarder…

L'homme s'approcha. L'enfant se tient sur ses gardes, pendant qu'il regardait sa blessure.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave… Mais il faut le soigner. Où sont tes parents ?

A cette évocation, il baissa la tête une lueur triste dans le regard, en se retenant de pleurer.

- … Je comprend. Moi aussi, je suis tout seul… Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

Il regarda le regard sincère du blond et hocha la tête.

- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas…

Le grand blond s'approcha plus et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il lui tendit la main.

Il lâcha sa pierre et la prit timidement. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et il s'accrocha à son cou de son bras non blessé, en mettant sa tête contre son épaule… Il laissa échapper une larme en pensant à ses parents. Puis, il regarda vers où était partit l'autre garçon, en espérant qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'il pourrait retrouver ses parents… Lui au moins.

§§§Fin de flash-back§§§

Odin Lowe… Celui qui lui avait apprit à survivre seul et qu'il considérait comme son père. Ses gestes d'affections étaient très rares, mais il les retrouvait dans son regard… C'était le premier qui l'avait vraiment aimé. Ses parents l'aimaient bien sûr, mais l'histoire avec Yoru avait tout gâché.

Heero se demanda soudain quel était le visage de ce garçon… Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il essaya de se rappeler la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était dans cette chambre… Il avait voulu rencontrer ce garçon qui avaient été attrapés. Heero tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs… C'était plus facile ici et maintenant, qu'il avait enfin accepté son passé.

Il était brun… Et il avait les yeux verts. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur… Une mèche qui cachait en partie son visage… Oui, c'est ça. Il l'avait trouvé tout de suite sympathique. Il avait eu de la peine en comprenant que sa mère lui avait menti et qu'il allait mourir comme les autres.

Se rappeler de tout ça lui faisait de la peine et lui faisait du bien, en même temps. Il avait occulté cette partie de sa vie et parfois, il ressentait comme un vide dans son passé quand il y pensait… Un vide qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à penser ou voulu combler. Maintenant, il n'avait plus que ça à faire… Réfléchir.

D'un coup, il se demanda si ce garçon, dont il n'avait jamais su le nom, avait retrouvé ses parents… Si il avait survécu… Il revit son visage dans ses souvenirs et il eut une drôle d'impression. Une impression familière… Comme si il le connaissait. Il ressemblait étrangement à… Trowa. Oui, Trowa en plus jeune… Est-ce que… Trowa et lui pouvait être la même personne ? Sa tête lui disait peut-être… Mais son cœur lui disait que oui. Ca pourrait expliqué cette impression de confiance, cette impression qu'il le connaissait déjà, malgré sa méfiance, quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois. La première fois en dehors du Heavyarms, en chair et en os, après son auto-destruction…

Ca lui faisait bizarre d'avoir réalisé ça. Il se mit à penser aux autres pilotes et il se demanda si ils allaient bien, comment ils prenaient sa décision. Ils devaient être soulagés… Ils n'auraient plus voulu de lui après ça. Il avait bien fait de partir avant qu'ils ne le chassent…

Soudain, quelque chose à l'extérieur attira son attention. Il se concentra pour à nouveau savoir ce que faisait Yoru de son corps… Et eut la surprise de voir Réléna attaché sur un autel en robe blanche. Il voulait la sacrifier ? Il ne l'en empêcherait pas… Il se fichait éperdument de Réléna. Mais autre chose attira son attention… Un hélicoptère venait par-ici.

§§§

- Alors Heero, tu viens te joindre à nous ? (Yoru)

- Heero ??? Heero !! Ne le laisse pas me tuer !! Je t'en supplie !! Je t'aime !! Sauves-moi ! Files une bonne correction à sale rat et reprend ton corps ! Heero, s'il te plait !!

Yoru attendit patiemment la réponse de son propriétaire, avec un sourire méprisant, sans la quitter des yeux.

/Fais ce que tu veux d'elle. Je m'en fous…/

- lolll Désolé, princesse… Heero se moque de ce qui peut vous arriver ! LOLLL

- Heero !! Je t'en prie !! Je suis l'espoir de la paix !! Tu peux pas le laisser faire !!!

/La seule paix, ou plutôt chaos, qui règnera est celle de Yoru… Donc même dans ce contexte, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir la sauver./

- Bonne réponse, Heero ! Tu as enfin compris… Il n'y aura pas de paix, juste le chaos. Donc tu n'as plus ta place ici, princesse…

Yoru leva la tête en apercevant l'hélicoptère…

- Nous allons avoir des spectateurs… Tsuki, ma chère, voulez-vous vous occupez de leur faire un accueil chaleureux ?

- Avec plaisir, Yoru-sama…

Elle prit un sourire sadique en s'avançant vers les marches, pour observer ce qui allait se passer avant d'agir.

/Yoru, j'ai accepté de te laisser mon corps, en échange de ta parole que tu ne leur ferais pas de mal !!/

- Désolé, Heero… Mais je ne peux pas les laisser gâcher cette cérémonie. Je l'attend depuis trop longtemps…

/Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal !! Tu m'entends ??/

- Bien sûr que je t'entends… Je ferais mon possible pour les épargner, mais ça dépendra d'eux.

/Tu n'es qu'un sale traître sans parole… Je…/

- Allons, Heero… Reste poli.

Yoru jeta un œil au ciel où la lune était toujours caché par les nuages…

- C'est l'heure.

Yoru s'avança vers l'autel où Réléna tremblait de peur… Elle implora Yoru, ou plutôt Heero du regard.

- Heero ! Ne laisse pas me tuer, je t'en supplie… Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, mais sauves-moi !!

- En quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? Heero n'a rien à faire de ce qui peut t'arriver… Il a bien d'autres soucis. N'est-ce pas, Heero ?

/Si il leur arrives quoi que ce soit, je te tuerais…/

- lol Tu es vraiment trop drôle, Heero… Mais là, vois-tu, je n'ai pas le temps de rire.

Yoru leva le poignard vers le ciel, en commençant à réciter l'incantation rituelle… Doucement, les nuages cachant la lune commencèrent à se dégager, comme par magie.

§§§

L'hélicoptère se posa au milieu de la clairière toujours vide de bâtiments et de présences.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là, Winner ?? Il n'y a rien !

- Rien de visible… Mais je sens leur présence.

Ils descendirent avec leur sac. Les autres pilotes regardèrent autour d'eux, avec un air largu

- La source de cette énergie maléfique est juste devant nous… (Quatre)

Ils regardèrent devant eux, en s'attendant à tout moment à voir apparaître quelque chose… Mais rien non plus.

- Hum… En attendant que quelque chose apparaisse, on fait quoi ? On aurait pu faire un barbecue, mais on a pas le matériel, ni la bouffe… (Duo)

- On ne vas pas s'ennuyer, ne t'inquiètes pas. ( Trowa)

En effet, des ombres sortaient de dessous les arbres et s'avançaient vers eux, en les encerclant… Ils reculèrent tous les quatre, pour se mettre dos à dos et l'hélico repartit en quatrième vitesse, sans demander son reste. Ils sortirent leur armes, prêt à se défendre.

- On est dans la merde. (Wu)

- Mais non… Ils sont pas si nombreux que ça… (Duo)

Les ombres se précisèrent un peu. Il y avaient des créatures poilu sur deux pattes, ressemblant à des être humains, qu'ils identifièrent comme des loup-garous… Ainsi que des démons tout rouge, avec deux grosses cornes noirs sur la tête…

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus variés que ça… Et plus nombreux aussi.

- Tais-toi, Duo ! Tu vas nous portez malheur…

- Je pensais pas que tu étais superstitieux, Wufei…

- Je ne le suis pas… Je trouve juste bizarre que… Pourquoi se sont-ils arrêtés ??

- Oh oh… C'est mauvais, ça.

Ils regardèrent les créatures qui ne bougeaient plus, placés en cercle fermé autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? (Tro)

- Rien… Ils sont là pour nous empêcher de partir. Regardez comment ils sont placés… (Wu)

- Ca veut dire… Qu'il y en d'autres… Peut-être ? T'avais raison, Wufei ! J'aurais mieux fais de la fermer…

Soudain, ils entendirent des battement d'ailes au-dessus d'eux… Ils eurent juste le temps de se baisser, car des créatures ailées se jetèrent sur eux. Ils se redressèrent aussitôt et regardèrent dans le ciel ce qui les avaient attaqués…

C'était des femmes avec de grandes ailes brunes, aux mains griffus, avec des canines aiguisés et poussant des cris stridents.

Elles attaquèrent à nouveau et ils se jetèrent au sol…

- Oh shit !! Des harpies !! On les avait oubliés au programme…

- Dommage qu'elles ne nous ait pas oubliés ! (Wufei)

Trowa se mit rapidement sur le dos et leur tira dessus. Il en toucha une aux ailes, qui s'écrasa au sol…

- Visez leur ailes ! (Trowa)

En suivant le conseil de Trowa, ils arrivèrent à calmer un peu les harpies… Enfin certaines, parce que d'autres étaient encore plus enragées, après leur contre-attaque.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils arrivèrent à faire battre en retraite les furies ailés… Ils relevèrent, en se tenant prêt au cas où elles attaqueraient encore.

- Saletés ! Y en a une qui a réussit à me griffer à la joue… (Duo)

- Heureusement qu'on porte ces combinaisons… Elles nous protègent bien. (Wu)

- Ca oui… Sinon j'aurais pas qu'une griffure sur le visage, mais plein sur tout le corps !

Duo jeta un œil au cercle démoniaque, en soupirant.

- Et ils n'ont toujours pas bougé… (Duo)

- Il y a sûrement d'autres créatures qui nous guettent. Restez sur vos gardes ! (Quatre)

Ils attendirent pendant 1 min dans une tension extrême grandissante, sans qu'ils ne se passent rien… Encore plus soudainement que l'attaque des harpies, des chauve-souris se jetèrent sur eux, en essayant de les mordre au cou. Ils les évitèrent en leur tirant dessus ou en essayant de leur donner des coups… Sans succès, mais qui les repoussa tout de même.

- Les vampires. (Trowa)

- Prenez les croix… Gardez l'eau bénite et les pieux à porté de main. (Quatre)

Ils s'équipèrent rapidement. Le temps qu'il fasse ça, les vampires étaient repartis à l'attaque. Les 4 pilotes leur brandirent les croix sous le nez et elles s'éloignèrent rapidement, en couinant… (Je sais pas si une chauve-souris, ça couine, mais c'est pas grave… lol)

- Wouah… C'est super efficace !! (Duo)

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite… (Trowa)

- Ben pourquoi ? Ca à l'air de marcher…

- Ce n'était que leur première tentative, Duo ! (Wufei)

Et à l'instant où Wufei disait ça, les vampires revinrent à l'attaque… Ils levèrent leur croix autour d'eux, sans quitter les monstres des yeux. Ils restèrent en vol stationnaire à distance d'eux… Comme s'il attendaient quelque chose.

- lol Ils ont peur de nous…

- Duo, je ne crois pas que… (Quatre)

Les vampires prirent leur forme humaine, en souriant sadiquement. Ils bavaient presque devant ces plats tout chaud et vivaces, livrés à domicile…

- Oh Shit…

Les vampires s'avancèrent vers eux, malgré les croix sans perdre leur sourire affamés…

- Shit, shit, shit… Ca marche plus !

Duo jeta sa croix au sol et leur tira dessus… Sans que ça les arrête.

- Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit !! On va servir de déjeuner à une bande de vampires assoiffés…

Un des vampires s'approcha encore plus de Duo jusqu'à être à un mètre de lui… Il le fixa de son regard ensorcelant et Duo fit l'erreur de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Duo, non !! (Quatre)

Mais il était déjà envoûté et il laissa tomber son arme, au sol… Les autres virent le vampire s'approcher de lui, mais ne pouvait pas agir trop occupé à essayer de se défendre eux-mêmes.

Le vampire s'approcha tout, tout près de Duo et regarda son cou avec appétit… Il s'approcha lentement sans que le tressé ne réagisse… Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la créature pousser un cri d'horreur. Il regarda le vampire, un peu hagard, en se demandant ce qui s'était passé… Une fois, ses neurones reconnectés, il eut la réponse à a sa première question. Il se traita de « baka » et se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu repousser le vampire… C'est alors qu'il se rappela du collier d'ail si puant, qu'il avait autour du cou. (comment a-t-il pu l'oublier ? lol)

- Laissez tomber les croix, les gars ! C'est inutile. Nos armes aussi ! On prend l'eau bénite et les pieux !

Suivant l'idée de Duo, ils prirent les pieux et l'eau bénite… Les vampires reculèrent un peu. Duo prit un peu plus d'assurance, en fixant le vampire qui avait voulu le mordre. Il rangea l'eau bénite dans sa poche et garda son pieu de bois, fait avec un pied de chaise taillé, dans la main…

- Allez, espèce de saleté… Viens donc te battre, si tu n'as pas peur de m'affronter !

Les autres regardèrent, avec inquiétude, Duo provoquer la créature… celle-ci plissa des yeux, d'un air susceptible…

- Allez, allez… Viens affronter un steack-sur-patte, pour mériter ta bouffe ! Viens, Dracula ! On verra si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester dans ton cercueil, ce soir…

- Duo, tu devrais éviter de l'énerver ou… (Quatre)

Le vampire se jeta sur Duo, en poussant un cri de rage, avec un air furieux. Sur ce signal implicite, les autres vampires se jetèrent à l'assaut de ces proies réticentes… Mais à l'air délicieusement tendre et savoureuse, qui devait avoir en plus un délicieux petit goût épicé, de par leur attitude rebelle. Aucun vampire normal ne résisterait à ce genre de proie si rare et sauvage, ayant ce goût si particulier. (Ben, vi… A force de les tuer, y en a plus après lol #à l'impression de faire un commentaire sur les poulets fermiers, élever en toute liberté# lolll)

Duo para l'attaque d'ouverture du vampire, en évitant un autre vampire qui se jetait également sur lui. Il mit un coup de poing et un coup de pied qui le repoussa un peu, mais ne sembla pas lui faire grand mal… Puisqu'il repartit à l'assaut aussitôt. L'américain fut surpris quand le vampire qu'il avait évité tout à l'heure, se rejeta sur lui… Il se retourna brusquement juste à temps et le vampire s'empala le cœur sur le pieu, avant de se transformer en poussière. (#aime beaucoup regarder Buffy contre les vampires#) Duo resta quelque seconde muet puis sourit.

- J'en ai eu un !!! Les mecs, j'en ai eu un !!!

- Attention, Duo !!!!! (Quatre)

Il se retourna en vitesse pour voir le vampire se jeter sur lui, toutes griffes dehors. Il se baissa et lui mit un coup de coude à l'estomac, suivi d'un uppercut… Le monstre recula sous l'assaut du tressé, qui en profita pour se jeter sur lui… Il allait essayer de lui enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur, mais le vampire lui mit un coup. Duo fut repousser en arrière, un peu sonné par ce méchant coup. Les vampires avaient une sacré force ! Il recula un peu, en se retrouvant face à deux vampires furieux et affamés… Et avant qu'il comprenne pourquoi il se retrouva propulsé dans les bras de Wufei.

- Fais attention, shazi ! Ca va ??

- Hein ?? Euh oui… Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ???

- L'un des monstres rouges t'a poussé vers moi, quand tu l'as touché.

- Oh…

Il se retourna et aperçut un démon rouge à corne en train de ricaner, laissant voir des dents noirs bien pointu… Il vit aussi les deux vampires approcher d'eux. Duo et Wufei se mirent dos à dos, pour ne pas risquer d'être attaqué par derrière… Tout en esquivant et répliquant aux multiples attaques des créatures, qui en avait après eux.

Quatre et Trowa avait adopté la même technique et repoussait les ardeurs trop fortes des vampires avec l'eau bénite, tout en se battant férocement contre eux.

Au bout de 10 minutes épuisantes et stressantes pour les pilotes, Duo parvint à enfoncer son pieu dans le cœur du dernier vampire présents…

§§§

Yoru, tout en récitant sa longue formule, regardait le combat… Ces humains étaient astucieux et savaient se battre très bien. Il se demandait jusqu'à quand ils résisteraient…

La lune était à moitié dégagé, mais le temple ne leur apparaîtrait que lorsqu'elle serait complètement visible, lorsqu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher de regagner le pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit… Mais c'était sans compter sur Heero qui s'acharnait à lui casser les neurones. Il commençait à être fatigué d'entendre son hôte… Il allait finir par avoir mal à la tête ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire taire, malheureusement… (Et oui, chacun son tour… lolll) Alors il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa récitation. La moindre erreur et il ne retrouverait jamais le pouvoir… Ou pire, il pourrait y perdre son âme. (Ca arrangerait bien, Heero, ça…)

§§§

Après les harpies et les vampires, ils devaient affronter des loup-garous enragés… Heureusement pour eux, l'efficacité de balle en argent n'était pas légendaire. Ils avaient pris les armes chargés avec ces munitions et avaient commencé à tirer sur les loup-garous.

Trowa en avait touché un au cœur et il s'était écroulé, en reprenant une apparence humaine… Et il ne s'était toujours pas relev ! Ce qui les laissait penser que ça marchait vraiment. Seulement ces monstres poilus étaient très agiles et évitaient souvent les balles… Ok, ils en avaient pas mal, mais pas suffisamment pour se permettre d'en utiliser bêtement pour rien.

Alors ils se battaient au corps à corps avec eux. Ils paraient et esquivaient leur coups, contre-attaquaient lorsqu'ils pouvaient… Et quand ils avaient une ouverture, ils tiraient pour avoir une chance supplémentaire d'atteindre leur cible. Cette méthode fonctionnait à merveille, bien que très fatiguante, vu la puissance et la force de ces créatures… Mais leur combinaison étaient très résistante et n'était pas entaillé ni par leur griffes, ni leur morsures.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour les battre tous… Puis, ils reprirent leur respirations lentement, attentifs à ce qui se passait. Ils observaient en particulier les démons rouges… Ceux-ci n'avait toujours pas boug ! Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Un ordre, peut-être ? Et de qui ?

§§§

Tsuki Kurai regardaient ces faibles humains attendre avec appréhension la suite du programme, en regardant les démons de feu… C'était un divertissement très amusant !

Ils étaient bien équipés… Seulement leur résistance commençait à l'énerver. Avec ces étranges costumes qu'ils portaient, même les loup-garous, n'avaient pas pu les blessés ! Elle se mit à réfléchir… Si la force brutale pure ne pouvait pas les blesser, peut-être que autre chose pouvait le faire ? Elle savait qui serait les vaincre ! lol Elle avait hâte de voir comment ils s'en sortiraient contre eux… Ces créatures n'avaient encore jamais été battu ! Seul le jour avait le pouvoir de les vaincre ou les démons vraiment puissants… Elle se mit à sourire machiavéliquement, en les appelant.

§§§

Ca faisait 5 minutes qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre signe d'activité… Et les pilotes commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Vous… Vous croyez qu'on les a vaincu ?? (Duo)

- Non ! Il se prépare sûrement quelque chose… (Wu)

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Wufei. Il y a d'autres énergies négatives qui approchent… (Quatre)

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, pas rassurés, mais n'aperçurent rien d'autres que les démons rouges… Toujours aussi immobiles, comme pour les garder dans ce cercle. La nuit assombrissait tout et partout, rendant leur observation difficile. Même la lune, qui était presque dévoilé par les nuages, n'éclairait pas les alentours suffisamment.

- Il n'y a rien, Quatre ! Où sens-tu ces énergies ? (Duo)

- Tout près… Elles nous entourent presque… On… ferait mieux de s'éloigner d'ici…

- Mais on est encerclé par ces créatures ! Et je doute qu'elle nous laisse passer…

Quatre, terrifié, se mit à reculer… Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha des démons rouges. Peut-être qu'en se faufilant il pourrait passer ?? Mais alors qu'il était à un mètre d'eux, l'un d'eux cracha un long jet de flamme qui éclaira l'intérieur du cercle. Le blond, surpris par le jet de flamme, tomba en arrière.

Trowa cru apercevoir quelque chose de plus foncé que l'herbe s'approcher de Quatre, avec la lumière de la flamme…

- Quatre ?? Ca va ?? (Duo)

- Euh… Oui, je crois… Que ça va…

Quatre regardait autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose… Soudain, il poussa un cri, en relevant rapidement. Il s'éloigna rapidement des démons rouges et de… Ces énergies maléfiques. Il revint vers eux, en regardant vivement autour de lui… Alors qu'un autre démon rouge tentait de le transformer en empathe grillé.

- Winner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

- … J'ai sentit quelque chose m'attraper les poignets…

- Quoi ?? (Wu)

- Cette fois, j'en suis sûr… (Trowa)

Duo le regarda, surpris et inquiet.

- Sûr de quoi ??

- J'ai vu des ombres au sol…

Les paroles du français les plongèrent dans une sorte de crainte alors qu'ils regardaient tous par-terre, nerveusement, sans voir du tout…

Tandis que le français s'efforçait de garder son calme, pour réfléchir le plus logiquement possible. Trowa regarda les démons cracheur de feu avec intérêt. On ne peut combattre un ennemi si on ne sait pas où il est !

- Crachez vos flammes !

Et à la surprise des 3 autres et de Trowa lui-même, ils obéirent… Mais ce qui les stupéfia le plus étaient ces longues ombres noires, dansant à la lueur des flammes, possédant de longs bras armés de griffes. Elles les entouraient stratégiquement, bloquant toutes leur fuite possible…

Duo se pencha pour récupérer son arme, mais l'une d'elles lui griffa la main, avant qu'il ne l'ait attrapé.

- Aie !

Il retira rapidement son gant et jura, furieusement…

- Mais tu es blessé… Comment c'est possible ? (Quatre)

§§§

Tsuki éclata de rire… Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de les atteindre, malgré leur protection. Malgré toute leur ingéniosité, leur force et leur équipement, il ne gagnerait pas contre eux !

Elle jeta un œil à son Maître qui venait de finir de réciter l'incantation… La lune était complètement découverte, maintenant. Ces fous imprudents auront au moins eut la chance de voir le fabuleux temple de Yoru, le divin… (Yoru le divin, c'est une joli formule ! Ca fait majestueux !!!) Avant de mourir !

Leur stupéfaction et émerveillement, en découvrant le temple créé en l'honneur de son maître il y a si longtemps, la ravie profondément. Elle était fière d'être au coté de son seigneur et elle ferait TOUT pour qu'il soit fier d'elle… Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

**Tsuzuku **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hehehe ! Nouvelle update ! Oui, hai, yes, ya, da !!! (Tout ça, ça veut dire « oui » normalement… Y a que pour les deux derniers que je suis pas sûr de l'orthographe.) J'ai vaincu le chapitre 22 !!! #musique victorieuse. Prend une pose genre « preux chevalier qui a terrassé le terrible dragon »#

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


	23. L'avenir est un long passée 23

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais…

**Couple **: Un de trouvé ! 2+5, 5+2… Seulement, ils sont pas encore ensemble ! #rire démoniaque. Duo et Wufei échangent un regard inquiet, avant de me regarder, pas du tout rassuré# Mais ça va venir… 1+4 ? 1+TK? Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse! Par contre, TKxY et YxTK, je le sais… Quel joli couple démoniaque! lol Et y a aussi eut du 2x1x2… (Mais juste de l'amitié, une très grande amitié… Ok, ils ont couchés ensemble, mais amicalement!)

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier… TRES particulier ! Hehehe!

**Note 1** : a décidé que certains symboles ne passait plus, comme les étoiles. Je vais troquer les étoiles pour des # ! et y a d'autres caractères qui n'apparaisse pas non plus…

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font très très très plaisir! Update ENORMEMENT en retard, je sais… Mais je suis encore en panneet manque de pot, les pannes d'écritures ne se réparent pas comme celle des voitures. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à finir la correction de celui-ci… Dites merci aux forums, sans eux j'aurais pas réussi! Voilà…

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 23**

Les pilotes restèrent muet, encore plus stupéfait en voyant apparaître le temple… Il était énorme et brillait d'une lueur irréelle à la lumière de la pleine lune. Ils étaient partagé entre l'émerveillement et l'horreur d'une telle puissance.

Duo: Oh shit… (Les tirets ne passent plus…)

Wufei: Je savais que c'était ça.

Quatre: C'est de là que venait la source du mal… Mais je ne savais pas que… C'était comme ça…

Trowa: … Nous y voilà enfin.

Sur le devant du temple, juste en haut des marches étaient postés une femme… La femme que leur avait décrite Duo. Plus loin, il y avait un autel où était attaché Réléna en robe blanche, signe de pureté… Heero se tenait devant, avec un poignard. Celui du symbole de Yoru, dans les souvenirs retrouvés de Trowa et dans les infos trouvés…

Les démons cessèrent tous ce qu'ils faisaient et s'inclinèrent vers le temple, y comprit les ombres.

Duo s'avança un peu à la limite des ombres, un peu incrédule.

Duo: Heero? C'est toi?

Yoru: Désolé… Il est aux abonnés absents. Voulez-vous que je lui transmettre un message de votre part?

Yoru éclata de rire devant la tête de Duo et des autres pilotes.

/Laisses-les tranquille! Tu as ce que tu voulais/

Yoru: Allons, mon petit Heero… La fête ne fait que commencer!

Il regarda les pilotes avec intérêt… Un intérêt diabolique. Il esquisça un sourire machiavélique.

Yoru: La tradition veut que, avant que le sacrifice ait lieu, un divertissement soit offert au futur souverain… Je crois que vous ferez une excellent divertissement, à la hauteur de l'événement! Tsuki…

La démone s'inclina, en regardant son Maître. Elle descendit la moitié de l'escalier, en souriant, avec une grâce qui surprirent les pilotes… Belle, démoniaque et même mortelle.

Tsuki: Considérez que le combat qui va suivre comme un grand honneur… Aujourd'hui est un grand jour et se battre devant le Maître est quelque chose que peu d'humain ont eut l'honneur de faire.

Duo: Je me moque de savoir si c'est un honneur ou non! Rendez-nous Heero et tout de suite!

Tsuki: Oui… Enervez-vous. Les démons rouges aiment beaucoup ça…

Elle rigola, visiblement très amusée et fit un geste de la main. Les démons rouges se relevèrent et se placèrent en cercle plus large, en recommençant à cracher leur flammes. Les ombres se placèrent en cercle autour des pauvres pilotes, pas rassuré à l'idée de se battre contre ces choses immatérielles.

Tsuki: Bien… Que le combat commence!

Les ombres s'avancèrent lentement, inexorablement, vers eux. Les pilotes reculèrent avec inquiétude, en les voyant approcher… Mais ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dos contre dos, sans pouvoir reculer plus, alors que les ombres avançaient toujours et de plus en plus prêt.

Duo: On… On fait quoi?

Trowa: … Je ne sais pas.

Wufei: Moi non plus. Je ne vois pas comment battre ces choses… Si elles ne sont pas matérielles.

Quatre: Mais elles doivent bien avoir un point faible?

Trowa: Généralement les ombres sont la projection d'un masse solide, créé par la lumière.

Quatre: Peut-être… Ont-elles un corps solide quelque part?

Tsuki sourit d'avantage, en les regardant vainement chercher une solution pour s'en sortir.

Tsuki: Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Tous ceux qui les ont affrontés ont pensez à ça… Avant d'être tué par elle. Sachez qu'elles ont eu un corps, un jour… Mais maintenant, ce ne sont plus que des ombres. Or, les ombres ne sont pas matérielles… On ne peut ni les toucher, ni blesser, ni les retenir quelque part.

Elle sourit, en riant sadiquement et très sûr d'elle.

Tsuki: Et vous ne possédez aucun des moyens de les vaincre!

Les G-boys se regardèrent… Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, ils étaient perdu. Mais ils ne pouvaient se fier à ce que disait cette femme. C'était leur ennemie!

Duo: Je propose qu'on vérifie notre théorie malgré tout!

Wufei: Je suis d'accord avec toi…

La griffe d'une des ombres atteint le pied de Trowa, qui retira son pied vivement en sentant un griffe lui déchirer la peau du pied.

Trowa: Nous devons faire vite.

Quatre: Il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous serve de cible, les distrait… Pendant que les autres chercheront si ces créature ont un corps. Si elles en ont un, alors nous tenons notre chance de nous en sortir!

Tous hochèrent la tête et mirent leur plan en marche. Ils passèrent entre les ombres sans se faire toucher, habilement… Duo les charriait gaiement pour les attirer sur lui, pendant les autres tournaient autour des créatures, stratégiquement.

#A#

Yoru, du haut du promontoire du temple, observait les amis de son hôte, avec amusement. Ce combat serait très distrayant, apparemment… Il s'amusait déjà, en fait! Les voir chercher une solution et espérer en vain était très drôle… Car il n'y avait vraiment pas de solutions. En tous cas, pas à leur portée…

/Yoru! Arrêtes ça! Tu vas les tuer/

Yoru: Heero…

/ IIE! Tu m'as dis que tu ne leur ferais pas de mal et là, il ne s'agit plus d'eux qui te provoque mais de toi qui t'amuse avec eux! Respecte notre marché ou je reprend mon corps/

Yoru: Tu ne peux plus le reprendre. Je ne te le laisserais pas faire…

/Ne me sous-estimes pas! Je suis plus fort que tu ne crois… Et toi aussi, tu as tes faiblesses. Comme cette ravissante démone avec qui tu passes des nuits torrides…/

Yoru: Tu t'engages sur un terrain dangereux… Mes histoires de… Sexe ne regardent que moi!

/Et pourquoi je ne m'en mêlerais pas? Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me pourrir la vie que je saches…/

Yoru: Je suis ton Maître! Tu n'en as pas le droit!

/Je n'ai de Maître, alors arrêtes de rêver… Je t'ai laissé mon corps car nous avions fait un marché, pas parce que tu m'as vaincu. Tu te fais des illusions si tu crois ça…/

Yoru: Hum.

/Arrêtes ça! Donnes-leur au moins une chance de gagner… Pour respecter notre marché. Si tu ne respectes pas ta parole, je ne respecterais pas la mienne. Même si je ne peux pas récupérer mon corps, je peux faire de ta vie un enfer… Ne l'oublie pas. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi, là où je suis, en plus… A moins de te faire du mal à toi-même./

Décidément, ce garçon continuait de l'embêter et pouvait en effet, lui faire vivre un enfer… Il avait fait un marché avec Heero, mais il avait envie de se divertir, malgré tout. Il y avait peut-être une solution qui satisfasse son hôte exigeant et lui-même.

Yoru: Arrêtez!

Tsuki se retourna surprise et les ombres s'arrêtèrent, en se tournant vers lui. Les pilotes fatigués et un peu blessés le regardèrent aussi…

Yoru: Ombres, partez… Vos services m'ont pleinement satisfait, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous, à présent.

Les ombres s'inclinèrent et disparurent. Les pilotes et Tsuki, largués, fixèrent Yoru.

Yoru: Ma chère Tsuki, c'est toi qui va te battre contre eux… Loyalement.

D'abord très surprise, elle sourit en s'inclinant bien bas.

Tsuki : Avec plaisir, Yoru-sama! Vos désirs sont des ordres…

Les pilotes la regardèrent descendre le reste des escaliers, avec toujours la même grâce. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, avec un sourire doux, séducteur et inquiétant…

#B#

Yoru sourit, en regardant avec délice, sa démone rejoindre les pilotes, pour un combat plus loyal et tout aussi divertissant, voir plus.

Yoru: Satisfait?

/Pour l'instant, oui… Mais elle n'a pas intérêt à les tuer. Ou peut-être que je déciderais de la tuer… Pour que tu saches ce que j'ai ressenti./

Yoru: Tu ne pourras pas… N'oublie pas qui a les commandes.

/Avec de la volonté et une situation propice, on peut tout faire… Arrêtes de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas. J'ai remarqué que tu te laissais bien aller quand tu étais avec elle et que vous étiez seuls… Et avec un peu d'entraînement, je pourrais sûrement reprendre mon contrôle… Juste le temps qu'il faut pour arriver à mes fins./

Le rire de Heero le fit frémir. Mais pourquoi le croyait-il? C'était Yoru. Et lui, un simple humain! Mais on ne sait jamais… Il avait peur pour Tsuki. Et ce petit arrogant l'énervait à rire comme ça, si sûr de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de quoi rire, dans sa faible position…

/Tu l'aimes… Tu l'aimes à la folie. Je le sais, je le sens… Tu l'aimes depuis très longtemps et tu ne veux pas la perdre. Oses-me dire le contraire… Si tu ne veux pas que je tente quoi que ce soit, respecte notre marché et prend en compte ce que je te dis…/

Yoru: Je ne l'aime pas! Où vas-tu chercher ça?

/Bien. Dans ce cas, je peux la tuer… Ca ne te fera rien./

Yoru: … Ne tente rien contre elle et je respecterais ce que je t'ai dis. Cette femme m'ait d'une grande aide… Et j'avoue que mes nuits serait bien fade sans elle.

/Bien. Tu vois qu'on peut s'entendre… Il suffit de discuter d'homme à homme./

Lui avoir peur d'un humain, dont il avait prit le corps, de plus… C'était une première. Mais ça devait être le fait qu'il soit amoureux qui le troublait autant. Non, il n'était pas amoureux… Il la désirait, c'est tout. Il la désirait comme un fou, depuis bien longtemps… L'éternité sans elle lui semblerait bien longue. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Mais vu qu'il n'était pas lassé d'elle, pourquoi en vouloir une autre? Et puis, il fallait mieux être en bon terme avec son hôte, surtout si il devait passer une partie de l'éternité dans ce corps… Surtout que Heero semblait apprendre très vite et ne pas être du genre à se laisser abattre si facilement.

#C#

Les pilotes fixaient Tsuki, avec une inquiétude dissimulée sous des airs déterminés. Ils se demandaient bien quel pouvait être la spécialité de cette démone… A part se transformer en brouillard et disparaître dans les ombres.

Tsuki ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de sourire, avec un air désagréable et dangereux. Elle savourait leur inquiétude et se faisait une joie de les inquiéter encore plus… Des proies apeurés sont plus simple à battre. Elle devait se battre loyalement… C'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Se battre sournoisement, pour elle, signifiait utiliser tout ce qui joue en sa faveur, de la situation jusqu'aux paroles inquiétantes, en passant par ses pouvoirs. Et elle en avait plus d'un qui pouvait créer la panique chez ses adversaires… Mais contre eux, elle allait juste profiter de l'obscurité, sans parler, ni utiliser de magies spéciales (les magies qui font mal… Genre pour attaquer.) ou autres charmes démoniaques (le genre de truc qui influence l'adversaire! mouahahaha).

Tsuki: Démon de feu, cessez de cracher vos flammes… Et que la fête continue!

Les démons obéirent immédiatement et l'obscurité retomba dans le cercle. Elle leur fit un sourire super malfaisant, en riant… Avant de se fondre dans le nuit.

Duo: Shit! Où elle est passé?

Quatre regardait autour de lui, avec un air sérieux et inquiet… Il la sentait. C'était comme si elle voulait jouer… Comme si ils étaient les souris et elle, le chat. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas d'innocentes souris et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser manger.

Quatre: Elle est là… Invisible pour nous, mais elle est bien là. Faites attention…

Les G-boys hochèrent la tête, en regardant attentivement autour d'eux, avec appréhension. Ce silence et cette obscurité, éclairé par la faible lumière sinistre de la lune… Sans oublier le temple et les démons. Ca donnait un tableau vraiment lugubre, à en frissonner, digne des meilleurs films d'horreur… Sauf qu'ils étaient dans la réalité… Que Heero et eux-même était vraiment en danger… Et que rien ne leur assurait que tout allait bien se terminer. Les pilotent retinrent un frisson, en entendant un hurlement de loup éloigné. La tension d'être ainsi sur leur garde, à regarder partout où ils pouvaient, les rendait très nerveux… Mais ils ne pouvaient faire qu'attendre. Alors ils attendaient…

Après une longue minute, les choses commencèrent à bouger… Duo poussa un cri, en se tenant le bras et en regardant autour de lui, un peu affolé.

Dans un même mouvement, les autres pilotes inquiets et stressés, se retournèrent vivement vers Duo. Pendant que les garçons tétanisés par la peur regardaient l'américain, le français aperçut vaguement quelque chose au sol… Cette maudite démone avait bien réussit son effet, mais il la tenait… Une ombre légèrement visible, grâce à la lumière de la lune, se tenait tout près de l'américain. Avec un peu de prudence, de patience et de stratégie, ils l'auraient… Maintenant que Trowa l'avait repéré, il n'allait pas la lâcher comme ça.

Trowa: Recule, Duo…

Duo: Hein? Où? Pourquoi?

Trowa: Recule vers moi… Tout doucement.

Duo obéis et recula vers lui, pendant que Trowa ne quittait pas l'ombre des yeux.

Quatre: Tu sais où elle est?

Trowa: Oui. On peut voir son ombre… Là-bas.

Il leur indiqua une ombre qui se déplaçait vers eux.

Duo: Et shit… Elle a les mêmes capacités que ces saletés d'ombres!

Wufei: Mais elle a un corps, même si il est invisible.

Tout le monde se tue, en souriant… Ils savaient comment l'avoir, grâce à la théorie à laquelle ils avaient pensé pour vaincre les ombres.

Duo: Notre but, c'est de retrouver Heero… Pas de servir de divertissements à celui qui veut nous voler notre ami!

Quatre: Heero est toujours là. Je sens sa présence… Il semble très en colère et lutter contre Yoru.

Duo: Perfect! On joue un peu avec la Miss Ombre et dès que je peux, je rejoins Yoru… Il faut l'empêcher de sacrifier Réléna et récupérer Heero! Vous, vous l'empêcherez de me suivre. Ok?

Quatre : D'accord… Mais fais attention à toi.

Duo: Heero ne le laissera pas me faire du mal… J'ai confiance en lui!

Wufei: Bien, Duo… Alors, au boulot!

Il se séparèrent et entourèrent rapidement l'ombre. Elle semblait hésiter sur la personne à attaquer… Elle choisit finalement Trowa, pour cible. Pendant que l'ombre de la démone se dirigeait sur lui, les autres pilotes se jetèrent sur elle, tous en même temps… Mais ils avaient mal calculé où était le corps de la démone, par rapport à son ombre et se firent copieusement griffer. Ils reculèrent en vitesse, alors qu'un rire moqueur brisa le silence… L'ombre se jeta tout de suite après sur Quatre, profitant de l'inaction générale, dû probablement à la stupéfaction, la colère et le dépit du groupe. Le blond sembla se sentir mal ou étouffer.

Duo: Quatre?

Quatre: … Elle est… Là… M'étrangle…

Quatre attrapa le bras de la main invisible qui l'étranglait et semblait lui voler ses forces, en même temps.

Duo se reprit aussitôt et réagit au quart de tour… Il récupéra une arme par-terre et chercha quelques secondes où pouvait se trouver sa cible, c'est-à-dire le corps de la démone. Il hésitait… Comment savoir? Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux nombreuses probabilités! Il se concentra et tira, comme il le sentait… Il préférait se fier à son intuition, plutôt qu'au hasard ou à une réflexion hâtive. C'était la vie de Quatre qui était en jeu… Et celui-ci semblait aller de plus en plus mal. L'américain et les autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, en entendant un cri de douleur… Cette fois, il semblait avoir deviné et visé juste, merci l'intuition masculine! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que les femmes qui avaient une intuition efficace…

Quatre s'effondra faiblement au sol… L'empathe était allongé dans l'herbe et semblait complètement sonné. Il était d'une pâleur inquiétante et la fatigue était lisible sur son visage. Il essaya de se relever, en tentant de reprendre son souffle… Il avait sa main sur son cou et se le massait doucement, en toussant.

Duo, inquiet, se précipita vers le blond. Le tressé s'agenouilla à coté de lui et le releva un peu. Il le fit s'asseoir doucement, en lui soutenant le dos…

Pendant ce temps, Trowa et Wufei cherchait activement l'ombre, qui avait disparu de leur vue. Les pilotes s'étaient placé de manière à protéger leur coéquipiers et amis, tout naturellement… Rester groupé leur assurait une sécurité supplémentaire, dans cette situation dangereuse et instable. Ils balayaient toutes la zone du cercle démoniaque, le regard très mobile. Il n'étaient pas question que cette chose approche sans qu'ils se sachent!

Duo: Ca va, Quatre?

Quatre: Oui, oui…

Duo: Sûr?

Quatre: J'ai l'impression… Qu'elle a absorbé une partie de mon énergie. Mais ça ira… T'inquiètes pas.

Quatre fit un léger sourire, pour essayer de rassurer Duo, malgré sa fatigue. Ne pas céder maintenant… Le combat n'était pas encore fini!

Duo: C'est bizarre, ça… Mais on a pas le temps de se pencher sur ce mystère maintenant.

Wufei poussa soudain un cri de surprise et de douleur, en tombant au sol, à genoux. Le souffle coupé, par la violence de l'attaque, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes…

Trowa repéra à nouveau l'ombre, à cette occasion… Juste à coté du chinois. Il se concentra sur elle, malgré son inquiétude. Il ne devait pas la perdre de vue, même pas une seconde…

Duo: Wufei?

Wufei: Elle m'a griffé le dos… Mais ça va aller. Il en faut plus pour me vaincre… Cette femme ou quoi qu'elle soit, ne me batteras pas!

Wufei releva la tête et regarda l'américain, avec un sourire déterminé et confiant. Celui-ci le fixait avec une inquiétude infinie dans le regard… Le chinois se sentit touché et réconforté, par ce regard. La fatigue morale et physique qu'il ressentait, en plus de cette blessure, commençait à le démoraliser un peu… Mais il sentit une force nouvelle l'envahir et faire battre son coeur, en sentant l'amour de Duo, à travers ses yeux améthyste. Oui, il avait une chance avec lui… Il ferait tout pour que Duo veuilles de lui, malgré l'odieux comportement qu'il avait eu envers Heero et lui. Il se concentra sur ce regard, qu'il aimait tant et qui le faisait se sentir homme… Il fallait qu'il se relèves pour lui, il le fallait absolument. Ne pas baisser les bras face à ce monstre… Il voulait se montrer fort devant Duo! Peut-être était-ce une manière de faire le paon, pour séduire Duo? En tous cas, il voulait à tout prix résister à sa blessure et à cette maudite démone… Sans le quitter des yeux, il commença à se redresser. Lentement, en ignorant du mieux qu'il pu le frottement douloureux de la combinaison contre son dos blessé. Il grimaça de douleur, mais ne laissa aucun son s'échapper de sa bouche. Avec quelques difficultés et de gros efforts, il acheva de se remettre debout… Une fois ceci fait, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit tranquillement son souffle. Il avait retenu sa respiration, pendant presque toute cet opération difficile…

Duo sourit au chinois… Il aimait le courage de Wufei, un courage digne d'un dragon. Il l'admirait… C'est ce courage, cette force droite et juste, cette fierté qui l'avait séduit depuis le départ. L'américain lui lança un regard encourageant… Il était inquiet, mais Wufei venait juste de le rassurer un peu. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, en se relevant… Il y avait cette lueur, qu'il aimait tant, qui brillait dans son regard.

Il lâcha à regret le regard du chinois, pour jeter un œil à Yoru… Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, ils étaient en plein combat surnaturel et devait se concentrer uniquement là-dessus. Ce maudit démon semblait ravi, par le spectacle d'ailleurs. Il se jura de ramener Heero et de fermer le clapet à ce démon prétentieux et méprisant, quelques soit ses pouvoirs!

Duo ramena son attention sur Quatre… Celui-ci semblait avoir reprit un peu de couleur et de force. Il l'aida à se relever, en veillant à ce qu'il tienne debout…

Duo: Ca ira, Quatre?

Quatre: Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça ira… Occupes-toi d'Heero! Tu es le mieux placé pour le ramener. Fais vite, je t'en prie…

Duo: Ok…

Duo hocha la tête, en donnant son arme à Quatre. Il récupéra une autre arme qui traînait par là et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers…

L'ombre voulu l'empêcher de passer, mais se retrouva coincé par les pilotes, qui semblait avoir repéré son corps. Elle fut obligé de reculer lorsque Quatre lui tira dessus… Et ainsi de laisser filer le tressé, pour se concentrer sur le combat qui allait apparemment se corser.

Wufei: Bonne chance, Duo! Fais attention à toi… Je t'interdis de mourir!

Duo se retourna et fit un sourire assuré, suivi d'un clin d'œil,à Wufei… Avant de s'engager dans les escaliers.

#D#

Yoru regardait Duo grimper les escaliers rapidement… Il avait ordonné aux loup-garous et aux autres démons de le laisser venir. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire pour essayer de récupérer son ami… Et puis, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu, aussi.

Yoru: Dis-moi, Heero… Je me demandais, l'autre jour, si Duo était un bon amant… Pour que tu ais couché deux fois avec lui, il doit être doué, n'est-ce pas?

/Occupes-toi plutôt de ton cul! Ca ne te regarde pas/

Yoru: lol Je le vérifierais peut-être moi-même, puisque tu ne veux pas me le dire…

/Non mais ça va pas? Je croyais que tu aimais les filles! Je t'interdis de le toucher/

Yoru: Oh… Filles ou garçon, depuis le temps que j'existe, j'ai essayé les deux, tu sais… Mais j'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour les filles.

/Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal/

Yoru: Calmes-toi, Heero. Je ne tue pas mes partenaires à chaque fois, tu sais… Seulement une fois sur deux. Lol

/Laisses Duo tranquille/

Yoru se remit à rire. Il trouvait ce garçon bien mignon… Oui, il allait jouer un peu avec lui.

#E#

Réléna regardait ce qui se passait, atterrée… Elle vivait une situation de cauchemar. Mais le pire dans tout ça était bel et bien que Heero refuse de la sauver… Elle allait se faire tuer des mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait, dès que ce monstre se seraient suffisamment divertit du combat qui se déroulait en bas de la pyramide… Et peut-être d'autres plaisirs qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir! Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar… Et que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait Heero serait toujours là, toujours aussi froid avec elle… Comme avant quand elle avait encore l'espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproque. Elle se mit à pleurer de désespoir et de terreur, sachant pertinemment que c'était la réalité qu'elle vivait… Elle ferma les yeux plus fort pour ne plus voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle et fit son possible pour ignorer les bruits qui l'entourait. Elle avait cru connaître le bonheur quand celui qu'elle prenait pour Heero était venu la chercher, mais maintenant elle vivait un enfer… La chute avait été rude. Très rude, surtout pour son cœur de jeune fille amoureuse et innocente… Tous ses rêves de princesse et de prince charmant était parti en poussière, en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallu pour croire aux paroles mensongères de ce démon. Elle se trouvait bien naïve et idiote, lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé… C'était trop beau. Elle aurait dû se méfier. Mais comment se douter que Heero… N'était pas Heero? A quoi bon réfléchir à tout ça, maintenant… Ca ne changerait rien. Elle était perdue, tout comme les courageux pilotes de gundam.

#F#

Duo arriva en haut de ces satanés marches, un peu essoufflé. Quel idée aussi de faire des escaliers de cette taille! En reprenant son souffle, il observa l'endroit. Très majestueux… Et sûrement très bordélique à nettoyer, également… Duo eut un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Il reprit tout son sérieux en apercevant Réléna et Yoru… Réléna était attaché sur l'autel. Elle semblait désespéré, à la plus grande joie du dieu maléfique. Celui-ci était de l'autre coté de l'autel et regardait le combat, en bas. Le regard de Yoru se posa sur Duo et le tressé eut un frisson d'effroi… Ce démon était vraiment effrayant, mais il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par son aura ou ses tentatives d'intimidations. Il devait libérer Heero!

Yoru eut un sourire amusé au regard déterminé de l'américain… Avant d'approcher, en contournant l'autel, pour venir face à lui. Duo s'aperçut alors qu'il tenait le poignard bizarre. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de se battre contre lui avec? Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis le démon esquisça un sourire bizarre… Un sourire séducteur, un peu prédateur. Un sourire qui respirait le danger, mais qui était si attirant en même temps. Le pilote se demanda à quoi jouait ce maudit démon, lorsqu'il le vit avancer plus près de lui, en souriant d'une manière encore plus douce et sexy… Duo était complètement stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. En fait, il s'attendait à devoir se battre contre Yoru… Ou à une attitude belliqueuse, au moins. Mais non… Le dieu semblait plutôt amusé. Et bien, si il voulait jouer avec lui comme avec une marionnette, il allait être déçut! Duo lança un regard très menaçant… Que le pilote ne parvint pas à garder longtemps, comme fasciné ou hypnotisé par la démarche sensuelle et attirante de Yoru. L'américain n'arrivait même plus à penser… Ou plutôt si, mais seulement à la classe et à la beauté, plus que surprenante, de son ennemi.

Yoru: Je te plais, Duo Maxwell?

Duo se reprit, en entendant la voix prétentieuse et licencieuse de ce démon… Ce n'était pas Heero qu'il avait en face de lui, mais Yoru! C'était comme si un charme ou quelque chose comme ça avait pris le dessus sur lui. Ce démon devait en être à l'origine, avec son charme diabolique! Le pilote se réprimanda d'avoir cédé à la vile manœuvre du dieu et se re-concentra sur son objectif: récupérer Heero. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, mais trouverais bien un moyen… Peut-être en essayant de faire réagir le japonais?

Duo: Heero me plait… Pas toi! Tu lui a volé son corps, espèce de voleur!

Yoru: Non, non, non… Il me l'a donné! Nuance…

Duo: Il te l'a donné parce qu'il était désespéré! Parce que tu as encore dû lui raconter tes mensonges! Tu as profité de lui… Tu n'es qu'un monstre!

Yoru: Allons, ai-je l'air d'un monstre?

Yoru s'approcha encore plus de Duo avec une démarche féline, en riant doucement. Yoru semblait très sûr de lui… L'américain renforça sa détermination, en constatant qu'il était super prétentieux aussi. Heero, lui n'était pas prétentieux! Physiquement, ils étaient pareil… (Logique. C'est le même corps) Mais moralement, ils étaient opposés. Duo aimait aussi Heero à cause de ce qu'il était au fond de lui… C'était son meilleur ami et ce démon n'était qu'une pale copie du japonais!

Duo: Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses… Et la tienne l'es plus que n'importe quel masque! Arrête ton numéro de charme, je ne te cèderais pas!

Yoru: Toi, non… Mais ton corps est intéressé, lui… Je sens ton excitation. Il n'est pas aussi difficile que toi… Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait savoir quelles sont mes performances sexuelles, par rapport à celle de ton ami!

Duo se força à se calmer… Ce démon essayait de jouer avec ses hormones pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il était venu faire. Quel manœuvre basse! L'américain n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire…

Yoru était à présent tout près de lui, toujours aussi désirable. Duo recula un peu, en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme… Pas question de céder à ce voleur de corps, même si il se sentait attiré malgré lui! Cette attirance non naturelle lui faisait même peur… Ce démon était réellement puissant. Mais le tressé avait d'autres armes en sa possession!

Duo: Non, ça ne m'intéresse paset je ne te laisserais pas me manipuler! Laisses Heero tranquille! Heero, écoutes-moi… On a besoin de toi, peu importe que ce monstre soit en toi ou non! Reviens! Je sais que tu es plus fort que lui!

Yoru: Tu es sûr, Duo? Tu ferais mieux d'accepter ma supériorité… Car tu ne ramèneras pas Heero! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il soit assez fort pour se libérer de mon emprise? Ne rêves pas. Par contre, moi je peux te faire rêver… Le plus beau des rêves! Il te suffit de te laisser aller…

Rêver… Oui, il aimerait oublier ce cauchemar… Mais pas comme ça! Il devait ramener Heero avant tout… Après, le cauchemar prendrait fin de lui-même. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Surtout quand un dieu maléfique utilisait toutes son influence, pour vous faire oublier votre but! Le ton provoquant de Yoru l'excitait encore plus, en plus… Il avait du mal à résister. Duo arrêta de reculer, prit dans sa lutte contre lui-même et légèrement paniqué. Le démon le rejoignit et se mit à lui caresser le torse, avec provocation et indécence…

Yoru: Arrête de réfléchir… Laisses-toi aller à tes envies… Ecoutes ton corps… Il me veut… Pourquoi lui résister? Pourquoi ME résister? Tu sais bien que je suis plus fort que ta raison… Et même que ton cher ami, Heero!

Duo: Non! Jamais! Heero, je t'en prie ! Tu peux pas laisser ce psychopathe gagner! Si il gagne, c'est notre fin et celle de ce monde!

Yoru: Si, Duo, si! Je vais gagner et ni toi, ni tes amis, ni Heero ne m'en empêcherez… J'attend ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps, pour accepter la défaite, surtout face de faibles d'humains comme vous!

Yoru franchit le dernier mètre, le séparant de Duo, avec un air conquérant. L'américain, comme pétrifié, ne fit pas geste… Le démon en profita pour l'embrasser, sournoisement.

Ce maudit dieu semblait avoir profiter de son trouble, pour l'ensorceler à nouveau… Il était encore sous le charme diabolique, malgré lui. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister et à garder les idées clairs… Mais parvint à reprendre son contrôle en pensant à Heero et Wufei. Ce rat n'avait pas le droit de l'embrasser! Seul Wufei, ou a la rigueur Heero, avait ce droit. Il leur avait enlever Heero, en plus! Il devait libérer son ami japonais, à tout prix… Peu importe où était prisonnier Heero, il devait le contacter et lui donner l'envie et la force de revenir! Sur un élan de volonté, Duo mordit les lèvres du dit-rat de toute ses forces et recula en vitesse, à distance raisonnable du démon. Il lança un regard assassin à Yoru, pour le dissuader d'approcher encore… Puis, il sortit son arme et menaça Yoru avec, avec détermination.

Duo: Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ton numéro de charme! Libères Heero… Ou je te tue!

Le démon toucha ses lèvres saignant, avec un air détaché… et goûta son propre sang, avec un air psychopathe et amusé.

Yoru: Pas mal… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me décourageras. Peu importe, la méthode utilisée, j'ai toujours ce que je veux… Toujours!

Yoru se mit à rire, en regardant Duo… Au grand désespoir du tressé, le démon semblait encore plus déterminé à l'avoir. Celui-ci se remit à avancer vers lui, en agrandissant son sourire déjà bien arrogant et pervers… Mais toujours trop séducteur.

Yoru: Mais il est vrai que la résistance donne une saveur unique aux choses que je désires… Une résistance si futile et désespéré, qu'elle en est délectable! Tu sais que tu ne m'échapperas pas… Cependant, tu résistes quand même. C'est très courageux de ta part… Courageux et fou! J'aime ta folie, Duo Maxwell… Aucun être humain n'avait osé me défier, sans être directement lié à moi, depuis longtemps. D'habitude, ils évitent d'avoir à faire à moi, à tout prix… Il devrait y avoir plus d'humains comme toi, je m'amuserais bien plus.

Au fond de lui, Duo savait que c'était vrai. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre un dieu maléfique, c'était évident… Mais il devait faire son maximum, pour faire réagir Heero. Même si il devait en payer un prix moral ou physique, il ramènerait Heero! C'était sa priorité absolue! Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser son meilleur ami dans la merde.

Yoru: Tu n'oseras pas tirer! Tu ne veux pas blesser ton ami… D'ailleurs, ton arme n'est même pas armé.

Yoru eut un sourire moqueur… L'effet de l'américain était complètement raté! Duo recommença à reculer. Il ne voulait que ce monstre l'approche… Il était terrifié à cette idée. Si il l'approchait de trop près encore, Duo risquait de retomber dans le piège sournois que lui tendait Yoru. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, décidément! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il ramènerait Heero! Il devait faire vite, sa manœuvre d'évitement ne marcherait qu'un temps. Ce n'était qu'un sursis… Un sursis qu'il devait utiliser pour trouver une solution! Si il troublait le démon, peut-être que ça créerait une faille pour Heero? Pour ça, il devait croire à ce qu'il prétendait vouloir faire… Sinon jamais Yoru ne le prendrait au sérieux! Duo raffermit sa volonté et son regard, en armant son arme. Ne pas céder! Ne surtout pas céder… Pour Heero! Même si ça devenait dure… NE PAS CEDER!

Yoru: Vas-y, tire si tu peux… Sache que Heero t'y encourage, qu'il est même prêt à mourir si ça peut vous sauver… Mais moi, je sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire. Tu tiens trop à lui pour ça!

A force de reculer instinctivement à mesure que Yoru approchait, Duo se retrouva acculé à un des piliers… Alors que le démon continuait d'avancer vers lui, inexorablement. Plus il approchait, plus la peur faisait perdre à Duo sa confiance et sa volonté. Profitant de son hésitation et de son trouble, Yoru attrapa son arme. Il avait perdu, cette fois… Il avait échoué, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit d'efficace pour rappeler Heero à eux. Le démon jeta son arme à l'écart, avec un sourire victorieux… Duo regarda Yoru dans les yeux… Et ne vit rien d'autre que le néant et le désespoir. Pas une ressemblance avec le regard de Heero… Il avait définitivement échoué. Le dieu prit son sourire le plus doux et attirant, en arrivant à un mètre de lui. Duo se sentit se noyer dans l'abîme du regard divin, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux… Trop séduisant. Il était trop séduisant, pour son esprit affaibli… Il sentait les mailles du filet de son ennemi se refermer sur lui. Il supplia Heero de l'aider, mentalement… De faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il ne voulait pas devenir le jouet de Yoru! Il ne voulait pas se résigner à accepter une défaite si cruelle… Pourtant, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il n'avait plus assez de force pour résister à la puissante influence du démon. Il devait admettre l'évidence…

Duo: Je ne peux pas… Sorry, Heero… Je peux pas… Il est trop fort…

Yoru supprima le dernier mètre les séparant, avec un sourire irrésistible et victorieux. Il se mit à lui caresser la taille et les hanches, sensuellement… Pendant que l'autre main, toujours caressante dans ses cheveux, poursuivait le chemin tressé jusqu'à la dernière mèche, avec une lenteur calculé et envoûtante. Toujours très doucement, il coupa l'élastique avec la lame du poignard, qu'il avait gardé en main… Et commença à détresser les cheveux délicatement, en passant ses doigts dans la tresse. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, la lame frôlait délicatement le dos de l'américain. Il sourit, en sentant Duo frissonner et soupirer de désir/plaisir (j'ai pas trouvé le terme juste), sous cette étrange caresse. Ca prouvait qu'il était réellement sous son emprise et qu'il ne faisait pas semblant, au moins. Satisfait et excité, il caressa le torrent capillaire soyeux, en prenant le temps d'apprécier la douceur des cheveux du jeune homme… Avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à ses reins. Ce garçon était vraiment à croquer. Ca faisait longtemps que Yoru n'avait pas désiré une proie aussi ardemment et le fait que ce soit un ami de son hôte n'y était pas étranger. Le démon, impatient de posséder Duo, le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui, en l'embrassant doucement, avec désir et plaisir… Le désir d'un dieu qui a enfin ce qu'il veut et le plaisir de voir sa proie soumise à ses moindres envies. Quel sensation jouissive! Il avait presque oublié l'effet que cela faisait…

Duo, qui n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses cheveux sans sa permission d'habitude, était complètement désarmé et incapable de réagir. Peu importe ce que faisait son ennemi… Peu importe même le fait que c'était son ennemi! Une seule chose comptait maintenant: ces mains qui le touchait et le caressait… Et ce regard envoûtant, qui le brûlait et lui donnait envie d'être à Yoru entièrement, désespérément. Il s'excusa une dernière fois de sa faiblesse à Heero en pensée, avec le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait… Avant de succomber totalement, au charme démoniaque de Yoru.

#G#

Yoru sourit, en savourant et approfondissant le baiser. Personne ne lui résistait quand il désirait soumettre quelqu'un… Et surtout pas ces faibles humains. Il sentit Duo soupirer encore une fois, alors qu'il caressait les hanches.

Seulement……………… Il y avait un bémol: Il n'avait pas le temps de le posséder, maintenant! Qu'allait-il fairede lui? Le garder pour plus tard? Non, impossible… Le charme serait retombé et qui sait ce que l'américain ferait alors. De toute façon, ses amis étaient là, eux aussi et ils n'allaient certainement pas Duo entre ses mains… Enfin, si ils survivaient bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, Wufei le tuait du regard, en ce moment même. Non, pire. C'était un regard haineux, jaloux et très protecteur (pour Duo, hein? lol)… Prometteur de milles souffrances et tortures pour lui, quoi… Si il avait été un faible humain, il aurait eu presque peur. Pourquoi donc Wufei Chang agissait comme ça? Serait-il amoureux du joli tressé qui soupirait sous ses caresses? Comme c'était intéressant! Soudain, une chose lui vint à l'esprit, tel un éclair de génie, chassant toutes autres pensées. Wufei Chang… Le clan Chang… CHANG! Ceux qui l'avaient emprisonné dans le néant, il y a un siècle! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement plutôt? Il venait de découvrir là quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant, qui allait modifier ses envies et plans précédent… Il avait enfin la possibilité de ce venger, à travers ce jeune chinois… Et l'outils de sa vengeance était justement entre ses mains. L'héritier du clan Chang allait amèrement regretter de faire partir de cette famille maudite… Avant de mourir de ses mains, dans d'atroces souffrances aussi bien physiques que morales! Il allait veiller à ce que Wufei Chang voit ses amis mourir les uns après les autres… Peut-être même qu'il le torturerait après, jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'en finir ? Yoru eut un sourire rêveur à ces douces perspectives. Peu importe ce qu'il ferait exactement, Wufei allait payer pour les actes de ses ancêtres… Et lui prendrait un immense plaisir à lui faire rembourser ses dettes familiales! Le dieu éclata de rire, en caressant la joue de Duo… Quel délicieuse vengeance ça allait être, ça faisait un siècle qu'il attendait ça! Il allait commencer sa quête vengeresse, à présent… Enfin, il devait d'abord finir la cérémonie. Il allait faire tuer les amis de Chang et le faire prisonnier…. Il consommerait sa vengeance après, lorsqu'il serait prince de ce monde. Cela fera un magnifique cadeau de couronnement!

Il donna l'ordre à son amante démoniaque et fidèle, de faire prisonnier son cadeau après avoir tuer ses amis en bas, par télépathie.

/Qu'est-ce que… Tu ne vas pas le…/

Yoru eut un sourire amusé et machiavélique, en jetant un coup d'œil vengeur à Wufei. Celui-ci le regardait toujours, furieux comme un taureau. Il décida de faire bien enragé son ennemi juré ici, en jouant un peu avec le tressé… Il promena sa main de la joue de Duo, à son cou…

/Arrêtes de délirer tout seul et réponds-moi/

Yoru: A quoi bon… Puisque tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux faire? Et puis, tu peux participer aux festivités si tu veux… Comme ça je ne délirerais plus tout seul, comme tu dis si bien.

/C'est pas vrai! Tu es fou! Duo n'y est pour rien, dans cette vengeance! Ce n'est ni lui, ni Wufei qui t'ont enfermé! D'ailleurs, tu aurais vraiment dû rester où tu étais, espèce de psychopathe/

Yoru: Inutile de t'énervé, mon petit Heero… De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire. Et puis, cette histoire ne te concerne pas, il me semble!

/Ce sont mes amis que tu menaces, je suis donc concerné! Laisses-les tranquille, tu m'entends? laisses-les! Je t'en supplie! J'ai fais tout ce que tu voulais, pour que tu les laisses en paix/

Yoru: Désolé, Heero, les données ont changés. C'est une histoire qui te dépasse… Alors sois gentil et tais-toi. Je tuerais Duo et tes chers amis, si je le veux et tous ce que tu diras, hurleras ou supplieras, ne m'en empêcheras pas!

/NON! Laisses-le! Je T'INTERDIS de lui le moindre mal/

Yoru: Je me passerais de ton autorisation, cher hôte… D'ailleurs, rien ne t'oblige à suivre ce qu'il va se passer, si c'est trop pénible pour toi.

Yoru sourit, en passant à la première étape de sa vengeance contre son ennemi chinois… En commençant à pomper l'énergie du tressé lentement mais sûrement, sans que Duo ne puisse sans défendre. Il pourrait le poignarder directement, mais ça n'aurait pas autant de charme… Et ça ne ferait pas assez souffrir Wufei, non plus!

En bas, Wufei regardait la scène en bouillant de rage… Il chercha à passer devant Tsuki, mais la démone l'empêchait efficacement.

Il aimait sentir l'énergie chaude et vivante de ses victimes le pénétrer et l'envahir… C'était vraiment grisant et délicieux! Et le regard haineux et désespéré du descendant du clan Chang ne faisait que rajouter du plaisir à ce pompage.

/Yoru! Arrêtes ça tout de suite… Ou je reprend mon corps et je me tue/

Yoru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à savourer la force vitale de sa victime, tel un vampire assoiffé depuis des siècles.

Quelques minute après, il ne put plus vider le tressé de son force vitale, bloqué par Heero… Il recula et lâcha Duo, qui s'écroula au sol à moitié KO, dos contre le pilier.

Yoru: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

/Je reprend mon corps, Yoru… Tu as rompu notre marché/

Yoru: Non! C'est impossible!

/Si, c'est possible… Je t'avais dit de ne pas me sous-estimer./

Yoru: Heero, arrêtes!

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se retrouver à la place de Heero fut le rire de son hôte. Yoru lâcha son arme, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, en perdant le contrôle du corps de Heero…

#H#

Duo cru rêver en voyant le regard de Heero, plus noir que bleu avec Yoru, reprendre sa couleur normale…

Duo: Heero?

Heero: … Hai.

Heero tomba à genoux, visiblement externué. Duo se releva un peu tremblant, souriant, en s'aidant du pilier.

Duo: Je suis content de te revoir! J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te retrouvé…

Heero lui sourit bizarrement, avant de ramasser le poignard.

Heero: J'ai été content de te revoir une dernière fois… Bonne chance avec Wufei, ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureux. Je suis sûr que malgré ses défauts, il est fait pour toi…

Duo, encore dans le coltar ne comprit pas pourquoi Heero lui disait ça… Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit lever l'arme au-dessus de lui, en fermant les yeux.

Duo: NON! Heero, fais pas ça!

Il voulu l'empêcher de se poignarder lui-même, mais n'arriva que pour recevoir le corps de Heero dans ses bras. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber à terre, en tenant toujours précieusement le corps de Heero dans ses bras… Il approcha lentement sa main du visage pâle du japonais, en tremblant.

Duo: Heero! Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Pourquoi?

Heero ouvrit faiblement les yeux et attrapa la main de Duo, qui lui caressait la joue.

Heero: Pour vous sauver… Il est trop dangereux…

Duo: Heero…

Duo serra plus fort la main de Heero. Le japonais lui sourit, avant de refermer les yeux, incapable de rester conscient plus longtemps.

Duo: Heero?

L'américain le secoua un peu, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Duo: Non… Heero…

Il serra plus fort Heero contre lui, en pleurant, murmurant «Boy's dont cry» pour lui-même.

#I#

Tsuki cessa soudain tout geste et réapparu comme elle s'était présenté au G-boys, juste avant le début du combat…

Tuski: YORU-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!

Poussant un hurlement déchirant, en assistant à la scène d'en bas, elle s'écroula à genoux au sol, en pleurant effondrée… Murmurant le nom de son seigneur, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, apparemment sous le choc.

Les G-boys, stupéfait de sa réaction ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Le blond observa la démone quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant, avec son empathie. La détresse, le désespoir et le chagrin qu'il ressentit venant d'elle, le convainquit.

Quatre: On peut y aller!

Tous suivirent Quatre, qui se précipitait vers les escaliers. En effet, toutes les créatures liés à Yoru était immobile et avait les yeux fixé sur leur maître… Il avait une incrédulité et une profonde tristesse dans leur regard.

Wufei touché en plein cœur par la peine de Duo arriva le premier en haut. Il s'approcha de Duo lentement, sans savoir trop quoi faire… Il s'assit à coté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Quatre arriva juste après et se précipita vers Heero… Il prit son pouls et regarda Trowa qui arrivait en dernier.

Quatre: Il est vivant! Faible, mais vivant… Il faut faire vite!

Trowa: Je vais appeler l'hélico.

Trowa redescendit pour aller chercher le téléphone, qu'ils avaient emmenés et qui se trouvait dans le sac.

Le blond regarda Duo…

Quatre: On va le sauver, Duo… T'inquiètes pas.

Duo: Il… Il a fait ça pour nous sauver…

Wufei entoura les épaules de Duo, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour essayer de le calmer.

Duo: Je veux pas qu'il meure… Faut le sauver.

Wufei: On va le sauver, Duo… Calmes-toi… Chut…

Wufei réussit à lui faire lâcher Heero et prit l'américain dans ses bras. Il regarda Heero, jaloux et un peu en colère contre lui… Il n'aimait pas voir Duo pleurer et se faire du soucie encore et toujours pour le pilote 01! Wufei avait l'impression de ne pas compter aux yeux du tressé… Mais il se reprit vite. Il savait qu'il se trompait… Le fait que Duo cherche réconfort auprès de lui, le lui prouvait. Il fallait aussi et surtout rassurer Duo, pas lui faire une crise de jalousie. Et puis, le chinois aussi était inquiet pour le japonais, malgré sa jalousie viscérale…

Pendant que Wufei essayait de consoler Duo, Quatre était allé détacher Réléna.

Quatre: Princesse?

Réléna fixait Heero d'un air absent et troublé. Elle semblait sous le choc… Il la fit descendre de l'autel et la fit s'asseoir par-terre, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Puis, il retourna auprès de Heero, pour surveiller qu'il tienne bon. Il prit sa main et se mit à lui parler, espérant que ça aiderait à le retenir parmi eux.

Trowa revint 1 min après.

Trowa: L'hélico sera là dans 2 min.

Quatre: D'accord…

Quatre hocha la tête, un peu soulagé.

Trowa: Les démons sont partis…

Wufei: Quoi?

Trowa: Y compris la démone que nous avons affronté. Il n'y a plus de traces d'eux.

Quatre: Tant mieux.

**Tsuzuku **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vous l'attendiez plus celui-là, peut-être… Mais il est quand même arrivée. Maintenant, reste à prier pour que le prochain (quelque soit la fic) vienne vite! #va allumer un cierge#

#Regarde les G-boys et Heero qui prie également# Amen…

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !


	24. L'avenir est un long passé 24

**Nom** : L'avenir est un long passée. (Titre inspiré de la chanson de Manau… Même si ça n'a rien à voir avec les paroles de la chanson. Et le style du scénario par une autre chanson de Manau… Plus dark !!)

**Auteur** : Yami-Rose

**Genre** : Euh… Paranormal #musique de X-files# angst, dark et… Hn… Je vois pas d'autres trucs pour l'instant. Ah si ! SERIEUX ! Enfin, j'essaierais…

**Couple **: Wufei et Duo, qui ont enfin triomphé des obstacles que j'ai mis entre eux… Heero est célibataire, contrairement à Yoru, qui a retrouvé Tsuki. Et y a aussi eut du Heero et Duo… Mais juste de l'amitié, une très grande amitié… Ok, ils ont couchés ensemble, mais amicalement !

**Disclaimer** : Les pilotes de gundam les plus mignons que je connaisse ne m'appartienne pas. Je le regrette, surtout pour Heero ! J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à piloter son gundam… Avec lui comme prof particulier… TRES particulier !! Hehehe !

Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles me font très très très plaisir !! Dernier chapitre, après un très long moment… Je viens juste de finir Heewolf aussi, autant continuer en si bon chemin.

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent le chapitre, même sans laisser de reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 24**

Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit…

Tout était si sombre… Sombre, mystérieux et inhospitalier. Il y avait une lune lugubre, dans un ciel noir comme le néant… Le paysage autour de lui était vide et désertique… Encore plus effrayant à la lumière de cette lune. Il n'y avait rien… Juste une terre noire et stérile. Rien ne poussait ou ne vivait ici… Un monde sans vie. Il l'avait parcouru dans tous les sens pour espérer y rencontrer quelque chose ou quelqu'un, en vain. Juste une terre sans fin… Une éternelle nuit éclairé par cette éternelle lune.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là… Il se sentait seul… Si seul et apeuré. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit en lui-même qui l'effrayait le plus, mais cette solitude. Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei lui manquait cruellement… Est-ce que c'était ça, la mort ? Un endroit où on est seul et face à sois-même pour l'éternité ? Peut-être. Mais peu importe ce qui lui arrivait… Tant que ses amis étaient ne risquait plus rien de Yoru. Après tout, il était maudit depuis sa naissance… Ce n'était que la continuation de sa malédiction.

Il était debout et regardait le paysage plat et noir, du plus loin qu'il pouvait voir. Oui, il était maudit mais heureux d'avoir pu sauver ses amis… Mais il aimerait sortir d'ici. S'échapper de cet enfer.

Yoru : Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, Heero… Tu t'es toi-même enfermé, dans mon enfer.

Heero, prit au dépourvu, se retourna… Pour se retrouver face à lui-même. La seule différence entre eux était la couleur des yeux… Il avait les yeux noir. Aussi noir que le ciel… Et son aura était différente aussi. Il portait une étrange paire d'aile noire comme la nuit. Il était enchaîné et crucifié par les poignets avec des poignards, nu à une croix de pierre noire et le regardait avec indifférence, presque lassé… Comme si il avait l'habitude de ce supplice.

Heero se rendit compte qu'il ne portait rien sur lui, non plus. Mais bizarrement la nudité dans cet endroit ou face à Yoru ne le dérangeait pas. C'était comme si les préoccupations futiles et matériels ne comptaient plus ici. L'âme n'a pas besoin de vêtements pour se cacher.

Heero : Yoru.

Son double eut un sourire narquois.

Yoru : Et oui, c'est moi. Nous sommes enfin face à face… Tu sembles surpris de me voir… Ou alors est-ce la position où je suis ? C'est ça l'enfer… Et c'est toi qui m'y a renvoyé.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais le fixa durement.

Yoru : Suis-je si différent de toi ?

Heero : Physiquement, non… Mais mentalement, nous n'avons rien en commun !

Soudain, une force invisible fit étendre les ailes sur la croix et deux épées vinrent se planter dans les ailes de Yoru. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le sang commença à couler sur ses plumes noires… Mais il se remit à sourire en regardant l'air surpris de Heero, amusé.

Yoru : Pas mal… Mais tu peux faire mieux. J'ai connu pire torture que ça…

Heero : Quoi ?

Yoru : Oui, c'est toi qui a fait ça. C'est TON enfer aussi… C'est toi qui nous a enfermé tous les deux ici. Seulement je suis ici quand même chez moi…

Le japonais, abasourdit, resta muet.

Yoru : Bienvenue chez moi, Heero… Voilà l'endroit ou je vis depuis mille ans. Ce n'est pas le pays de la mort… Mais de l'éternelle souffrance et solitude. Un endroit pire que la mort…

Heero se reprit et sourit un peu sadiquement. Il se mit à fixer le démon haineusement, en s'approchant doucement…

Heero : Donc… Je suis le maître ici ? Très bien, Yoru… A nous deux. Tu as justement des dettes envers moi…

Le visage du brun se ferma et devint froid… Le sourire de Yoru frémit et de la peur passa dans son regard, mais il maintint son sourire tout de même…

Yoru : Oh oh… Tu veux jouer les dieux vengeurs ? Pourquoi pas… Essaie de faire mieux que moi. J'ai été le dieu le plus cruel depuis plus de milles ans… Personne n'a su me dépassé.

Heero : Je tiens le pari… Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait.

La froideur glaciale et la haine émanant de Heero fit frissonner le démon… L'instant d'après un éclair puissant frappa la croix de plein fouet. Yoru poussa un hurlement et le choc électrique le fit se convulser sur la croix, déchirant un peu plus ses ailes et ses mains… Le démon trembla et retint un gémissement de douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux, défiant et regarda Heero, en rigolant.

Heero : Ca, c'est pour Duo.

Yoru : Quel haine… Tu n'as pas apprécié que je le touche, n'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu jaloux ?

Heero continua de le fixer polairement, sans s'occuper de ses railleries…

Heero : Je n'admets pas que l'on fasse du mal à mes amis… De quelque manière que ce soit !

Le vent violent se mit à tourbillonner autour du démon prisonnier et soudain une bourrasque arracha une couche de plumes à Yoru… Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur, prit par surprise et avant qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ou de reprendre son souffle, une nouvelle bourrasque emporta d'autres plumes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que quelques plumes sur les ailes. Le démon serra les poings à s'en faire saigner, en hurlant toutes sa souffrance… Le vent se calma un peu et Yoru, haletant et tête baissé, tenta de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer.

Heero : Et ça, c'est pour Trowa ! On dirait que les ailes d'un démon sont très sensible dis donc…

Le démon aux ailes presque nu, devenu noires et lisses, releva la tête difficilement. Il fut surpris de découvrir Heero avec des ailes blanches sur le dos, mais avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres…

Heero : Tu as l'air d'avoir mal. Pauvre Yoru…

L'ange brun s'envola et s'approcha de Yoru, en rigolant…

Yoru : Tu ne me briseras pas comme ça…

Heero : Peut-être… Mais je peux au moins te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Heero arracha doucement une des plumes restantes, observant le démon faire une grimace de douleur, en retenant un cri… Puis, il l'arracha d'un coup et le cri de Yoru se libéra.

Heero : Je pourrais finir d'arracher les plumes qui te restent une à une… Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Bien plus distrayant et douloureux !

Le japonais retourna se poser devant sa victime, très satisfait de voir son ancien bourreau à sa merci.

Yoru : Tu as l'air d'un ange… Mais tu es un démon toi aussi.

Heero : Non… Seulement un ange blessé. Regardes ce que tu m'as fais…

Les ailes blanches se mirent à saigner et les plumes tombèrent à terre, comme des feuilles d'arbre en automne… Il ne lui resta que des ailes lisses et blanches, comme Yoru.

Heero : Je te rend seulement la pareille… Que tu comprennes ce que tu t'es permis de faire, par ton statut de dieu et ce qui a causé ta perte ! Si tu avais respecté notre accord, si tu n'avais pas touché à mes amis, alors tu règnerais peut-être sur le monde avec ta démone ! Mais tu as trahis ta parole… Tu t'en ai pris à eux.

Yoru : Il m'empêchait d'atteindre mes projets !!

Heero : Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Tu pouvais les emprisonner sans leur faire de mal ! Mais non… Tu as essayer de les tuer. Tu as voulu te venger de Wufei, à travers Duo… Ca, je ne te le pardonnes pas !

Yoru ne répondit rien, comme honteux… Ou tout simplement rendu muet par la torture.

Heero : Alors assumes tes actes et regrettent tes décisions…

Des poignards identiques à ceux de la cérémonie de prise de pouvoir tombèrent du ciel pour venir se planter dans le corps du torturé… Un dans chaque cuisses, un dans chaque bras et un dans le ventre. Le démon poussa un long hurlement et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration… Chaque inspirations et expirations lui tirait un gémissement de douleur. Il ferma les yeux, en proie à la souffrance constante pour le plus grand plaisir de Heero… Son sang commença à couler le long de la croix.

Heero : Ca, c'est pour Wufei !

Yoru : Tu es…

Heero réagit au quart de tour et s'envola près de lui. Il l'attrapa par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

Heero : Je suis quoi ? Monstrueux ? Méchant ? Démoniaque ? C'est toi qui en est la cause…

Il lui enfonça le poignard un peu plus dans le ventre, lui arrachant un cri…

Heero : C'est ça. gémit… Cri… C'est la seule façon d'expier tes fautes, à mes yeux !

Heero sourit et lâcha le garde du couteau, pour prendre un peu du sang de son ennemi avec le doigt. Il le goûta sans le quitter des yeux et retourna se poster devant lui, avec un air plus démoniaque que jamais.

Heero : Si j'étais un vampire, je me délecterais de ton sang… Et maintenant, la suite de notre programme ! Tu vas adorer ça, Yoru !

Le japonais déploya ses ailes, en rigolant… Il se mit à chanter.

Heero : Allumer le feu ! Allumer le feu ! Pour faire danser les diables et les dieux !

Il leva les bras au ciel, en rigolant d'un air psychopathe… Yoru frissonna et commença à regretter de l'avoir provoquer ! Il était pire qu'un démon… Pire que lui, même si il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible.

Il le regretta encore plus en sentant une soudaine chaleur chauffer la croix. Des flammes noires grimpèrent le long de la croix jusqu'à venir chatouiller les pieds du démon… Celui-ci poussa un cri de peur, mais ne pouvait pas échapper aux flammes car ses pieds étaient aussi prit au piège avec un poignard !

Heero : Tu n'aimes pas les flammes, on dirait. Comme c'est dommage pour toi. Parce que je brûle d'envie de les voir danser avec toi… Fais-moi plaisir, danses avec elle, Yoru. Allez, dansez flammes ! Dansez pour votre maître !

Les flammes prirent le démons d'assaut qui se tortilla, en commençant à hurler à cause de la brûlure et des lames devenant brûlantes qui l'entravaient et lui déchirait les chairs, à force de se débattre… Elles atteignirent rapidement ses ailes, semblant vouloir dévorer Yoru tout entier. Celui-ci fut bientôt plus qu'une torche de flammes noires, poussant des hurlements d'agonie…

Heero le regarda griller tranquillement, en savourant sa vengeance froidement.

Heero : Ca, c'est pour Quatre ! Par égard pour lui, je vais te libérer sinon je t'aurais laisser frir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un morceau de charbon… Mais à une seule condition : supplies-moi !

Yoru : Aaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!! Jamaiiis ! Jaamaaais !! Je suis Yoru !!!!!

Heero : Très bien, Yoru… Comme tu veux. J'ai tout mon temps, à présent !

Le maître du barbecue intensifia les flammes. La croix était brûlante et brûlait à vif la peau de Yoru en contact avec la pierre… Les flammes lui léchait le corps avec gourmandise. Il était prisonnier et avait beau tenter de se libérer, rien à faire… Il ne pouvait que crier à s'en briser la voix. Il ne sentait même plus la douleur des déchirures des lames tellement il avait mal. Son corps n'était plus qu'un abîme de douleur sans fin…

Heero : Je ne suis vraiment pas pressé, tu sais… En plus, ces flammes me réchauffent. Il fait un peu froid ici…

Le japonais croisa les bras tranquillement, en regardant toujours le spectacle. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi cruel… Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autres, il aurait eu des remords mais pas pour Yoru ! Au bout d'une minute, il entendit enfin ce qu'il voulait entendre…

Le démon resta autant qu'il pu… Maudite dimension où il ne pouvait pas s'évanouir, ni mourir. Finalement il céda au bout d'un temps inconnu, mais incalculable pour lui…

Yoru : Je t'en supplie !!! Arrêtes ça !! Pitié !!!! Heero, arrêtes !!!

Heero afficha un sourire immense… Il écouta le supplicié le supplier quelques secondes encore, avant d'arrêter le brasier. Il était tout à fait satisfait de cette douce vengeance, il l'avait mérité après tout ça !

Heero : J'ai tenu parole. Si j'étais comme toi, je t'aurais laisser brûler pour l'éternité. C'est ce que tu aurais mérité… Tu te moques de la solitude. Tu n'as aucun remords… Mais je vais t'en donner, moi. Tu vas regretter… Tu vas me demander pardon à genoux !

Epuisé, Yoru se laissa pendre, sans s'occuper de la douleur provoquer par les lames plantés dans son corps… Il n'avait plus de force et la pierre était encore brûlante, ainsi que les lames qui le brûlait à l'intérieur. Seulement ce n'était rien comparé à ce bûcher… Yoru, dieu maléfique jamais battu par quiconque, connaissant le sort des sorcières. C'était impossible. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui…

Heero : Tu te sentais seul… Préférerais-tu la solitude finalement ou ma présence te convient-elle, comme signe de vie ? Car tu ne trouveras rien d'autre ici et sache que je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser tranquille !

Heero le regarda durement, mais sans rien faire contre lui… Il était dans un sale état. La peau brûlée et sanguinolante… Il pendait lamentablement à sa croix et semblait avoir très mal. Son corps entier devait être un hymne à la douleur… Il avait du mal à croire que c'était lui qu'avait fait ça… Ce démon l'avait vraiment poussé à bout mais il en avait assez fait… Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Yoru ! Il avait venger ses amis, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Yoru devait avoir compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de se jouer avec lui, maintenant.

Il fit disparaître la croix et les lames. Le démon chuta faiblement au sol, en gémissant de douleur. Heero le regarda essayer de se redresser, sans y arriver… Il semblait tellement lamentable qu'il avait presque pitié de lui.

Heero : C'est ça, le grand Yoru ? Tu fais moins le fier… Maintenant que nous avons réglé notre « léger » différent, tu vas répondre à quel questions.

Yoru le regarda avant de se laisser retomber au sol, affaibli et sans force.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis dans ton enfer mais j'avais rien à y faire normalement !

Yoru trouva la force de se retourner sur le dos, en grimaçant de douleur et regarda l'ange aux ailes nus. Il tenta de sourire, en regardant Heero.

Yoru : Tu es dans le coma… Et comme nous partageons le même corps, nous sommes dans le même espace… Au début, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions avoir une discussion face à face… Mais tu sembles avoir plus envie de me tuer qu'autre chose.

Heero eut l'air surpris… Il aurait dû mourir !

Heero : Je ne suis pas mort ?

Yoru : Non… Ma présence dans ton corps t'as rendu plus fort et résistant. Et il y a aussi que je refuse de te laisser mourir…

Le japonais lui lança un regard assassin, qui fit sourire difficilement le dieu.

Yoru : Pour mourir, nous devons être d'accord tous les deux sur ce point. J'ai voulu te montrer l'endroit où mon esprit allait lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'hôte… L'endroit où j'ai passé les milles dernières années. Tu es le maître… Mais c'est moi qui t'ai conduis ici.

Heero : Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû aller là ! Tu espères que j'aurais pitié de toi et que je vais choisir de vivre, à cause de ça ?

Yoru : Non… Je voulais seulement parler avec toi. Si tu meures, tu ne resteras pas ici… Ton âme fera son propre chemin et trouveras son propre enfer ou paradis. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas t'obliger à passer le reste de l'éternité avec moi…

Heero croisa les bras et prit un air fermé. Ce n'était pas encore fini, comme il le croyait en arrivant ici ! Même si finalement, il pouvait encore revenir parmi ses amis, il ne le ferait pas… C'était trop dangereux !

Heero : Tu veux parler ? Et de quoi donc ?? Personnellement, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Le japonais vit avec stupeur la peau de Yoru se reformer doucement. Le démon était étendu au sol, les yeux fermés… Il semblait complètement abandonné, comme inconscient.

Yoru : Rien n'est réel ici, Heero… Ce corps n'est qu'une représentation de notre enveloppe physique. Notre âme sont nos ailes… C'est pour ça que le corps à le pouvoir de guérir en cet endroit, par la force psychique… Mais…

En peu de temps, le démon était guérit mais ses ailes, elles étaient toujours déplumés…

Yoru : Mais mes ailes… Ne guériront pas.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Yoru : Je te l'ai dit… Elles sont le symbole de notre âme. En arrachant mes plumes, tu as blessé mon âme… Et ce genre de blessure ne guérit pas, sinon avec le temps.

Heero : Comme tu as blessé mon âme, Yoru. Mes ailes non plus ne guériront pas ! Je ne regrette pas que ces blessures là te reste… Tu le mérites !

Yoru regarda Heero qui le fixait froidement, en s'asseyant.

Yoru : Pourtant tu ne m'attaques plus.

Heero : Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau…

Le brun aux ailes noires se mit debout et regarda Heero dans les yeux.

Yoru : La force de ta colère noire est aussi forte que la pureté de ton âme… J'aurais du m'en méfier.

Heero : La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. Va droit au but ! De quoi tu veux me parler ?

Yoru soupira, en se détournant du pilote. Heero pu voir le tatouage qu'il avait lui-même dans le dos… Avant de venir ici. Il avait vaguement sentit une différence mais sans comprendre que c'était parce qu'il était simplement lui-même… Il jeta un œil dans son dos pour constater que le tatouage avait belle et bien disparu. Il était redevenu « lui », enfin… Mais ça lui faisait quand même étrange de se sentir vide, si « seul » en lui-même. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Yoru, même si il le haïssait.

Yoru : Je veux te parler de ta vie… Et de ma vie. De ce que nous sommes… Et ce que nous pourrions devenir.

Heero : Je ne veux rien devenir avec toi et je me moque de ta vie ! Même si l'endroit où j'irais est plus qu'incertain et sera peut-être un désert comme celui-là, je préfère y aller… Au moins, je serais sûr que tu ne leur feras pas de mal !

Yoru : Je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention de leur faire du mal…

Heero : Ha oui ?? Et bien, tu l'as fait !! Je ne te pardonnerais pas ça… Tu as rompu notre marché.

Même sans le voir, le dieu maléfique pouvait sentir le regard haineux de Heero dans son dos… Et le japonais ne s'en privait pas, le sachant très bien.

Yoru : Je ne pouvais pas les laisser gâcher mon plan… J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps ! Récupérer le pouvoir qui me revenait de droit et régner sur ces faibles humains, au coté de Tsuki… Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai sous-estimé.

Heero : Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer… Ni essayer de les tuer. Tu pouvais simplement les tenir à l'écart, sans leur faire de mal !

Yoru : C'est vrai… Mais je me suis laissé emporter par mes ambitions et mon orgueil. J'ai eu tord, je l'avoue…

Heero : Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! Tu pourrais me faire des excuses à genoux que ça ne changerait rien… Ce qui est fait est fait !

Yoru ne répondit rien à cet éclat de haine et se baissa lentement. Il prit un peu de terre noir entre ses mains et serra les poings…

Yoru : Tu sais ce qui était et reste le pire lorsque je suis dans cet endroit ?

Heero allait lui répondre qu'il s'en foutait comme de son premier flingue… Mais le ton étrange de son ennemi le poussa à se taire. Mélancolique… Doux et triste, comme un secret.

Yoru : Ce n'est pas cette désolation… Je suis habitué à la solitude et la mort. Un dieu maléfique est toujours seul, à cause de sa cruauté… Il doit se tailler une réputation impitoyable dans la mort et la haine, pour être respecté.

Le dieu se tut… Il leva les mains et laissa la terre s'écouler lentement de ses mains. Sa voix devint encore plus triste et désespéré. Heero fut encore plus surpris… Quel jeu jouait-il ?

Yoru : Seulement j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait. Avec qui je ne me sentais plus seul. Quelqu'un avec qui l'éternité, même ici, m'aurait paru belle… Mais qui ne pourra jamais m'y rejoindre, malheureusement pour moi mais heureusement pour elle.

Heero était troublé… Il avait l'air sincère. C'est première fois qu'il le voyait aussi sincère…

Heero : Qui est cette personne ?

Le sable fini de couler des mains de Yoru et celui-ci se releva… Il se retourna vers lui.

Le japonais fut encore plus surpris de voir des larmes sur les joues du dieu… Il se demanda si il n'était pas en train d'essayer de le rouler la farine. Ca semblait tellement impossible mais en même temps, si sincère. Il ne sentait aucun mensonge…

Yoru : Tsuki Kurai… Je ferais tout pour elle. Je voulais lui offrir un royaume… Mais j'ai encore tout perdu ! Mes rêves, mes pouvoirs et elle… Je sais ce que tu dis. Tu penses que je me fous de toi ou que j'essaie de te piéger… Mais je suis honnête. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête avec quelqu'un d'autres que Tsuki… Mais je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… Je me sentais faible de ressentir ces sentiments, qu'un dieu cruel ne devait pas le faire, qu'elle se moquerait de moi et partirait si je lui disais. Que je devais lui offrir le monde pour qu'elle reste à mes cotés… Maintenant, je sais que c'était la seule chose importante et que j'aurais du lui dire. Tu es le premier à qui je l'avoue… La seule idée de la perdre m'est insupportable. Plus insupportable que de brûler pour l'éternité sur une croix. C'est pour ça que je t'ai empêché de poursuivre ton chemin… Sans toi, j'ignore combien de temps je devrais encore attendre, pour avoir une nouvelle chance de la retrouver… Si je la retrouve en revenant.

Heero ne répondit rien… Il observait Yoru à la recherche de toute trace de supercheries. Il aurait dû être content de la souffrance de Yoru… Mais non, il ne l'était pas, cette fois. Il n'y arrivait pas. Sa douleur le touchait, malgré lui…

Yoru : C'est pitoyable et pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Un dieu maléfique qui se meure d'amour et de désespoir et qui pleure pour une femme… Surtout on est sensé ne pas être capable d'aimer et ne pas avoir de cœur. Je comprendrais que tu ne me crois pas… Mais…

Il approcha du pilote, sans cesser de pleurer. Il ne cherchait pas à cacher sa faiblesse… Il s'en moquait de paraître faible, face à son ennemi. Son ennemi devenu désormais son dernier espoir.

Yoru : J'aimerais que tu me crois… Je dis la vérité. Une âme est sensé ne peut pas pouvoir mourir… Mais si je devais rester mille de plus sans elle, je crois que j'en mourrais quand même. Je t'en supplie… Je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je me suis juré de tout faire pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça.

Heero était de plus en plus troublé… Il avait l'impression qu'il était honnête et se sentait triste pour lui. Mais comment en être sûr ? Si il se trompait, il exposait ses amis à Yoru une fois de plus… Il avait besoin de preuves et de garanties.

Heero : Prouves-moi que ce que tu dis est vrai… Et ne me trompe pas. Aux moindres doutes, je te promet de choisir la mort si fort que même toi, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de mourir, cette fois.

Yoru hocha la tête, prêt à se soumettre à la volonté de Heero. Il ferait ce qu'il faut pour le convaincre… Même le laisser voir de lui ce que peu de personne avait eu l'occasion d'en voir.

Yoru : Viens lire la vérité en moi… Je t'ouvrirais mon esprit et je ne te cacherait rien. Je ne pourrais pas te tromper dans ce domaine-là… C'est toi qui cherchera. Je ne t'attaquerais pas. Je ne te bloquerais aucune de mes pensées, tu le sentirais… Tu pourras chercher toutes les preuves que tu voudras.

Heero : Très bien…

Le dieu s'agenouilla, dans une position soumise et suppliante… Puis, il ferma les yeux. Tsuki…

Yoru : Nos vies sont entre tes mains… Je ne suis qu'un misérable dieu qui a gâché sa chance d'être heureux, tout comme l'homme qu'il était avant, pour une vengeance stupide. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Tu es fort, toi aussi… Et plus sage que moi. Si tu refuses après, alors j'accepterais de te laisser mourir.

Heero s'approcha, légèrement hésitant. Pour communiquer avec lui, il utilisait une sorte de télépathie… Mais il n'avait jamais essayer la télépathie poussée à ce point. Il devait faire très attention de ne pas se faire piéger, à cause de son inexpérience…

Arrivé tout près de Yoru, il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son double… C'était étrange comme impression, sentir qu'il pouvait s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Ca aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait eu des remords à le faire… Mais pas avec Yoru. Il prit une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur son exploration spirituelle…

Il sentit d'abord les sentiments de son ennemi… De la peur. De l'amour. Du désespoir. De la sincérité. De l'espoir… Yoru lui faisait vraiment confiance, apparemment mais il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Beaucoup plus que ça, c'était largement insuffisant… Trop vague et influençable. Difficile à interpréter correctement aussi…

Alors il plongea un peu plus profondément dans l'esprit de Yoru… Il sentit une petite résistance, mais ne s'en occupa pas. Il força sachant parfaitement qu'il lui faisait mal… Il en était même content. Ca serait sa vengeance pour lui-même, il n'allait pas l'épargner ! Il sentait la douleur du dieu… Quel joie. Enfin les positions étaient inversés ! Pas décidé à ne chercher que sur les choses liées à lui et Tsuki, il décida de commencer par le début… Il serait trop facile à Yoru de lui montrer que ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer. Heero voulait TOUT savoir, pour être sûr de ne pas se faire entuber. Il sentit encore une petite résistance, mais ne s'en occupa pas, une fois de plus… Il entendit le dieu gémir de douleur, ce qui le fit sourire. Douce vengeance ! Enfin, il atteignit ce qu'il voulait… Le passé de son double. Il se concentra dessus, sans plus faire attention à la douleur de Yoru…

Il n'était qu'un humain comme les autres, à la base… Un petit garçon, vivant avec ses parents, dans une ferme isolée… Avec une enfance des plus normales. Jusqu'à ses 16 ans… Il rencontra une jeune femme, ressemblant étrangement à cette Tsuki et s'appelant également comme ça. Elle lui parla de paranormal, de fantômes, de démons, d'esprits, de vampires et tout ce qui peut peupler les ténèbres… Elle lui parla aussi de pouvoirs occultes. Yoru, qui s'appelait Kyle à cette époque, était fasciné par tous ça… Il la suivi, contre l'avis de ses parents. Il la voyait tous les jours et elle lui apprenait des choses sur les mystères du paranormal… Ils devinrent rapidement très amis. A 20 ans, les choses se compliquèrent… Les gens avaient très peur de tout ce qui était magie, de ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou ne comprenaient pas, à cette époque. Le village voisin voyant le diable en Kyle, qui pratiquait couramment la petite magie, décidèrent de l'exorciser. Un soir, ils vinrent à la ferme des parents de Kyle avec des torches enflammées et des armes… Ils voulaient libérer Kyle du démon qui l'habitait. Ses parents s'y opposèrent, voulant protéger leur fils mais se firent tuer… Puis, ils attrapèrent Kyle et lui firent la même chose. Ils le laissèrent pour mort et firent brûler la ferme… Avant de partir comme ils étaient venus. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il devint ce dieu dévoré de haine contre les Hommes… Tsuki apparu dans la nuit, devant lui et lui proposa de passer au stade supérieur. Il accepta, motivé par une haine et une tristesse sans borne… Elle l'embrassa et il mourru. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il « ressucita », elle était là… Différente de d'habitude et en même temps, la même. Devant sa confusion, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était en fait une démone aux pouvoirs supérieurs, gardienne du pouvoir des ténèbres et qu'elle l'avait choisi pour devenir le prochain dieu de ténèbres… Que les forces des ténèbres avaient besoin d'un guide et qu'il était ce guide. Prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il était maintenant et ce qui s'était passé, il se mit à haïr les Hommes pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ainsi qu'à ses parents et à la ferme où il avait vécut… Il se mit à les haïr pour avoir détruit sa vie, tout simplement. Elle lui apprit ce qu'il devait savoir, jour après jour… Et une nuit, il prit enfin sa place de dieu maléfique, ainsi que le nom de Yoru, dans le temple ancestrale lunaire, Tsuki à ses cotés… Sa haine pour les Hommes n'avaient fait que grandir, jusqu'à devenir sa seule raison de vivre. La première chose qu'il fit en tant que chef des ténèbres fut d'ordonner la destruction du village responsable de sa mort et de celle de ses parents. Il était aux premières loges pour assister à sa vengeance… Il se délecta du spectacle, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps ! Ensuite, il poursuivit sa macabre route, jusqu'à se faire une réputation. Tous les jours, Tsuki lui transmettait son expérience des ténèbres… Tout à sa haine, il ne vit pas qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Un jour, ils se retrouvèrent dans le même lit, à faire l'amour et à se découvrir amoureux… Le lendemain, des druides le tuait et l'emprisonnait pour mille ans, dans un enfer maudit, loin de celle qui avait volé son coeur.

Pendant mille ans, il ne cessa de penser à Tsuki, pour garder l'espoir et avoir la patience de tenir sans perdre l'esprit… Il regardait la lune, en pensant à elle. Que devenait-elle ? Il aurait tant aimé le savoir… Il était de plus en plus amoureux, tous les jours. Pour passer le temps et ne pas se laisser consumer par sa haine, il se mit à préparer un plan pour quand il serait libre… Un plan où il pourrait être heureux avec elle et accomplir enfin sa vengeance. Le jour de sa libération, il était milles fois plus amoureux de Tsuki… Et prêt à TOUT, pour mettre en place son plan mûrement réfléchit. Seulement son hôte se révéla plus fort que prévu et il mit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour retrouver Tsuki et exécuter son plan… Cependant il garda son calme et attendit le bon moment. Que représente quelques jours ou quelques semaines, comparé à mille ans ? Il avait finit par retrouver Tsuki Kurai et sa puissance, il touchait enfin au but mais au dernier moment, il se passa l'impossible… Son hôte trouva la force de le vaincre et de le renvoyer à son enfer.

Après avoir contrôlé toute la vie de Yoru, ainsi que ses sentiments et pensées, il pencha pour l'honnêteté… Et non, le piège. Il sortit de l'esprit du dieu, qui avait un méga mal de tête… Mais qui avait passé le test.

Heero : Bien, je te crois… Mais je refuse de te laisser en liberté, pour autant. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu reprennes le contrôle de mon corps et que tu leur fasses du mal… J'acceptes de vivre, sous certaines conditions.

Son double maléfique se releva lentement, en se massant les tempes. Est-ce qu'il avait une chance de revoir Tsuki finalement ? Lorsqu'il avait accepté que Heero sonde ses pensées, il n'avait pas osé espérer convaincre l'ange. Ca lui aurait fait trop mal si Heero avait refusé…

Yoru : Lesquelles ?

Heero : Donnes-moi la moitié de tes pouvoirs. Je veux que nous soyons à égalité, pour qu'aucun de nous ne puisse prendre le contrôle de l'autre… Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas de décision sans m'en parler d'abord, quel que ce soit le sujet. Je ferais de même avec toi. Nous avons le même corps et nous devons être à égalité ! Je ne veux plus de débordement ou de crises, pouvant menacer mes amis… Si tu tiens à avoir une deuxième chance avec Tsuki, ne romps pas ce second marché.

Yoru hocha la tête. C'était un faible prix à payer pour avoir le bonheur de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras !

Yoru : Très bien… J'accepte ces conditions. Seulement, je veux mettre les choses au point entre nous… Nous seront libres, l'un comme l'autre, d'avoir des relations, quel quelles soit, avec qui nous voulons. Il y a également quelque chose qu'il faut que tu sache, si je partages mes pouvoirs avec toi, tu deviendras toi aussi en partie le dieu des ténèbres. Je te demande donc d'écouter mes conseils et ceux de Tsuki, pour ne pas déclencher le chaos chez les démons… Ils sont capricieux et très nombreux. Ils pourraient nous détrôner et nous détruire… Ainsi que tes amis et ce monde que tu veux protéger. Sans devoir mener une croisade contre les Hommes forcément, il faudra leur fournir du travail, de la nourriture et les laisser se défouler, surtout… Tu es fort et tu m'as battu. Pour ça, je te respectes… Nous devons partager nos vies et être raisonnable. Si pour être avec Tsuki, je dois mettre de coté ma haine, je le ferais… Mon amour pour elle a bien plus d'importance, aujourd'hui, que cette haine destructrice, autant pour les autres que pour moi. Tu m'as beaucoup appris… Je me contenterais de lancer ma haine sur tes ennemis. Un humain est un humain, pour moi… Peu importe qu'il soit soldat d'OZ ou simple innocent. Nous détruirons même OZ et Romefeller avec notre armée, si tu le souhaite !

Heero hocha la tête. C'était raisonnable… Et il ne serait pas gérer des démons sans expérience. Il fallait avouer également que les démons pèseraient un poids non négligeable dans la guerre contre OZ, ils pouvaient leur apporter la victoire et donc la paix.

Heero : Je comprend. C'est d'accord. Nous voulons tous les deux vivre et nous vivrons… Mais ne me trahi pas, Yoru ou tu le paieras !

Yoru : J'ai compris la leçon… Il ne faut pas te sous-estimer. Je préfère t'avoir en ami, qu'en ennemi.

C'était risqué, mais c'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Il avait des preuves et des garanties… Et puis, Yoru lui semblait vraiment honnête. Au cas où il se serait trompé ou que Yoru rompait encore le marché, il agirait en conséquence… Pour l'instant, il allait suivre ses émotions qui lui disait que Yoru avait le droit d'être près de Tsuki Kurai et que, lui pouvait être près de ses amis, sans les mettre en danger.

Heero : Je préfère que nous soyons amis, aussi… Je ne veux pas avoir à me battre contre moi-même. La guerre contre OZ me suffit…

Heero et Yoru se jaugèrent du regard une minute… Puis, le dieu tendit les mains vers Heero, qui les prit. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui leur restaient à faire. Ils se concentrèrent, en fermant les yeux et des lumières rouges et noirs apparurent dans chacune de leur main, avant de s'élever et de se mettre à les entourer.

Heero se sentit bizarre, en ressentant soudain une force étrange et puissante sortir de Yoru et se répandre en lui… Il se concentra sur sa volonté de vivre, en même temps que le dieu. Puis, il eut l'étrange impression qu'on l'arrachait d'où il était et de se retrouver nulle part comme si il n'avait pas de corps. Il se sentit perdu et eut peur, en se sentant « disparaître »… Heureusement il sentait toujours la présence de Yoru, à coté de lui, même si il ne sentait plus ses mains, ce qui le rassura. Le vide disparu peu à peu et il reprit doucement conscience de lui-même et de ce qui l'entourait. La présence de Yoru était toujours là, elle aussi mais plus en envahisseur cette fois… Il se sentait lourd et était raide. Sentir à nouveau le poids de son corps lui fit presque mal, il était tellement léger là-bas… Il était couché dans quelque chose de chaud et confortable, un lit. Il gémit de douleur, sans réussir à ouvrir les yeux… Il entendit qu'on l'appelait mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à parler. Il se sentait épuisé… Pas son esprit, mais son corps. Il avait dû mal à se réveiller… Son corps ne le voulait pas, pourtant il le devait. Il lutta contre l'envie de se rendormir qui le taraudait, pour rejoindre le monde des vivants.

§§§

Wufei était assis sur une chaise à l'infirmerie… Il regardait d'un air absent l'électrocardiogramme de Heero qui n'avait pas bouger ni positivement, ni négativement depuis 3 semaines. Malgré sa jalousie, il était inquiet pour Heero aussi… Sally n'arrivait pas à expliquer le fait que Heero est survécu à une telle blessure, ni ce coma très long alors que son corps guérissait. Scientifiquement, d'après elle, avec une blessure aussi grave et si peu de soin immédiat, il aurait du mourir en quelques heures maximum et même bien avant qu'il ne le ramène à la base… Même le fait que ce soit Heero n'expliquait pas tout cette fois, selon elle. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas parlé de cette histoire de possession divine, qui était sûrement la réponse à ce mystère… Ils ne savaient pas comment parler de ça sans être prit pour des dingues, ni même si c'était une bonne idée d'en parler, tout simplement ! Pourtant J voulait des explications…

Duo était mort d'inquiétude… Wufei le soutenait comme il pouvait, mais il se sentait tellement impuissant. Par moment, il souhaitait que Heero meure, pour que cette situation de doute cesse enfin… Mais il préférait qu'il se réveille finalement l'instant d'après, car Duo serait inconsolable d'avoir perdu son ami. Le chinois aussi serait triste… Il aimait beaucoup Heero, malgré sa jalousie. Duo n'avait accepté d'aller se reposer que parce que Wufei lui avait promis de veiller sur Heero, le temps qu'il dorme un peu. Le peu qu'il arriverait à dormir… L'américain avait beaucoup de mal à dormir tellement il était inquiet. Wufei se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Heureusement, Sally lui avait donné quelque chose pour l'aider à se reposer, un calmant qui semblait efficace.

Trowa, lui aussi semblait soucieux et pas seulement à propos de l'état de Heero… Il était muet la plupart du temps et ne parlait presque qu'à Heero, quand il était seul avec lui. Il parlait de sectes… De séparations… D'amnésie… Wufei n'y comprenait rien et ne lui demandait rien. Il avait assez de soucis avec Duo…

Quand à Quatre… Quatre passait son temps à tenter de soulager ses amis, de les convaincre de manger, de se reposer, de penser à autre chose, de faire un peu de sport, etc… Bref, à prendre soin d'eux, même si lui se négligeait considérablement du coup. Mais ils le laissent tous faire… Ca leur remontait le moral et soulageait l'empathie du blond. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas la force de repousser sa gentillesse et de lui dire de se reposer lui aussi. Il semblait avoir du mal à fermer son empathie entre son inquiétude et celle des autres pilotes. C'était aussi lui qui tentait de tempérer J… Duo l'aurait tué depuis longtemps si il avait dû négocier avec le mad de Heero. Wufei l'y aurait aidé, mais pas Trowa… Il s'en moquait ROYALEMENT, il se tenait avec soin en dehors de tout ça ! Il était trop occupé à essayer de reconstituer son puzzle personnel pour se soucier des humeurs du mad de Heero.

Wufei était encore dans ses pensées quand un gémissement attira son attention… Il regarda Heero et mit deux secondes à comprendre qu'il se réveillait enfin !! En le voyant tenter d'ouvrir les yeux avec difficulté, il se leva dans l'idée d'aller chercher Sally… Mais il y renonça aussitôt, il voulait d'abord lui parler. Il s'approcha du lit et appela doucement le blessé. (qui doit être presque guérit après 3 semaines, tout de même !)

Wufei : Yuy ?

Le japonais gémit encore, en serrant les draps avec ses mains. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le chinois, en somnolant. Il semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller… Beaucoup de mal. Au bout d'un petite minute, Heero émergea enfin et ouvrir les yeux complètement… Tout doucement.

Wufei attendit patiemment qu'il se rende compte de sa présence et se rassit.

Heero regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Heero : Wu… Fei ?

Il semblait très faible, épuisé même et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure… Un peu normal après 3 semaines de comat.

Wufei : Yuy.

Wufei prit soin de garder un air neutre, cachant son soulagement. Il n'allait pas lui sauter au cou non plus !

Heero : On est… A la base ?

Wufei : Exact. A l'infirmerie. Comment tu te sens ?

Heero : Je me sens… Epuisé…

Wufei : Mais tu es réveillé. Duo sera content… Ta blessure ne te fait pas mal ?

Heero fit non de la tête et son regard s'anima, au nom de Duo.

Heero : Duo… Il va bien ??

Wufei : Oui, il va bien. Il était très inquiet pour toi…

Le chinois tenta de contenir un éclat de jalousie inutile et qu'il savait injustifié… Mais Heero s'en aperçu quand même.

Heero : Je suis désolé de… D'avoir compliqué les choses entre vous.

Wufei : J'ai été idiot. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu avais le droit d'être ami avec lui. Si vous aviez été réellement ensembles, j'aurais été bien punis…

Heero : Duo t'aimait trop pour ça… Il t'aime toujours, j'en suis sûr et j'espère que ça s'est arrangé…

Wufei : Oui, ça s'est arrangé… Nous nous sommes réconciliés et nous sommes enfin ensembles, comme ça aurait pu être le cas beaucoup plus tôt si je ne m'étais comporté comme le dernier des idiots.

Heero sourit un peu. Il était soulagé de savoir que tout était arrangé entre eux. Duo était vraiment malheureux sans lui…

Heero : Je suis heureux pour vous… Fais attention à lui, il mérite d'être protégé après tout ce qu'il a fait pour m'aider. Et… Comment tu vas ? Et les autres ?

Wufei : Je le protégerais, compte sur moi ! Je vais bien. Les autres aussi, comme nous pouvons allez, dans ces conditions…

Heero : Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaqué… J'aurais du pouvoir LE retenir.

Le japonais baissa les yeux. Les souvenirs et la culpabilité lui revenait comme un boomerang…

Wufei : Beaucoup de choses se sont passés… On a tous fait des erreurs. Je ne voyais que ton attitude bizarre et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre… Je n'ai vraiment rien fait pour t'aider, je t'ai donné plus d'une fois l'occasion de me tuer mais tu as toujours résisté. Je n'aurais peut-être pas eu ta force de caractère, face à un ennemi aussi insidieux. J'ai compris ce qui s'est passé et je t'en veux plus. Je devrais même te demander pardon quand je pense à tout ce que je t'ai fais subir…

Heero : Non, tu n'as pas demander pardon… Ca serait plutôt à moi de le faire. Tu ne savais pas et j'aurais dû être plus fort que ça. Tu m'en veux plus ? Vraiment ?

Heero le regarda, incertain. Wufei lui fit un petit sourire.

Wufei : Tu n'as pas à me demander pardon non plus. Je t'ai pardonné pour Duo et parce que, après toutes ces crises de jalousie sans raisons valables, je te devrais des excuses… Toutes cette vie que je t'ai mené… On est a égalité, Yuy, n'en parlons plus. Et puis, moi aussi je t'ai frappé. Pas aussi fort, mais je t'ai frappé quand même… On est quitte. Oublions ça… Tant que cette chose ne nous créer plus d'ennuis, je ne demande rien d'autre.

Heero : Il est toujours en moi…

Il regarda le brun vivement.

Wufei : Quoi ? Oh non… Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi il serait parti ? Il aurait fallu que tu… Meures, pour ça.

Heero : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui ai montré que j'étais fort, moi aussi… Nous avons passé un autre marché. Un marché honnête, cette fois… Il n'y aura pas d'ennuis. Et si il y en a, je saurais prendre la mesure qui s'impose. Je ne me ferais pas surprendre une deuxième fois, crois-moi !

Wufei hocha la tête, rassuré… Mais inquiet tout de même à l'idée qu'IL soit encore là.

Wufei : Evites de nous refaire le même coup, quand même… Duo serait inconsolable, si tu y restais. Déjà qu'il refusait de te laisser seul… Ca fait 3 semaines qu'il mange comme un moineau anorexique et ne dort que grâce aux somnifères de Sally.

Heero sembla surpris, il ne pensait pas être resté là-bas si longtemps… En même temps, le temps ne semblait pas s'écouler là-bas, c'était trompeur.

Heero : 3 semaines ?

Wufei : Tu étais dans un profond coma…

Heero détourna le regard, pensivement.

Heero : … J'ai l'impression que ça n'a duré que 5 min… Ou peut-être une éternité, je ne sais pas… Le temps ne s'écoulait plus, là-bas.

Wufei : Là-bas ?

Heero : En enfer… Un enfer froid et solitaire. Pas le mien, mais celui de Yoru.

Wufei : Hum… Je vois.

Le japonais ferma les yeux, fatigué mais décidé à dormir et le chinois se tut… Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un petit moment. Et Wufei reprit brusquement la parole, sans prévenir…

Wufei : Bon sang, mais pourquoi tu as garder ça pour toi ??? Si tu nous l'avais dit, ça nous aurait évité bien des ennuis et des malentendus !

Heero : Je suis désolé pour tout ça… Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler. J'avais honte et je n'y croyais pas moi-même… Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'auriez cru ?

Wufei : Tu n'as pas tord…

Heero : Comment vous avez su ?

Wufei : Duo nous a raconter… Et puis, Barton nous a éclairé un peu aussi.

Heero : Trowa ?

Wufei : Il semble savoir des choses… Mais il nous a très peu parlé. Il me semble un peu perdu, en ce moment. Il est comme ça depuis un moment même, maintenant que j'y pense…

Heero hocha la tête. Wufei se tritura les mains nerveusement, hésitant.

Wufei : Dis-moi… Quand toi et Duo avez couché ensembles… Est-ce que…

Heero : Il n'y a rien d'autres que de l'amitié entre nous. C'était pour m'aider qu'il a fait ça… C'est difficile à expliquer, Yoru en avait besoin pour rester contrôlable.

Wufei : Je voulais seulement te l'entendre dire… Que tu ne considérais Duo que comme un ami.

Heero : Je comprend que tu sois un peu jaloux… C'est humain.

Le pilote 05 hocha la tête, soulagé…

Wufei : Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Heero : Maintenant, je vais devoir apprendre à être la moitié d'un dieu des ténèbres… A gérer ses pouvoirs et une armée de démons…

Le chinois regarda Heero, stupéfait.

Heero : Il a partagé ses pouvoirs avec moi… Et avec les pouvoirs, vont de paire les responsabilités.

Wufei : Je vois… Mais avant, tu vas devoir gérer la colère de J. Il est furieux de ce qui s'est passé et de n'être au courant de rien. On ne lui a rien dit… On ne savait pas quoi, ni comment lui dire. On sait peu de choses, en fin de compte… Mise à part qu'un dieu maléfique à décidé d'emménager dans ton corps.

Heero : Vous avez bien fait de ne rien lui dire, il ne doit pas savoir. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Je vous expliquerais tout… Mais ne vous inquiéter pas pour J, je vais m'en occuper. Il a du vous harceler, je suis désolé… Je le calmerais, en lui racontant quelque chose de plausible… Vous avez droit au repos après tout ça.

Le chinois regarda Heero un peu inquiet… Il se souvenait de l'attaque de Yoru ! C'était terrifiant, même pour un Chang.

Heero : Je ne perdrais pas mon contrôle. Je vais juste… Refroidir son ardeur et sa curiosité. C'est la première fois que je vais m'opposé à lui… J'en salive d'avance !

Heero sourit et regarda Wufei, essayant de le rassurer… Il devinait aisément quelles pensées inquiétantes pouvait lui traverser l'esprit.

Heero : T'inquiètes pas. Yoru ne te touchera plus… Ni aucun de vous ! Il n'y a plus de bataille de domination, maintenant. Je ne serais pas revenu, si j'avais eu le moindre doute…

Wufei : Oui, je te crois… C'est juste l'habitude. Je m'y ferais…

Heero retint un baillement.

Wufei : T'as l'air épuisé. Reposes-toi…

Heero : Hum… Oui.

Le japonais ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la fatigue. Maintenant qu'il avait expliqué un peu à Wufei, il pouvait… En même pas une minute, il s'était rendormit, son corps ne demandant que ça.

Wufei soupira de soulagement et se leva pour aller prévenir Sally. Les choses à venir risquaient d'être très compliqué, mais au moins, il était réveillé. Duo allait enfin aller mieux… Les choses allaient pouvoir rentrer un peu dans l'ordre, maintenant !

§§§

Trowa se regardait devant la glace, inquiet. Il observait suspicieusement une griffure sur sa joue… Une griffure qui était là depuis 3 semaines ! Elles n'étaient pas partie alors que les autres blessures, dû au combat aussi, étaient guérit… Aucun autre pilotes n'avaient eu de blessures aussi subsistantes, mis à part Heero. Il l'avait montré à Sally, en lui demandant de lui faire une analyse de sang pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien attrapé… Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il soupçonnait que ce soit une griffure de loup-garou. Il n'avait pas pu, ils avaient décidé de garder le silence sur tous les faits bizarres, jusqu'à ce que Heero se réveille… Ou qu'ils trouvent une solution.

Sally n'avait rien trouvé d'étranges, mais le français restait inquiet. Ca pouvait aussi être une griffure de harpie… Mais il ne se souvenait pas quel créatures l'avait griffé dans le feu de l'action. Alors il guettait la pleine lune… Si c'était un loup-garou, il se transformerait… Sinon rien ne se passerait. Même si il n'avait remarqué aucun changement chez lui, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Tous les renseignements trouvés étaient théoriques, quand ils n'étaient pas faux… Donc il ne savait RIEN et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Pas autant que l'état de Heero, bien sûr… Mais c'était quand même son deuxième soucis, devant le puzzle de sa mémoire qu'il cherchait à reconstituer.

Il devait parler de ce passé commun à Heero… Peut-être qu'en parler avec lui lui rappellerait ce qui c'était passé, dans leur jeunesse oubliée, après qu'il se soit enfouit avec les soldats le poursuivant ? Est-ce que Heero se souviendrait seulement de leur passé commun ? D'ailleurs, comment allait-il ? Il avait hâte qu'il se réveille… Il devait se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se réveiller… Ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les 4 sur le fait de ne pas penser au « si il ne s'en sortait pas » ou « si il ne se réveillait pas ». Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, physiquement et psychiquement, il était hors de question qu'il meure !

Il décida d'aller le voir, en espérant ne pas croiser J en chemin. Il était fatigué de la pression qu'il exerçait sur eux, pour qu'ils disent ce qu'ils savaient. Heureusement, il ne le rencontra pas… Quand il arriva Wufei semblait très excité et Sally examinait le japonais encore inconscient. Il s'inquiéta, redoutant un problème…

Trowa : Un problème ?

Wufei se retourna et sourit au français.

Wufei : Non, au contraire ! Il s'est réveillé…

Sally : Et il semble aller bien, malgré la fatigue. Est-ce que sa blessure lui faisait mal ?

Wufei : Il a dit que non…

Sally : Bon. Je l'examinerais un peu mieux lorsqu'il se réveillera… Mais à première vue, il semble aller bien.

Trowa sourit, soulagé. Il le savait, Heero ne pouvait pas mourir !

Trowa : Ca me rassure…

Wufei : Duo va être aussi rassuré. Je vais aller lui annoncer, si il est réveillé !

Trowa : Bonne idée ! Je vais prévenir Quatre et les mads… En espérant que J ne voudra pas l'interroger tout de suite.

Sally : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je suis médecin… Et si je dis au Dr J d'attendre, il attendra. Moi aussi, je suis curieuse de comprendre ce qui se passe mais la santé de Heero passe avant tout… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était dans le coma et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il en est sortit, mais j'ai tout l'impression que ça dépasse mes compétences de médecin. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est veiller à ce qu'il se remette bien.

Trowa : Merci… De soigner Heero et de ne pas nous poser de questions.

Sally lui sourit.

Sally : J'ai bien vu que vous saviez mais que vous ne pouviez pas en parler. Heero doit être au centre de tous ça… Je suppose qu'il expliquera tout.

Wufei : Il expliquera ce qu'il peut…

Sally : Je m'en doute… Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger quand le Dr J saura tout.

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent, douteux. Heero n'allait pas dire la vérité à J… Il l'avait dit à Wufei !

Trowa : J'y vais… Tu me préviendras quand il sera réveiller ? J'ai une chose importante dont je dois parler avec lui.

Sally : D'accord, je te préviendrais, mais si il n'est pas trop fatigué… Il faut qu'il se repose.

Trowa : Oui, bien sûr… Merci, Sally.

Le pilote 03 sortit, suivi de peu par Wufei.

§§§

Wufei s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de Duo… Il frappa à la porte, impatient de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Wufei : Duo ? Tu dors ?

Duo : Wufei ? Entre…

Le chinois entra et trouva son petit ami couché, mais les yeux bien ouvert.

Wufei : Tu devrais dormir…

Duo : J'ai dormis tant que j'ai pu… Mais je suis trop inquiet. Je content que tu sois venu me voir… Je me sentais seul…

Duo sourit, en se levant. Il ne portait qu'un boxer… Il s'approcha de Wufei félinement, avec une démarche très sensuelle. Ses intentions étaient on ne peut plus clair…

Duo : Peut-être voudrais-tu m'aider à trouver le sommeil ? On dort mieux à deux…

L'américain passa ses bras autour du cou de Wufei et l'embrassa… Celui répondit au baiser, en le prenant par la taille. Duo commença rapidement à lui caresser la nuque, en jouant avec ses cheveux de cette façon si particulière montrant clairement qu'il avait envie de lui, avant d'enchaîner directement en lui embrassant le cou. Wufei frissonna… Si Duo continuait comme ça, il allait oublier ce qu'il était venu faire. Ce n'était pas le moment pour un câlin…

Wufei : Hum… Attend, Duo. Je dois te dire une chose importante…

Duo : Plus tard, chéri… Plus tard…

Wufei repoussa gentiment les assauts amoureux de Duo et lui sourit.

Wufei : Non, c'est vraiment important… Heero s'est réveillé !

Il y eu un petit flottement et l'américain se jeta au cou du chinois, en poussant un cri de joie. Wufei le serra contre lui, heureux aussi.

Duo : Oh, c'est pas vrai… Enfin… Il… Il est réveillé… Je veux le voir !!

Wufei : Il dort pour l'instant… Mais tu pourras aller le voir plus tard. Peut-être qu'il sera réveillé…

Duo : Oui… Je suis si content. J'étais mort d'inquiétude… Ca aurait été de me faute, si il était mort.

Wufei : Mais non, voyons… On en a déjà parlé.

Duo : Je sais… Mais j'étais si inquiet… Wu-chan, mon dragon ! Je suis soulagé qu'il s'en soit sortit…

Wufei caressa les cheveux de son ange, qui avait posé sa tête dans son cou. Il devina qu'il était en train de pleurer… Mais cette fois, c'était de joie et de soulagement. Toutes les tensions accumulés depuis 3 semaines et même plus retombait… Même lui n'était pas loin de pleurer tellement la pression avait été forte. Entre leur inquiétude pour Heero et la pression subit par J, ils avaient vraiment eu à porter un poids très lourd sur leur épaules.

Mais tout allait s'arranger maintenant que Heero était réveillé ! Il espérait que le japonais saurait calmer les ardeurs de J… En évitant de le tuer tout de même, car ça aussi ça risquait de leur attirer des ennuis. Mais il ne serait pas contre le fait que Heero lui donne une petite correction… Il se demandait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, tout en craignant un peu cet histoire de partage de pouvoir. Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus de risques que Yoru prenne le dessus ?? Il attendait de voir comment Heero allait calmer J… Pour voir, en espérant que ça le rassurerait.

§§§

Après trois petits jours de repos, Heero avait presque récupéré toutes ses forces grâce aux pouvoirs de Yoru… Même sa blessure avait fini de se guérir. Sally n'en revenait pas et n'avait même pas chercher à comprendre comment c'était possible… Selon la référence de la médecine classique, on ne récupérait pas d'un comat de 3 semaines en 3 jours. Mais déjà avant, Heero Yuy échappait aux règles classiques de la médecine… Là, ça tenait presque du miracle mais plus rien ne l'étonnait avec lui. Elle avait donc laissé le mystère tel quel, l'important étant que le japonais aille bien !

Il avait pu apporter une explication « officielle », histoire de calmer le Dr J et ses confrères et ce sans devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs discrets… Le Dr J était venu le voir et ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, même si le scientifique avait été a deux doigts de faire un drame lorsque Heero avait coupé net sa réplique sur le fait « qu'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et qu'il ferait ce qu'il fait pour ça ». Heero se trouvait frustré que J ne lui ai pas donné une occasion de se venger mais c'était mieux comme ça pour tout le monde. Les mads semblaient satisfaits et le Dr J avait enfin laissé en paix les autres pilotes. Ils avaient donc pu se reposer eux aussi…

Dès que Heero s'était sentit assez reposé, Trowa était venu le voir… Ils avaient parlé du passé, il lui avait demandé si il se souvenait d'un petit garçon jeté en sacrifice à un dieu maléfique et à la surprise du français, le japonais s'était souvenu. Heero lui avait dit qu'il se souvenait de lui, lui aussi… Trowa s'en était sentit heureux. Ils avaient parlés longuement de tout ça, Heero lui avait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'ils ai été séparé et lui avait dit qu'il avait été inquiet pour lui. En entendant son ami d'enfance parler de ce qui était arrivés avant l'éboulement et après leur évasion, des souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir…

Il se revit regarder derrière lui pour voir comment se débrouillait Heero et puis courir sans s'arrêter, malgré son souffle très court, jusqu'à ce que les soldats le rattrapent et lui mettent une raclée, en le menaçant… Il était essoufflé et à moitié KO à cause des coups. Il s'était cru perdu lorsque les soldats avaient braqués leur armes sur lui dans l'intention de le descendre purement et simplement… Et puis, il avait entendu des coups de feu. Il avait été surpris d'être encore en vie et il avait compris que ce n'était pas les soldats qui avaient tirés, en voyant leur cadavres par-terre… Des hommes s'étaient approchés de lui, d'autres hommes ressemblants à des soldats mais à sa grande surprise, eux ne semblaient pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Il s'était assis comme il avait pu, n'arrivant pas à se relever pour leur faire face… Ils lui avaient demandé son nom mais il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient des mercenaires et qu'ils embauchaient les garçons comme lui, qui n'avaient plus rien… Trowa les avait regardés et avait acceptés leur offres. Il n'avait plus rien, de toute façon… Il avait tout oublié. Ils l'appelèrent Sans-nom et le relevèrent. Il retomba à genoux, en gémissant… Il avait très mal au ventre là où les soldats l'avaient frappés et la tête lui tournait. L'un d'eux le prit dans ses bras… Il voulu parler de l'autre garçon mais les brumes de l'inconscience le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ait le temps de le faire.

Heero : Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

Trowa : Je l'avais oublié jusque-là… Mais tout vient de me revenir.

Trowa, heureux que la mémoire lui soit revenu, raconta ce qui lui était arrivé à Heero… Ils comprenaient enfin pourquoi ils se sentaient si proche et pourquoi ils pouvaient parler comme si ils se connaissaient déjà… Ce passé commun expliquait tout.

Mais Heero s'aperçu vite que quelque chose d'autre tourmentait son ami… Il semblait hésiter à parler, comme si il avait peur.

Heero : Trowa, qu'est-ce qui y a ? Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler…

Trowa : Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…

Heero : Tu peux tout me dire… Encore plus maintenant. Nous sommes amis depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le croyais…

Trowa : Oui… C'est vrai que tu m'as sauvé des griffes de ces fanatiques. Malgré tout, j'ai peur de t'en parler…

Heero : Pourquoi donc ? Tu peux me faire confiance… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Sans-nom ?

Trowa : Sans-nom…

Trowa eut un sourire nostalgique. Si il y a une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, c'était bien Heero… En plus, lui serait peut-être lui dire de quel créature était cette griffure.

Trowa : D'accord. J'ai peur d'avoir été griffé par un loup-garou, pendant le combat… Cette griffure n'a pas guérit, ça fait 3 semaines, Heero ! J'ai essayé de me renseigner mais j'ai trouvé aucune infos fiables… Je sais que j'aurais dû sentir un changement si c'était le cas, mais je suis sûr de rien.

Heero toucha la griffure en question, troublé… Il regarda Trowa et prit sa main qu'il regarda attentivement. Ce dernier le regarda faire, très inquiet. Allait-il enfin savoir si il allait devenir un monstre ?

Heero : Hum…

Trowa : Je ne veux pas devenir un monstre, Heero… Si je devais devenir un loup-garou, je préfèrerais me neutraliser définitivement dès maintenant plutôt que de me transformer en bête incontrôlable et assoiffée de sang !

Heero : Tu n'auras pas en venir là… Ce n'est qu'une griffure de harpie.

Trowa : Pourquoi elle n'est pas partie alors ?

Heero : Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas diminué, même pas un peu ? Est-ce qu'elle te fait mal ?

Trowa : Je te garanti qu'elle n'a pas bougé, je la regarde tous les jours… Oui, elle me fait un peu mal.

Heero : Elle a du s'infecter…

Trowa : Pourtant Sally l'a nettoyer comme mes autres blessures… Je l'ai aussi désinfecté plusieurs fois, ça n'a rien fait !

Heero : Parce que ce n'est pas une griffure normale… C'est une griffure de démon, n'oublie pas. Continue de passer du désinfectant dessus et elle va partir…

Trowa : Tu es sûr ?

Heero : Oui, ne t'inquiètes plus pour cette griffure… Je t'assure que c'est rien. Elle partira mais il faut plus de temps.

Heero lui fit un sourire rassurant et Trowa y répondit. Quel soulagement !

Trowa : Merci ! J'ai vraiment cru que c'était un loup-garou qui m'avait fait ça…

Heero : Ca aurait pu… Mais c'est vrai que tu aurais dû sentir des changements. D'après le peu que je sais des loup-garous, la transformation se fait très douloureusement le temps précédant la pleine lune et l'homme devient bête la nuit de la pleine… Pour ne jamais pouvoir redevenir lui-même. C'est une créature soumise aux ténèbres, Trowa… Elle est attiré par le sang et la nuit et ses désirs deviennent incontrôlables lorsque la semaine de la pleine lune débute. L'appel de la lune est leur malédiction… Tu l'aurais su.

Trowa : J'aurais détesté devenir une créature comme ça… Je suis encore plus soulagé de savoir que je ne le suis pas.

Heero : Je ne t'aurais pas laisser vivre un tel enfer, de toute façon… Je t'aurais tué, par respect pour l'homme que tu étais.

Trowa : Tu es vraiment un ami… Je comprend pas comment j'ai pu oublier qu'on s'est connu.

Heero : Je n'ai jamais voulu t'oublier… Mais notre rencontre se trouvait parmi les souvenirs que je voulais bannir de ma mémoire.

Ils se serrèrent la main, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour retrouver un ami…

§§§

Plus tard, ils se réunirent tous les cinq, à la demande de Heero à l'infirmerie… Sally voulait le garder un peu plus longtemps, par mesure de sécurité. Il avait la version « officieuse » de l'histoire à leur raconter. Il leur raconta ce dont ils n'avaient pas été au courant : comment sa famille avait rejoins cette secte et voulu ressucité Yoru en le choisissant lui, l'implication de Yoru dans la guerre et les manipulations qu'ils avaient exercés sur certains hommes de pouvoirs et sans oublier le principal, le marché qu'il avait passé avec Yoru, entre beaucoup d'autres chose…

Quatre : Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il ne pourra plus reprendre le contrôle ? Et si tu t'énerves ? Il a partagé ses pouvoirs avec toi, mais est-ce suffisant ?

Heero : Il avait eu le dessus sur moi parce que je m'étais énervé et que je me sentais coupable d'avoir attaqué Wufei… Il en a profiter. Il s'est attaqué à ce qu'il y a de plus vulnérable en moi : l'enfant… J'avais toujours rejeté tous ce qui était lié à mon enfance. Les souvenirs de mes parents, la secte, le fait que j'étais l'élu… Tout. J'en ai même oublié que j'avais connu Trowa à cette époque… Il a eu aucun mal à vaincre l'enfant mais les choses ont changé. Je ne rejètes plus mon enfance… J'y fais face maintenant. L'enfant a grandit ! Il ne me surprendra plus sur ce terrain-là… Mais de toute façon, si j'ai accepté son marché, c'est que j'ai décidé de croire en sa parole. Je ne risque plus de perdre le contrôle, je serais très attentif à lui…

Quatre : Je vois… Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à prendre une décision à la légère, je te fais confiance.

Duo : Heero, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Heero : Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Duo : Ton tatouage… Tu peux nous le montrer ?

Heero : tu veux voir mon tatouage ? Si tu veux…

Heero enleva son T-shirt et se mit dos à eux… Les autres pilotes furent surpris de le voir changer. Ce n'était plus un phoenix et un dragon, autour d'un poignard à la lame biscornue et noire.

Trowa : Heero, ton tatouage est différent…

Heero : Quoi ?? Comment ça ?

Heero essaya de regarder sans rien voir… Duo lui donna un miroir, posé sur un meuble.

Duo : Regardes toi-même… Y a plus que le dragon et le poignard.

Heero fut aussi surpris qu'eux, en voyant que le dragon noir, seul et beaucoup plus gros, était enroulé autour du poignard.

Heero : Comment ça se fait ? Où est passé le phoenix ?

/Tu es le dragon porteur du protecteur du pouvoir et je suis le phoenix renaissant de ses cendres… Lorsque tu es présent, c'est le dragon qui apparaîtra et lorsque ce sera moi, ce sera le phoenix. C'est le signe que notre pouvoir est partagé. Regardes…/

Yoru prit la place de Heero, avec son autorisation et le tatouage changea en un phoenix, régnant dans un brasier de flamme. Le poignard n'y était plus.

Duo : C'est quoi ça ??

Heero reprit sa place, très satisfait de ce compromis. Duo et les autres pilotes ne comprirent pas lorsque le dragon revint aussi vite qu'il avait disparu.

Heero : Yoru m'a expliqué… Je suis le dragon et lui, c'est le pheonix.

Wufei pâlit et sursauta.

Wufei : Il était là ??

Heero : Avec mon autorisation… Je voulais qu'il me montre.

Le chinois se calma. Il allait avoir du mal à se faire à l'idée que Yoru était toujours parmi eux…

Heero : Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne risquez plus rien de lui… Je ne le laisserais pas recommencer.

Le japonais remis son T-shirt et se recoucha.

Heero : Je n'ai aucune intention de reproduire les erreurs du passé, je ne referais pas la même erreur qui a été faites par mes ancêtres… Et Yoru non plus. Il a été le dieu maléfique le plus cruel, il a voulu se venger et résultat, il a perdu la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour lui. Quelque chose que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse désiré et pour laquelle il a accepté ce marché… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis l'hôte de Yoru que je ferais tout ce qu'il veut… Je ne suis pas sa marionnette et je ne suis pas mes parents non plus. Je n'ai pas l'intention de massacrer la race humaine… L'avenir n'est pas forcément un long passé, je veux seulement la paix. On a toujours le choix !

Quatre : C'est vrai… On a toujours le choix, même si on ne le voit pas toujours.

Duo : Je te crois, Heero. Tu es plus fort qu'avant, tu ne te feras pas prendre deux fois au même piège…

Wufei : Moi aussi, je te crois… C'est de Yoru que je me méfie. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui…

Trowa : Je préfère faire simplement confiance à Heero…

Heero : On va se faire la promesse tous les cinq de garder le secret sur Yoru… Personne ne doit savoir, ça serait dangereux pour moi mais surtout pour vous. Beaucoup de monde serait intéressé par un adolescent ayant le contrôle d'une armée de démons… Ils seraient prêt à utiliser tous les moyens pour que je leur obéisse. Ils pourraient s'en prendre à vous…

Duo : Je comprend ce que tu veux dire… J'avais pas pensé à ça.

Trowa : Et pour les mads et Sally ?

Heero : Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir. Ca ne ferait que compliqué les choses pour eux et nous. Personne, mis à part vous et Réléna, ne sait que je suis Yoru et c'est aussi bien comme ça… Il faut que ça le reste.

Quatre : Réléna est dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle pourra dire ce qu'elle veut, personne n'y fera attention… Je ne sais pas si elle se remettra du choc qu'elle a vécu, un jour.

Heero : Hum… Je ne suis pas surpris. C'est très bien comme ça mais je vais ordonner qu'on garde un œil sur elle, au cas où que quelqu'un soit assez intelligent pour comprendre que ses délires sont réelles.

Il venait à peine de prendre ses fonctions, qu'il avait déjà une mission à confier aux démons. Il allait avoir beaucoup de boulot, en plus de l'apprentissage qu'il allait devoir suivre.

Duo : C'est plus prudent, en effet… Mais t'es sûr qu'un démon ne se fera pas remarquer dans un hôpital ?

Heero : Pas un démon espion… Ils savent se rendre invisible aux yeux des humains, même en plein jour.

Duo : Tout va bien, alors ! Il paraît qu'elle ne supporte même plus de voir ta tête en photo, sans hurler de peur… Tu l'as traumatisé à vie ! Sans vouloir être méchant, je n'arrive pas à être triste pour elle… Je ne l'ai jamais aimé !

Heero : Je ne l'ai jamais aimé non plus mais je suis attristé qu'elle ait eut à vivre une pareille expérience. En plus, ça nous aurait fait un problème en moins…

Quatre : Je ne pense pas que nous ayons trop nous en inquiéter.

Quatre sourit, heureux que ça s'arrange mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait… Même Wufei se sentit rassuré, malgré la présence de Yoru. Ils se firent la promesse tous les cinq de ne parler de ceci à personne et que ça resterait leur secret. Finalement cette aventure les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, même si ça aurait pu se finir très mal… Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Heero. Il se mit à fixer le coin sombre d'un mur bizarrement…

Duo sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Pas encore, non… Pas encore !! Il regarda Heero continuer à fixer le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une femme en robe noire faite de voiles apparaisse. Tsuki Kurai… C'était comme ça que toute cette histoire avait commencé ! L'américain se mit sur ses gardes… Ainsi que les autres pilotes, sauf Heero. Il resta détendu et très calme… La démone ne bougea pas, regardant Heero. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Duo se demanda si elle ne venait pas encore leur apporter des problèmes… Juste au moment où tout s'arrangeait, en plus.

Heero : Tsuki…

A la surprise générale, Heero se leva de son lit, sans la quitter des yeux et s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut un sourire et lui tendit la main… Le japonais arriva à son niveau et la prit. Il déposa un baiser dessus et lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire amoureux…

Tsuki : Maître Yoru… Vous allez bien. J'ai eu si peur…

Ils comprirent alors que Heero avait laissé la place à Yoru… Alors c'est pour ça que Yoru avait tout abandonné ? Pour Tsuki ? Ils n'en revinrent pas. Un démon amoureux…

Yoru : Pas maître… Seulement Yoru. Je ne serais plus que Yoru pour toi…

Tsuki : Mais…

Yoru : Sois ma reine… Tu es plus qu'une simple maîtresse pour moi. Sois ma reine, Tsuki et tu sauras tout ce que je ressens pour toi…

Tsuki : Maître Yoru… Yoru… Tu es sûr ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard indescriptible et hésitant. Elle semblait surprise et heureuse, à la fois. Elle attendait ces mots depuis si longtemps…

Yoru : Comme jamais je l'ai été… Je ne referais pas la même erreur qu'il y a mille ans. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en avançant vers lui.

Tsuki : Je le sais… Je l'ai toujours su… Je t'aurais attendu mille ans encore si il l'avait fallu, pour te retrouver. Je ne veux pas d'un royaume… Je ne veux que toi. Yoru, je serais ta reine…

Yoru : Oh, Tsuki… Tu viens de faire de moi le plus heureux des démons !

Tsuki : Et toi, la plus heureuse des démones…

Yoru l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue et amour. Heero était heureux pour lui… Il avait eu raison de suivre ses sentiments. Yoru ne l'avait pas trompé, il aimait réellement Tsuki. Même les autres pilotes comprirent que tout irait bien et que Yoru ne leur ferait plus d'ennui… Les choses avaient commencés comme ça aussi, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un baiser de possession. Ce n'était pas une fin mais un autre début… Cette histoire là se promettait d'être beaucoup plus positive.

FINISSHHHH !!!

**OWARI **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Enfin fini… J'ai renoncé au lemon à 3, il y avait aucun sens et je voulais pas m'embêter inutilement. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, un peu plus justifié…

Deux fics de fini ! Suivante !!!

Reviews, onegai ?

A plus !!


End file.
